The Perfect Storm
by Odultmarch
Summary: Jatuh cinta padamu begitu menyenangkan, seperti meringkuk dalam selimut hangat disaat malam yang hujan. -XiLuhan/Suara tenggorokanmu benar-benar menjijikan.-OhSehun/HUNHAN/GS/MATURE/HUNHAN INDONESIA BIG EVENT
1. Satu

The Perfect Storm

HunHan Indonesia Big Event

Satu

.

Desember 2005.

Musim dingin. Saat itu Luhan masih berusia 10 tahun. Sepulang sekolah, ia melihat mobil ayahnya terparkir didepan rumah. Senyum pun menghiasi bibir mungilnya. Karena ayahnya pulang hanya satu kali dalam sebulan, tentu saja membuat dadanya berdebar. Apakah ayahnya membelikan mainan baru? Apakah ayahnya akan menemaninya dengan semua dongengnya sebelum tidur? Apakah ayahnya akan mengantar dan menjemputnya saat sekolah? Dan dengan langkah cepat ia memasuki rumahnya.

Namun senyum manisnya pudar saat melihat ibunya menangis terduduk dilantai, sementara ayahnya mengobrak-abrik seisi kamar. Kertas berserakan dimana-mana, vas bunga diruang tengah pun tergeletak dan rusak. Dan sang ayah masih berteriak-teriak frustasi karena belum mendapatkan apa yag dicarinya.

"I-ibu.." panggil Luhan pelan.

Wanita yang dipanggil itu pun segera menghampiri putri tunggalnya lalu memeluknya seakan takut kehilangan. Luhan tidak bereaksi banyak melihat sang ayah yang tega membentak ibunya tepat didepan matanya. Tangan mungilnya ditarik paksa oleh sang ayah setelah mendapatkan sesuatu yang dicarinya. Luhan tidak tahu atas dasar apa ayahnya melakukan ini, tapi kini Luhan ditarik paksa dari pelukan ibunya. Ia sedikit meringis akibat genggaman ayahnya yang dirasa sangat kuat.

"Ayah, ini sakit.. Lepas"

"Lepaskan Luhan, aku mohon.." Teriak ibunya sambil menangis, memohon dikaki suaminya.

"Luhan ikut bersamaku." Ucap lelaki itu final.

"Tidak, tidak.. Kumohon.."

"I-ibu.. Ayah, lepas. Aku ingin bersama ibu.." Luhan memberontak berusaha melepaskan genggaman ayahnya. Namun sia-sia karena kini ia dipaksa masuk kedalam mobil. Tubuh lemahnya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Luhan.." Ibunya berusaha bangkit untuk mengejar mobil yang sudah melaju. Suaminya telah membawa Luhan pergi. Disamping pagar rumahnya tereletak surat cerai yang nampak lusuh. Wanita itu hanya menunduk dan menangis. "Maafkan ibu, Luhan.. Maafkan ibu, maaf.."

Sementara didalam mobil Luhan terus memberontak, menggedor kaca mobil ayahnya, menangis meraung memanggil ibunya. "Ayah turunkan aku! Aku ingin bersama ibu.."

Ayahnya hanya diam, mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat menuju tempat yang sangat jauh. Disela tangisan Luhan, ayahnya memberikan sebuah amplop coklat. Luhan merobeknya hingga beberapa lembar foto berjatuhan. Luhan terdiam. Ada beberapa orang didalam foto itu, namun hanya satu yang ia kenali. Seseorang dengan lipstick merah menggoda serta baju minim yang sangat mengundang. Dan itu, ibunya.

"Luhan sayang," panggil ayahnya pelan setelah meminggirkan mobil yang dikendarainya. Luhan memang masih sangat kecil saat itu, tapi ia tidak seperti gadis kecil lain seusianya, ia gadis pintar yang tentu saja ia tahu maksud dari foto-foto itu. Seketika ingatannya memutar ke hari-hari sebelumnya dan sekarang ia mengerti mengapa ibunya selalu pulang larut dengan pakaian dan make up yang sudah tak tertata rapi. "Maafkan ayah, nak. Maafkan ayah, sayang."

Lagi, Luhan tidak menjawab. Air mata membasahi pipinya. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Bahkan untuk sekedar bernafaspun rasanya begitu sakit.

"Yaampun, Luhan! Hidungmu! Bertahanlah!"

.

Xiao Bin segera menghubungi ambulance dirumah sakit terdekat. Ia tak mau mengambil resiko mengemudikann mobil dalam keadaan kacau seperti ini. Untunglah ia masih bisa berpikir jernih, jika tidak, kemungkinan terburuk pasti akan menimpa Luhan. Melihat langit yang mendung dan mulai meneteskan titik-titik air yang membasahi bumi.

Xiao Bin beranjak ke kursi belakang untuk memeluk Luhan dan mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat penenang pada Luhan, yang sebenarnya lebih pantas ia ucapkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia membuka jas kerjanya, mencoba membendung darah yang keluar dari hidung Luhan. Kemeja putih yang awalnya bersih tanpa sepercik nodapun kini mulai memerah. Persetan dengan pakaian mahalnya. Ia hanya ingin Luhan berhenti pendarahan dan segera membuka matanya.

Ambulance datang setelah 10 menit. Cuaca yang buruk ditambah jalanan kota Beijing yang padat memnghambat kedatangannya. Nafas Luhan sangat pelan dan denyut nadinya mulai melemah karena kehabisan darah. Xiao Bin segera membawa Luhan keluar mobil yang tadi ia gunakan dan berpindah ke ambulance yang lagsung melesat menuju rumah sakit.

Ingin rasanya Xiao Bin memprotes karena keterlambatan itu. Namun urung saat ia kembali melihat tubuh lemah putrinya. Ia memanjatkan do'a disepanjang perjalanan, _semoga Luhan baik-baik saja. Bertahanlah sayang_.

.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit, Luhan langsung dibawa ke UGD dengan penanganan dokter ahli. Setelah menunggu sekitar 45 menit, seseorang berjubah putih itupun keluar.

"Bagaimana keadaan putriku?" ucap Xiao Bin tanpa basa-basi.

Dokter yang tak lebih tua darinya itu tersenyum, seraya menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi. Wajahnya tampan dan menawan. Rahang tegasnya cukup membuktikan bahwa ia telah mengenyam banyak pengalaman. Jika dilihat-lihat, sepertinya dokter ini bukan orang China asli.

"Apakah anda wali dari nona Xiao Luhan?"

"Ya, saya ayahnya. Bagaimana keadaan putri saya dokter? Ia baik-baik saja kan? Tolong lakukan apapun. Saya tidak ingin kehilangannya. Saya mohon."

Dengan menahan air mata yang mendesak ingin keluar, serentetan kata itulah yang terucap dari mulutnya. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan penampilannya. Kemeja bernodakan darah yang mulai luntur akibat terkena air hujan tadi pun masih setia menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya.

"Tenanglah, putri anda baik-baik saja. Biar kita bicarakan diruangan saya." Dokter itu tersenyum, senyum yang menenangkan. Lalu mempersilahkan Xiao Bin untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Setelah berjalan beberapa meter, sampailah diruangan itu. Ruangan bernuansa putih dipadukan dengan furniture berwarna hitam abu-abu dan tanaman hidup disekelilingnya. Wangi lavender memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan. Tak lupa jendela besar yang menghadap langsung ke taman belakang rumah sakit. Dalam sekejap rasa khawatir Xiao Bin menghilang. Ruangan itu benar-benar menenangkan. Ia hampir saja lupa tujuan awal berada diruang ini.

"Jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan putri saya dokter?" ucapnya lebih tenang.

"Sebelum saya menjawab, bolehkan saya bertanya sesuatu?"

Xiao Bin mengernyit, namun tetap menganggukkan kepala tanda mempersilahkan.

"Maaf, tapi apakah keluarga anda baik-baik saja?"

"A-apa? Dokter, tolong jangan bercanda. Saya datang kesini untuk tahu apa yang terjadi dengan putri saya. Bukan untuk sebuah lelucon semacam ini." Protes Xiao Bin tak terima. Untuk apa seorang dokter mengurusi masalah keluarga pasiennya?

Tapi lagi-lagi dokter itu tersenyum. "Tolong tenangkan dulu diri anda, tuan. Saya bertanya seperti ini bukan untuk sebuah lelucon atau ingin mengurusi masalah rumah tangga anda. Memang benar anda datang keruangan ini untuk tahu apa yang terjadi dengan putri anda. Dan jika memang tidak ada masalah apapun dalam keluarga anda, nona Luhan mungkin tidak akan mengalami hal semacam ini" ucap sang dokter panjang lebar.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Berdasarkan data yang saya terima, nona Luhan mengalami Epistakis Laserasi yaitu pecahnya pembuluh darah dikerongkongan hingga hidung dan mulutnya mengeluarkan darah. Umumnya hal ini disebabkan karena syok dan hanya terjadi pada orang dewasa. Namun karena tekanan darah nona Luhan rendah, juga kurangnya pasokan oksigen, membuat sirkulasi darahnya tersumbat. Andai saja anda terlambat membawanya kerumah sakit, mungkin nona Luhan tidak bisa terselamatkan. Saya asumsikan sebelumnya nona Luhan pasti menangis hebat. Apakah benar?"

"…"

Xiao Bin tak menjawab. Betapa bodohnya ia membiarkan Luhan mengalami ini semua. Luhan nyaris kehilangan nyawanya. Demi Tuhan. Andai saja ia bisa menguasai emosinya, mungkin Luhan akan baik-baik saja. Andai saja ia tidak egios, andai saja ia mau sedikit mendengarkan, andai saja..

Melihat tatapan kosong itu membuat sang dokter menghela nafas. "Nona Luhan mengalami depresi karena terlalu banyak tekanan terhadap dirinya. Apapun yang menimpa keluarga anda, saya harap itu segera terselesaikan. Depresi diusia yang sangat muda seperti nona Luhan akan sangat rentan terhadap masa depannya. Saya yakin anda mengerti."

.

Segera setelah mendapatkan perawatan intensif selama 2 hari di Beijing International Hospital dan tubuhnya kembali normal, Xiao Bin membawa Luhan pergi ke Canada untuk perawatan lebih lanjut. Atas saran dokter tentunya. Luhan harus dijauhkan dari masalah -apapun itu.

Luhan memang tidak sakit fisik. Tapi yang menjadi beban bagi Xiao Bin adalah jika kondisi psikis Luhan terus dibiarkan, seperti kata dokter, masa depannya yang dipertaruhkan. Dan demi apapun yang pernah ia lakukan dimasa lalu, Luhan harus sembuh dan bahagia dengan hidupnya.

.

Kurang lebih lima tahun sudah Luhan menetap di Canada. Dua tahun ia habiskan untuk menyesuaikan diri, dan tiga tahunnya ia sia-siakan dengan bersekolah. Luhan masuk ke sekolah kepribadian yang sebenarnya sangat-sangat tidak ia sukai. Untuk apa membuang banyak uang jika yang diajarkan hanya cara berdiri, cara makan dan cara tersenyum? Lalu ia dipaksa untuk menceritakan seluruh isi hatinya dihadaapan semua orang.

 _What the hell!_

Ia lebih memilih belajar buku-buku managemen dan ekonomi milik ayahnya daripada harus terjebak dengan orang-orang ini.

.

Seseorang melempar gulungan kertas tepat mengenai kepala bagian belakang Luhan saat ia tengah asik menguap. Ia menoleh dan mengambil gulungan kertas itu.

 _Just go if you're bored._

Kira-kira seperti itulah isi gulungan kertasnya. Kening Luhan berkerut. Apa seseorang tengah mengajaknya membolos? Lagi, Luhan menoleh kebelakang. Tak ada yang janggal disana. Jika memang seseorang tengah mengajaknya, seharusnya ia melihat kearah Luhan sekarang. Tapi yang Luhan temukan hanya beberapa pasang mata yang sangat serius memperhatikan pembimbing didepan.

Kecuali satu, kursi dipojok kanan belakang sana. _Bukankah seseorang berwajah datar mendudukinya tadi?_ Karena penasaran, ia pun mengangkat tangan meminta ijin untuk pergi ke toilet.

.

Luhan berjalan sampai ke ujung lorong, namun ia tidak menemukan apapun. Karena sudah terlanjur jauh dari kelas, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ketaman belakang. Dan.. _Bingo!_ Luhan menemukan seorang lelaki berbadan kurus, berhidung mancung, berkulit pucat dan tidak jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Namun tatapan matanya tajam dan bibirnya tipis setipis kue lapis. Lelaki itu terlihat sedang membaca sesuatu karena berdasarkan pengelihatan Luhan, wajahnya sangat serius –dan manis.

"E-ekhem.."

Untuk beberapa saat lelaki itu menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, melihat keberadaan Luhan, lalu kembali tenggelam dengan bukunya.

Melihat tak ada respon, Luhan pun mendekatkan dirinya. "Are you throwing this paper to me?"

Lelaki itu memandang Luhan dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Menilik penampilan Luhan yang agak berbeda dengan penampilan gadis-gadis lainnya. Lelaki itu baru saja akan membuka mulutnya namun seketika Luhan membalikan badan dan berjalan imut sambil menghentakkan kedua kakinya. Lalu mengumpat dengan 'bahasa ibu'nya.

"Dasar lelaki mesum! Tak tahu sopan santun! Memang apa yang salah dengan penampilanku? Percuma saja sekolah disini jika- aaw!"

Luhan terjerembab disebuah lubang yang cukup dalam sehingga kakinya terkilir. Ia mencoba meminta tolong namun keadaan sedang sangat sepi -kecuali seseorang berwajah datar dibelakangnya.

 _Oh, haruskah aku meminta bantuannya? Tidak, tidak._ Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. _Bisa saja ia malah mentertawakanku. Tapi, uuh ini sakit sekali._ Rengeknya dalam hati.

Tanpa tahu malu, Luhan menangis sesegukan. Posisinya masih sama sejak lima menit lalu. Terduduk diatas rerumputan, meratapi kakinya. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak. Dan mengadu pada ayahnya.

.

"Luhan, Luhan.. Kau diman- yaampun Luhan, kau kemana saja? Tadi Victor menjemputmu, tapi kau tak ada dimanapun. Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan? Apa saja yang kau lakukan? Kemana saja kau seharian?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya memandang jengah pada ayahnya. Demi apapun, Luhan sudah lima belas tahun. Itu pikirnya. Tapi tak tahukah kau Luhan, ayahmu berkeringat setengah mati mendengar laporan Victor bahwa kau tak ada ditempat manapun disekolah. Ia bahkan meninggalkan rapat bulanan begitu saja dan membatalkan meeting penting hari ini. Semua jadwalnya kacau hanya karena kau.

.

Semenjak kejadian Luhan masuk rumah sakit lima tahun silam, Xiao Bin –ayah Luhan, berjuang mati-matian untuk membahagiakannya. Ia tak pernah ingin melihat Luhan bersedih terlebih jika ia mengingat dan menanyakan tentang ibunya. Apapun itu, Xiao Bin akan mengorbankannya hanya demi Luhan, putri kecilnya. Termasuk kehilangan calon investornya kali ini.

Luhan hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat wajah ayahnya saat sedang marah. Bagi Luhan, ayahnya adalah orang paling menyebalkan disaat-saat seperti ini, karena ia akan memberondong Luhan dengan ribuan pertanyaan semacam 'bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini? Apa saja kegiatan yang kau lakukan seharian tanpa Daddy?'. Oh, cukup pembimbingnya saja yang suka menginterogasi, tidak untuk ayahnya.

Tapi disamping itu semua, Luhan sangat menyayangi ayahnya lebih dari siapapun. Ia tidak ingin ayahnya kecewa –meskipun pada kenyataannya Luhan masih belum bisa. Tapi ia bertekad untuk bisa menjadi seperti ayahnya suatu saat nanti. Kuat, baik hati dan selalu berpikiran dingin dalam situasi apapun –kecuali jika itu menyangkut tentangnya. Tak lupa, ayahnya juga seorang pebisnis handal. Dan Luhan suka memiliki banyak uang. HA to the HA.

Sebenarnya tanpa sekolah kepribadianpun Luhan akan tetap menjadi Luhan. Jiwa dan ambisinya kuat seperti Xiao Bin, ayahnya. Kecantikan dan kemolekan tubuhnya menurun dari Lee Han Yi, ibunya. Tapi untuk sifat manjanya, entahlah. Itu sudah murni menjadi tabiatnya.

.

Sudah hampir 10 menit ayahnya mengomel. Jika tidak dihentikan maka ini akan terus berlanjut hingga jam makan malam.

"Dad.." ucap Luhan mencoba berdiri. Ia lupa jika kakinya masih terasa sakit. Belum genap satu langkah ia sudah terhuyung. Untung saja ia masih sempat berpegangan pada senderan sofa mewah milik ayahnya itu. Jika tidak, mungkin saja ia sudah jatuh berguling-guling dan kakinya patah. Oh oke, itu berlebihan.

"Jangan menyela daddy, Luhan. Daddy belum seles- ya! Apa yang terjadi dengan kakimu?" seketika bahasa ibunya keluar. "Apa-" _Grep._

Luhan memeluk ayahnya erat. Dalam sekejap mulut ayahnya bungkam. Dan tak butuh waktu lama hingga ia membalas pelukan Luhan. Sungguh, putrinya ini benar-benar. Dibalik punggung ayahnya, Luhan tersenyum menang.

"Kau tahu, Luhan? Daddy sangat membenci saat-saat seperti ini."

"Em.. Aku sangat mencintai Daddyku yang bawel ini"

"Ya!" dan Luhan tergelak karena berhasil menggoda ayahnya. Melihat itu semua, hati Xiao Bin merasa lebih tenang. Ia pun ikut tersenyum.

"Sudahlah Dad, lebih baik sekarang Daddy bantu aku menyiapkan air hangat untuk mengompres kakiku ini. Aah rasanya seperti ditendang ribuan banteng mini. Uuh.. Sakit sekali." kicau Luhan berakting semeyakinkan mungkin.

Xiao Bin hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan putri semata wayangnya. Ia sangat bersyukur dan bahagia walau hidup hanya berdua bersama dengan Luhan, tapi selalu ada banyak kejutan dan keajaiban yang Luhan berikan disetiap harinya. Oke, mungkin maksudnya kekonyolan yang Luhan lakukan.

.

"So, wanna tell me something?" ucap Xiao Bin memecah keheningan setelah selesai mengompres kaki Luhan.

Luhan memandang ayahnya penuh jenaka. Kemudian ia tersenyum. Tiba-tiba wajahnya terasa panas.

*flashback*

"Aish! Menyebalkan!"

Sehun pun berjalan mendekati Luhan yang masih setia menangisi kakinya. Lantas ia memegang kaki Luhan lalu sedikit mengurutnya dan..'krek'

"OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

Lengkingan itulah yang akhirnya Sehun dapatkan. Ia menutup mata dan mengernyit. Menggertakkan giginya kemudian meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja.

Belum sampai lima langkah, lagi-lagi ia harus berbalik karena tangisan sirusa yang malah semakin kencang. Wajahnya sudah memerah karena kesal. Tapi sekali lagi ia membuang nafas dan kembali menampilkan wajah datarnya.

"Can you help me? It's hurt."

Dengan mata berkaca-caca ditambah bibir keritingnya yang berkedut-kedut karena menahan isakan, Luhan memberanikan diri untuk meminta bantuan Sehun. Dan tanpa menjawab sepatah katapun Sehun mendekatinya lalu berjongkok memunggunginya.

.

Sehun menggendong Luhan menuju gedung sekolah. Berniat mengembalikan Luhan ke kelasnya. Namun dengan tidak tahu dirinya Luhan meminta Sehun mengantarnya pulang. Dengan alasan percuma saja ia kembali kekelas, toh ia akan tetap menangis kesakitan. Dan betapa bodohnya Oh Sehun ketika ia membawa Luhan keluar sekolah tanpa protes suatu apapun. _Chill!_

Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalanan Yonge Street yang cukup ramai. Tepatnya hanya Sehun yang berjalan karena Luhan masih setia mengoceh dibalik punggungnya. Mengeluarkan apapun yang ada dikepala berharganya.

Rencana awal Sehun adalah mengantar Luhan secepat mungkin dan kembali sebelum jam pulang sekolah. Tapi sialnya meraka tak membawa uang, jikapun ada itu tidak akan cukup hanya sekedar membeli tiket bus untuk dua orang. Benar-benar ceroboh.

.

Setelah merasa lelah karena tidak ada satupun ocehannya yang didengar, Luhan menaruh kepalanya dibahu Sehun dan mulai terlelap. Sehun mendengus menyadari bahwa Luhan benar-benar tertidur digendongannya. Tanpa sadar ia menyematkan sebuah senyuman dibibirnya. _Dasar aneh_ , pikirnya.

Sudah hampir 20 menit ia berjalan tanpa ocehan si rusa bawel dipunggungnya. Kakinya sudah sangat pegal dan kerongkongannya mulai mengering. Ia pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat disebuah taman disudut salah satu jalan terpanjang didunia tersebut. Sehun menaruh Luhan disebuah bangku panjang dibawah pohon dan menyenderkan kepalanya agar tak merasa silau. Kemudian ia pergi membeli minuman untuk melonggarkan tenggorokannya.

Sehun meninggalkan Luhan sekitar 4 menit yang lalu. Luhan mulai merasa gelisah karena tak mendapatkan ceruk leher tempatnya bersender tadi. Ia pun membuka matanya dan terkejut. Ia menerawang, tak ada satupun orang yang ia kenal.

Luhan baru ingat bahwa tadi ia digendong lelaki berwajah datar sangat menyebalkan yang akan mengantarnya pulang. Tapi sekarang ia ditinggalkan sendirian disebuah tempat yang Luhan sendiri tak tau ini dimana. Stanley Park, itulah tulisan yang ia temukan. For God Shake, Luhan tak pernah bepergian sendiri selama tinggal disini. Selalu ada Victor yang siap menemaninya kemanapun ia ingin.

"Hiks… Hiks.." Luhan panik bukan main. Ia menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Ia takut sendirian.

.

Dari kejauhan Sehun berjalan dengan 2 cup es bubble rasa taro dan cokelat digenggaman tangan kiri dan kanannya. Sekitar 10 menit untuk mengantri dan kembali lima menit kemudian. Semakin dekat, pandangan Sehun terhadap Luhan semakin jelas. Ia melihat Luhan menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan dan bahunya bergetar. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun berlari menghampiri Luhan.

"Gwaenchana? Apa kau terluka? Apa ada yang menyakitimu?" ia memperhatikan seluruh tubuh Luhan dan mengelus pipi Luhan yang sialnya sangat lebut hingga tangannya tak mau beranjak dari sana.

Luhan terpaku melihat kekhawatiran diwajah Sehun. _Ternyata ia bisa khawatir juga,_ batin Luhan. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

"K-kau bilang apa tadi?" Sehun yang tersadar atas sikapnya, memalingkan wajah dan mulai menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Luhan.

"Kau bisa bahasa Korea?" tanya Luhan, karena ibunya Lee Han Yi adalah wanita berdarah Korea, jadi mau tak mau Luhan pun dipaksa untuk terbiasa menggunakan Bahasa Korea ketika berkunjung ke keluarga ibunya –meskipun masih sedikit kaku.

Luhan memegang kedua tangan Sehun, mencoba bertanya sekali lagi.

"Katakan, apa kau orang Korea? Ya! Lihat wajahku. Apa kau tak pernah diajarkan sopan santun oleh appa dan eomma mu?" dalam sekejap Luhan yang lemah dan tak berdaya berubah menjadi ayam betina yang galak.

Sehun menjawab hanya dengan satu anggukan kepala. Jika diperhatikan, posisi mereka seperti.. sepasang kekasih yang sedang merajuk dan meminta maaf.

Luhan mendengus, benar-benar tak menyangka. "Mengapa kau tak bilang sejak awal? Mengapa kau diam saja? Yak! Kau jahat sekali meninggalkanku disini sendirian! Mengapa kau tak pernah menjawab pertanyaanku, kau pasti sudah tahu sejak awalkan? Yak! Jawab aku! Kau benar-benar jahat!" cerocos Luhan. Genggamannya ditangan Sehun kini berubah menjadi sebuah pukulan abstrak tak beraturan.

"Ya ya ya! Hentikan! Bagaimana aku bisa menjawabmu jika mulut lancangmu itu tak berhenti mengomel!"

.

Langit mendung. Matahari tak mampu bertahan dari ancaman segerombolan awan gelap. Setelah perdebatan panjang tanpa pemenang itu, hasil akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Sehun masih bertahan dengan segala kebisuannya. Sedangkan Luhan asik dengan es bubble rasa taronya.

Glup, glup, glup. Terdengar jelas suara air yang masuk ke tenggorokan Luhan.

Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar. Seharusnya minuman itu masuk ke tenggorokannya. Rasa taro adalah favoritnya. Seharusnya minuman itu miliknya. Bubble tea coklat yang ia beli untuk Luhan terjatuh karena terburu-buru saat menghampiri Luhan tadi. Dan lagi-lagi Sehun harus mengalah pada Luhan.

"Bisakah kau minum minumanmu dengan tenang? Suara tenggorokanmu benar-benar menjijikan."

"Bilang saja kau iri karena minumanmu tumpah."

"Aku tid-"

Belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Luhan sudah mengintruksi untuk segera mencari tempat berteduh karena hujan sudah tidak berbasa-basi lagi menurunkan anak-anak airnya kebumi.

Sehun berjalan setengah berlari menuju halte yang ada didepan dengan Luhan yang mendadak menjadi suporternya. Mereka tertawa setelah sampai lalu duduk bersebelahan dengan baju yang lumayan basah.

"Ini." Luhan menyodorkan bubble teanya pada Sehun.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah selesai. Sekarang giliramu."

"Apa kau baru saja menawarkanku minuman yang sudah kau minum sebelumnya? Aku tidak haus." Sehun berdusta. Pada kenyataannya berlari dengan menggendong tubuh Luhan –yang biarpun tidak terlalu berat, tetap saja membuat nafasnya putus-putus.

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana, aku juga sudah kenyang. Apa harus aku buang sa.. ja?"

Luhan menyeringai kemudian tertawa terbahak karena Sehun mengambil dan menghabiskan bubble teanya dengan sekali teguk. Sehun mendengus, merasa bodoh akan dirinya sendiri. _Hell ya!_ Setelahnya mereka terjebak dalam keheningan. Hujan masih deras ketika Sehun menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau tak membawa jaket?"

"Aku bawa, hanya saja tertinggal bersama tasku dikelas"

Hening. Sehun membuang wajahnya frustasi. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak memberikan jaketnya pada Luhan. Tapi sial, ingatan tentang janji yang ia buat pada ibunya untuk selalu menghargai dan menyayangi wanita membuatnya kalah.

Sehun membuka jaketnya kasar lalu memakaikannya pada Luhan. Luhan hendak protes namun berhasil dibungkam dengan tatapan Sehun. _Mengapa ia terlihat sangat.. Tampan?_

Senyumpun mengembang dibibir Luhan. Setelah hujan reda, Sehun mengantar Luhan ke apartement mewahnya dengan cepat. Sungguh, Sehun tak bisa lebih lama lagi bersama Luhan. Bisa-bisa ia terkena stroke. Oh My God.

.

TBC

Hai-hai.. Everybody annyeong^^

Newbie disini, hehe. Gimana-gimana? Ada yang suka? Aku bikin ini terinspirasi dari Fic Kaisoonya kak dandeerlion yang Cinderella Boy. Alurnya bener-bener nguras hati, huhu

Mudah-mudahan aku juga bisa bikin ceritanya gak cuma nguras hati ya, tapi juga nguras bak pemandian si embul!

Hope you guys like this fic.

See you next chapter and review jusseyo^^


	2. Dua

Sehun membuang wajahnya frustasi. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak memberikan jaketnya pada Luhan. Tapi sial, ingatan tentang janji yang ia buat pada ibunya untuk selalu menghargai dan menyayangi seorang wanita membuatnya kalah.

 _"_ _Eomma, apa eomma mau pergi? Jika eomma ingin pergi, bolehkah Sehunie ikut? Sehunie tidak mau tinggal disini sendirian." Ucap Sehun dengan aksen cadelnya._

 _Wanita yang terduduk disenderan ranjang itupun tersenyum lalu mencium kepala putra kesayangannya. "Mengapa Sehunie bilang seperti itu? Eomma kan selalu bersama Sehunie."_

 _"_ _T-tapi Baekhyun bilang Siwon ahjussi sudah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi untuk eomma. Lalu setelah itu eomma akan pergi meninggalkan Sehunie. Sehunie tidak mau eomma pergi. Nanti tidak ada lagi yang membantu Sehunie membuat PR. Baekhyun pasti berbohongkan eomma? Pokonya Sehunie tidak mau main lagi dengan Baekhyun."_

 _Sejenak wanita itu tersenyum mendengar perkataan putranya. Ia memang sudah dinyatakan tidak akan bisa hidup lebih dari satu bulan lagi. Kanker usus yang menggerogotinya sudah menyebar hampir keseluruh tubuh. Segala jenis pengobatanpun tidak akan berhasil menyembuhkannya. Kecuali satu keajaiban. Dan, ya, ia hanya harus menahannya sebentar lagi._

 _._

 _Wanita itu tercekat dalam diamnya. Ia tahu ini akan terjadi. Pernyataan Sehun cukup membuatnya kalut. Meskipun hanya dengan alasan sepele karena tidak akan ada lagi yang membantunya membuatkan PR, itu membuatnya merasa sangat terbebani._

 _"_ _Hey, Sehunie tidak boleh bicara seperti itu. Baekhyun kan noonanya Sehunie. Tidak baik bertengkar dengan saudara sendiri. Baekhyun noona tidak mungkin membohongi Sehunie. Bukankah Baekhyun noona juga sering membantu Sehunie membuat PR saat eomma tidak bisa? Jika suatu saat nanti eomma benar-benar pergi, lalu siapa lagi yang akan membantu Sehunie selain Baekhyun noona?"_

 _"_ _Jadi eomma benar-benar akan pergi?"_

 _Sebelum menjawab, wanita itu menggigit bibirnya mengadahkan kepala menahan ribuan sesak air mata yang memaksa keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya._

 _Ia membawa Sehun berbaring dipangkuannya. Mencoba mengambil jeda untuk sejenak berpikir jawaban apa yang pantas dan bisa diterima Sehun._

 _"_ _Sehunie dengar eomma baik-baik. Tidak semua orang yang berada disekitar Sehunie akan terus ada bersama Sehunie. Selalu ada saat dimana mereka harus pergi. Contohnya halmeoni yang ditinggalkan harabeoji. Saat paman dokter bilang harabeoji harus pergi, halmeoni tidak membenci paman dokter. Tapi justru halmeoni berterima kasih pada paman dokter karena dengan begitu halmeoni bisa menghabiskan saat-saat berharganya dengan harabeoji."_

 _"_ _Meskipun halmeoni menangis saat harabeoji pergi, tapi halmeoni tidak membenci siapapun. Halmeoni tetap bisa tersenyum dan hidup bahagia sampai sekarang. Karena setiap kepergian akan digantikan dengan datangnya kebahagiaan yang lain, yang pasti lebih membahagiakan dan menyenangkan. Mungkin harabeoji sudah tidak ada disisi halmeoni, tapi harabeoji akan selalu ada dihati halmeoni selamanya. Sehunie mengerti apa maksud eomma?"_

 _Sehun pun mengangguk lucu sambil memainkan kancing piyama ibunya._

 _"_ _Jadi kalau eomma pergi, Sehunie tidak perlu takut sendirian?"_

 _"_ _Eum.. Karena eomma akan selalu bersama Sehunie. Disini, dihati Sehunie. Sehunie sayang eomma kan?"_

 _Sehun tidak menjawab, ia mendudukan dirinya lalu memeluk ibunya posesif. "Sehunie sangat sayang pada eomma"_

 _Mendapat perlakuan manis putranya, setetes air yang sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya berhasil keluar. Namun ia segera menghapusnya karena Sehun melepaskan pelukannya._

 _"_ _Jadi, kapan eomma akan pergi?"_

 _Wanita itu mengernyit, mengerutkan kening layunya, menatap bingung pada putra semata wayangnya. "Mengapa Sehunie bertanya seperti itu?"_

 _"_ _Karena Sehunie ingin menghabiskan waktu berharga Sehunie bersama eomma. Seperti halmeoni dan harabeoji." Ucapnya seraya menampilkan senyuman terbaiknya._

 _"_ _Tidak ada yang tahu mengenai kapan perginya seseorang dalam hidup kita, sayang. Tapi itu suatu kepastian. Dan suatu saat nanti pasti akan terjadi. Eomma juga tidak tahu. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu segala hal yang tidak diketahui manusia biasa seperti kita."_

 _Wanita itu tertawa sekaligus sedih mendengar pertanyaan dan pernytaan putranya. Oh, haruskah ia menjawab kurang dari satu bulan lagi? Tentu saja tidak._

 _Sehun menganggukkan kepala untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia kembali memeluk ibunya posesif seakan takut kehilangan. Sehun membenamkan wajahnya didada ringkih ibunya. Tangan mungilnya bermain asik dipipi tirus ibunya._

 _"_ _Kalau begitu, eomma minta saja sesuatu pada Sehunie. Sehunie janji akan memenuhinya."_

 _Wanita itu berpikir sejenak. Betapa manis putra kesayangannya ini, membuat kesedihannya bertambah karena waktu untuk menghabiskan seharian penuh dengan putranya sudah tidak lagi banyak. Lagi, sesak itu semakin naik sampai ke tenggorokan._

 _"_ _Sehunie mau berjanji pada eomma?"Sehun meng'iya'kan dengan sebuah anggukan dan senyuman manisnya._

 _"_ _Berjanjilah untuk menjadi anak yang kuat, yang selalu bisa diandalkan. Sehunie adalah seorang laki-laki. Seorang laki-laki harus bisa menjaga ibu dan kakak perempuannya. Tidak hanya pada eomma, Sehunie juga harus bisa menjaga Baekhyun noona, halmeoni, Jung ahjuma, dan wanita-wanita lain yang akan Sehunie temui dimasa depan. Sehunie juga harus menyayangi dan menghormati mereka."_

 _"_ _Sehunie harus menjadi anak yang pandai, supaya nanti bisa dihormati dan disegani seperti appa. Dan satu lagi, Sehunie tidak boleh membenci sesuatu atau seseorang hanya karena Sehunie tidak sependapat dengan mereka. Jadilah kebanggaan eomma dan appa juga semua orang yang Sehunie sayangi. Apa Sehunie mengerti?"_

 _"_ _Eum Sehunie mengerti eom- huaaaa ma."_

 _Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan sebuah katupan mata. Ia merasa sangat nyaman berada dipelukan ibunya. Sehun merasakan sesuatu telah membasahi keningnya. Namun karena rasa kantuk yang sangat, Sehun mengabaikannya dan cepat-cepat pergi ke dunia mimpi._

 _Tanpa Sehun ketahui, wanita itu sedang terisak hebat menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tak mengeluarkan suara yang akan membuat putra semata wayangnya bangun. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu lalu mengangguk pada wanita paruh baya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan percakapan antara ia dan Sehun._

 _Wanita paruh baya tersebut menghapus jejak air matanya lalu beralih mengangakat tubuh Sehun untuk dipindahkan ke kamarnya. Setelah pintu tersebut berhasil tertutup rapat, barulah tangisan hebat ibunya terdengar. Meskipun tidak terlalu keras, tapi tangisan itu sarat akan kepedihan dan penderitaan yang mendalam._

 _._

 _Awan hitam yang sudah bertengger diatas langit kota Seoul seperti tak ingin cepat-cepat beranjak pergi. Hujan deras diselingi petir dan kilat pun masih setia menemaninya. Semua orang berkumpul dikamar utama mansion keluarga Oh._

 _Sekitar pukul 4 sore, Sehun membuka mata, terbangun dari tidur siangnya yang berharga. Ia mengerjapkan matanya lucu, tak menemukan siapapun disekitar kamarnya. Namun sayup-sayup terdengar suara tangisan banyak orang. Sehun pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti arah suara itu berasal._

 _Sehun mengernyit, tak mengerti mengapa semua orang berkumpul diruangan itu. Ada Siwon ahjussi dan Yesung ahjuma juga Baekhyun noona, ada Kang ahjussi sekretaris ayahnya, Jung ahjuma pengasuhnya, juga sederetan nama lain yang Sehun tidak hafal._

 _Sehun melangkahkan kaki mungilnya masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Jung ahjuma yang pertama kali menyadari kehadiran Sehun pun langsung menghampiri dan menggendongnya lalu menggumamkan sesuatu yang Sehun sendiri pun tak yakin mendengarnya._

 _"_ _Ahjuma, mengapa ahjuma menangis?"Tanya bocah itu polos. Semua orang yang berada diruangan itu menoleh ketika suara kecil nan lugu itu terdengar._

 _Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. "Mengapa semua orang menangis?"_

 _Tak ada yang mampu menjawab pertanyaan sederhana Sehun, sekalipun itu Jung ahjuma -orang kedua yang sangat dekat dengan Sehun setelah ibunya. Semua kepala yang ada diruangan itu tertunduk prihatin terhadapnya._

 _"_ _Sehun-ah.." Panggil seseorang berwajah tegas yang tengah terduduk ditengah ruangan tersebut. Itu Oh Jaewon, ayahnya, yang bahkan masih dengan setelan kerja lengkapnya memulangkan diri dari perjalanan bisnis ke Jepang. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Batin Sehun._

 _"_ _Eo! Appa sudah pulang?"Dengan senyuman yang mengembang diwajahnya, ia menurunkan diri dari gendongan Jung ahjuma. Sehun berlari menuju ayahnya yang tentu saja ia sambut dengan pelukan hangat. Jarang sekali ayahnya pulang cepat seperti ini._

 _"_ _Mengapa appa pulang cepat? Bukankah appa harus pulang minggu depan? Lalu mengapa semua orang berkumpul disini? Apakah akan ada pesta? Tapi tidak ada kue." Sehun berucap tanpa jeda. Lagi, tak ada yang menjawab. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis mungil yang menunduk dengan wajah merah dibalik tubuh tegap ayahnya._

 _"_ _Baekhyun, bukankah tadi kau bilang akan pergi bersama eommamu? Tapi mengapa kau kembali lagi kesini? Sehunie sedang tidak mau main sekarang kare-"_

 _"_ _Sehun sayang.." Kali ini suara serak nan lembut yang memanggilnya. Jika bukan karena suara itu, mungkin Sehun masih mengoceh tak berarti sekarang._

 _Sehun mengalihkan pandangannga pada wanita yang kini berbaring tak berdaya seraya menyematkan sebuah senyuman meskipun matanya mengeluarkan cairan bening tak kasat mata. "Eomma, mengapa eomma menangis?"_

 _Sehun beralih ke sisi ranjang lalu memegang tangan ibunya. "Eo! Tangan eomma dingin sekali. Wajah eomma juga pucat. Apa eomma sudah makan? Eomma pasti belum minum obat."_

 _Wanita itu tersenyum melihat tingkah putra kesayangannya. Ia benar-benar takut saat ini. Setengah dari badannya sudah tak lagi bisa digerakkan dan semakin lama rasa sakit itu semakin merambat naik. Ingin sekali ia memeluk putranya dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki. "Peluk eomma, sayang." Inikah waktunya?_

 _Sehun memeluk ibunya tanpa ragu. Ia memasukkan diri kedalam selimut yang sama yang dipakai ibunya. Wajahnya berubah khawatir. Ia meniup dan menggosokkan kedua tangannya lalu menempelkannya pada kedua pipi tirus ibunya. "Appa, tolong peluk eomma. Eomma tak boleh kedinginan. Biar Sehunie yang menghangatkan tangan eomma."_

 _Semua orang menunduk dan memalingkan wajah. Tak terhitung seberapa banyak air mata yang jatuh saat itu. Bahkan langitpun masih meneteskan anak-anak airnya dengan deras pada bumi seolah ikut merasakan kemalangannya._

 _Oh Jaewon sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia menatap putra semata wayangnya untuk yang pertama kalinya, benar-benar menatapnya. Hatinya terenyuh, berapa lama ia menghabiskan hidupnya hanya untuk tumpukan kertas tak bernyawa tanpa memikirkan anak dan istrinya. Ia bahkan tak tahu jika Sehun tumbuh menjadi anak yang sangat posesif terhadap ibunya. Apa semua ini salahnya?_

 _Oh Jaewon masih saja melamun dengan tatapan kosongnya. Ia merasa seperti dihempaskan dibebatuan karang. Hatinya sakit. Sungguh, inikah sebuah penyesalan?_

 _._

 _Teriakan menyayat hati milik Sehun mengembalikannya pada dunia nyata. Ia melihat putranya berderai air mata, masih berusaha untuk menghangatkan ibunya. Ia pun beranjak memeluk istrinya seperti apa yang diperintahkan Sehun. Ia tahu tak ada lagi yang bisa mereka perbuat. Ini sudah saatnya. Tapi ia tak bisa membiarkan Sehun begitu saja berjuang sendirian._

 _Wanita itu terbatuk hebat. Nafasnya memburu. Hingga nama Sehun lah yang terucap dari bibirnya untuk yang terakhir kali. Waktunya telah tiba. Ia telah bebas._

 _._

The Perfect Storm

HunHan Indonesia Big Event

HunHan

Dua

.

Agustus 2016.

Seseorang melesat cepat diatas tanah berlumpur menunggangi Sherco TVS lengkap dengan peralatan trailnya. Nama Xi Luhan sudah tidak asing lagi didunia garuk tanah. Seorang pembalap wanita satu-satunya, juga pembalap termuda berusia 21 tahun itu selalu mendapatkan pujian atas penampilan luar biasa yang selalu ditunjukkannya disetiap ajang Grasstrack yang ia ikuti.

Postur tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi membuatnya semakin mempesona ketika menunggangi Sherco TVS cantik miliknya. Ditambah baju ketat yang ia pakai seolah memamerkan setiap inchi lekukan tubuhnya yang tebilang cukup sexy itu pada semua mata yang melihatnya. Meskipun dilengkapi dengan berbagai alat pengaman diseluruh tubuhnya, tak membuat aura sensualitas Luhan berkurang. Tak jarang, bahkan banyak lelaki sesama trailer yang selalu mendekatinya namun selalu berakhir dengan penolakan. Meskipun itu hanya sebatas ajakan makan malam.

Bukan tanpa alasan, tapi ia selalu berpikir bahwa hal-hal semacam itu hanya membuang-buang waktu. Ia hanya menyalurkan hobinya menjadi seorang trailer motocross. Selebihnya, ia tetaplah Xi Luhan, gadis manja bermata rusa yang menginginkan banyak uang. Tentu saja dengan kerja kerasnya sendiri.

.

Suara berisik khas motocross adalah musik terindah favorit Luhan. Hanya ada perlawanan dari seseorang bertelinga dan bermata besar yang masih tersulut emosi dibelakangnya. Itu Park Chanyeol, salah satu lawan tertangguhnya di kelas Sport and Trail. Dengan menunggangi Husqvarna kesayangannya, Chanyeol masih mencoba mengejar ketertinggalannya. Meskipun ini hanya latihan, ia tak terima jika harus kalah untuk yang kesekian kalinya dari Luhan.

Terlebih, ada seorang wanita mungil, berwajah imut namun berbadan sangat sexy ditambah bibir merah menggoda yang siap kapanpun untuk dilahap, yang sedang menunggunya dilap terakhir. Oh, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya menegang. _Shit!_

Tepat satu belokan lagi, dan mereka akan segera mencapai garis finish. Luhan masih mengemudi dengan tenang didepan. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih berusaha menandingi kecepatan Luhan. Sekelebat ide brilian datang menghampirinya. Chanyeol terus memperpendek jaraknya dengan Luhan. Dan setelah dirasa cukup, ia melancarkan aksinya.

"Luhan, ayahmu datang!"

Dan benar saja, Luhan kehilangan konsentrasinya. Mata rusanya langsung melirik ke tempat kedatangan yang bersebelahan sekaligus dengan pull tempat motocross itu disimpan. Demi Tuhan. Tempat ini adalah milik ayahnya, dan kapanpun ia boleh datang.

Luhan benar-benar takut ayahnya melihat ia sedang berkebut-kebut ria dengan Sherco TVS miliknya. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa besar kemarahan ayahnya nanti. Luhan tahu ayahnya hanya khawatir. Sejak pertama kali diperkenalkan dengan motocross, ia merasa sangat jatuh cinta dengan olah raga ini. Luhan bahkan dilatih langsung oleh seorang professional. Namun karena terlalu brsemangat, ia mengabaikan segala aturan mengemudi motocross hingga akhirnya ia menabrak kayu pemisah jalanan dan hampir mengalami hilang ingatan. Oh, bukan. Itu hanya akal-akalannya saja karena melihat wajah penuh keringat khawatir ayahnya yang berlebihan.

Sekali lagi, itulah Xi Luhan. Selain motocross, menggoda dan menjahili ayahnya adalah ahlinya.

.

Motor yang dikendarai Luhan oleng karena ia tidak bisa bekonsentrasi pada jalanan. Sedangkan Chanyeol, dengan senyum idiotnya, tepat berada dibelakangnya, mengekor seperti anak kangguru. Dan dalam sepersekian detik, Chanyeol berhasil mendahului Luhan. Tawa licik penuh kemenangan yang sangat menjijikan itupun terdengar ditelinga Luhan.

"Sialan kau Park Chanyeol!" Umpatnya. Luhan merelakan dirinya terjatuh dikubangan lumpur karena tak berhasil mengerem dengan baik saat belokan terakhir tadi. Ia membuka lalu melemparkan helm yang tadi digunakannya pada Chanyeol yang tentu saja tidak akan mungkin, karena Park Chanyeol sialan itu sudah melesat jauh meninggalkan Luhan ke garis finish.

"Aaarhh!" Teriak Luhan frustasi. Ia bangkit lalu meninggalkan motornya tergeletak begitu saja dilintasan. _Hell ya!_ Luhan benar-benar ingin menelan Park dobi sialan itu sekarang juga.

.

Chanyeol memakirkan asal motornya disisi lintasan, tak sabar untuk menghampiri kekasihnya, Byun Baekhyun. "Baby, aku datang.." Ucapnya sambil mengecup bibir manis kekasihnya itu.

Baekhyun pun menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher berkeringat Chanyeol. Kecupan itu terus berlanjut dan semakin panas seiring dengan rangsangan yang dilancarkan Park Chanyeol pada kekasihnya itu. Tangannya mulai bermain dibokong sintal Byun Baekhyun. Meremas, lalu menekannya hingga bergesekan dengan kejantanan milik Park Chanyeol yang sudah sangat siap untuk ditelan mulut hangat Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyeringai dalam lumatannya ketika ia berhasil membuat Byun Baekhyun mendesah nikmat.

Tapi tak lama kemudian Baekhyun melepaskan pagutannya karena terkejut ketika lengkingan suara Luhan terdengar. Mata sipitnya membola melihat bagaimana kacaunya penampilan Luhan. Sekujur tubuhnya dilumuri lumpur, wajahnya memerah menahan marah. Rambut cokelat keemasannya pun tak kalah kusut dengan penampilannya.

"Astaga! Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Tanya Baehyun yang masih mengalungkan tangannya pada Park _sialan_ Chanyeol.

"Tanyakan saja pada dobi sialanmu itu." Ucapnya sarkasme sambil membuka baju basahnya. Ia tak mempedulikan tatapan lapar Chanyeol padanya. "Park Chanyeol, apa kau yakin masih puas dengan tubuh kekasihmu itu?"

"Apa maksudnya?" Baekhyun menatap Luhan sekali lagi. Ia melihat seringai Luhan ketika tatapannya beralih dari Park Chanyeol, kekasihnya. "Yak! Dasar dobi sialan! Kau benar-benar tak puas dengan tubuhku, hah? Dasar mesum! Pergi kau sana! Pergi, pergi, pergiii!"

Yap, 1-1. Pertandingan ini seri. Luhan tertawa puas melihat wajah limbung Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun menendang selangkangannya. Ketahuilah, Byun Baekhyun bukan wanita sembarangan. Ia tidak akan segan memotong kejantanan Park Chanyeol jika saja ia menemukan noda lipstick dikerah kemejanya. Tapi sungguh, semarah apapun Byun Baekhyun, ia juga adalah seorang wanita yang akan luluh dengan rayuan gombal nan basi si Park Chanyeol. Entahlah. Mereka memang pasangan yang aneh. Tapi dengan bertambahnya umur hubungan mereka yang memasuki tahun ketiga, cukup membuat Luhan iri.

Meskipun Luhan adalah seorang liberalis, tapi ia selalu memimpikan sebuah pernikahan yang sakral bersama seorang lelaki idamannya suatu saat nanti. Memiliki sebuah keluarga yang harmonis dengan kehadiran dua orang anak yang akan melengkapi kebahagiaannya.

.

Setelah puas menertawakan Park Chanyeol tadi, ia memutuskan untuk mandi dan berganti baju. Setelah itu ia mendudukkan diri disebuah sofa yang berada ditengah ruangan dengan menghadapkan rambut panjangnya pada kipas angin yang berdiri tangguh dibelakangnya. Ingat, Luhan tidak sedang dirumah. Dan ia lupa membawa hairdryer. Luhan nyaris memejamkan matanya ketika suara berat namun terdengar sexy menghampiri telinganya.

"Maaf, bolehkah saya masuk?" Luhan mengerjapkan matanya. Oh, apakah ia sedang bermimpi? Beruntung sekali ia. Baru saja memejamkan mata beberapa detik lalu, sudah didatangi seorang pria tampan dengan rahang tegas juga bahu yang lebar. Jangan lupa dada bidang yang sangat sempurna untuk menjadi sandaran hidupnya juga adam apple yang menempel manis dileher jenjangnya, yang juga terlihat sangat nikmat jika ia kulum.

"Permisi." _Oh, suaranya.._

Tak mendapatkan respon, lelaki itu meraih kening Luhan. _Tidak panas._ Batinnya. Lalu ia mengguncangkan bahu Luhan dengan sedikit keras karena khawatir gadis itu terkena gangguan disarafnya.

Seolah tersadar, Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba. Lelaki berperawakan tinggi itu pun berjengit kaget dan terjatuh menduduki meja kayu dibelakangnya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Luhan galak. "Mengapa kau duduk dimeja? Kau tidak melihat kursi diseberang sana? Atau jangan-jangan.." Luhan membulatkan matanya teringat sesuatu. Ia menunjuk wajah lelaki itu dengan tatapan nyalang. "K-kau pasti ahjussi mesum yang mencari mangsa untuk ditiduri, iya kan? Mengaku saja!" Luhan mulai memeriksa sekujur tubuhnya.

Lelaki itu menganga hebat melihat kelakuan gadis aneh didepannya. Setelah mendengar suara langkah kaki terburu-buru datang kearah mereka dari belakang, lelaki itupun menoleh dan baru bisa bernafas lega seolah menemukan jalan keluar dari goa beribu pintu.

"Luhan, kau berisik sekal- omo, Sehun-ah!" Tanpa babibu Baekhyun langsung menghampiri lelaki itu dan memeluknya rindu. "Sejak kapan kau datang? Mengapa tidak meneleponku?"

"Aaa aku sangat merindukanmu, Baek. Aku sudah mencoba meneleponmu tapi tidak ada satupun panggilanku yang kau jawab. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Rajuk Sehun ketika melepaskan pelukannya.

Sehun tiba di Korea beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan beasiswa studynya di McMaster University, Canada. Dan minggu depan, ia akan langsung dinobatkan sebagai Presiden Direktur di salah satu anak perusahaan ayahnya yang bergerak dibidang keuangan, yaitu Shinwon Financial Group.

"Benarkah? Ah, aku pasti lupa menyimpan ponselku. Maafkan aku.." Ucap baekhyun setengah menyesal. Mereka terlalu asik berdua, tak sadar bahwa masih ada dua manusia yang menyaksikan kemersaan mereka.

Park Chanyeol memandang sengit pada dua orang yang masih saling berpelukan itu. Luhan yang tak mengerti situasi pun hanya bisa diam dengan heran. Apakah lelaki itu kekasih Baekhyun? Lalu bagaimana dengan Cahnyeol? Batinnya.

"Ekhem, maafkan aku, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang." Luhan memecah keheningan. Ia benar-benar tak ingin terlibat dalam masalah kali ini. Ia berjalan melewati mereka berdua lalu melirik Chanyeol yang masih setia tak mengedipkan matanya dari Byun Baekhyun. Baru saja ia memakai jaket dan mengambil tasnya, Baekhyun sudah menariknya dan memperkenalkannya pada lelaki asing itu.

"Oh Sehun kenalkan, ini temanku Luhan." Dengan semangat yang menggebu, Baekhyun menarik tangan Sehun dan mempertemukannya denga tangan halus selembut bayi milik Luhan.

Sehun terpaku dibalik kacamatanya. _Luhan?_ Ia seperti mengingat sesuatu tentang nama itu. Apakah ia mengenalnya? Entahlah. Cukup lama mereka berjabat tangan hingga suara rendah Park Chanyeol berhasil memisahkan keduanya. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Park Chanyeol. "Kau?"

Sehun berdecih lalu beralih pada Baekhyun. "Baek, kau masih berhubungan dengannya? Yang benar saja." Ia benar-benar tak menyangka jika noonanya bisa bertahan dengan lelaki dobi seperti Park Chanyeol. Entah apa yang membuat Sehun begitu tidak suka pada Chanyeol. Padahal jika dilihat-lihat mereka berdua memiliki banyak kesamaan. Sama-sama tinggi dan berwajah tampan, juga mapan.

"Apakah setelah tiga tahun kau masih belum bisa menerimaku sebagai iparmu, Oh Sehun?" Chanyeol memulai. "Tapi sayang sekali, Baekhyun benar-benar sudah terpikat dengan ketampananku. Jadi jangan coba-coba merusak hubungan harmonis kami." Seringai Chanyeol sambil menarik pinggang Baekhyun untuk mendekat. Suasana kembali tegang. Baekhyun tak berani melakukan apapun. _For God Shake_. Siapa yag harus ia bela?

"Huahahaha.." Itu Luhan. "Wajahmu benar-benar seperti dobi, Yeol."

Semua mata meliriknya tajam.

 _Xi Luhan, apa kau benar-benar temanku? -Baekhyun_

 _Rusa bodoh! –Park Chanyeol_

 _Gadis aneh. –Oh Sehun_

Sebenarnya Luhan hanya ingin mencairkan suasana. Tapi sepertinya ia salah. Yang ia dapatkan adalah tiga orang yang menatapnya tajam –atau, aneh?

Tawa renyah Luhan semakin garing. "Ah, sebaiknya aku benar-benar pergi sekarang." Luhan melangkahkan kakinya terburu-buru, tak ingin mendapat masalah lebih jauh.

"Kau tak ingat sesuatu?"

.

TBC

.


	3. Tiga

Sehun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya disepanjang koridor kedatangan Bandara Incheon. T-shirt putih polos dilapisi kemeja biru bercorak kotak dipadukan dengan jeans slim fit ciamik dan sneakers limited edition juga sebuah snapback yang dipakai terbalik melengkapi penampilannya. _Rolex Oyster Perpetual Cosmograph Daytona_ dan _Evasion LV_ seharga jutaan won pun turut menyempurnakannya. Tak ada satu pasang mata pun yang mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Sehun lewat. Banyak wanita yang berlenggok genit berharap mendapatkan secuil perhatiannya. Banyak juga pria yang dengan sengaja memelankan langkahnya karena merasa tidak percaya diri jika harus berjalan bersampingan dengan Sehun.

Sebuah koper berukuran besar masih setia membuntutinya dibelakang. Sebelah tangannya sibuk mencari nomor kontak seseorang yang sangat ia ridukan. Tapi sudah beberapa kali ia coba, panggilannya selalu dialihkan. Setelah menghela nafas sejenak, ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke mansion keluarganya.

Disana ia disambut dengan hangat oleh seorang wanita yang meskipun sudah menginjak usia lima puluh, namun aura kecantikannya masih sangat kentara. Mereka saling berbagi pelukkan. "Eomma sangat merindukanmu, sayang."

"Aku juga sangat merindukan eomma. Appa masih di Jepang?"

"Eum, ia akan pulang dalam beberapa hari. Aigoo, kau semakin tampan saja. Pasti banyak sekali wanita yang mendekatimu disana. Apa kau sudah memiliki seorang kekasih?" wanita itu bertanya tanpa memperdulikan keadaan anaknya yang baru saja melewati perjalanan jauh selama lebih dari 24 jam. Oh God, apa tidak ada yang lebih penting dari sekedar menanyakan seorang kekasih?

Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah. Beginilah kelakuan ibunya. Semakin tua semakin cerewet. "Eomma, eomma harusnya menanyakan kabarku, apakah aku lelah, apakah aku sudah makan, apakah aku-.. ah sudahlah, aku sangat lelah eomma. Nanti kita bicarakan ini lagi, okay?"

Sehun mencium kening wanita itu sebelum melesat pergi ke kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua dan meninggalkan koper besar yang masih berdiri manis didepan pintu bersama ibunya. "Tapi pasti ada seseorang yang kau sukai kan? Yak! Sehun, setidaknya kau bereskan kopermu ini-.. huh" wanita itu menghela nafas. Ucapannya berakhir sia-sia bersama suara debam pintu yang baru saja ditutup.

.

Sehun masih tertawa dibalik pintu kamarnya. Setelah acara membersihkan diri selesai, ia mendudukkan diri diatas ranjang king sizenya lalu mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi seseorang. Tapi lagi, hanya suara operator nan cantik jelita yang terdengar. _Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dilakukan Baekhyun?_

Sehun menyerah dan berniat untuk menghubunginya nanti. Ia mulai memejamkan mata elangnya tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia membukanya kembali. Ia membolak-balikkan badan dan berguling-guling mencoba menemukan posisi ternyamannya, tapi tetap tidak bisa.

"Bosaaaann." Ucapnya sambil mengusak rambut kepalanya yang mulai kering.

Sekelebat ide datang. Sehun menegakkan badannya lalu mulai mengotak-atik ponselnya. Ia menyalakan GPS untuk mencari keberadaan Baekhyun sekarang. Dan.. "Dapat!"

Sehun segera meraih jaket dan memakai sneakers yang tadi ia pakai. Tak lupa snapback dan kacamata kesayangannya juga. Ia berjalan cepat menuju garasi tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan ibunya yang sedang bmengobrol bersama para pelayan didapur. Diantara barisan mobil yang tersedia digarasi, ia memilih Audy A8 hitam, salah satu koleksi Audy series milik ayahnya.

Sehun melesat cepat membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang ramai. Sesekali ia melihat ponselnya, apakah jalan yang dilaluinya benar atau salah. Sehun membelokkan mobilnya saat terpampang jelas lokasi yang ditujunya.

Sejenak ia terpana dengan tempat dimana ia berada sekarang. Hanya ada satu bangunan diatas tanah seluas kurang lebih 11 hektare itu. Pagar besi terbentang lebar dan cukup tinggi yang membentenginya. Begitu banyak spanduk dan reklame yang terbentang dan berkibar disana. Diatas gerbang itu, Sehun bisa melihat tulisan Cargloss Xi AHTM. _Mungkin itu nama tempat ini?_

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya diantara mobil-mobil mewah lain, Sehun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang tersebut. Ia melihat banyak sekali barang-barang otomotif yang sudah tidak terpakai yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa hingga menjadi sebuah hiasan yang cukup menarik untuk dilihat. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara berisik mesin motor yang tengah beradu dari dalam. Itu semakin membuat Sehun penasaran. _Apa yang sedang dilakukan Baekhyun ditempat seperti ini?_

Sehun meneruskan jalannya. Disepanjang lorong bangunan tersebut terdapat banyak sekali foto-foto atlet yang memenangkan berbagai kejuaraan. Disana juga terpampang jelas beragam sertifikat dan penghargaan yang membuktikan bahwa klub ini cukup tangguh untuk diperhitungkan.

Sehun memasuki bangunan itu semakin dalam. Sesuatu telah mengambil perhatiannya. Ia melihat seorang gadis sempoyongan dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar berjalan menuju sofa yang tersedia disana dengan tangan yang asik menggaruk kepala lepeknya. Gadis itu tertidur dengan cueknya dihadapan kipas angin yang menyala cukup kencang.

Karena tidak ada siapapun lagi selain mereka diruang itu, Sehun pun memutuskan untuk sekedar bertanya pada gadis berambut cokelat keemasan tersebut. Namun yang didapatkannya adalah tatapan menjijikan dari mata rusa yang sangat menggemaskan itu. _Tunggu, rusa?_

Sehun mencoba menyadarkan gadis tersebut, tapi sekali lagi, yang ia dapatkan adalah sebuat makian dan tuduhan tak beralasan. Sehun benar-benar tidak habis pikir, gadis macam apa ia?

.

.

The Perfect Storm

HunHan Indonesia Big Event

HuhHan

Tiga

.

.

Luhan berjalan tergesa meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersama pria aneh itu. "Siapa namanya? Sehun? Apa aku mengenalnya? Cih. Lelaki sombong seperti itu? Tidak mungkin."

Luhan membuka pintu mobinya lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat Grasstrack yang juga ia anggap sebagai rumah ketiganya setelah apartement karena rumah utamanya tetap bersama ayah tercintanya. Luhan masih tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa lelaki itu menanyakan masa lalunya lalu berdecih mengejek seolah ia tahu segalanya.

"Ck! Benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Matahari semakin condong ke Barat. Jalanan mulai ramai karena jam kerja sudah selesai. Banyak kedai-kedai yang mulai dipenuhi pengunjung. Luhan memelankan laju mobilnya dan membuka kaca mobil sebatas telinga, sekedar untuk menghirup udara bebas dari luar. Perlahan hidungnya mulai menikmati berbagai bau makanan jalanan yang sangat menggodanya untuk segera turun dan membeli beberapa atau semua jenis makanan yang tersaji disana. Luhan adalah seorang pecinta makanan. Ia akan mengeluarkan berapapun uang hanya untuk mencicipi secuil rasa yang belum pernah ia coba.

Luhan bukan seorang pemilih. Apa dan bagaimanapun bentuknya, jika itu sudah tersaji indah dihadapannya, dengan senang hati ia akan segera melahapnya sampai habis tak tersisa. Tapi entah bagaimana semua makanan itu diproses diperut Luhan. Karena jenis makanan apapun yang masuk ke perutnya tidak akan mempengaruhi postur tubuh Luhan. Ia tetap ramping dan sexy.

.

Luhan memarkirkan mobilnya disebuah gedung apartement yang cukup mewah. Ia benar-benar lelah setelah seharian bermain dilintasan pacu bersama Chanyeol. Ia mendudukkan diri setelah mengambil segelas air putih dari dapur. "Okay, kita lihat seberapa pandai kalian memanjakan lidahku."

Ia mulai membuka satu persatu bungkusan makanan yang tadi ia beli. Ada sekitar lima sampai tujuh kantong makanan yang ia bawa pulang. Sebenarnya masih ada yang ingin Luhan beli jika saja dompetnya tidak tertinggal disofa saat ia tidur tadi.

Luhan mulai menyendok makanan tersebut. Mulutnya penuh dengan berbagai macam rasa yang sangat spektakuler –padahal semua jenis makanan selalu ia sebut spektakuler. Rahangnya tak lelah berayun keatas dan kebawah. Mulutnya masih belum berhenti mengunyah dan memuji semua makanan-makanan itu. "Kau pasti menyesal karena tidak pernah merasakan semua makanan ini Baek. Aah ini sungguh lezat." Kegiatan itu terus berlanjut hingga ia kekenyangan dan tertidur tanpa membereskan kekacauan yang ia buat pada meja berukuran cukup lebar itu. _Heol! Setidaknya kau bereskan mulutmu itu, Luhan._

.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan ditempat seperti ini, Baek? Jika saja GPSmu tak menyala, mungkin aku sudah melapor pada polisi sekarang." Sehun memulai diantara keheningan dengan wajah yang sangat menggelikan. Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin menjawab, namun ia terlambat karena Chanyeol sudah mendahuluinya.

"Cih. Dasar kekanakan. Kau pikir Baekhyun anak kecil yang tidak boleh pergi jauh dari rumah dan harus selalu melaporkan semua kegiatannya padamu? Orang tuanya bahkan tidak melarang Baekhyun untuk pergi kemanapun yang ia suka. Kau pikir kau siapa?" Ucap Chanyeol yang tak kalah menggelikan.

Well, jika diteruskan sebenarnya ini akan menjadi tontonan yang sangat menarik. Dimana ada dua orang pria yang memperebutkannya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak sebodoh itu untuk membiarkan kekasihnya terus berdebat dengan Sehun. Bagaimanapun Chanyeol akan menjadi ipar bagi Sehun nantinya.

Mereka benar-benar tak mempedulikan tatapan semua orang yang lewat disana, bahkan mereka mengabaikan Baekhyun –objek yang mereka perdebatkan. Baekhyun menghela nafas. Ini harus segera dihentikan jika tidak ingin ada pertumpahan darah diantara mereka.

"Oke, stop. Kubilang STOP!" Suara cempreng Baekhyun akhirnya mengalihkan mereka dari perdebatan tak bermutu itu. "Sehun, maaf. Kurasa kau lebih baik pulang saja. Aku sudah berjanji akan pulang bersama Chanyeol." Dengan berat hati Baekhyun harus mengatakannya.

Disisi lain, Chanyeol menyeringai penuh kemenangan melihat wajah memelas Sehun.

"T-tapi Baek, aku baru pulang jauh dari Canada dan aku jauh-jauh pergi ketempat ini hanya untuk bertemu denganmu. Tapi kau malah menyuruhku pulang? Kau tak tahu betapa aku mengkhawatirkanmu saat kau tak kunjung menjawab teleponku? For sure? Kau tak kasihan padaku?"

"Sudahlah. Kau tak dengar apa kata kekasihku tadi? Lebih baik kau pulang jika tidak ingin digoda hantu penunggu tempat ini- aaaww!"

Baekhyun menginjak kaki sebelah kiri Chanyeol saat kekasihnya itu menggoda Sehun. Ia langsung mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk pergi keparkiran lebih dulu karena ia harus menjelaskan sesuatu pada Sehun.

"Maafkan sikap Chanyeol, sebenarnya ia orang yang asik jika saja kau mau mencoba berteman baik dengannya. Dan maafkan aku Sehun-ah. Aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang. Dataglah ke apartementku nanti malam jika kau memang benar-benar merindukanku. Aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya nanti. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Aku menyayangimu." Baekhyun mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sebuah kecupan dipipi kanan Sehun. Memeluknya sebentar, lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun sendirian ditempat yang mulai sepi itu.

.

"Kau lama sekali Baby." Itulah yang diucapkan Chanyeol saat Baekhyun membuka dan mendudukkan diri dikursi penumpang sebelah kanan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya itu. "Chan, kumohon jangan pernah berdebat lagi dengan Sehun." Chanyeol mulai memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan seksama.

"Kenapa? Ia memang menyebalkan."

"Chan, dengar aku baik-baik. Sehun adalah adikku satu-satunya. Meskipun hanya adik sepupu, tapi aku benar-benar menyayanginya seperti adik kandungku sendiri." Baekhyun mengambil jeda sejenak. "Kau tahu apa artinya? Sehun memiliki andil dalam hubungan kita kedepannya. Jika Sehun tidak menyukaimu, bagaimana nanti ia akan merestui pernikahan kita? Aku tidak ingin menikah tanpa restu dari orang-orang terdekatku yang juga aku sayangi. Aku tidak ingin ada orang yang tidak bahagia dihari pernikahan kita. Terlebih itu adalah Sehun."

Baekhyun mengusap air mataya yang sudah tak terbendung lagi. "Aku tidak ingin melihatnya terpuruk lagi. Aku tidak ingin Sehun membenciku lagi, Chan."

Hati Chanyeol terenyuh. Ia meraih tubuh kecil Baekhyun untuk ia peluk. Seburuk itukah masa lalu Sehun dan Baekhyun yang sekarang terlihat sangat manis ini? Chanyeol benar-benar menyesal jika tahu akan seperti ini jadinya. "Sshh maafkan aku, maafkan aku Baby."

Baekhyun menangis dipelukan kekasihnya. Rasa bersalah itu selalu datang disetiap kali ia melihat Sehun. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin kejadian itu terulang lagi. Sementara Chanyeol masih setia memeluknya dan mengucapkan kata-kata penenang. Ia benar-benar mencintai Chanyeol, tapi ia juga sangat menyayangi Sehun. Ia hanya tidak ingin hubungan keduanya semakin buruk, karena hidup bahagia bersama Chanyeol adalah impiannya dan membahagiakan Sehun adalah tugasnya.

Setelah puas menangis dipelukan kekasihnya, akhirnya Baekhyun mau mengagkat wajahnya dengan hidung yang memerah lucu. "Terima kasih." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

"Itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk selalu ada disaat kau membutuhkan."

Sekali lagi Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia benar-benar merasa beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti Park Chanyeol. Kurang ajar didepan orang lain, tapi sebenarnya ia adalah tipikal lelaki yang sangat lembut dan perhatian.

"Jadi, kita berangkat sekarang?" Suara baritone itu memecah keheningan. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk tanda meng'iya'kan.

Melihat Baekhyun yang sudah terlihat stabil, hati Chanyeol pun tenang. Meskipun masih tersisa pertanyaan besar dibenaknya. Tapi ia tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya itu bersedih lagi. Ia hanya akan menyimpannya sampai waktu yang tepat, ia akan menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Baekhyun dan Sehun.

.

Sehun keluar dari mobil mewahnya dengan jantan. Snapback masih menjadi favoritnya. Ia berjalan menyusuri lorong gedung apartement yang diberi tahukan Baekhyun. Sehun membawa dua paper bag berisi makanan buatan ibunya. Sebelum pergi, ia berkata pada ibunya akan ke apartement Baekhyun dan memohon agar dibuatkan makanan lezat kesukaannya dan Baekhyun. Lagipula siapa yang tidak akan luluh jika yang meminta adalah seorang lelaki tampan yang dengan senang hati memberikan kecupan hangat dipipi kirinya.

Senyum menghiasi wajah tampannya. Setelah berhasil menemukan nomor pintu yang dituju, ia langsung menekan bell yang ada disebelah kanan pintunya. Sudah beberapa kali namun pintunya masih belum terbuka. "Apa Baekhyun sudah tidur? Tidak mungkin ia lupa aku akan datang."

Beberapa menit berlalu. Sehun masih setia berdiri didepan pintu apartement Baekhyun. Ia sudah mencoba menghubungi ponsel Baekhyun, namun ponselnya sedang tidak aktif.

Belum genap satu menit ia menaruh ponselnya ke saku jeans, seseorang meneleponnya. "Nomor siapa ini?" tanpa babibu Sehun mengangkatnya. "Halo, siapa ini?"

"Sehun-ah, ini aku Baekhyun. Maafkan aku sepertinya aku akan pulang terlambat malam ini. Aku masih berada di Cheongyong. Baru saja ada kecelakaan dan jalanan macet total. Apa kau sudah berangkat?"

"Aku bahkan sudah menunggu pintu apartementmu ini terbuka sejak lima belas menit lalu." Ucap Sehun dengan wajah datarnya. Seketika moodnya turun mendengar lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersama Baekhyun.

"S-sehun-ah, maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena tidak bisa menyambut kedatanganmu dengan baik. Jika kau masih ingin menungguku, masuklah kedalam. Masukkan 204065 untuk passwordnya. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Aku berjanji akan menemanimu sepanjang hari besok."

"Aku akan menunggumu saja. Lagipula besok aku sudah harus mulai bekerja."

"Maafkan aku Sehun-ah."

"Tidak apa-apa noona, aku akan menunggumu saja. Aku bukan seorang turis yang memiliki batas waktu di Korea. Tapi aku warga Negara Korea. Kapanpun aku akan bisa bertemu denganmu. Sudah ya. Kau hati-hati dijalan."

Sehun memmutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Ia memasukkan password yang diberikan Baekhyun. Setelah berada didalam, ia menyalakan lampu dan sangat terkejut ketika melihat meja persegi panjang yang cukup besar itu terisi penuh dengan sampah makanan dan beberapa bercak noda yang sudah mengering. Disana juga terdampar seseorang dengan mulut berlumur minyak yang Sehun yakini hasil dari makanan diatas meja itu.

"Gadis ini lagi?" Ponsel Sehun bergetar, nomor yang sama dengan yang menghubunginya beberapa menit lalu.

 _Sehun-ah, aku lupa memberitahumu sesuatu. Sebenarnya aku tidak tinggal sendirian diapartement. Ada Luhan disana. Gadis yang tadi sore kukenalkan padamu, kau ingat? Kuharap kau baik-baik dengannya. Jangan macam-macam, okay?_

Lagi-lagi Sehun tidak habis pikir. "Yak! Mengapa kau selalu mengikutiku, huh? Setelah sekian lama mengapa kau muncul dengan sangat mengerikan seperti ini?" Sehun berdecih. "Kau tahu? Aku berpikir bahwa kau akan menjadi seorang gadis yang anggun, lemah lembut, dan bertatakrama baik. Oh, sepertinya aku benar-benar butuh istirahat sekarang."

Sehun memilih untuk pergi kedapur setelah puas memperhatikan wajah mengerikan Luhan yang masih asik tertidur diatas sofa. Ia meletakkan paper bag yang ia bawa diatas meja makan. Lalu kembali keruang tengah dengan membawa sebuah trashbag untuk membersihkan sampah hasil karya Luha diatas meja.

Sehun adalah seorang perfectionis dan pecinta kebersihan. Meskipun ia seorang lelaki dan hidup mandiri di Canada, ia tetap disiplin dalam kebersihan dan kerapihan. Itulah mengapa ia dijuluki Mr. Perfect disana –selain karena ia tampan dan otaknya cerdas. Jangan tanyakan berapa wanita yang memujanya, Sehun benar-benar tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Banyak juga yang menawarkan diri untuk menjadi sekretaris pribadinya dan bersedia ikut ke Korea hanya demi berdekatan dengan Sehun. Tapi sungguh, itu benar-benar membuat Sehun menjadi risih dan mengambil semester pendek agar segera terbebas dari wanita-wanita itu.

Sehun mulai memunguti sampah itu satu persatu. Ia begitu cekatan dalam hal kebersihan, apalagi jika hanya sampah seperti ini. Setelah sampah itu masuk dengan rapi kedalam trashbag, ia mengambil sebuah botol berisi cairan pembersih juga kain yang akan ia gunakan utuk mengelap meja tersebut. Setelah semua beres, Sehun kembali ke dapur untuk mendapatkan segelas air minum. Kemudian ia mencuci semua perlatan kotor yang ada disana.

Sementara itu, diruang tengah sana Luhan mengerjapkan matanya bingung, bukankah ia belum membereskan sisa makanan diatas meja? Tapi mejanya sudah bersih seperti semula. Apakah Baekhyun sudah pulang? Tapi tumben sekali ia mau bersusah payah membersihkannya. Karena terlalu malas berpikir, Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur. Ia terbiasa minum segelas air putih setiap bangun tidur.

Saat hampir sampai didapur, Luhan mendengar suara gemericik air juga suara dentingan alat makan yang saling beradu. Baekhyun benar-benar membersihkannya? Batin Luhan. Tapi tiba-tiba ia menarik diri dan bersembunyi dibalik tembok. "S-siapa itu? Tidak mungkin Baekhyun berubah menjadi seorang lelaki tinggi." Luhan memegang kedua pipinya lalu membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya.

Ia berjalan mengendap dengan sebuah sapu yang terkepal tangguh siap menghantam si penyusup. Dan..

Bugh!

Prang!

"Aaww!" Itu Luhan.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Apa kau sudah gila?!" Sehun memegang punggungnya yang tadi dihantam sapu kebanggaan Luhan. Karena terlalu kaget dengan serangan mendadak itu, Sehun tak sengaja memecahkan mangkuk yang sedang ia pegang. Dan bodohnya, karena terkejut dengan rencananya sendiri, Luhan menginjak pecahan mangkuk yang tergeletak tak berdaya diatas lantai itu.

Sehun memejamkan mata, mencoba mengatur nafasnya, dengan tangan kanan yang memegang dada dan tangan kiri yang mencoba meraih punggungnya. Hening. Tak ada yang bersuara selain kran yang masih terbuka.

Setelah berhasil mengatur emosinya, ia membuka mata dan lagi-lagi mendapatkan sebuah pemandangan yang entah bagaimana ia harus menjelaskannya.

Luhan terduduk diatas lantai dengan kaki yang berdarah. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya karena menahan isakan. Tangannya memegangi kaki sebelah kiri yang terkena pecahan mangkuk kaca. Ia menunduk dalam. Selain karena sakit dikakinya, ia juga cukup kaget dengan bentakan Sehun tadi.

"Kau-.." Sehun ingin sekali memarahinya, tapi urung karena melihat keadaan Luhan yang seperti ini membuatnya teringat dengan kejadian enam tahun lalu. Semuanya berlalu begitu cepat, namun ia benar-benar tak bisa melupakan Luhan, situkang tidur, yang cengeng dan cerewet sekaligus ceroboh itu.

*Flashback*

Hujan masih setia menurunkan butir-butir anak airnya pada bumi. Dua anak adam itu masih terjebak dihalte yang lumayan sepi. Ada satu orang lelaki yang juga duduk terjebak bersama mereka.

Setelah berhasil mengenakan jaketnya pada Luhan, Sehun menatap lurus kedepan dan terdiam. Tanpa sadar ada seseorang yang memerah malu dengan senyuman yang mengembang dipipinya.

Keheningan panjang melanda mereka berdua –bertiga dengan lelaki yang duduk dipojok sana. Luhan benar-benar tidak ada ide satu kata pun untuk diucapkan. Luhan mulai dilanda kantuk. Ia semakin merapatkan jaketnya. Semakin lama rasanya seperti melayang. Tanpa sadar Luhan menaruh kepalanya dipundak Sehun. Sehun menggedikkan bahu, namun siputri tidur telah sampai dialam mimpinya.

Sehun menatap wajah tidur Luhan yang sangat manis itu. Ia tersenyum bodoh mengingat kejadian beberapa jam lalu dan mengapa ia bisa berada disini bersama gadis yang tidak dikenalnya sama sekali. Ia merapatkan jaket Luhan dengan hati-hati karena tidak ingin Luhan terbangun.

Sehun masih tersenyum saat menyadari seseorang yang duduk bersama mereka diujung sana tengah menyaksikan perlakuannya pada Luhan. Sehun kembali memamerkan wajah datarnya.

"She is your sister?" ucap lelaki itu tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Luhan.

"Ya." Sehun menjawab sekenanya. Ia hanya tidak tahan jika harus mengobrol dengan orang asing –kecuali gadis disampingnya. Sehun pun tak mengerti mengapa ia bisa begitu saja menerima permintaan sigadis cengeng disampingnya itu. Semua benar-benar diluar kendalinya. Ia selalu ingin tersenyum jika melihat kekonyolan Luhan juga ketika mendengar ocehan tanpa akhir Luhan.

.

Dari kejauhan terlihat samar sebuah bus tengah melaju lumayan kencang. Bus itu berhenti didepan mereka. Sebenarnya Sehun ingin sekali membawa Luhan pulang dengan menaiki bus agar cepat sampai dan ia bisa bebas. Namun urung karena tidak ada uang sepeserpun disakunya.

Lelaki diujung sana berjalan mendekati Sehun dan Luhan. "Kalian tak naik?"

"Tidak, rumah kami sudah dekat." Ucap Sehun dingin. _Cepatlah pergi!_

Lelaki itu memandang Luhan sekali lagi kemudian pergi dengan bus yang melaju lebih lambat dari sebelumnya. "Maafkan aku."

.

Hujan mulai reda beberapa menit kemudian. Sehun ingin membangunkan Luhan, tapi ia merasa tidak tega. Jadilah ia menunggu Luhan bangun, lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya. Lagipula ini masih gerimis. Sehun mulai memejamkan matanya. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya pada kursi tinggi itu. Tangannya bersedekap didepan dada. Tidur sebentar mungkin akan mengembalikan tenagaku yang hilang. Batinnya.

Luhan mengucek matanya saat tak mendengar suara gemericik air hujan. Ia menegakkan badannya lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya. Ia melirik Sehun yang tengah memejamkan mata. Entah mengapa posisi itu terasa sangat sempurna dimata Luhan. Ia bisa melihat lekukan wajah Sehun dengan jelas. Rambutnya yang setengah basah, matanya yang terpejam, hidungnya, bibir tipisnya, juga lehernya yang yang sangat semapai. Hingga suara sebuat motor berisik membangunkannya.

Luhan memaligkan wajahnya karena takut tertangkap basah telah memandangi lelaki disampingnya. "Kau sudah bangun? Mengapa tak membangunkanku?"

Luhan hanya diam, ia benar-benar malu sekarang. "Ayo." Sehun sudah berjongkok dihadapannya, menandakan ia telah siap melanjutkan perjalanan. Luhan hanya menurut saja tanpa berkata sepatah katapun.

Sehun benar-benar menepati janjinya. Ia mengantarkan Luhan dengan cepat dan selamat ke rumahnya. Luhan mengetikkan beberapa digit angka, lalu pintu itu terbuka.

Rumah Luhan tidak begitu besar, namun terlihat begitu hangat dan nyaman. "Tak ada orang dirumahmu?"

"Ayahku mungkin masih bergumul dengan kertas-kertas berharganya dikantor dan akan pulang sore nanti. Turunkan saja aku disofa itu." Tunjuk Luhan dengan jari lentiknya. Mereka mulai berbicara dengan bahasa ibunya meskipun terasa sangat canggung.

Sehun pun menurut. Ia mendudukkan Luhan dengan sangat hati-hati diatas sofa yang terlihat mahal itu. "Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke sekolah sekarang."

"Kau tidak mau minum dulu? Apa kau tidak merasa lelah? Ayahku selalu bilang kalau aku ini berat. Lagipula, bukankah tradisi ibu kita selalu mengajarkan untuk menjamu tamu dengan baik?"

Tapi Sehun tetap menolaknya. Ia harus benar-benar kembali ke sekolah untuk mengurus beberapa administrasi. Dengan ganti Luhan memberikan Sehun beberapa lembar uang untuk naik bus.

.

Sekolah sudah hampir sepi mengingat ini sudah lumayan sore. Beberapa murid masih menunggu jemputan didepan gerbang, beberapa masih asik mengobrol disisian lorong sekolah. Sehun menyelesaikan urusannya disekolah dengan cepat. Ia memakai tasnya juga membawa tas Luhan. Ia berpikir untuk mengembalikannya nanti.

Sehun berhenti didepan gerbang, karena pamannya berjanji akan menjemput jam tiga sore, dan sekarang sudah jam dua lebih lima puluh empat. Sehun duduk disebuah kursi yang memang disediakan bagi murid yang menunggu jemputan. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah Mercedes berhenti didepannya. Tapi itu bukan pamannya. Lelaki yang cukup tua itu menghampirinya, "Do you know Luhan? Girl in this picture?"

Sehun melihatnya sebentar lalu berkata bahwa ia telah mengantarkannya pulang dan menjelaskan kronologi kejadian yang menimpanya. Ia juga menyerahkan tas milik Luhan yang tertinggal pada lelaki tua itu. Setelahnya ia melihat raut lega diwajah yang mulai keriput itu. Lelaki tua itu berterima kasih lalu segera pergi meninggalkannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sehun sadar, tangannya masih memegang sesuatu. Ia pandangi lagi gadis yang ada dalam foto itu. "Luhan." Sehun tersenyum lalu segera memasukkan foto itu kedalam tasnya karena pamannya sudah menjemput. Ia siap untuk penerbangan panjang beberapa jam lagi. Ia akan segera kembali untuk menemui gadis itu, Luhan.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Guys…

Maafkan aku belum bisa jawab semua pertanyaan kalian dichap ini, huhu

Sebenernya aku udh siapin chap 3-5, tapi karena kecerobohan dan rasa penasaranku terhadap IT, aku merusak hardisk laptopku sendiri dan gak ada satupun data yang bisa diselamatkan /nangis dikubangan air suci sekai/

Jadi maaf banget yaa kalo kalian blm puas sama chap ini. Ini aku bikin ulang dari awal, lupa-lupa inget juga. Semoga kalian gak kecewa.

Kasih review yang banyak yaa, itu nyemangatin aku bgt buat lanjut.

Tadi kehibur bgt sama Chanyeol di #Epilogue sedikit mengobati rasa kangen, hihi

Setidaknya Chanyeol masih bisa ketawa dan ngetawain sesuatu.

Ohya gimana april fool's day kalian? Aku sih.. /gigit bibir bawah ala Luhan/ hahaha

Keep strong EXO-L..

I know, I really know its hurts like a mother fckr. But TIME WILL HEAL. Believe it.

Annyeong^^


	4. Empat

Hampir pukul sembilan malam. Setelah mengambil nafas panjang, sepanjang perjalanannya untuk sampai diapartement ini, Sehun memijit keningnya sebentar. Ia mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan emosinya. Lagi-lagi gadis ini. Gumamnya dalam hati. Sehun berjongkok didepan Luhan yang masih setia menundukkan wajahnya dengan isakan yang tertahan. Sehun memandanginya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. _Rasanya seperti mimpi bisa mengalami hal seperti ini lagi. Terlebih itu dengan gadis yang sama._

"Kau baik-baik saja?" _Shit! Kenapa kata-kata bodoh itu yang keluar?!_

Luhan mendongakkan wajahnya yang masih berderai air mata. Ia melihat lelaki dihadapannya dengan tatapan sebal. _Oh God, Please. Apa baru saja ia bertanya apa aku baik-baik saja? Apa matanya bermasalah?_ "Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Luhan singkat. Dengan susah payah ia mencoba berdiri menggunakan sapu yang masih setia berada disisinya. Namun tak berhasil. Yang ada ia malah terjatuh sekali lagi dan rasa sakitnya bertambah karena bokong sintalnya mendarat keras diatas lantai.

Sehun yang masih berjongkok hanya memperhatikan bagaimana aksi Luhan dengan wajah datar andalannya. _Apa aku harus menolongnya? Tidak, aku harus membereskan kekacauan ini sebelum Baekhyun datang dan mengomel sepanjang malam._

Sehun kembali berdiri dan menyelesaikan acara mencuci piringnya. Ia tidak mempedulikan Luhan yang masih berusaha berdiri dibelakangnya. _Dasar rusa bodoh. Jelas-jelas disana ada meja makan, mengapa tak mencoba berdiri dengan berpegangan pada meja makan saja? Atau setidaknya ia bisa meminta- .. bantuanku?_

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Setelah piring-piring itu tersusun rapi ditempatnya, ia memunguti sisa pecahan mangkuk kaca yang terjatuh tadi. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dari rusa bodoh yang sialnya benar-benar ia rindukan. _Tunggu, rusa yang aku rindukan?_ Lagi-lagi Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya seperti orang bodoh. Hell! Lalu apa bedanya kau dengan rusa itu, bodoh?

.

Luhan memperhatikan tingkah aneh Sehun yang tak berhenti menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan sambil membereskan pecahan kaca itu. Luhan sudah berhenti menangis namun ia tetap meringis. Ia mencoba memegang sandaran kursi kayu yang berdiri sepasang dengan mejanya. "Dasar lelaki gila." Umpatnya sepelan mungkin. Namun sayangnya, telinga Oh Sehun adalah yang paling peka diantara mereka berdua. Hingga belum sempat Luhan berdiri dengan benar, ia sudah terjatuh lagi karena bentakan Oh Sehun. Ditambah kursi yang ia jadikan tumpuan tadi juga ikut terjatuh. _Shit!_

Sehun menghampiri Luhan yang bersembunyi dibalik kursi kayu itu. "Kau pikir aku gila? Kau pikir aku tidak mendengarnya? Kau pikir kau berhak berkata seperti itu pada orang yang sudah membantumu?"

 _A-apa? Membantu, katanya?_ Fix Luhan benar-benar kesal sekarang. "Aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Lagi pula aku tidak memintamu untuk membantuku. Seharusnya aku yang marah padamu karena masuk ke apartement seorang wanita secara diam-diam. Dimana ku letakkan otakmu itu, huh? Apa kau tidak diajarkan sopan santun di Canada sana? Dasar penyusup. Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang sebelum aku memanggil keamanan untuk mengusirmu."

Sehun tertawa mengejek. _Oh Tuhan, gadis ini benar-benar._ "Bagaimana caramu menghubungi keamanan? Berdiri saja kau tak mampu. Apa kau memegang ponsel? Aku juga tidak melihat ada telepon rumah disini." Ucap Sehun yang masih berdiri angkuh dengan memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana yang ia pakai.

Luhan terkejut mendengar ucapan lelaki didepannya. _Benar, ponselku ada dimeja ruang tengah sana. Ah, bagaimana ini?_ "A-aku bisa merangkak kesana dan segera menghubungi keamanan seperti yang sudah aku katakan. Lihat saja, mereka akan segera datang dan menyeretmu keluar dari sini." Luhan dengan segenap kekeras kepalaannya masih belum menyerah pada lelaki didepannya.

Luhan mulai merangkak sedikit demi sedikit. Ia terkesiap ketika tubuhnya melayang diudara. Ya, Oh Sehun, si lelaki angkuh dan meyebalkan itu mengangkat tubuh ramping Luhan ala _bridal_ secara tiba-tiba.

"Y-yak! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat turunkan aku!" Luhan berkata setengah gugup dan mencoba memberontak dari kukungan Oh Sehun.

"Berpeganganlah jika kau tak ingin jatuh. Karena aku tidak akan berbaik hati mengangkatmu untuk kesekiankalinya." Sehun memandang kedua mata rusa itu, _kau memang gadis itu._ Kemudian ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah. Ia tersenyum karena Luhan menurut untuk berpegangan padanya, memeluk lehernya.

Tanpa Sehun ketahui, seseorang tengah sibuk menetralkan detak jantungnya yang tak karuan. _Tatapan macam apa tadi itu? Seperti tidak asing. Oh, jantungku, Berhentilah berdebar!_

Jarak dari dapur menuju ruang tengah hanya beberapa meter saja dan hanya terhalang kamar Baekhyun. Tapi bagi Luhan, rasanya seperti menunggu antrian wisata Namsan Tower. Lama, sesak dan membuat perut berputar-putrar seperti ingin muntah. _Oh God, Please._

.

.

The Perfect Storm

Hunhan Indonesia Big Event

HunHan

Empat

.

.

Sebuah pohon besar dipinggir jalan roboh terkena petir dan angin yang sangat kencang membuat pohon itu menjatuhkan diri ketengah jalanan. Sebuah mobil minibus hancur dibagian belakang akibat tertimpa badan pohon itu. Untunglah tidak ada korban jiwa, namun kemacetan panjang masih belum bisa teratasi karena bantuan alat berat yang sangat minim disana.

Tidak jauh dari keramaian yang disebabkan hujan badai yang menimpa daerah Cheongsong-gun, terdapat sebuah kedai diantara bangunan toko yang yang berjejer rapi. Seorang kakek tua sedang takjim memandangi setiap tetes air yang turun dari langit. Rambutnya masih lebat dan hitam. Wajahnya teduh. Ia duduk disebuah kursi rotan, menghadap ke jendela besar didepannya.

Kedai yang tidak terlalu besar dengan arsitektur asli sejak jaman Raja Joseon itu terlihat tidak begitu ramai, hanya ada sekitar 5 orang pelanggan yang tengah menikmati hidangan yang disajikan disana. Dua orang diantaranya adalah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka memutuskan untuk mengisi perut setelah berjam-jam bergelut dengan kemacetan yang belum juga teratasi sampai sekarang.

"Sepertinya kita tidak bisa pulang malam ini." Ucap Baekhyun yang telah menyelesaikan acara makan malamnya. Ia menggunakan siku kirinya sebagai tumpuan kepalanya. Mereka duduk diantara dua meja kosong yang berhadapan langsung dengan jendela. Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun sebentar lalu ikut menatap keluar jendela.

"Kau benar. Mungkin kita akan menginap disini."

"Sepertinya, ya." Baekhyun membenturkan kepalanya keatas meja. "Ah, Sehun pasti akan marah padaku." Terus seperti itu hingga tangan besar Chanyeol menahannya. Baekhyun memandang wajah Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya.

"Jika kau ingin pulang sekarang, aku bersedia mengantarmu. Tapi tolong jangan lakukan itu lagi. Aku tidak ingin pernikahanku batal hanya karena kekasihku yang hilang ingatan." Chanyeol berkata serius, meskipun dengan kata-kata yang sedikit tidak masuk akal. Ia tahu Baekhyun sangat mengkhawatirkan Sehun, tapi ia tidak harus membeturkan kepalanya seperti orang frustasi. Jika bukan karena Sehun adalah calon adik iparnya, ia mungkin akan benar-benar memusuhi Sehun.

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol sekali lagi. Tuhan, apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Ia hampir saja mengabaikan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi duduk bersamanya. Pantas saja Chanyeol berkata dingin seperti itu.

"Permisi." Suara serak kakek tua pemilik kedai itu menghentikan keheningan diantara mereka. "Maaf mengganggu kalian, tapi ini sudah jam 10 malam. Kedai ini harus tutup."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan itu. Benar, sudah tidak ada pelanggan lagi selain mereka berdua.

"Ah, _jeoseonghabnida_ harabeoji _._ Ini memang sudah malam. Kami akan segera pulang sekarang. Terima kasih atas jamuannya." Ucap Chanyeol segera membungkuk dan beranjak pergi.

"Harabeoji, apa kau tahu penginapan disekitar sini?" Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memutar badannya 360 derajat. _Apa aku tidak salah dengar?_ Baekhyun masih berdiri disana dengan kakek tua itu. Tak lama kemudian kakek tua itu pergi dan Baekhyun menghampirinya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Harabeoji itu bilang tidak ada penginapan disekitar sini." Ia tahu Chanyeol penasaran dengan apa yang ia bicarakan dengan kakek tua itu.

"Lalu mengapa kau tersenyum?"

"Karena kita akan tetap menginap." Baekhyun memamerkan sederetan giginya yang rapi. "Harabeoji itu bilang rumahnya ada dibalik gedung diseberang jalan. Kita bisa berjalan kaki untuk sampai disana."

Baru saja Chanyeol akan membuka mulutnya, kakek tua itu datang dengan menyerahkan sebuah payung pada Baekhyun, kemudian tersenyum sangat meneduhkan. "Maaf aku hanya memiliki satu payung saja. Ini kuncinya, kuharap kalian tidak keberatan tidur ditempatku."

"Tenang saja, aku memang jarang pulang ke rumah itu. Aku sudah menghabiskan sisa hidupku disini. Anakku mungkin saja datang. Aku tidak ingin ia pulang tanpa siapapun yang menyambutnya." Lanjut kakek tua itu ketika melihat wajah tidak enak Chanyeol. "Pergilah, bukankah perjalanan kalian masih panjang besok?"

Chanyeol akhirnya menyerah dan berterima kasih sekali lagi. Ia membuka jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Baekhyun lalu mulai berjalan dengan Baekhyun disampingnya. Mereka saling berpegangan tangan disepanjang perjalanan. Sesekali Chanyeol juga merangkul bahu sempit Baekhyun yang kedinginan.

"Chan, bukankah ini sangat romantis? Berada dibawah payung yang sama, saling menggenggam tangan, lalu.." Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia malah menggelengkan kepalanya karena baru saja memikirkan sesuatu yang cukup, ekhem liar.

Chanyeol tersenyum, mengerti dengan apa yang akan Baekhyun katakan. "Kenapa kau berhenti?"

"A-aku tidak ingin mengatakan apapun lagi."

"Benarkah? Tapi wajahmu mengatakan kau ingin-..Yak! Mau kemana kau? Kau bisa sakit Baek. Tunggu aku!"

.

Rumah itu tidak terlalu besar, tapi tidak terlalu kecil. Arsitekturnya masih sedikit seperti rumah-rumah tradisional peninggalan kerajaan Jeseon. Baekhyun berhenti berlari ketika sampai ditempat yang mereka tuju. Chanyeol masih memegangi payungnya dibelakang.

"Ah ini dingin sekali."

Baekhyun segera memasukkan kunci itu kelubangnya. Dan memasukinya dengan terburu-buru karena Chanyeol yang mendorong tubuhnya. Pintu itu tertutup dengan sendirinya ketika angin yang mengikuti mereka seolah mengerti apa yang mereka butuhkan sekarang.

Mereka berciuman, saling melumat belahan bibir masing-masing. Chanyeol memojokkan Baekhyun ke tembok terdekat. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk memegang tengkuk Baekhyun, dan sebelahnya lagi ia gunakan untuk meremas bokong sintal kekasihnya itu. Sedangkan kedua tangan Baekhyun bergerak-gerak gelisah menjambak rambut kepala belakang Chanyeol seolah menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih.

"Chan, aku butuh sesuatu yang lebih panas dari ini." Ucap Baekhyun saat tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Chanyeol menyeringai, _sudah kuduga._

"Sesuatu yang seperti apa maksudmu?" Tanya Chanyeol berpura-pura tak mengerti, padahal tangannya masih setia meremas bokong sintal nan sexy milik Byun Baekhyun. Ia juga mulai menggesekkan kejantanannya pada vagina Baekhyun dengan gesekkan perlahan yang benar-benar membuat Baekhyun frustasi.

"Oh, Chan. Cepatlah, jangan menggodaku." Baekhyun setengah mendesah, ia memegang kedua bahu tegap Chanyeol, meremasnya karena rangsangan yang diciptakan park Chanyeol. Baekhyun mencoba meraih bibir Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol berpura-pura memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. Dan itu benar-benar membuat Byun Baekhyun kesal. Ia mendorong tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Baby, kau mau kemana?" Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun ke balkon belakang. Ia menemukan Baekhyun sedang bersandar disana. Dengan kemeja biru muda yang sangat tipis dan basah hingga bra berwarna hitam berenda itu tercetak jelas disana. Dibagian bawah tubuhnya masih menggantung dengan sempurna hotpants berbahan jeans yang menutupi kewanitaannya.

Chanyeol menyeringai, ia tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Ia langsung menerjang Baekhyun dari belakang. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk meremas dua bongkahan besar milik Baekhyun. Ia menenggelamkan wajah tampannya diperpotongan leher mulus milik kekasihnya itu, dan mulai menghisapnya dengan kuat.

Baekhyun yang awalnya terkejut kini mulai rileks dan menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Park Chanyeol. Ia memiringkan kepalanya kesamping seolah mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk mengeksplor setiap inchi lehernya. Jari tangan Baekhyun yang masih memegang pagar balkon pun ikut memutih karena menahan kenikmatan itu.

Sebelah tangan Chanyeol mulai berpindah, turun menyusuri pinggang dan perut rata Baekhyun yang sangat sexy. Bergerak-gerak abstrak disana sebentar, lalu turun lebih bawah lagi menuju kewanitaannya. Ia mengelus vagina Baekhyun yang masih tertutupi hotpants dan celana dalamnya itu dengan penuh nafsu. Tangannya yang lihai kini telah berhasil membuka kancing dan selecting celana Baekhyun. Tangannya yang lainpun tidak luput dari tugasnya dalam misi mari menelanjangi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun. Ia melepaskan kemeja dan hotpants itu lalu melemparnya kesembarang tempat. Kini Baekhyun hanya memakai bra berwarna hitam dan celana dalamnya yang berwarna senada. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya. Meskipun bukan yang pertama kali, tapi ia selalu dibuat kagum dengan setiap lekukan indah tubuh kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Apa kau menelanjangiku hanya untuk dipandangi saja? Jika ya, aku merasa tak adil karena kau masih memakai pakaian lengkapmu."

Baekhyun menggerling manja. Ia mulai mendekati Chanyeol dan meletakkan kedua tangannya didada bidang lelaki itu. Ia menaik turunkan tangannya secara perlahan lalu berhenti tepat disebelah selatan tubuh Park Chanyeol. Ia meremasnya sekuat tenaga, membuat Park Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya menahan desahan. Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihatnya.

 _Tidak bisa, kau tidak boleh menang, nona Byun._ Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan meraup bibir tipis yang sangat menggodanya itu. Ia membuka tautan bra kekasihnya dengan tergesa. Tangannya kembali meremas bongkahan payudara besar yang sudah sangat menegang itu.

Sementara tangan kecil Byun Baekhyun masih mengerjakan tiap kancing yang ada dikemeja Park Chanyeol. Tangannya tak kalah gesit dengan cumbuan Park Chanyeol. Hingga keduanya sudah sama-sama full naked, ciuman itu masih belum berakhir.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan mendudukkannya diatas pagar balkon. Ia melepas tautan bibir mereka dan beralih pada dua bongkahan yang ikut naik turun seiring dengan nafas Baekhyun yang terengah. Karena posisinya sekarang lebih bawah dari Baekhyun, ia langsung melahap puting kanan Baekhyun dengan penuh nafsu. Sebelah tangannya meremas payudara Baekhyun dengan membabi buta.

"Oh, Chanh.." Baekhyun mulai mendesah dan mendongakkan kepalanya nikmat. Ia menekan kepala Chanyeol seolah meminta lebih. Sebelah tangannya yang lain ikut meremas bersama tangan bejad Chanyeol. "Akhh.. Kumohonh Chanh.."

Baekhyun mulai meracau. Ia mengalugkan kakinya dan menarik tubuh Chanyeol untuk lebih merapat. Tapi sialnya kejantanan milik Park Chanyeol yang sudah sangat menegang itu malah membentur dinding pagar. Ia menghentikan kulumannya pada payudara Baekhyun dan sedikit berteriak kesakitan.

Baekhyun yang merasa terkejut pun langsung menurunkan dirinya dan mendudukkan Chanyeol disebuah kursi santai yang ada disana. "Oh, maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja. Ah, bagaimana ini?"

"Kemarilah." Perintah Park Chanyeol yang masih menahan rasa sakitnya. Baekhyun pun mendekat. Seolah mengerti, ia langsung duduk didepan Park Chanyeol dan membuat kedua lutut Park Chanayeol terbuka lebar. Baekhyun merunduk dan mulai memasukkan kejantanan milik Park Chanyeol yang sangat besar itu ke mulutnya. Ia memasuk keluarkan kejantanan perkasa milik Park Chanyeol dan sesekali meniup ujung penisnya yang membuat Park Chanyeol kalap merasakan nikmat. " Aahh.. Kau memang yang terbaik Baby."

Ia juga tak lupa dengan twins ball yang masih menggantung indah disana. Baekhyun meremasnya secara perlahan, lalu membisikkan sesuatu yang sangat nakal ditelinga Chanyeol. Perlahan, ia mulai mengecupi dada bidang kekasihnya itu, lalu turun ke perut kotak-kotaknya dan berakhir dengan hisapan pada sibola kembar itu. Baekhyun menjilatnya secara perlahan, membuat nafsu Chanyeol benar-benar memuncak. Sementara matanya menggerling sexy, menggoda iman Park Chanyeol untuk segera memasukkan kejantanannya itu ke lubang hangat milik Baekhyun.

Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan mendudukkannya diatas kejantanannya, dan..

Jlebb

"Aakhh.."

Keduanya mendesah ketika penis tegang Park Chanyeol akhrinya masuk dengan sempurna divagina Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang berada diposisi ataspun mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Ia terus meracau, lupa diri atas kenikmatan yang ia ciptakan itu. Mereka terus melakukannya hingga mencapai titik kenikmatan tertinggi.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Hujan mulai mengguyur setiap sudut kota Seoul. Jalanan mulai sepi seiring dengan larutnya malam. Semua orang memilih untuk berdiam diri didalam rumah, berkumpul dengan keluarga, pasangan, atau hanya sekedar bermalas-malasan.

Oh Sehun masih menunggu kepulangan Baekhyun diapartementnya, bersama dengan seorang gadis yang tak terduga. Ia tak bisa menghilangkan rasa khawatirnya. Setelah membersihkan dan mengobati luka dikaki Luhan yang penuh dengan pertikaian, mereka terlibat dalam keheningan panjang. Hanya ada suara detik jam yang mengisi kekosongan itu.

Luhan duduk berselonjor diatas sofa dengan sebuah earphone disebelah telinganya. Sedangkan Sehun masih berdiri melihat keluar jendela menantikan kepulangan noonanya. Sebenarnya Luhan sangat tidak suka dengan kecanggungan seperti ini. "Yang aku tahu, badai disana adalah yang paling buruk sepanjang musim hujan. Mungkin Baekhyun tidak akan pulang malam ini." Ucap Luhan sambil membolak balik majalah yang dipegangnya.

Sehun menghela nafas dan mengusap wajahnya penuh asa. Ia memandang Luhan yang masih berpura-pura asik dengan sebuah majalah fashion dipangkuannya. Ia memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik Luhan dari sana. Kakinya sudah diperban rapi, tentu saja hasil karya Oh Sehun. Karena Sehun tahu, Luhan hanya akan semakin memperburuk keadaannya.

Luhan memakai pakaian santai berwarna softpink dengan jeans belel selutut yang menutupi bagian pahanya. Rambutnya dicepol berantakan dan tanpa make up. Ia tidak begitu peduli dengan Sehun. Jika lelaki yang ada didepannya itu adalah suaminya, barulah ia akan berdandan. Ingat, Luhan adalah seorang Liberalis.

 _Apa kau yakin usiamu sudah 21 tahun? Kau bahkan lebih pantas disebut anak sekolah menegah dengan tubuhmu itu._ "Apa kau sudah makan?" Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan dan duduk disofa sebelah kanannya.

"Belum."

"Benarkah? Lalu bungkusan sampah yang kubuang tadi itu milik siapa?"

Luhan mendengus dan meliriknya sebal. "Jika kau bosan karena Baekhyun tak kunjung datang, lebih baik kau pulang. Dan jangan pernah menggangguku lagi."

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia memang merasa sangat bosan. Tapi diluar masih hujan, ia tak mungkin pulang dengan cuaca seperti ini. Lagi pula jalanan pasti licin ditambah ini sudah larut. _Tapi eomma sendirian dirumah._ "Baiklah aku akan pergi sekarang."

Sehun berdiri dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar. Baru saja ia akan melayangkan tangannya untuk membuka pintu, suara gemuruh petir yang sangat memekakan telinga mengejutkannya besamaan dengan padamnya listrik. Tapi teriakkan Luhan yang membuatnya berbalik dan segera menghampirinya.

Sehun menemukan Luhan tengah meringkuk dengan mata tertutup dan kedua tangannya menutup telinganya erat. Sehun memegang pundak sempit itu dan dibalas dengan sebuah respon yang berlebihan –menurut Sehun.

Luhan kaget bukan main, ia benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Luhan segera menarik tangan Sehun hingga ia terjatuh sedikit menindih tubuh kecil Luhan. Sehun terkesiap dengan sikap Luhan yang tiba-tiba saja berubah. Ia memeluk tubuh Sehun sangat erat, menenggelamkan wajah cantiknya didada bidang Sehun.

Sehun yang tak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap Luhan, hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk punggung Luhan agar ia merasa lebih tenang. Ia mendengar sayup suara isakan kecil dibawahnya. _Apakah ia menangis?_ "Shh tenanglah, aku masih disini." Sehun beralih meraih tubuh Luhan dan memeluknya tak kalah erat.

.

Hujan sudah mulai reda tiga puluh menit kemudian. Tapi listrik belum juga menyala. Suara petir itu pun masih berlarian diatas langit kelam kota Seoul. Sehun mulai melepaskan pelukkannya. Ia melihat keadaan kaki Luhan yang sudah terpisah dengan perbannya dan mengeluarkan sedikit bercak darah. Sehun berniat untuk mengambil kotak P3K untuk memperbaiki perban dikaki Luhan, tapi Luhan menahannya. "Jangan pergi."

"Luhan, kakimu berdarah. aku harus memperbaiki perbanmu sebelum terkontaminasi dan menjadi infeksi nantinya."

"Tidak, ini tidak sakit. Kumohon." Luhan berkata pilu diantara senyapnya ruangan itu, dan Sehun menyerah dibuatnya. Ia kembali memeluk tubuh Luhan dan menepuk-nepuknya hingga Luhan tertidur. Sehun menatap wajah tidur Luhan yang sudah lebih tenang. Ia menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi keindahan didepannya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Luhan? Apa terjadi sesuatu saat aku pergi dulu?" Sehun mengusap air wajah gadis yang ada dipelukannya. "Bahkan setelah sekian lama, kulitmu masih lembut seperti pertama kali aku menyentuhnya."

.

Langit cerah. Matahari melambung semakin tinggi di Timur sana. Pagi ini bahkan tak menyisakan hujan semalam, menghapus setiap jejak basah yang ditinggalkannya. Dua orang tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan kepala yang melihat ke arah yang sama. Salah satu diantaranya sesekali melirik ke arah jarum jam ditangannya.

"Ada yang bisa menjelaskan sesuatu disini?"

Baekhyun meneguk segelas air putih ke tiganya pagi itu. Benar-benar tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa ia datang disambut dengan pemandangan tidak lazim diapartementnya sendiri. Ia menemukan Sehun dan Luhan tertidur dengan posisi yang sangat mengerikan. Setengah badan Sehun berada diatas sofa dan setengahnya lagi dilantai dengan hiasan kaki mulus namun kurang ajar milik Luhan diatasnya. Sedangkan Luhan, kaki dan tangan kirinya menggantung disandaran sofa dengan mulut sama-sama terbuka dengan pahanya.

Ini bahkan sudah hampir jam sembilan. Dan Baekhyun yang sudah datang sejak satu jam yang lalu masih berdiri disana menunggu pejelasan kedua orang itu. OH demi koleksi majalah Victoria Secret miliknya, Baekhyun benar-benar kesal sekarang. "YAK!"

.

.

TBC

.

.

~HAPPY SEHUN DAY~

Future husbandku sudah meginjak umur yang ke 22, rasanya baru kemarin liat teaser debut kamu, Hun. Kkk~

Ah, aku harap chap ini gak membosankan ya. Aku sama sekali gak nemuin feelnya di sini. Ketik-hapus-ketik-hapus terus. Maaf juga pertanyaan kalian belum bisa aku jawab di chap ini, doakan semoga semoga chap berikutnya bisa lebih baik lagi. Harusnya aku update malem kemarin, tapi karena lagi mumet bgt sama tugas, jadilah seperti ini.

Thanks for follow and favouritenya. Thanks juga untuk yang sudah review. Aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi. Love you^^


	5. Lima

Sehun turun dari mobil mewahnya, lengkap dengan dasi mahal, jas, juga sebuah _pantofel_ mengkilat tanpa debu jenis _Oxford_ , mengawali langkahnya memasuki gedung setinggi 20 lantai itu. Rambutnya yang ia buat naik dan memamerkan kening berkeringatnya, membuat wajah tampannya semakin terlihat mempesona. Setelah mendapat cercaan panjang dari Baekhyun, akhirnya ia bisa pergi ke tempat itu, meskipun sedikit terlambat. Tapi tak apa, bukankah ia adalah bos nya? Begitu pikir Sehun.

Jam menunjuk ke angka 10.56. Sehun berjalan dengan sedikit terburu-buru memasuki gedung bertuliskan Shinwon Group tersebut. "Maaf membuat kalian lama menunggu, aku-.." Ucapan Sehun menggantung. Ia berdiri ditengah pintu masuk menuju _lobby_ kantor yang memang selalu ramai setiap harinya. Beberapa orang menatapnya bingung, beberapa saling berbisik dan menertawakan, dan sebagian besar malah tak menganggapnya ada. _Apa-apaan ini? Tak ada penyambutan untukku? Tak ada bunga dan karpet merah? Kemana jejeran staf yang seharusnya sudah berdiri rapi disisi kiri dan kanan jalannya?_

Sehun menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Apakah ia salah jadwal? Mengapa semua orang bersikap biasa saja padanya? Atau jangan-jangan ia salah masuk gedung? _Tidak mungkin._ Sehun tak terima. Ia menghampiri petugas resepsionis yang berdiri namun sesekali duduk dibelakang meja tinggi dan lebar dipojok sebelah kiri ruangan tersebut. "Permisi, apa kau mengenalku?"

Wanita itu menunjukkan wajah bingung. Orang gila mana yang baru saja datang dan menanyakan apakah ia mengenalnya? "Maaf tuan, jika memang anda adalah salah satu pegawai dikantor ini, saya pasti mengenal anda, karena seharusnya anda memakai tanda pengenal."

Oh, apakah ia sedang dipermainkan? "Dimana ruang Presdir?"

.

Suara ketikan keyboard, mesin print dan photocopy, suara panggilan telepon masuk, teriakan frustasi karyawan yang dikejar deadline, semua itu adalah hal yang biasa terjadi disebuah gedung perkantoran. Tapi tidak dengan pagi ini. Semua karyawan terlihat berkumpul disatu tempat hanya karena seseorang tak dikenal mengamuk mekasa menemui Presiden Direktur perusahaan itu.

"Tapi siapa dia? Berani sekali mengacau kegiatan kantor hanya karena ingin bertemu dengan Presdir?" Tanya Nam Jung, salah satu karyawan cabang divisi keuangan dikantor tersebut.

"Entahlah, kudengar hari ini akan ada karyawan baru. Mungkinkah dia orangnya?" –Bo Kyung, karyawan satu divisi dengan Nam Jung.

"Oh, kasihan sekali Presdir jika harus menggaji karyawan yang hanya bisa menggosip." Itu suara seseorang bermata bulat besar dengan pipi yang sangat gembil, namun memiliki perawakan yang cukup bagus. Itu Do Kyungsoo, wakil kepala divisi keuangan yang sangat tegas dan ditakuti oleh semua karyawan cabang divisi hingga mendapat julukan nenek sihir.

Nam Jung dan Bo Kyung segera menegakkan tubuh mereka. Tanpa harus melihat siapa yang baru saja menyindir mereka pun, semua orang tahu suara menegrikan milik siapa itu. "Apa kalian hanya akan berdiri disana saja, sedangkan pekerjaan kalian yang paling menumpuk diantara karyawan lain?" Nam Jung dan Bo Kyung menundukkan kepala mereka takut. "Selesaikan secepat mungkin. Kita akan mengadakan rapat pada jam istirahat. Kali ini tanpa protes, karena _Dewi Fortuna_ kalian sedang tidak ada. Akulah yang akan memimpin."

"Ne." Nam Jung dan Bo Kyung berucap bersamaan lalu sesegera mungkin melesakkan diri diantara dokumen-dokumen laporan keuangan.

.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya diatas stiletto setinggi 12 cm keluar dari bilik kamar mandi. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk membasuh wajahnya yang sama kusutnya dengan keset yang terbaring ditengah pintu sana. Ia memandang pantulan wajahnya sekali lagi, lalu segera membuka ponselnya untuk memanggil seseorang.

"Yak! Mengapa kau baru mengangkat panggilanku? Kau tahu seberapa menyebalkannya si jalang Tiffany saat menginjak-injak harga dirimu –yang sialnya karena kau tak ada, akulah yang menjadi sasaran ucapan manis menjijikannya itu."

"Hey, _just calm down_ , Kyung. Maaf ponselku mati semalaman dan aku terlalu malas hanya untuk sekedar menchargernya. Jadi berita apa yang baru saja aku lewatkan?"

Helaan nafas Kyungsoo terdengar diseberanag sana. "Kita ditugaskan ke Yeongsan untuk menyusun ulang laporan sekaligus diberi tanggungjawab untuk mengawasi proyek yang sedang berjalan disana. Kau tahu Lu, ucapan seorang Tiffany Hwang adalah yang tidak bisa dibantah oleh siapapun, sekalipun itu Direktur Choi."

"Baguslah. Itu artinya kita akan berlibur dan menghirup udara segar khas pedesaan. Ah, aku benar-benar tidak sabar. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Luhan, apa kau tidak berpikir? Itu artinya kita 'diasingkan' secara tidak langsung. Kau-.."

"Shh. Sudahlah Kyung. Jangan terlalu memikirkan apa ucapan Tiffany. Percaya padaku, dan semua akan baik-baik saja. Karena akulah Boss nya." Luhan menyelipkan sedikit candaan disela kekesalan Kyungsoo. Ia tahu, Tiffany memang tidak menyukainya sejak awal. Tiffany adalah salah satu karyawan terbaik yang dimiliki perusahaan ini. Dulu mereka adalah teman. Bekerja di satu divisi yang sama, membuat ketiganya menjadi akrab. Tapi saat Direktur Choi dinobatkan sebagai pemimpin yang baru, tiba-tiba sikap Tiffany berubah. Ia mendapatkan promosi dan ditempatkan menjadi seorang staf ahli. Entah apa yang telah terjadi diantara mereka, karena Tiffany adalah yang paling sering mengeluh tentang pekerjaannya.

"Eung, baiklah. Kau memang Boss nya. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Buruk."

"Oh Tuhan, apa Boss ku sedang sekarat? Apa itu artinya aku harus pergi kesana sendirian?"

Luhan tertawa mendengar gerutuan Kyungsoo –si asisten sexy yang cerewet, dan sialnya adalah sahabat baiknya. Mereka bertemu saat melakukan tes diperusahaan tersebut. Sama-sama lulus dan ditempatkan di divisi yang sama, membuat mereka semakin tahu sifat asli masing-masing. Dari sanalah mereka memutuskan untuk bersahabat. Melakukan segala sesuatu bersama, termasuk kebiasaan pergi ke coffee shop diseberang jalan untuk mendapatkan secangkir kopi yang menyegarkan. Entah kebetulan atau memang takdir, café itu adalah milik Byun Baekhyun –si pengusaha muda yang sukses membuka beberapa cabang café nya dibeberapa kota.

Karena terlalu sering datang ke café nya, Baekhyun menobatkan mereka berdua sebagai duta kopi. Mereka semakin akrab seiring berjalannya waktu, dan terjadilah. Persahabatan tiga orang wanita cantik pecinta kopi.

"Apa kau baru saja menyumpahi Boss mu? Pergilah temui Baekhyun dan dapatkan secangkir kopi latte kesukaanmu itu secara gratis. Kau sudah bekerja keras hari ini."

"Benarkah? Ah, kau memang benar-benar _Dewi Fortuna_ ku, Luhan. Cepatlah sembuh agar aku bisa memeluk, mencium atau bahkan bersujud padamu. Aku menyayangimu." _Pip._

Kyungsoo memutuskan sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak. "Dasar penguin kurang ajar." Luhan tersenyum manis memandangi wallpaper ponselnya. Itu adalah hari ulang tahunnya, mereka semua datang keapartement setelah membeli berbotol-botol wine dan vodka. Mereka berpesta selama tiga puluh enam jam dan berakhir dengan berebut kamar mandi dipagi harinya.

.

Langit mendung menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi hujan akan turun. Setelah jam istirahat usai, semua orang kembali ketumpukkan kertas dimeja masing-masing. Semua kembali sibuk –termasuk suara dering telepon masuk yang sudah mengantri sejak beberapa menit lalu. Disana, disebuah ruangan paling mewah dikantor tersebut, dua orang pria dengan setelan baju yang sama, tengah bersi tegang saling menatap tajam satu sama lain.

Pria pertama dengan sebuah kacamata minus yang bertengger tangguh dihidungnya, tangah duduk dengan kaki menyilang diatas kursi keagungannya. Wajah tegas dihiasi keriput yang terlihat sangat jelas itu membuat penampilannya sangat berwibawa dan bersahaja.

Sedangkan pria kedua dengan dasi yang sudah tak ada ditempatnya, juga kemeja merah marun yang sudah tergulung asal hingga siku, masih berdiri kokoh seperti ayam jantan yang tengah memperebutkan sang betina. Mata tajamnya masih sangat kuat untuk tidak berkedip beberapa detik lagi.

Si pria pertama menyerah dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya . Ia beralih pada kertas-kertas berharganya. "Bukankah sudah sangat jelas? Kau akan bekerja disini. Lalu apa lagi?" Pria itu berkata tanpa kehilangan fokus dari kertas-kertasnya.

"Appa, apa appa tak salah menempatkanku mejadi karyawan biasa? Aku ini sarjana lulusan terbaik McMaster University, sekolah bisnis paling populer di Canada."

"Tidak akan ada yang percaya itu." Pria itu berucap santai.

"Appa, aku sudah bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan gelar itu bukan untuk menjadi seorang karyawan biasa. Appa selalu bilang bahwa lelaki sejati selalu menepati janjinya. Lalu apa ini?"

Pria tua itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menatap putra sematawayangnya dengan serius. "Jika kau memang lelaki sejati, bukankah pekerjaan seperti ini sangat kecil dibandingkan gelar besarmu itu? Buktikanlah, maka appa akan menyerahkan semuanya padamu. "

Sehun menatap wajah ayahnya sebal. "Aku akan membuktikannya. Lihat saja nanti."

"Bagus. Sekarang bersiaplah, karena kau dan divisimu akan ditugaskan untuk mengawasi proyek yang sedang berjalan di Yongsan."

Sehun mengambil jasnya yang ia lempar di sofa, lalu bergegas pergi. Tapi sebelum itu, pria tua dibelakangnya kembali berkata; "Semoga harimu menyenangkan."

.

 _Shit!_ Itulah yang dipikirkan Sehun saat keluar dari ruangan ayahnya. Setelah diminta sekretaris Kang untuk pergi keruang rapat –yang Sehun pikir benar-benar rapat antar petinggi perusahaan untuk memperkenalkannya sebagai satu-satunya pewaris Shinwon Group, Sehun malah diserahkan pada seorang wanita galak dari divisi keuangan yang sekretaris Kang bilang adalah atasannya.

Bukannya disambut, Sehun malah mendapat tatapan menjijikan dari orang-orang disana. "Bersikap baiklah." Hanya itu yang diucapkan sekretaris Kang sesaat setelah berbicara pada wanita itu, lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa mengindahkan panggilan Sehun.

.

.

The Perfect Storm

HunHan Indonesia Big Event

HunHan

Lima

.

.

Pagi yang cukup cerah untuk sekedar bermalas-malasan diatas kasur kesayangannya. Saat libur kemarin rasanya sangat membosankan dan ingin segera pergi menemui berkas-berkasnya cantiknya yang terabaikan. Tapi entah mengapa, pagi ini rasanya sangat berat hanya untuk sekedar membuka mata. Luhan nyaris melangkah ke alam mimpinya bersama seorang pangeran, jika saja suara panggilan masuk dari Kyungsoo tidak menyadarkannya.

"Eung, aku berangkat sekarang." Luhan berbicara tanpa mengindahkan omelan Kyungsoo diseberang sana. Ia memaksakan kakinya melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Hal pertama yang terlintas diotak cemerlagnya adalah berendam dengan sabun aroma terapi kesukaannya, tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak mengijinkannya bahkan hanya untuk berkhayal sedetikpun. _Demi Tuhan, ini masih jam tujuh._

Luhan memakai blus lengan panjang berwarna peach dengan jeans sebagai bawahan, juga sebuah sneakers berwarna putih kesukaannya. Ia mematut dirinya didepan cermin berukuran setinggi dirinya dengan bangga. Ia menyepol rambutnya dengan asal, namun ia malah terlihat semakin cantik. _That's the point!_ Luhan memoleskan sedikit foundation dan lipstick diwajahnya. Sesekali ia akan menyenandungkan beberapa bait lirik lagu. Setelah puas dengan hasil karyanya, ia melangkah keluar kamar bersamaan dengan sebuah koper berukuran besar yang dituntunnya, lengkap dengan sebuah earphone yang tersangkut dilehernya.

" _Baek, aku akan pergi ke negeri antah berantah untuk menemui seorang pangeran yang akan menyelamatkan hidupku, dan aku tidak akan kembali sebelum menemukannya. Jangan pernah merindukanku jika pada akhirnya kau akan tersiksa, okey. Aku menyayangimu."_

Itulah isi pesan sikonyol Luhan yang ia tempelkan dilemari es. Karena percuma, membangunkan Baekhyun adalah salah satu hal yang tidak mungkin bisa dilakukannya.

Luhan sampai dengan selamat dengan bantuan seorang supir taksi. Disana Kyungsoo sudah menatapnya buas, seolah bersiap menerkamnya dengan makian penguin lapar. Tapi Luhan tak begitu mempedulikannya, karena ia hanya akan fokus pada perjalanan kali ini. Semua orang sudah memasuki minibus yang sengaja disediakan perusahaan untuk mengirim mereka ke negeri antah berantah.

"Kau benar-benar menganggap ini adalah liburan, Lu? Bagus sekali, kau memang Boss nya. Cepatlah naik."

.

Langit berubah redup saat memasuki daerah Changnyeong, provinsi Gyeongsang. Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama kurang lebih tiga jam dari Seoul, akhirnya mereka sampai ditempat tujuan. Mereka disambut baik oleh warga sekitar. _Hwawangsan_ adalah gunung yang memiliki ketinggian 2600 mdpl dan cukup terkenal sebagai objek wisata sepanjang tahun, karena keindahannya. Pada musim semi, _Hwawangsan_ akan dipenuhi oleh bunga _Azalea_ yang berwarna ungu. Sementara pada musim panas, akan ada banyak celah-celah mata air yang mengalir dari bebatuannya. Pada musim gugur, dedaunan akan berubah warna dan padang rumputnya menjadi kuning keemasan serta akan dipenuhi oleh bunga _Eulalia_. Disana juga rutin diadakan festifal kembang api setiap tahunnya.

Hujan mulai turun kecil-kecil dan membuat titik-titik embun yang berangsur menumpuk dikaca mobil yang tadi mereka gunakan. Luhan sangat menikmati perjalanannya. Awalnya, ia sempat bepikir bahwa perjalanan terasa membosankan karena jalan berlubang dan bergelombang. Tapi semua terbayar dengan pemandangan yang belum pernah ditemuinya di Seoul. Rel kereta api yang sudah tua tampak bersilang. Menyatu seperti miniatur dalam etalase mainan. Pohon pinus yang tinggi menjulang tersebar diseluruh tempat, lengkap dengan tanah basahnya.

Luhan melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo bersama rombongan divisinya. Earphone masih setia menjejal dilubang telinganya. "Apa semua sudah siap? Mengapa tak membangunkanku?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengganggu acara tidur Boss ku yang berharga." Ucapnya acuh. Luhan hanya mengangkat bahu. Ia melihat setiap orang yang ada dibawah kepemimpinannya, tengah menimang-nimang sesuatu.

"Pakaian kalian terlalu formal." Semua orang menatap penampilan masing-masing. "Lepaskan dasi, blazer, jas dan segala apapun itu yang berbau kantor, kecuali kartu tanda pengenal. Apapun yang terjadi, itu harus selalu menggantung dileher kalian. Kita adalah pekerja lapanngan. Berpakaianlah senyaman kalian. Jangan memaksakan diri untuk memakai stiletto 12 cm di tempat seperti ini. Dan satu lagi, anggaplah ini bonus liburan kalian karena aku tidak akan banyak mengatur. Bekerja saat pekerjaan ada, dan bersenang-senang setelah semua selesai. Bukankah timku adalah yang terbaik?"

Semua orang takjub melihat ketegasan Luhan. Ia memang yang paling pengertian diantara kepala divisi lain. Tak peduli apapun itu, meskipun harus ditegur beberapa kali karena menyelewengkan aturan kantor, yang terpenting adalah kenyamanan dan kesenangan timnya. Karena jika semua orang sudah merasa tidak terbebani, maka pekerjaan akan cepat selesai dan akan ada lebih banyak waktu untuk bersenang-senang tentunya.

Luhan tersenyum puas melihat wajah-wajah muram itu kembali bersemangat. Ia membubarkan kerumunan itu untuk segera bersiap-siap membereskan semua barang bawaan.

"Aku tak tahu jimat apa yang kau pakai hingga semua orang mau menuruti perintahmu."

 _Suara itu._ Luhan membulatkan matanya tak mengerti takdir apa yang sedang Tuhan berikan padanya. Tapi ini benar-benar nyata. Untuk yang pertama kalinya Luhan tak bisa berkata apapun pada seseorang dihadapannya.

"Tapi kau cukup.. lumayan."

"K-kau-.. mengapa kau ada disini? Apa kau sengaja mengikutiku?"

"Ck. Kau pikir kau siapa?"

"Jaga ucapanmu Oh Sehun." Sehun dan Luhan menoleh secara bersamaan. Kyungsoo datang disaat yang tepat. "Luhan adalah Boss mu jika kau belum tahu."

Sehun kembali melihat ke arah Luhan, seolah meremahkan. "Lalu?"

Kyungsoo merasa tertohok hatinya. Ia merasa tidak dihargai oleh bawahannya sendiri. Terlebih itu adalah Oh Sehun, si anak baru yang berani mengacau dikantor. Dan sekarang, meskipun bukan ia yang diremehkan Sehun, tapi tetap saja itu membuat hati Kyungsoo geram. Ingin rasanya ia memaki dan menyuruh Sehun mengerjakan seluruh laporan keuangan itu sendirian. Tapi sayangnya, Luhan berhasil menahan Kyungsoo untuk tidak menghiraukan Sehun. Dan menyuruhnya mengurusi yang lain.

.

Si jantan masih menatap sang betina dengan kedua mata tajamnya. Mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerangnya terlebih dahulu. "Menyenangkan sekali bisa bertemu lagi denganmu ditempat seperti ini."

"Jadi kau si anak baru itu." Sehun menyeringai, seringaian yang menyebalkan bagi Luhan. "Baiklah. Selamat datang dan selamat bergabung dengan timku. Ku harap kau tidak melakukan kekacauan karena kau akan bekerja dan melaporkan setiap hasil kerjamu langsung padaku."

Setelahnya Luhan melangkah meninggalkan Sehun dibelakangnya. Ia sedang tak ingin berdebat karena masih banyak yang harus diurus sebelum besok. Tapi langkahnya terhenti di hitungan ke tujuh saat lelaki itu memulai lagi.

"Apa kau meghindariku?"

Dengan segenap kewarasannya, Luhan mengatur nafasnya dan berbalik. "Cukup Oh Sehun. Aku disini untuk bekerja, bukan untuk melayani omong kosongmu."

"Benarkah? Apa aku salah dengar saat kau bilang liburan?" Sehun menyeringai saat Luhan gelagapan tak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. _Benar-benar rusa ceroboh._ Sehun tertawa dalam hatinya. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah Luhan. "Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan. Bukankah kau disini untuk bekerja?"

Sehun menepuk sebelah pundak Luhan, lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan dengan raut kesalnya. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana dan berjalan santai menuju rumah yang kana mereka tinggali.

Sedangkan dibelakang sana, Luhan masih terdiam dengan segala kebodohannya. "Kenapa aku tak bisa menjawabnya? Kenapa aku tak bisa melawannya? Apa otak cemerlangku mulai tidak berfungsi?" Luhan menjambak rambutnya dengan kedua tangan. "Yak! Oh Sehun kau menyebalkan!"

"Aku bisa mendengarnya." Ejek Sehun dari kejauhan.

Wahai bumi, kemana lagi Luhan menyembunyikan harga dirinya?

.

Dua rumah berdampingan disewa untuk tempat tinggal selama bertugas disana. Rumah disebelah barat untuk para perempuan, sedangkan rumah sebelah timur untuk laki-laki. Jarak rumah itu begitu dekat, berdampingan dan hanya dibatasi sejengkal tanah yg ditumbuhi pohon _Gingko_.

Lima laki-laki dan tujuh perempuan. Mereka terlihat sibuk mengatur persiapan untuk 'rumah baru' yang akan mereka tempati. Beberapa menyiapkan spanduk besar bertuliskan 'Shinwon Group's Posko'. Spanduk itu dipasang didepan rumah untuk mempermudah kunjungan. Karena dalam jangka waktu tertentu, petinggi kantor akan berkunjung untuk memantau kinerja para 'pekerja lapangan'.

"Hanbin, Jonghyun, tolong pasangkan spanduk ini diantara kedua rumah." Luhan, si Boss mulai memerintah. Semua orang sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing. Sebagian membersihkan rumah, membongkar barang dari mobil, lalu mengaturnya, sebagian ada juga yang berebut kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo masih terlihat sibuk memilah barang-barang bawaannya. Ia terlihat kesulitan membawa koper besar beserta tas-tas penunjang kebutuhannya selama 'masa pengasingan' ini. Setelah selesai memasukkan barang bawaannya, ia melihat Luhan masih mengatur pegawai yang lain untuk segera menyelesaikan tugasnya karena hari sudah mulai gelap.

Kyungso melirik arloji merah yang melingkar ditangan kirinya. Sudah pukul lima sore. "Luhan sudah saatnya kau pergi membersihkan dirimu. Bukankah rapat perdana akan berlangsung setengah jam lagi?"

Luhan melihat benda bulat berwarna silver bermotifkan tanduk rusa yang ia pakai, lalu mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Kyungsoo. "Masih ada yang belum beres, apa kau bisa menghandlenya?"

"Serahkan semua padaku." Kyungsoo mengedipkan sebelah matanya, menyanggupi. Mereka tertawa sebentar, lalu Luhan pergi mencari kopernya yang bersebelahan dengan koper Kyungsoo.

Luhan membuka kopernya dengan sesekali bersenandung sebuah lagu menyenangkan. Tapi ia merasa asing dengan isi koper tersebut. "Aku tidak merasa membawa celana boxer, aku juga tidak membawa kaos oblong, dan.. OH MY GOD!" Luhan membekap mulutnya sendiri takut orang lain mendengarnya. Ia menemukan beberapa pasang celana dalam pria dan alat pencukur kumis.

"Oh _damn it!_ Milik siapa ini." Luhan segera menutup koper tersebut dan menendangnya. Salahnya memang, tidak memakai koper ungu kesayangannya karena rusak setelah dipakai Baekhyun saat berlibur bersama kekasih mesumnya musim lalu. Salahnya juga karena menyuruh orang lain untuk membawakan kopernya yang berharga hingga bisa tertukar dengan koper orang lain, terlebih itu adalah milik seorang lelaki.

"Oh God, please. Haruskah aku menerobos kesetiap kamar pria dirumah sebelah sana dan mengecek setiap isi kopernya? _Shit!"_ Luhan memijat keningnya merasa sangat ceroboh. "Tapi apa boleh buat? Oke, Luhan. Kau adalah Boss nya."

Dengan bermodalkan sedikit keberanian, Luhan berjalan mengendap membawa koper tersebut ke rumah para pria. Untunglah semua orang masih sibuk, jadi ia bisa lebih leluasa.

Luhan membuka kamar pertama, ada dua single bed dan satu lemari besar juga sebuah cermin yang berukuran cukup besar menggantung disebelah jendela. Luhan melihat ada dua koper disana. Tapi itu bukan miliknya. Luhan berjalan menuju pintu kedua, ia membulatkan matanya ketika melihat beberapa celana dalam dan berbagai macam benda pribadi –termasuk kodom, berserakan diatas kasur. _Shit!_ Lagi-lagi Luhan melihat benda nista itu.

Luhan segera menutup pintu itu dan beralih ke pintu disebelahnya. Kamar terakhir yang Luhan yakini keberadaan kopernya didalam sana. Ia membuka pintu itu dengan normal. Dekorasi kamarnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan dua kamar sebelumnya, hanya saja kamar ini berisikan sebuah ranjang berukuran king –meskipun masih lebih besar ranjang miliknya diapartement.

Luhan membuka pintu itu lebih lebar. _Oh, Shit!_ Lagi-lagi Luhan mengumpat. Ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba tak melakukan gerakan apapun yang akan menimbulkan masalah. Disana, dikamar terakhir yang Luhan datangi, seseorang tengah berdiri memunggunginya dengan keadaan _half naked_. Luhan memundurkan langkahnya secara perlahan. Tapi sayang, seseorang itu terlanjur melihatnya.

Luhan merasakan sesuatu sedang mendekat kearahnya. Ia semakin merapatka matanya dan tak berani bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Luhan merasakan aroma citrus yang segar menguar didepannya. Cukup lama ia menikmati aroma itu tanpa ada pergerakan sama sekali. Luhan berpikir untuk membuka matanya saja karena tidak ada reaksi apapun dari seseorang yang dilihatnya tadi. _Mungkin itu hanya halusinasi._ Begitu pikir Luhan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Suara itu rendah, serendah harga diri seorang jalang. Mengalun, seperti angin dimusim semi. Menggoda seperti cokelat berlapiskan emas. Suara itu terdengar bersamaan dengan terbukanya mata Luhan. Suara itu, milik seseorang yang dikenalnya. Suara itu, Oh Sehun.

"Kyaaaaa-.." Teriakkan Luhan berhasil dibungkam oleh tangan besar nan sempurna milik pria bermarga Oh tersebut. Ia ditarik paksa masuk, dan Sehun menutup pintu menggunakan tungkai kakinya.

Luhan masih memberontak dari bekapan tangan Sehun. Ia benar-benar kalut, bagaimana jika Sehun melakukan sesuatu padanya? Tanpa berpikir panjang, Luhan mengangkat sebelah lututnya dan mengarahkannya ke selangkangan Sehun. Sehun membulatkan matanya dan wajahnya berubah memerah karena menahan sesuatu dibawah sana. Bekapannya pada Luhan terlepas begitu saja. Sungguh, ia tak sanggup bergerak barang sedikit pun.

"Hah! Rasakan itu! Kau pasti akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak, kan? Dasar mes-.." lagi-lagi mulut liar Luhan dibekap oleh Sehun. Luhan ingin memberontak, namun urung ketika melihat wajah mengerikan Sehun yang menatapnya tajam'

"Teruslah memberontak dan aku akan menciummu, atau diam dan aku melepaskan tanganku." Kali ini Sehun berkata serius. Ada seseorang datang mengetuk pintu itu, akibat dari teriakan Luhan. Sehun mengisyaratkan agar Luhan tetap diam dan tenang. Luhan pun mengangguk mengerti.

Setelah melepaskan tangannya dari Luhan, Sehun mengatur nafasnya agar terlihat normal.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jonghyun penasaran.

Sehun hanya membuka pintu selebar bahunya. Ia tak ingin Jonghyun berprasangka yang tidak-tidak karena ada Luhan didalam sana. "Aku baik, ada apa?"

"Tadi aku mendengar ada suara seorang perempuan berteriak dari sini."

"Benarkah? Tidak ada siapapun selain aku disini."

Jonghyun menatap Sehun curiga. Ia memandang Sehun dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. _Dapat!_ Jonghyun menyeringai. "Dalam keadaan _half naked_ , suara perempuan, dan.." Jonghyun mengarahkan matanya pada bagian selatan tengah milik Sehun yang mengembung. Seolah mengerti arti dari tatapan itu, Sehun panic dan segera menutupi kejantanannya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sudahlah, kau tak perlu malu-malu. Itu adalah hal yang wajar diusia kita." Jonghyun tertawa puas. "Oh ya, apa kau membawa ini?" Jonghyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dengan kemasan plastik kecil dari saku sebelah kirinya. "Apa? Sepertinya kau tidak membawanya. Yasudah. Ini, ini untukmu." Jonghyun menyerahkan dua bungkusan plastik itu pada Sehun.

"T-tapi aku-.."

"Shhh sudahlah, tak perlu berterima kasih. Aku membawa stok banyak, aku mengerti. Kau pasti sudah tak tahan, kan? Cepatlah selesaikan urusanmu. Maaf telah mengganggu. Selamat bersenang-senang."

Luhan akhirnya bisa bernafas setelah kepergian Jonghyun. Baru saja ia akan memaki Sehun, tiba-tiba Jonghyun kembali mengetuk pintu. "Ada apa lagi?"

"Apakah ini kopermu?" Jonghyun menunjuk sebuah koper didepan pintu kamar. Sehun tak menjawabnya, hanya menatap wajah Jonghyun dengan poker face andalannya. Seolah mengerti, Jonghyun pun meminta maaf sekali lagi dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

"Tolong jangan kembali dalam beberapa menit. Aku harus mengurus urusanku." Sehun mengatakannya saat Jonghyun berada ditengah pintu menuju keluar. Jonghyun mengangguk dan terseyum –menyeringai tepatnya.

Sehun berbalik setelah menutup pintu.

"Apa Jonghyun sudah benar-benar pergi?" Sehun menyeringai. Terlintas sebuah ide untuk menggoda Luhan. Ia mendekat lalu menyerahkan dua bungkusan kecil itu pada Luhan.

"A-apa maksudnya?" Luhan berucap gugup menerima benda itu.

"Benda kecil berbungkus plastikk itu namanya kondom, jika kau tidak tahu." Sehun menyandarkann punggungnya ditembok dan mendekap kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Tanpa Sehun duga, Luhan melemparkan benda sialan itu ke depan wajahnya dengan kasar. "Kau pikir aku sudi tidur denganmu, huh? Stop dreaming! Bercinta saja dengan poster sialanmu itu."

Luhan berkata ketus. Oh, Luhan benar-benar tak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya lelaki itu memajang poster wanita sexy ditempat pengasingan seperti ini. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera keluar dari kamar itu, ia benar-benar gerah. Tapi berhasil ditahan oleh Sehun. "Kau pikir Jonghyun akan pergi begitu saja?"

Luhan tersenyum meremehkan. "Kau pikir aku akan tertipu dengan akal-akalanmu begitu saja?" Luhan menyentak tangan Sehun dan beralih membuka pintu. Belum sampai dua detik, Luhan sudah kembali menutupnya.

"Kau benar. Jonghyun masih ada diluar."

.

Langit sudah berubah gelap. Matahari bahkan tak mengucapkan salam perpisahan karena mendung yang seharian tadi memayungi desa Yongnam. Semua orang sudah berkumpul, duduk melingkari api unggun yang mereka buat di halaman depan. Hanbin memetik senar gitar yang dibawanya sejak beberapa menit lalu untuk mengisi kekosongan. Mereka menyenandungkan lagu-lagu gembira seperti perkumpulan anak-anak pramuka yang sedang berkemah.

Diurutan paling ujung, Kyungsoo masih mencoba menghubungi Luhan yang belum kembali sejak satu jam yang lalu. Ia kemudian pergi kedalam dan menyuruh semua orang untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya. "Sial. Dimana kau sebenarnya Luhan?" Kyungsoo mematikan sambungan teleponnya karena ponsel Luhan berdering tepat diatas kasur dihadapannya. "Dasar rusa ceroboh."

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk memulai briefing awalnya tanpa Luhan dari pada harus membuat semua orang menunggu lama. Tapi ponselnya bergetar dilangkahnya yang ke tiga. Nomor baru. "Halo?"

"Kyung, ini aku, Luhan. Aku-.."

"Yak! Kemana lagi perginya rusa ceroboh sialan ini? Setidaknya kau membawa ponselmu agar semua orang tak mati kebosanan karena menunggumu, kau tahu."

"Maafkan aku. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan menjelaskan semua nanti. Kau bisa memulai briefing tanpa aku. Semua jadwal sudah aku atur di note ponselku. Kau hanya perlu memberitahukannya pada mereka."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut mendengar penuturan Luhan yang tanpa dosa. "Tuhan, mengapa aku harus bekerja pada Boss tak bertanggungjawab sepertimu."

 _Ekhem.._

"Suara siapa itu? Luhan, jangan bilang bahwa kau sedang disekap oleh makhluk hutan dibelakang sana? Atau jangan-jangan kau-.. Luhan, apa kau masih perawan?"

"Yak! Pelankan suaramu! Kau pikir aku segila itu? Sudahlah aku pasti kembali sebelum tengah malam." _Pip._

Kyungsoo berdecih setelah Luhan menutup sambungan teleponnya. Ia kembali pada kerumunan didepan dan mulai membagikan tugas sekaligus menunjuk orang-orangnya. "Baiklah, karena semua sudah mendapat tugas masing-masing, kita akan memulainya besok pagi."

"Tunggu, kemana Sehun?" Tanya Nam Jung yang juga diangguki oleh semua orang, termasuk Kyungsoo.

Satu-satunya orang yang tahu keberadaan Sehun adalah Jonghyun. Ia menyerngai dalam diamnya. Hanbin yang melihat itu, langsung menyenggol lengannya bertanya kenapa. "Sebenarnya tadi aku bertemu dengan Sehun. Ia bilang perutnya terasa mual. Mungkin terkena jetlag." Ucap Jonghyun asal.

Semua orang menatap tak percaya pada Jonghyun.

"Payah sekali anak baru itu. Apa ia tak pernah bepergian jauh? Atau memang ia anak manja?" semua tertawa mendengar ucapan Hanbin, satu-satunya yang termuda diantara mereka. Hingga interuksi dari Kyungsoo membuat mereka membubarkan diri dan beristirahat dikamar masing-masing.

.

Malam semakin larut. Luhan semakin meningkatkan kewaspadaannya karena harus terkurung bersama seorang lelaki yang baru dikenalnya. Setelah menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan Kyungsoo, Luhan memberikan ponsel itu pada Sehun dan berterima kasih. Ia duduk ditepian ranjang dibelakangnya dan berhadapan dengan Sehun yang masih bersandar ditembok.

"Kau tak akan keluar sekarang?"

"Kau gila? Jika aku keluar sekarang, mereka semua akan curiga dan kita akan menjadi bahan gosip besok pagi."

Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Kalau begitu tutup matamu."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun. Kau hanya perlu menutup matamu."

"Tidak." Luhan memundurkan dirinya diatas kasur. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Bagaimana jika nanti kau melakukan sesuatu padaku?"

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. _Dasar keras kepala. Baiklah, kita lihat seperti apa reaksimu._ Sehun mengarahkan tangannya untuk membuka satu-satunya kain yang ia pakai. Ya. Sejak satu jam yang lalu, Sehun berada dalam satu kamar bersama Luhan hanya dengan berpakaian sehelai handuk saja.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriakkan Luhan berhasil menghentikan kegiatan Sehun.

"Bukankah tadi aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk menutup mata?" ucap Sehun dengan wajah bodohnya. "Atau kau memang ingin melihatku full naked?"

"Oh my God, Oh Sehun, jaga bicaramu!" Luhan melemparkan sebuah bantal kearah Sehun. Demi Tuhan, Luhan adalah atasannya.

"Kenapa? Aku kan hanya bertanya apa kau-.." Luhan melemparkan bantal keduanya. Sehun tidak terima. "Jadi kau ingin bermain-main denganku, huh?" Sehun melempar balik bantal yang tergeletak di lantai. Mereka terus saling melempar satu sama lain. Hingga pada akhirnya bantal yang dipegang Luhan berhasil diamankan Sehun.

Sehun menyeringai melihat wajah Luhan yang kaku setengah tak bernafas. Sesaat kemudian, ia merasakan sesuatu telah jatuh dikakinya.

"Kyaaaa.."

"Oh, Shit!"

Luhan berteriak tanpa menutup matanya. Sehun yang kelimpungan karena handuk yang ia pakai merosot, langsung membekap Luhan dengan bantal yang dipakainya hingga tubuh Luhan terlempar telentang diatas kasur. Sehun tak sempat berpikir untuk memakai handuknya lagi. _Hell ya!_ Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir jernih disaat seperti ini?

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hidup HunHan! Hidup HunHan! Hidup HunHan!

Hahahaha

Aku gak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi. Kelewat seneng grgr HunHan syuting di lokasi yang berdekatan.

Betewe, aku Cuma bisa ngepost segini dulu ya.

Semoga kalian suka.

Jangan lupa review nya.


	6. Enam

Hampir pukul enam pagi. Langit masih gelap. Matahari masih enggan menampakkan keindahannya yang menyilaukan. Disebuah kamar terdengar suara ribut seperti benda yang berjatuhan. Waker digital berukuran setengah bola tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan isi yang berceceran dimana-mana, belum lagi selimut dan bantal yang juga ikut menjejakkan diri dilantai menghiasi kamar itu. Diatasnya terduduk gagah sebuah ranjang berukuran sedang dengan sprey bermotif abstrak berwarna biru langit yang membalutnya. Dari sana, terdengar seseorang tengah mengaduh kesakitan.

Sehun membuka matanya dan langsung terjaga. Ia mengusak matanya sekali lalu mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruangan. Ia seperti mendengar suara rintihan seseorang. Sehun menghela nafas. "Mungkin itu hanya mimpi." Ia mulai menutup matanya untuk kembali terpejam. Tapi suara itu terdengar lagi.

Sehun kembali membuka matanya. Seolah teringat sesuatu, ia menegakkan badannya. Sebenarnya Sehun sangat ingin terkejut, tapi urung ketika melihat siapa yang tengah meringkuk dibawah ranjangnya. Ya, itu adalah Luhan. Lengkap dengan rambut kusut, baju yang berantakan, juga wajah yang.. _imut?_

Sehun tertawa dalam hati. "Benar-benar mengejutkan. Jadi inikah kebiasaan asli Boss Lu, si kepala divisi yang cantik dan anggun juga sangat disegani oleh semua bawahannya." Sehun menyeringai saat mendapatkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan dalam kepalanya.

Setelah perang saling melempar bantal yang berakhir dengan teriakkan memalukan dari keduanya, Luhan memilih untuk tetap menutup kepalanya dengan bantal dan menyembunyikan diri dibalik selimut. Sedangkan Sehun, dengan segala rasa malu atas kemaluannya, bungkam seribu bahasa dan memakai pakaiannya secepat mungkin.

Kejadian itu begitu cepat. Sehun merasa ada yang aneh dengan Luhan karena ia tak menggerakkan badannya sama sekali. Sehun berjalan kesisi ranjang yang yang digunakan Luhan. Dan sekali lagi, Sehun harus menghela nafas sepanjang mungkin karena Luhan sudah tertidur pulas dengan segala keterkejutannya.

Pada akhirnya, mereka tidur disatu ranjang yang sama namun disisi yang berbeda. Sehun tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini. Ia terlalu lelah dan tak mau seluruh tubuhnya pegal-pegal hanya karena harus mengalah dan tidur dilantai. Apalagi tak ada matras disana. Ditambah cuaca pegunungan yang tentu saja akan sangat dingin saat dimalam hari.

.

Semua orang berkumpul dihalaman depan. Menuruti perkataan Bossnya, mereka berpakaian layaknya sekumpulan remaja yang akan pergi hangout. Tak ada dasi, tak ada jas, tak ada higheels ataupun tatanan rambut dan makeup yang berlebihan. Senyum menghiasai setiap wajah yang sudah tak sabar menjalani tugas pertama mereka sebagai 'pekerja lapangan'.

Kyungsoo keluar paling akhir. Kyungsoo mengenakan blus putih berlengan panjang dan sebuah rok polos sebatas betis berwarna putih tulang. Scraft berwarna ungu tua yg disimpul longgar melingkari lehernya. Sepasang sepatu berwarna cokelat tua menaungi kakinya. Rambutnya di ikat tinggi dibelakang kepala. Berhiasan ikat rambut yang juga berwarna ungu. Pipinya memantulkan warna merah karena terik matahari pagi yang menyejukkan.

Kyungsoo membawa beberapa map hasil laporan penanggungjawab proyek ini sebelumnya. Sebelah tangannya lagi ia gunakan untuk menenteng tas kerjanya. Jika dipikir-pikir, apa bedanya ia dengan seorang mahasiswi yang sedang melakukan observasi? Kyungsoo terkekeh dalam hatinya.

"Semua sudah siap?" Tanya Kyungsoo bersemangat. Semua orang mengangguk tak kalah antusias dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyeringai. "Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat."

"Tunggu, kita berangkat dengan berjalan kaki?" itu Nam Jung, karyawan yang sangat suka bergosip dengan pertnernya, Bo Kyung, namun pekerjaannya cukup memuaskan. Dan seolah tersadar, semua orang mulai merubah ekspresinya dengan wajah bertanta-tanya.

"Sunbae, apa benar kita akan berjalan kaki?" Jonghyun mengejar Kyungsoo yang sudah berjalan didepan.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik dengan memasang wajah evilnya. "Kalian pikir ini di Seoul? Apa sedari tadi kalian melihat ada kendaraan yang melintas?" Tak ada yang menjawab. "Nikmati saja apa yang ada. Bukankah kalian senang menjadi 'pekerja lapangan' karena tidak ada aturan seperti dikantor? Inilah kebebasan." Kyungsoo merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Cha! Matahari sudah mulai meninggi, kalian boleh bersenang-senang setelah semua beres."

Kyungsoo melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Mereka berjalan dengan tenang kecuali Jonghyun yang sedari tadi bertanya pada Nam Jung apakah ia sudah merasa pegal atau belum karena ia ingin menyumbangkan punggungnya. Jonghyun sudah menyukai Nam Jung sejak pertama kali ditempatkan di divisi keuangan. Meskipun hanya penolakkan yang selalu ia dapatkan, tapi Jonghyun tak pernah putus asa dan terus berusaha untuk meyakinkan Nam Jung bahwa ia pantas untuk sekedar menjadi kekasihnya.

Semua orang sudah terbiasa melihat adegan seperti itu setiap harinya. Dan sudah seperti kebiasaannya, mereka akan meninggalkan Jonghyun dan Nam Jung berdebat begitu saja.

"Tapi, kemana Boss Lu?" Hanbin memecah keheningan diantara hamparan rumput yang terbentang disisi kiri dan kanan mereka. Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak tahu dimana keberadaan Luhan. Kyungsoo berjanji dalam hatinya jika Luhan menampakkan batang hidungnya, ia akan mengurung rusa itu agar tidak menghilang dan pergi kemana-mana lagi.

"Boss Lu sedang tidak enak badan. Ia bilang ingin istirahat dan tidak mau diganggu." Ucap Kyungsoo datar. Semua orang mengangguk mengerti dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dengan tenang. Tanpa mereka ketahui, seseorang lelaki jangkung dengan rambut hitam legam yang sedikit berantakan karena berkeringat yang terkesan sangat _cool_ tengah menyeringai dibelakang sana.

.

Seperti biasa, Luhan akan langsung pergi ke dapur untuk mendapatkan segelas air putih sebagai pelumas tenggorokkannya setiap bangun tidur. Ia menuangkan air dalam mug pada gelas yang dipegangnya. Luhan meminumnya dengan sekali teguk sebanyak dua kali. _Aahh.._

Luhan sudah merasa segar sekarang. Sebelum beranjak ke kamar mandi, ia menyempatkan diri untuk sedikit berolah raga, meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa pegal. Luhan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas dengan kaki yang berjinjit, juga mulut yang terbuka lebar karena menguap.

"Boss Lu!" suara itu berhasil membuat Luhan menyelesaikan acara menguapnya dengan cepat. Luhan menurunkan tangannya dan kembali berdiri normal.

"Oh, Hanbin? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Justru seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang sedang Boss lakukan dirumah para pria?"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. Memang apa yang salah dengan pergi ke dapur dan meminum segelas air putih dipagi hari? Tapi tunggu, _rumah para pria?_ "Ah, benarkah? Sepertinya aku kurang tidur." Luhan menggaruk belakang telinganya yang sama sekali tidak gatal dan tersenyum garing. Luhan mengutuk dirinya dalam hati, bisa-bisanya ia lupa dengan kejadian semalam. _Dasar Oh Sehun sialan! Mengapa ia tak membangunkanku._

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak? Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Mengapa disini sepi sekali?"

"Mereka semua sudah berangkat ke tempat proyek. Apa Boss ku ini baik-baik saja? Kyungsoo noona bilang kau sedang tidak enak badan?" Hanbin berjalan mendekati Luhan yang nampak aneh. Hanbin adalah adik sepupu Kyungsoo. Jika hanya ada mereka berdua saja, ia akan memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan noona.

Hanbin kembali ke rumah sementara mereka karena ia lupa membawa kamera kesayangannya. Meskipun dilarang oleh Kyungsoo, tapi ia tetap bersikukuh. Hanbin adalah pecinta fotograpi. Ia akan mengabadikan setiap momen tanpa mempedulikan berapa kartu memori yang akan ia habiskan. Kamera dan fotograpi adalah dunianya, tapi menjadi seorang akuntan adalah pekerjaan yang dicintainya.

Luhan tidak langsung menjawab. Ia berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin menyingkirkannya karena sejak kemarin Kyungsoo selalu berkata seolah ia sedang sekarat. "Aku sudah baikan. Tapi mengapa kau ada disini? Kau tidak bekerja?"

"Aku hanya akan mengambil kamera lalu kembali lagi menyusul mereka. Kau tahu, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama meninggalkan kameraku begitu saja."

"Kalau begitu, apa kau bisa menunggu sebentar lagi? Aku juga akan pergi kesana."

"Tapi, bukankah kau-.." Hanbin tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Luhan sudah menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi. "Baiklah, aku akan menunggu diluar."

.

.

The Perfect Storm

HunHan Indonesia Big Event

HunHan

Enam

.

.

Dihari pertama, tugas mereka adalah mempelajari laporan-laporan sebelumnya dan menganalisis data-data yang masuk. Kyungsoo mulai membagikan map-map yang dibawanya pada semua orang. Mereka telah sampai sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Tapi karena jauhnya lokasi dengan rumah yang mereka tinggali, membuat mereka cukup berkeringat dan meminta jeda untuk beristirahat dan menghilangkan rasa haus.

Lokasi proyek tersebut berada disebelah timur desa. Jaraknya sekitar 45 menit dengan berjalan kaki. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju lokasi tersebut, mereka bisa menikmati pemandangan padang savana yang mulai menguning karena sebentar lagi musim akan berganti. Sugai sepanjang mata memandang, terbentang meliuk mengikuti jalanan.

Sebuah bangunan berukuran 6x10 meter yang merupakan 'kantor' baru tempat mereka akan mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk mengurusi masalah laporan keuangan proyek yang sudah bertahun-tahun terbengkalai. Para pekerja konstruksi sudah berdatangan dan mulai mengangkat sekop dan alat perkakas mereka. Alat-alat berat juga sudah berdiri kokoh, siap untuk memulai kembali.

Luhan dan Hanbin datang satu jam kemudian ketika mereka semua sedang serius dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. _Ckrek._

Suara bidikan kamera Hanbin membuyarkan konsentrasi mereka dan melihat kearah mana suara itu berasal. "Oh, Boss Lu datang!" Sebuah senyuman manis dari Bo Kyung yang segera menghampirinya dengan antusias. Bo Kyung adalah salah satu karyawan yang sangat mengidolakan Luhan –meskipun pada kenyataannya Luhan bukanlah seorang artis. Bo Kyung adalah gadis 22 tahun yang sangat polos. Ia selalu memberi hadiah pada Luhan. Tapi Luhan selalu memberi tahunya untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan uang karena ingin membelikannya hadiah.

" _Jikapun kau ingin berbagi, berbagilah pada semua orang. Jangan hanya padaku. Dengan begitu aku akan merasa lebih senang."_ Itulah perkataan Luhan yang selalu ia ingat dimanapun ia berada. Dan sejak saat itu, Bo Kyung merasa bahwa Luhan adalah orang yang sangat sempurna untuk diidolakan.

"Everybody, annyeong." Luhan mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menyapa orang-orang yang tengah berkutat dengan segala macam analisis perhitungan laba dan rugi dengan sebuah senyuman. Tak ingin kehilangan angkle yang bagus, Hanbin pun membidikkan kameranya kearah Luhan dari samping kirinya. Dan, jadilah sebuah foto dengan seorang wanita cantik yang tengah tersenyum manis. Foto itu terlihat hidup karena diambil dalam kondisi candid.

"Oh, syukurlah Boss kita baik-baik saja." Suara itu mendekat perlahan dari arah kanan Luhan. Seolah menyudutkan Luhan pada kenyataan bahwa ada seseorang yang akan siap menerkamnya sekarang juga. Itu Kyungsoo. Ia mendekat pada Luhan dengan tatapan yang tak lepas sedikitpun darinya. "Ikutlah denganku. Ada sesuatu yang harus kita bicarakan."

"A-ah, tunggu sebentar. Aku ada sedikit urusan dengan anak baru itu. Aku perlu membaritahunya sesuatu." Luhan mulai berjalan menghindari tatapan Kyungsoo yang sangat menakutkan. "Oh Sehun, dimana kau? Ah disana rupanya."

Tapi Luhan terkesiap saat tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menarik paksa sebelah tangannya dan membuat ia lagi-lagi harus bertatapan langsung dengan mata doe milik Kyungsoo. "Aku sudah memberi tahunya sebelum kau sampai disini. Sekarang ikut aku."

Semua orang tahu seperti apa hubungan persahabatan antara atasan dan bawahan itu, antara Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Mereka akan terlihat begitu manis saat akur. Hingga membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya merasa cemburu. Tapi mereka juga terlihat lucu saat tidak sependapat mengenai sesuatu satu sama lain. Kyungsoo akan berperan sebagai seorang ibu yang sangat pemarah dan menghabisi Luhan dengan segala cercaan (read: nasihat) karena menumpahkan semangkuk es krim cair diseragam sekolahnya. Dan Luhan berperan sebagai anak kecil yang sengaja menumpahkan es krimnya karena ingin diganti dengan es krim baru yang masih beku.

Kyungsoo menarik tangan Luhan keluar menuju belakang bangunan yang sudah mulai tua itu. Kyungsoo membuang nafasnya kasar. "Hanbin, aku tahu kau ada dibelakang sana. Pergi dalam dua detik atau kau kupecat."

Luhan membalikkan badannya ketika mendengar sesuatu benda yang jatuh. "Jadi Hanbin benar-benar mengikuti kita?"

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh. Kemana kau semalam?" Kyungsoo meletakkan kedua tangannya dipinggang. Benar-benar seperti seorang ibu pemarah. Luhan menatap ngeri pada Kyungsoo yang sedang dirasuki hantu penguin laparnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam. "Jawab aku, Luhan. Tegakkan kepalamu."

Oh, haruskah Luhan menjawab 'aku tidur dirumah sebelah' atau 'semalam aku mengalami shock dan tertidur dikamar Sehun' atau 'aku benar-benar tidur dengan Sehun'? Tidak. Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. _Lalu apa yang harus aku katakana pada Kyungsoo?_

Sementara Luhan asik berdebat dengan hati dan pikirannya sendiri, didepannya Kyungsoo merasa sangat geram. _Apa Luhan sedang mengacuhkanku?_ "Yak!"

Luhan tersentak dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Betapa bodohnya ia karena membuat Kyungsoo menunggu dengan mata memerah dan berair. Ya, Kyungsoo menangis didepannya. "Dasar rusa bodoh! Kau pikir kau bisa menghilang begitu saja, huh? Ini hutan bukan Seoul. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

Ya, begitulah. Bukan hal yang aneh jika kecerobohan Luhan membuat orang-orang disekitarnya merasa bodoh karena mengkhawatirkan seseorang yang jelas-jelas baik-baik saja. Dan Kyungsoo, dibalik sikap dinginnya pada semua orang, ia adalah orang yang sangat sensitive mengenai orang-orang yang disayangnya. Luhan tahu, sangat tahu bahwa Kyungsoo mengkhawatirkannya. "Sudahlah. Jika kau masuk dengan hidung yang memerah seperti ini, mereka akan beranggapan bahwa aku adalah Boss yang jahat." _Maafkan aku._

.

Ruang kerja yang sedari tadi hening, kini mulai dipenuhi gelak tawa dari orang-orang didalamnya. Pekerjaan hari ini selesai. Semua merapikan mejanya masing-masing, bersiap-siap untuk segera menemui air jernih yang akan menyegarkan tubuh mereka dari kepenatan bekerja.

Luhan masih mengobrol dengan yang lainnya ketika Kyungsoo datang dengan raut yang berbinar-binar. "Luhan, aku harus segera pulang."

"Ada apa?" Semua orang menatap Kyungsoo penasaran. Kyungsoo menampilkan senyum jahilnya, ia menunjukkan ponselnya pada Luhan yang langsung dihadiahi dengusan menyebalkannya. "Ku pikir kau terkena diare. Cepatlah pulang ia pasti sudah sampai. Kalian juga, pulanglah bersama Kyungsoo."

"Kau tidak pulang?" Tanya Jonghyun.

"Aku masih ada urusan sebentar. Kalian berhati-hatilah dijalan."

Kyungsoo memeluk Luhan lalu berucap terima kasih. Mereka semua beranjak pergi meninggalkan 'kantor'. Kecuali satu orang yang kerah kemeja belakangnya diam-diam Luhan tarik menuju balkon bangunan itu.

.

"Yak! Dasar wanita kasar."

Luhan melepaskan kepalannya. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja lelaki itu katakana. "Jika aku adalah wanita kasar, lalu kau apa? Lelaki brengsek?!"

Sehun melangkah lebar mendekati Luhan. Ia mencekal tangan mungil Luhan dengan sangat erat hingga tangan itu memerah. Sehun tentu saja tidak terima dengan perkataan Luhan barusan. Seumur hidup, tidak pernah ada yang berkata dan berlaku kasar padanya. Tapi Luhan? Tidak. Sehun tidak akan tinggal diam. Itu sama saja Luhan mengnjak-injak harga dirinya.

"Bisa kau ulangi ucapanmu?" Sehun menatap Luhan tajam, ia berkata tanpa ekspresi dan giginya menggeretak. Luhan sebenarnya kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Sehun padanya. Tapi ia juga tak mau kalah begitu saja. Luhan menahan nafasnya.

"Jika bukan brengsek, lalu apa?"

Sehun benar-benar tak habis pikir. Bisa-bisanya Luhan berkata kasar seperti itu.

"Kau bahkan tak meminta maaf setelah membekapku dengan bantal. Bagaimana jika aku mati?!"

Cukup. Sehun tidak bisa. Ia melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Luhan yang sudah sangat memerah. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah. Ia menelan ludah kasar, menahan amarah. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar, lalu beralih lagi pada Luhan. "Jika kau menarikku kesini hanya untuk berdebat, lebih baik aku pulang."

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Lagi-lagi ia harus mengalah karena mata rusa itu. Mata rusa yang memerah dan berkaca-kaca. "Oh Shit! Mengapa aku harus kalah dengan tatapan itu?"

Sehun mengacak-acak rambut dikepalanya. Ia menendang udara kosong. Sehun telah berjalan cukup jauh meninggalkan 'kantor'. "Aargh!" Ia berteriak frustasi hanya karena kalah berdebat. Ia pergi begitu saja seperti pengecut yang kehilangan senjatanya.

Langit mulai gelap. Sehun berjalan sendirian ditengah pohon-pohon pinus yang tinggi menjulang. Ia masih berjalan angkuh dengan rasa dongkol dihatinya ketika suara petir yang menggelegar menghampiri telinganya. Hujan turun setitik demi setitik.

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengangkat tangannya menadah air yang turun dari langit tersebut. Suara petir menghampirinya sekali lagi. Seolah menyadarkannya akan sesuatu, ia membalikkan badan dan berlari berlawanan arah pulang. Hanya satu yang ada dipikirannya. Luhan. Sehun telah meninggalkan Luhan sendirian ditempat itu. Entah perasaan apa yang kini berkecamuk dihatinya, ia hanya ingin melihat Luhan. Persetan dengan baju basah dan sepatunya yang kotor. Sehun ingat, sangat kentara dikepalanya bagaimana Luhan berteriak seperti orang kesetanan dimalam pertama mereka bertemu. Luhan terlihat kacau dan ketakutan disaat yang bersamaan.

"Shit! Mengapa jalanan terasa sangat panjang." Hingga akhirnya Sehun melihat cahaya lampu yang berasal dari bangunan proyek dan kantornya. Sehun langsung pergi menuju balkon, berharap Luhan ada disana dan baik-baik saja. Tapi Luhan tidak ada. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya memasuku bangunan itu. _Splash._

Semua lampu disana padam. Termasuk ruangan dimana Sehun berdiri sekarang. Ketakutan Sehun masih sama, Luhan. _Dimana ia sekarang? Mengapa ruangan ini senyap sekali?_

Sehun mengambil ponsel disaku kanannya dan menyalakan senter. Ia mulai mencari disetiap sudut ruangan. "Luhan.. kau masih disini?" Sehun terus menjelajahi setiap ruang dalam bangunan itu. Ia terus memanggil nama Luhan, tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju satu-satunya sudut yang belum ia injak. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar alunan suara musik dari sana. Sehun mulai mengarahkan senternya, "Luhan.." Sejenak Sehun merasakan bulu halus dibelakang telinganya berdiri. Tapi ia bertekad untuk segera menemukan Luhan. Sampai pada akhirnya Sehun melihat Luhan tengah meringkuk memeluk kedua lututnya dibalik loker berukuran besar tepat disebelah jendela, dengan sebuah earphone yang terjejal dikedua telinganya.

"Luhan!" Sehun menaruh senternya diatas meja. Ia mendekati Luhan, namun Luhan malah berteriak tak terkontrol. Tulang keringnya terasa ngilu karena Luhan berontak dan menendangnya. Sehun terus berusaha menenangkan Luhan. "Luhan, hey.. tenanglah. Ini aku, Oh Sehun. Aku ada disini, tenanglah, tenanglah. Lihat aku, lihat aku, Luhan. Lihat, aku Sehun. Tenanglah."

Luhan mulai tenang setelah melihat wajah Sehun dan Sehun mengarahkan senternya agar mereka bisa melihat satu sama lain. Ia langsung menerjang tubuh Sehun dengan sebuah pelukkan yang sangat erat seolah takut kehilangan. Setelahnya Luhan menangis hebat dan memukul lemah punggung Sehun. "Bodoh. Mengapa kau meninggalkanku? Mengapa kau meninggalkanku disini sendirian? Aku takut. Aku takut, Sehun. Aku takut."

Itulah kalimat yang Luhan ucapkan berulang-ulang. Bukan main, betapa merasa bersalahnya Sehun saat ini. Luhan benar. Ia memang bodoh. Bodoh karena terlalu larut dengan emosi. Bodoh karena tidak mempedulikan Luhan. Bodoh karena meninggalkan Luhan. Bodoh.

"Shhh tak apa aku ada disini sekarang. Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku janji." ucap Sehun yang juga bergetar karena kekhawatirannya. Ia mengusap punggung dan belakang kepala Luhan. Ia juga tanpa sadar menyematkan sebuah kecupan dipuncak kepala Luhan.

Seolah tersugesti dengan kata-kata dan sentuhan Sehun, Luhan mulai tenang meskipun segukkannya masih belum hilang. Entahlah, ia merasa sangat nyaman berada dipelukan Sehun. Seperti meringkuk dibalik selimut dimalam yang dingin. Seperti terlindungi dari segala macam bahaya yang mengancamnya. Pelukan Sehun terasa hangat meskipun seluruh pakaiannya basah kuyup.

Luhan hampir saja terlelap jika suara Sehun tak menyadarkannya. "Luhan.." dan Luhan hanya menjawab dengan gumaman paraunya. Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya pada ujung sudut tembok yang menghimpitnya dengan loker. Hujan masih sangat deras diluar sana, meskipun petir sudah mulai menghilang.

Sehun menyelonjorkan kakinya. Sementara Luhan disebelah kanannya, menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sehun dengan lutut yang masih ia peluk. Tangan kiri Sehun masih setia memeluk tubuh ringkih Luhan. Sementara tangannya kini mulai merapikan anak rambut yang menghalangi wajah cantik Luhan. Membuat Luhan merasa sangat nyaman dan ingin segera memejamkan matanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau begitu ketakutan saat hujan datang?"

Entah karena terlalu larut dengan rasa nyamannya atau memang terlalu malas untuk membuka mulutnya, Luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Maksudku, apa itu semacam trauma dimasa lalumu?" Sehun berusaha bertanya sepelan mungkin. Ia tak ingin Luhan merasa tidak nyaman.

Luhan membuka kedua matanya. Ia mendongak menatap wajah Sehun yang juga menatapnya.

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya." Lalu kembali memejamkan matanya.

Sehun menghela nafas pasrah. "Baiklah jika kau memang belum ingin membahasnya. Tapi aku akan memberitahumu sebuah rahasia kecilku. Apa kau mau mendengarnya?" Tapi Luhan tidak menjawabnya ataupun mengangguk.

"Dulu saat aku kecil, aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis cantik. Tapi gadis itu cengeng dan juga cerewet. Aku pernah meninggalkannya sendirian ditaman untuk membeli dua gelas minuman saat aku ingin mengantarnya pulang. Saat itu ia tengah tertidur, jadi aku tidak tega untuk membangunkannya. Dan saat aku kembali dengan dua cup minuman dikedua tanganku, dari kejauhan aku melihat gadis itu menangis. Aku berusaha berlari sekuat tenaga agar bisa cepat sampai dan menenangkannya. Tapi sial, salah satu cup yang aku pegang malah tumpah tak tersisa."

Sehun berdehem sebentar, ingin melihat reaksi Luhan. Tapi Luhan tetap tenang dalam diamnya. Sehun mmengambil tangan kiri Luhan yang tengah memeluk kakinya, berusaha menghangatkan. Sehun pun mulai melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dan kau tahu apa yang dilakukannya saat aku sampai? Ia malah memukulku dengan ganas sampai berdarah dan berteriak bahwa aku jahat karena telah meninggalkannya sendirian. Saat itu aku hanya menghela nafas pasrah karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengatasi seorang gadis cerewet sepertinya. Sampai pada akhirnya aku berhasil membawanya pulang dengan selamat dan tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun."

Sehun mengambil jeda sejenak. _Mengapa Luhan tak bereaksi apapun?_ "Luhan, apa kau tidur?" Sehun menegakkan badannya saat merasa bahwa tubuh Luhan bergetar agar dapat melihat keadaan Luhan dengan lebih jelas.

"Dan setelah itu kau pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun."

"Luhan, kau-.." Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Kini mereka duduk berhadapan. Sehun mengusap wajah yang tengah berekspresi datar itu. Sorot matanya seolah memancarkan kepedihan yang sangat mendalam. Begitu menyayat hati Sehun, dan segala pikiran buruk mengenai keadaan Luhan sekarang mungkin saja disebabkan olehnya.

Luhan masih tidak bereaksi apapun. Cukup lama mereka saling berpandangan hingga akhirnya Sehun menyerah dan ingin segera memeluk tubuh bergetar Luhan. Tapi itu tidak terjadi karena Luhan telah lebih dulu mendorong tubuh Sehun dengan cukup kuat. Matanya memerah dan bibirnya bergetar seolah memaksakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu. "Jadi kau orangnya?"

"Luhan, aku-.."

"Bodoh! Mengapa kau pergi begitu saja?! Gadis itu menunggumu dihalte setiap hari setelah pulang sekolah. Tak peduli jika hari itu hujan ataupun panas, tak peduli jika itu harus membuatnya menunggu hingga larut malam. Tapi kau tidak pernah muncul. Kau-.." Suara Luhan tertahan oleh sesak nafas atas luapan perasaannya.

Luhan tidak bisa lagi menahan air mata yang pecah jauh dari dalam lubuk hatinya. Ia kembali menangis sesegukkan didepan Sehun. Entah ia harus merasa senang atau benci sekarang. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika lelaki yang selama ini berusaha ia lupakan, lelaki yang pernah menjadi tumpuan harapannya, lelaki yang- juga sangat dirindukannya, itu adalah Oh Sehun. Si anak baru yang menyebalkan.

Meskipun pertemuan mereka sangat singkat, tapi perasaan itu seperti sudah tertanam jauh sebelum mereka dipertemukan. Perasaan itu, entah harus bagaimana ia menyebutnya. Rasa terlindungi, rasa hangat dan nyaman, juga letupan-letupan kecil yang mengiringinya seolah tak pernah berhenti memaksanya untuk tetap mempertahankan posisi Sehun dihatinya.

Sehun memegang kedua tangan Luhan lalu mengecupnya beberapa kali. "Maafkan aku, Luhan. Maafkan aku." Ia tahu ia salah, dan ia ingin memperbaikinya sekarang. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Luhan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tidak akan lagi.

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dengan perasaan kacau. Ia melihat kedua manik tajam milik lelaki didepannya. Luhan masih belum bisa menghentikan cairan bening yang keluar dari matanya. Tanpa berkata apapun ia mendorong kepalanya untuk bersandar di dada bidang Sehun, yang langsung disambut oleh pelukan hangat lelaki berahang tegas itu.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hallo?

Ada yang punya kritikan yang lebih pedes kah?

Aku seneng respon kalian baik sama FF ini, tapi jujur aja, apa ada yang merasa bosen karena alurnya kelamaan atau karena emang ceritanya gak jelas?

Silahkan keluarkan unek-unek kalian dikolom review sebagai bahan perbaikan dichapter selanjutnya.

Btw thank you yang sudah follow dan fav.

Aku harap kalian gak cuma jadi silent reader ya.

See u next chap^^


	7. Tujuh

Perlahan mentari mulai terbenam, dan jam menunjukkan pukul tuhjuh malam. Tanpa disadari, langit pedesaan Yongsan mulai berubah gelap. Bukan karena memang sudah waktunya, tapi juga karena awan hitam yang tiba-tiba datang dan menaunginya. Membuat suasana berubah menjadi sedikit menyeramkan. Angin berhembus perlahan dengan tempo yang benar-benar membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Semua orang memeluk dirinya masing-masing.

Kyungsoo tiba bersama 'keluarga' barunya. Ia menemukan seorang lelaki berkulit tan yang duduk diatas kap mobilnya sedang memandang kearahnya dengan sebuah senyuman tersemat dibibir tebalnya.

"Omo! Bukankah itu Kim Jongin pemilik KK School yang sangat terkenal itu? Yang lulusannya mampu bersaing dengan penari-penari internasional itu?"

"Benarkah? Wah, ia terlihat sangat tampan dan kulitnya terlihat sangat sexy."

Nam Jung dan Bo Kyung memulai acara bergosip mereka.

"Apa hebatnya? Ia hanya seorang pengajar tari yang kebetulan terkenal saja." Ucap Jonghyun tak mau kalah dimata Nam Jung.

Hanbin yang berjalan disebelah Kyungsoo hanya bisa menahan tawa gelinya melihat Kyungsoo yang sebentar lagi akan dirasuki hantu penguin lapar; jika saja didepannya tidak ada Kim Jongin, kekasihnya. Tentu saja Hanbin tahu hubungan keduanya yang sudah memasuki tahap serius itu.

Jongin turun dari kap mobilnya saat jarak Kyungsoo hanya tinggal beberapa langkah dari hadapannya. Dan tanpa di duga, Kyungsoo langsung memeluknya seolah mengatakan bahwa Kim Jongin hanya miliknya. Seberapa burukpun rupanya, Kim Jongin akan tetap dan hanya boleh menjadi miliknya. Itulah yang ingin ia tunjukkan pada orang-orang. Jongin tentu saja dengan senang hati membalas pelukan itu.

"Eyy, apa kau benar-benar merindukanku, huh? Tidak biasanya kau menerjangku dengan pelukan seperti ini." Jongin tersenyum senang dan mencium puncak kepala Kyungsoo seolah hanya ada mereka berdua saja disana. Menyalurkan setiap gulungan rasa rindu yang sudah lama terabaikan didasar kalbu.

Semua orang membulatkan matanya secara bersamaan. Seolah melihat adegan reka ulang saat sang pembunuh mulai menghabisi korbannya. Mereka menggerakkan mulut tanpa tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Tidak percaya bahwa Kim Jongin yang terkenal itu adalah kekasih dari atasan mereka, Kyungsoo, wakil kepala divisi yang galak itu.

"Ekhem.. kalian melupakan sesuatu?" Hanbin memecah keheningan. Ia sebenarnya hanya ingin mencairkan suasana hati 'keluarga barunya' saja. Ia tahu, mereka tidak akan percaya jika hubungan Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah berjalan selama empat tahun. Begitu juga dengan dirinya. Ia tidak percaya bahwa seseorang yang sangat sering mengunjungi rumahnya adalah seorang penari terkenal yang kini telah membuka sebuah sekolah tari yang diperuntukkan bagi mereka yang memiliki kesungguhan bakat didalamnya.

Kyungsoo adalah seorang yatim piatu yang dibesarkan oleh paman dan bibinya yang juga adalah orang tua Hanbin. Tapi setelah Jongin melamarnya dua tahun lalu, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tinggal berdua bersama Jongin disebuah apartement kelas menengah disalah satu distrik di kota Seoul. Tapi karena kesibukan Jongin yang semakin padat, mereka terpaksa beberapa hari tidak bertemu. Sebenarnya mereka berencana menikah bulan depan, tapi karena pekerjaan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba dipindahkan, mereka memutuskan untuk menikah setelah pekerjaan Kyungsoo selesai.

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya. "Oh, Hanbin? Kau disini juga?" Jongin menerima tepukkan yang dilayangkan Hanbin ditangannya, khas para pria saat bertemu, lalu bersalaman. Mereka sudah seperti adik-kakak. Tapi disisi yang berbeda, mereka juga sangat cocok menjadi sepasang sahabat karena passion mereka terhadap fotografi sama-sama besar.

"Tentu saja, bukankah kau yang menyuruhku untuk tetap berada didekat Kyungsoo noona saat kau tidak bersamanya?" Hanbin tersenyum menggoda. Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum menimpali godaan calon adik iparnya itu. Sementara Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan wajah memerah disampingnya. "Bagaimana kabarmu, hyung? Wah.. Kau semakin tampan saja dengan mobil itu."

"Yak, kau ini memujiku atau mobilku?" Mereka berdua tertawa seperti seorang sahabat yang baru saja dipertemukan setelah sekian lama. Seolah tersadar, Hanbin memperkenalkan Jongin sebagai kekasih calon kakak iparnya pada semua orang.

Acara perkenalan itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena sebuah kilatan petir baru saja melewati atas kepala mereka. Hujan turun tanpa tanggung. Lebat, seolah tak ada lagi hari esok untuk dipupuk airnya. "Sebaiknya kita mengobrol didalam." Usul Hanbin yang diangguki oleh semua orang.

Jongin adalah seorang pria baik hati dan sangat mudah bergaul. Tak heran jika karirnya bisa melejit dalam waktu hanya beberapa tahun saja. Dan seperti sekarang, meskipun baru berkenalan beberapa menit yang lalu, Jongin bisa menghancurkan dididing tebal yang disebut kecanggungan diantara mereka. Mereka semua berkumpul dirumah perempuan dan mengobrol banyak hal dan sesekali tertawa. Sampai pada akhirnya Jongin merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang. "Dimana Luhan?"

"Boss Lu masih ditempat proyek. Ia bilang masih ada yang harus diurus." Ucap Jonghyun.

"Tapi, ini sudah cukup larut. Apa Boss Lu bisa pulang dengan keadaan jalan yang gelap juga dikelilingi pepohonan itu?" Bo Kyung yang sedari hanya tersenyum menimpali gurauan Jongin pun kini mulai bersuara.

Semua orang mengangguk. "Tapi sepertinya Sehun juga belum pulang. Apa mereka masih disana?" yang ini Nam Jung.

Hujan masih sangat deras diluar sana. Suara petir diselingi kilatan yang menyilaukan mata membuat semua orang saling merapatkan diri. Ditambah listrik yang mati, membuat sebuah teriakkan tak bisa tertahan dari mulut Nam Jung. Semua orang panik mencari penerangan. Tapi kepanikan yang Kyungsoo rasakan bukan hanya tentang listrik yang mati atau suara petir yang menggelegar. Ia mengkhawatirkan Luhan.

Kyungsoo sangat tahu, jika cuaca sedang seperti ini, satu-satunya yang tidak boleh ditinggalkan adalah Luhan. Jika Baekhyun sedang tidak ada, ia yang akan menggantikannya dan sesegera mungkin datang ke apartement Luhan untuk menemaninya. Berlindung dibawah selimut tebal, memeluknya dengan sangat hati-hati seperti bayi yang masih merah, menceritakan apa saja untuk mengalihkan ketakutan Luhan meskipun tenggorokkannya akan terasa sakit atau jika tidak ia akan menyumpal telinga Luhan dengan sepasang earphone lalu mulai berteriak mengikuti setiap bait alunan musik itu.

"Jongin, ponselmu?" Jongin mengerti maksud Kyungsoo tanpa harus diberi penjelasan. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyerahkannya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung mencari nama kontak Luhan dan mendialnya. Kyungsoo mengigit jari-jari tangannya, bersama sebuah kekalutan yang memenuhi kepalanya saat menunggu sambungan telepon itu. "Sial! Ponselnya tidak aktif."

"Tenanglah, bukankah Luhan bersama salah satu bawahannya?" Jongin meraih pundak sempit Kyungsoo. "Coba kau hubungi saja dia."

Tapi tak ada yang memiliki nomor si anak baru Oh Sehun. Jikapun ada, itu ada bersama tumpukan berkas-berkas yang entah ada dimana. Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak, lalu memerintahkan Hanbin untuk mencari tasnya yang juga entah ia taruh dimana. Setelah ketemu, Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya dan mulai mengotak-atiknya sebentar, lalu menaruh ponsel itu ditelinga sebelah kanannya.

Sudah beberapa menit telepon itu tersambung, tapi tidak ada yang menjawab. Kyungsoo mencobanya lagi dan lagi, hingga pada pagilan yang kesekian kalinya, terdengar suara berat seorang lelaki. Setelah memastikan bahwa itu adalah Sehun, dan Sehun bilang bahwa Luhan sedang tidur dan baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas lega. Listrik yang sedari tadi padam pun kini sudah menyala. Seolah tahu seperti apa kepanikan Kyungsoo.

.

.

The Perfect Storm

HunHan Indonesia Big Event

HunHan

Tujuh

.

.

Sehun membuka matanya saat mendengar suara cicitan burung dari luar. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, _kemana Luhan?_

Sehun menyipitkan matanya saat berusaha berdiri, ia merasa silau karena jendela didepannya sudah terbuka dan cahaya matahari secara otomatis masuk tanpa penghalang. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah luar jendela. Disana, Sehun menemukan Luhan tengah tersenyum bersama burung-burung yang hinggap ditangkai pohon yang menjuntai ke balkon.

Angin pagi berhembus begitu halus, menyapa setiap lekuk wajah Luhan yang kini tengah memejamkan mata, menikmatinya. Rambut cokelat keemasannya tertiup angin, membuatnya semakin terlihat sempurna ditambah sorotan sinar matahari yang juga menerpa mengenai wajahnya. Luhan terlihat begitu bersinar, begitu menyilaukan, lebih dari sekedar ribuan keping emas. Dan tanpa sadar, seolah terhipnotis oleh pemandangan dihadapannya, Sehun tersenyum tanpa bisa mengalihkan pandangannya kemanapun lagi.

Luhan membuka matanya lalu menoleh ketika merasa diperhatikan. "Kau sudah bangun?"

Sehun masih tersenyum. Ia berjalan dua langkah kedepan, melipat kedua tangannya diantara kusen jendela lalu menaruh kepalanya disana. Masih memandangi Luhan.

"Mengapa kau terus tersenyum seperti itu?" Luhan membalikkan badannya. Ia menatap Sehun ngeri. "Kau menakutkan."

"Kau mengagumkan."

Luhan mendengus. _Apa-apaan lelaki ini._ Luhan meraih dua cangkir kopi diatas nakas kecil dibawah jendela yang Sehun gunakan. Luhan terbangun saat perutnya keroncongan subuh tadi. Ia baru ingat jika semalam ia melewatkan makan malamnya. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi kedapur, tapi karena tidak ada bahan makanan apapun, jadilah ia membuat kopi racikannya sendiri.

Sehun menerima cangkir yang diberikan Luhan padanya. "Apa ini kopi?"

Luhan menyandarkan punggungnya dipagar pembatas balkon. Ia memejamkan mata lalu menghirup aroma kopi kesukaannya itu lalu menyeruputnya dengan hikmat. _Aah_ "Apa hidungmu bermasalah?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku tidak terlalu menyukai kopi dan tidak terbiasa meminum kopi dipagi hari."

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang habiskan." Luhan beranjak mengambil cangkir yang Sehun pegang, tapi Sehun menariknya kembali.

"Apa ini buatanmu?"

Luhan mendengus sekali lagi. "Apa kau melihat burung-burung itu memiliki tangan?"

Kini Luhan melihat Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada burung-burung dibelakangnya dengan wajah bodoh. "Kurasa tidak." Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, terlihat seperti wajah seseorang yang sedang berpikir, lalu tersenyum sesaat kemudian. "Jadi ini buatanmu? Kalau begitu aku akan menghabiskannya."

Tapi belum sempat ujung cangkir itu sampai dibibirnya, seseorang datang dengan mengejutkan diujung tangga sana. "Wah.. Rasanya senang sekali bisa melihatmu akrab dengan seorang wanita."

Luhan dan Sehun menoleh bersamaan. Itu Jongin dan Kyungsoo. "K-kau?"

Luhan mengembangkan sebuah senyuman dibibirnya. Ia menaruh cangkir yang dipegangya lalu beralih menghampiri Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri diujung tangga teratas balkon itu. "Apa kau Kim Jongin?" Luhan berkata dengan wajah jahilnya. Ia melayangkan sebuah tos pada Jongin. Entahlah, itu sudah seperti kebiasaannya ketika bertemu dengan dua pria tampan milik sahabatnya itu, Jongin dan Chanyeol.

Luhan dan Jongin berpelukan. "Ah, rasanya sudah lama sekali." Ungkap Luhan dalam pelukannya. "Tapi apa kau benar-benar Kim Jongin? Rasanya ada yang berbeda."

"Tentu saja. Aku pasti semakin tampan, dan aku merasa sangat bahagia bisa kembali dan menemui peguin kesayanganku ini." Jongin mencubit kedua pipi Kyungsoo dari belakang. Pada awalnya Luhan mendengus, tapi akhirnya ia ikut tertawa melihat kelakuan manis dua sahabatnya itu.

Sehun menghampiri ketiganya dengan secangkir kopi yang belum sempat ia minum. "Kau mengenalnya?" Sehun bertanya tanpa tahu untuk siapa tepatnya pertanyaan itu ia ucapkan. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lucu jika sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak sampai diotaknya.

"Kau bertanya padaku?" Luhan menunjuk dirinya. Tapi tiba-tiba Jongin merangkulnya untuk mendekat.

"Tentu saja, mereka adalah dua wanita hebatku. Kau ada masalah?"

.

"Jadi penguin yang sering kau ceritakan itu Kyungsoo?" Sehun membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Pasalnya, penguin yang selalu Jongin ceritakan adalah penguin yang anggun, cantik dan lemah lembut juga baik hati. Tapi jika ia melihat pada Kyungsoo, rasanya Sehun benar-benar akan percaya bahwa cinta itu membutakan yang normal, tapi juga menormalkan yang buta.

Sehun dan Jongin berada satu tingkat dan satu kelas yang sama saat high school. Mereka cukup akrab, meskipun si datar Oh Sehun awalnya selalu menolak jika diajak pergi bersama ataupun hanya untuk sekedar mengobrol. Saat itu, Sehun memang masuk dipertengahan semester karena ia baru saja pindah dari Canada, jadi ia cukup banyak tertinggal pelajaran. Dan entah kebetulan atau memang mereka ditakdirkan untuk bersama, Sehun hanya menemukan kecocokan berteman dengan Jongin. Meskipun sebenarnya jika dilihat dari fisik mereka terlihat seperti kopi dan susu. Beruntunglah karena wajah keduanya sama-sama tampan.

Awalnya Jongin ragu bahwa Sehun yang dimaksud adalah Sehun si wajah datar berkulit pucat temannya. Tapi setelah memasuki kamar yang berhiaskan poster Miranda Kerr, ia yakin bahwa itu adalah Sehun, Oh Sehun temannya.

"Pelankan suaramu, bodoh!" Gerutu Jongin yang langsung membekap mulut Sehun.

"Jongin, kau tahu aku tidak suka dengan pria penggosip kan?" Teriak Kyungsoo dari dapur yang hanya disekat oleh _buffet_ berukuran cukup besar.

Setelah sedikit acara penyambutannya dibalkon tadi, mereka memutuskan untuk sarapan. Kyungsoo dan Jongin datang dengan perlengkapan khas keluarga yang akan pergi piknik dimusim panas. Kyungsoo juga tidak lupa membawa pakaian ganti untuk Luhan. Sedangkan Sehun? _Siapa peduli?_

 _._

"Apa sudah saatnya?"

"Tidak, aku butuh waktu. Setidaknya untuk memastikan bahwa orang yang kita kejar benar-benar dia."

Suara khas rokok terbakar terdengar diseberang telepon sana. "Besok. Jika kau masih ingin hidup."

Sambungan telepon ditutup sepihak. Menandakan bahwa si penelepon benar-benar berkuasa dan kuat untuk sekedar dibantah.

Orang itu membuang nafasnya kasar. Ia harus berhasil. Ya, demi hidup yang lebih layak dan menyenangkan tentu saja. Ia tidak peduli jika itu harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri. Tujuannya hanya satu, hidup berlimpah harta dan berfoya-foya tanpa harus sibuk bekerja. Persetan dengan dosa. Jika hanya menjadi mata-mata saja ia bisa kaya, untuk apa sibuk berdoa dan mengemis pekerjaan pada tempat-temat menjijikan yang mereka sebut kantor.

.

Hari-hari berlalu. Semua berjalan lancar dan pekerjaan selesai begitu cepat. Hubungan antara Luhan dan Sehun pun semakin membaik, walaupun harus melalui hari yang panjang untuk mendengarkan omelan Kyungsoo. Melakukan kegiatan yang belum sempat mereka lakukan di Canada –atas ide Luhan tentunya. Pergi ke tempat proyek bersama, saling melempar gurauan yang berakhir dengan mengembungnya pipi si cantik Luhan, lalu pulang paling akhir adalah menjadi kebiasaan mereka. Kadang jika mereka terlalu asik mereka akan menginap dikantor dan menghabiskan malam bersama dengan obrolan sebelum tidur dibawah cahaya bulan dan bintang.

Pernah suatu hari Sehun merajuk karena Luhan mengambil fotonya saat Sehun belum siap. _Manusia mana yang mau difoto saat mulutnya terbuka lebar dan matanya setengah terpejam?_ Begitu kira-kira yang Sehun ucapkan. Tapi Luhan terus tertawa. Sehun yang sedang merajuk adalah sisi lain dari Sehun yang paling Luhan sukai. Lebih manis dari sekedar permen gula, lebih menggemaskan dari seekor kucing yang minta makan. Dan itu hanya ditunjukan padanya.

Luhan memeletkan lidahnya lalu pergi melarikan diri saat Sehun berusaha mengambil ponselnya. Sampai pada akhirnya Luhan terjatuh menendang kakinya sendiri karena cara berlarinya yang kurang tidak professional.

"Ha! Rasakan itu." suara gelak tawa puas akhirnya keluar dari lelaki beralis tebal itu.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu kembali berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun dengan sebelah kaki yang diseret. Sehun berjalan menyamai langkah Luhan masih dengan mulut yang mangeluarkan suara hahaha.

"Kita satu sama. Sekarang berikan ponselmu."

"Tidak mau!"

"Kalau begitu selamat tinggal. Kau mungkin butuh waktu dua kali lipat untuk sampai dirumah dengan cara berjalan anehmu itu." Sehun berjalan meninggalkan Luhan dengan langkah lebar-lebar. Dengan sebuah senyuman jahil, ia yakin Luhan akan merengek minta digendong.

Sehun menghitung dalam hati. Dan benar saja, saat hitungan Sehun sampai diangka tiga, Luhan berteriak memanggilnya. Sehun menyeringai lalu berbalik menghadap Luhan yang tertinggal cukup jauh dibelakangnya. "Apa?"

Masih dengan sebelah kaki yang menopang tubuhnya, Luhan menunjuk kearah timur. "Lihat!"

"Aku tidak akan tertipu lagi dengan leluconmu Luhan." Sehun menyedekapkan kedua tangannya.

Senyum Luhan yang dibuat-buat itupun luntur seketika. Melorot bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang ia jatuhkan disana, diatas tanah, saat itu juga. Persis seperti seorang anak yang tidak diberi uang jajan oleh ayahnya yang pelit. "Setidaknya kau menawariku tumpangan."

Sehun menghampirinya dengan wajah yang tidak terima. "Kau pikir aku gerobak kereta? Bangun, Luhan. Hari sudah mulai gelap."

"Kalau begitu gendong aku."

"Tidak. Kau bisa berjalan. Kakimu bahkan tidak berdarah."

"Tidak berdarah bukan berarti tidak sakit. Dasar lelaki tidak berperasaan."

Sehun berdecih. "Oh Tuhan, mengapa kau memberiku takdir yang seperti ini?" Sehun bicara pada angin yang lewat. Oke. Ia menyerah. Luhan beraegyo adalah sesuatu yang tidak boleh Sehun lihat. Oh, lihatlah rusa itu bahkan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali demi mendapatkan sebuah 'tumpangan' gratisnya. _Tapi bukankah itu yang kau mau Oh Sehun?_

"Cepat naik."

"Yeay!" Luhan berteriak kegirangan.

"Lain kali kau tidak boleh melakukan itu lagi."

"Aku tidak janji"

Suasana begitu sepi, begitu sunyi hingga rasanya Luhan bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya sendiri. Hanya terdengar suara binatang-binatang kecil diantara semak-semak savanna dikanan dan kiri mereka. Sehun dan Luhan berjalan dengan tenang bersama cahaya oranye khas matahari saat menenggelamkan diri meninggalkan belahan bumi yang mereka pijak. Sesekali Luhan akan mengambil foto pemandangan disekelilingnya. Luhan berpikir untuk mengajak Sehun berfoto bersama, tapi urung karena takut Sehun menolak.

Tanpa luhan ketahui, Sehun sedang tersenyum bahagia. Benar-benar merasa bersyukur bisa dipertemukan lagi dengan gadis cantiknya. Ia pikir Luhan akan melupakannya begitu saja seperti gulungan kertas yang ia lempar saat pertama kali mereka bertemu; dulu. Tapi Luhan benar. Meskipun itu hanya sebuah pertemuan singkat, tapi sebuah kenangan tidak akan hilang begitu saja. Itu akan tetap ada dalam hati yang penuh dengan pengharapan dan cinta sebagai dasarnya.

"Apa kau hanya akan mengambil foto itu saja?"

"Maksudmu?"

Sehun menghentikan kakinya untuk menatap Luhan. "Kau tidak ingin berfoto denganku?"

"Kau mau berfoto denganku?"

"Mengapa kau meniru perkataanku?"

"Benarkah? Wah, padahal baru saja aku berpikir untuk mengajakmu berfoto."

"Benarkah?"

"Mengapa kau meniru perkataanku?"

Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain lalu tertawa dengan kebodohan yang mereka lakukan. Sehun mengatur posisi berdirinya dengan background matahari terbenam –dengan Luhan yang masih bertengger manis dalam gendongannya. Mereka masih berada diatas bukit, sehingga pemandangan dibelakang mereka terlihat jelas keindahannya. Luhan mengarahkan tangannya dan mulai berfoto. "Sehun, ikuti arahanku okey." _Ckrek. Ckrek. Ckrek._

Foto pertama, Luhan melakukan V sign pada Sehun sedangkan ia sendiri berekspresi seperti orang terkejut. Foto kedua, mereka tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi. Foto ketiga, Luhan meletakkan telunjuknya dipipi kanan Sehun yang mengembung. Foto keempat, Luhan melingkarkan tangannya dileher Sehun dan meletakkan kepalanya disana sehingga posisi kepala mereka berdempetan dan sejajar. Luhan menampilkan wajah imutnya sedangkan Sehun tersenyum dan menatap Luhan dengan penuh kelembutan.

.

Suara sirine ambulance menggema memasuki sebuah mansion mewah milik keluarga Oh. Didepan pintu kemegahannya, berdiri seseorang berjubah putih lengkap dengan stetoskop yang menggantung dilehernya. Hari masih sangat pagi untuk sekedar membuka mata. Tapi suasana dimansion itu sudah ramai karena Tuan besar mereka yang baru saja menyelesaikan perjalanan bisnisnya tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan sesaat setelah mendudukkan dirinya disofa.

Semua orang berkumpul didepan mansion itu, mengkhawatirkan keadaan Tuan besar mereka. Ada dua orang perawat yang keluar dari mobil ambulance. Mereka bergegas segera setelah mendapatkan panggilan darurat dari dokter pribadi keluarga Oh tersebut. Dokter itu masuk setelah Tuan Oh dan diikuti oleh seorang wanita yang meskipun tidak menangis, namun kekhawatiran sangat terlihat kentara diwajahnya.

"Nyonya, pergilah temani Tuan bersama dokter. Ada sesuatu yang harus saya urus." Ucap seorang lelaki paruh baya yang masih lengkap dengan pakaian kerjanya. Wanita itu hanya mengangguk tanpa berkata apapun lagi.

Pintu mobil itu telah ditutup. Mereka pergi bersamaan dengan suara sirine yang semakin lama semakin menghilang. Lelaki paruh baya yang masih berdiri didepan pintu kemegahan mansion itu menelepon seseorang. Setelah beberapa menit tidak ada jawaban, ia memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan beranjak pergi untuk menemui seseorang yang lain.

.

Rabu terakhir dibulan September dimulai dengan semangat cerah sang mentari pagi. Tapi tidak dengan orang-orang didua rumah itu. bisa dibilang ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat melelahkan bagi mereka. Pasalnya, si kepala staf Tiffany akan datang berkunjung bersama Direktur Choi. Sedikit saja kesalahan akan berdampak buruk pada kehidupan mereka. Ya, tidak ada yang tidak tahu tentang Tiffany, si wanita jalang dan penghasut kesayangan Direktur Choi yang tidak akan segan memecat siapa saja yang bertetangan pendapat dengannya.

"Baiklah, kalian semua sudah bekerja keras. Jangan mengkhawatirkan hal yang tidak perlu. Bersikap seperti biasa, dan aku jamin semua akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Luhan saat melakukan _briefing_ pagi ini.

Luhan menatap satu persatu wajah-wajah tak bersemangat itu. Ia tahu ini hari yang berat. Jika boleh jujur dan boleh memilih, Luhan lebih baik bekerja menjadi bartender dicafe Baekhyun ditemani dengan macam-macam jenis kopi, dibanding harus berhadapan dengan Tiffany. Tapi ia adalah pemimpin, dan seorang pemimpin tidak diperbolehkan bersikap pengecut. _All is well._ Itulah yang Luhan ucapkan berulang-ulang dalam hatinya.

"Aku janji akan mentlaktir kalian minum. Sekarang angkat kepala kalian."

Semua orang menatap Luhan tidak mengerti.

"Aku serius. Tapi hanya satu gelas saja." Luhan mengedipkan sebelah matanya jahil.

Akhirnya Luhan bisa melihat mereka semua tertawa. Satu hal yang tidak pernah hilang darinya; kemurahan hati. Begitulah Boss mereka. Selalu punya cara untuk kembali membakar semangat mereka; meskipun kadang kenyataan tidak selalu sama persis dengan ekspetasi mereka. Tapi mereka tetap senang.

.

Sebuah mobil sedan keluaran _Mercedes_ tiba membawa tuannya yang agung. Seseorang beralaskan higheels berwarna silver keluar menapakan kakinya ditanah pedesaan yang rimbun itu. Berlapiskan _blous_ berwarna _dusty pink_ dengan _skirt_ berwarna hijau tua, Tiffany melangkahkan kakinya penuh percaya diri dengan sebuah kacamata mewahnya menuju kumpulan orang-orang yang sudah menunggunya didepan bangunan kantor. Sekilas ia memang terlihat sangat cantik dan anggun, tapi hati seseorang siapa yang tahu?

"Selamat datang nona Tiffany." Ucap Jonghyun yang selalu ingin dilihat dengan sikap yang terlalu ramahnya.

Tiffany hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai respon. Ia menatap kesekeliling tempat itu dengan pandangan tidak suka. "Jadi hanya ini penyambutan untukku?" ucapnya sambil membuka kacamata.

"Kau pikir apa? Lagipula tidak ada Direktur Choi disampingmu, untuk apa kami bersusah payah menyambutmu?" timpal seseorang berbibir tebal disamping Luhan yang juga tak kalah percaya diri dari Tiffany.

Tiffany berdecih dengan senyuman manisnya. "Jadi kau lebih berani menyerangku saat tidak ada Direktur Choi? Cih. Pengecut."

"Yak! Kau-.." Kyungsoo benar-benar geram sekarang. Jika saja Luhan tidak menahannya, ia mungkin sudah berguling-guling ditanah bersama Tiffany.

Luhan menahan Kyungsoo dengan tatapan seriusnya, yang berarti ini hanya akan menjadi urusan Luhan dan Tiffany saja. _Hell! Tidak bisakah Luhan melihat api yang sudah berkobar dimatanya?_

"Baiklah Nona Tiffany, mari kita tidak berdebat. Silahkan masuk dan selesaikan ini dengan cepat."

.

Hujan datang tepat saat rapat penuh helaan nafas dan rasa dongkol penuh perjuangan hati itu selesai. Mereka semua tidak bisa pulang, tentu saja karena hujan juga karena Tiffany masih disana. Mereka tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menunjukan ketidaksukaan mereka terhadap Tiffany. Rapat berjalan lancar meskipun sesekali Tiffany memancing emosi Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang menyebabkan _air conditioner_ disana tidak berguna sepenuhnya.

Luhan sedang menyeruput kopinya sambil menikmati rintik air hujan yang turun dari atap genteng bangunan itu. Hanya hujan biasa, tanpa petir dan kilatan cahaya dilangit hitamnya. Mencoba untuk merefleksikan diri dari perdebatan yang bisa terjadi kapan saja. Untunglah Luhan masih tahu diri untuk tidak bertindak bodoh dihadapan bawahannya. Sementara Kyungsoo, Luhan tidak tahu pergi kemana ia. Yang pasti pikiran Kyungsoo juga sama kusut dengannya. Paling tidak Kyungsoo masih punya Jongin untuk menjadi sasaran kekesalannya. Meskipun keadaan mereka berjarak puluhan kilo meter, tapi cinta Jongin pada Kyungsoo tidak selemah itu. Ya, Jongin pulang minggu lalu saat ditelepon oleh pihak investor sekolahnya.

Luhan menyeruput kopinya sekali lagi saat seseorang menyenggol sikunya yang menyebabkan ia batuk-batuk karena tersedak minumannya sendiri. Luhan hampir saja menyembur orang itu dengan kopinya jika saja itu bukan Sehun.

"Maaf aku tidak sengaja." Ucap Sehun setengah menyesal saat menyerahkan gelas yang dipegangnya pada Luhan dan mengambil sapu tangan berwarna biru dari sakunya, lalu sibuk mengelap mulut Luhan yang berantakan dan sebelah tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung Luhan.

"Apa efek Tiffany sebegitu besarnya sampai kau melamun seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak memikirkan Tiffany." Jawab Luhan sambil menyerahkan gelas Sehun.

"Lalu kenapa kau melamun?"

"Karena aku sedang memikirkanmu."

Luhan tersenyum manis saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. Ia memandang Sehun sebentar lalu membuang wajahnya yang memerah membelakangi Sehun. Sehun mengulum senyumnya. Jarang sekali ia mendengar Luhan berkata _cheesy_ seperti itu.

Sehun beranjak ke sisi lain sebelah Luhan. Masih dengan mengulum senyumnya, ia menaruh kepalanya ditelapak tangan yang ia sanggakan pada pagar pembatas balkon itu. Luhan kembali membelakanginya dengan malu-malu. Kupingnya merah melebihi warna baju yang sedang ia gunakan.

"Luhan, tidak sopan memunggungi lawan bicaramu seperti ini." Ucap Sehun dengan nada jahilnya. Luhan akhirnya membalikan badan dengan kepala yang menunduk.

"Jangan menggodaku, Oh Sehun." Ucap Luhan karena Sehun terus memandanginya.

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tentang?"

"Apa tadi kau memikirkan sesuatu yang panas dimusim dingin?"

"Yak! Dasar mesum! Pergi kau Oh Sehun!" Luhan menghujani Sehun dengan pukulan lemahnya.

"Memang apa yang salah dengan pertanyaanku? Aku kan hanya bertanya apa kau berencana mentlaktirku semangkuk ramen panas dan pedas saat liburan musim dingin nanti?"

Luhan menghentikan pukulannya. _Shit!_ Bisa-bisanya ia berpikiran sejauh itu. Luhan menutup wajah memerahnya dengan kedua tangan. Bukan main, betapa malunya ia saat ini. Sementara Sehun menyeringai dalam diamnya. Setelah ini Luhan pasti akan menghindarinya karena malu.

"Jadi, siapa yang mesum?"

"Oh Sehun kau benar-benar menyebalkan." Luhan kembali menghujani Sehun dengan pukulan. Sedangkan Sehun tertawa puas karena lagi-lagi ia berhasil menggoda Luhan.

Adegan manis itu tidak berlangsung lama karena suara higheels yang beradu dengan lantai keramik itu mendekati mereka. Itu Tiffany, dengan segala keangkuhan dan ambisinya.

"Ups, apa aku menganggu kalian?"

"Tidak.."

"Tentu saja. Kau memang selalu mengganggu kebahagiaan orang lain." Yang ini Luhan.

"Oh, santai sedikit Boss Lu. Maaf jika aku menganggu acara kalian. Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu."

"Katakan saja langsung. Aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu."

Tiffany tersenyum remeh. "Bukan kau, Luhan. Tapi lelaki disebelahmu."

"Aku?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah bodohnya. Untuk apa seorang Tiffany ingin bicara pada anak baru sepertinya?

"Tentu saja. Ikutlah denganku."

Sehun memandang ke arah Luhan sebelum akhirnya mengangguk menyetujui. Sementara Luhan dibiarkan kepanasan begitu saja.

.

Hallo?

Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

See you^^


	8. Delapan

Sehun menengadah, menatap langit yang kini diselimuti awan hitam. Hujan bukan masalah besar bagi Sehun. Ia suka hujan. Seperti kecintaannya pada bau parfum Luhan, tidak ada yg lebih menenangkan ketimbang bau hujan yang menyentuh tanah. Bagi Sehun, langit gelap sangat menarik. Ada ketenangan yang tersembunyi diantara langit gelap itu. Denting tetes air yg menghujam ke atap merupakan harmonisasi tersendiri baginya.

Luhan disampingnya meskipun masih bungkam seribu bahasa. Luhan juga suka hujan, asal itu tanpa petir dan kilatan yang menyilaukan dilangitnya. Meskipun kadang suara dentingan air yang jatuh menghantam atap terdengar horor ditelinganya. Tapi jika hujan reda, Luhan tidak akan segan bermain tanah basah dan becek yang habis dijejaki hujan, menurutnya itu terasa menyenangkan saat diinjak.

Semua orang mungkin sudah bisa menikmati hangatnya tungku rumah bersama segelas teh atau kopi. Berkumpul diruang tengah dan saling bertukar gurauan yang menyenangkan. Tapi seperti kebiasaannya, Sehun dan Luhan selalu punya alasan untuk pulang paling akhir. Kali ini karena Sehun tidak mau memberitahu Luhan apa yang dibicarakan Tiffany padanya.

"Luhan, lihatlah. Ini sudah mau hujan."

"…"

Sehun membuang nafasnya kasar. Luhan masih tidak mau bicara padanya. Sehun pergi kedalam untuk mengambil segelas air putih karena tidak ada satupun ucapannya yang membuahkan hasil. Lalu kembali dengan menyeret sebuah kursi kayu untuk Luhan duduki.

"Duduklah. Kakimu pasti pegal."

 _Oh Sehun sialan! Bisa-bisanya berlaku manis seperti ini saat aku sedang marah._

Luhan meniup anak rambut yang menjuntai dikening kebanggaannya. Luhan mungkin sudah keterlaluan mendiamkan Sehun seharian penuh. Tapi meskipun begitu, sikap Sehun tidak pernah berubah. Sehun tetap menjadi Sehun yang manis bagi Luhan. Karena apapun yang terjadi, Sehun tidak akan pernah melepaskan Luhan. Itulah janjinya. _Ya, janji itu.._

"Sehun aku-.."

Sehun masih setia menyunggingkan senyum disampingnya saat Luhan mendongakkan kepala untuk meminta maaf. Tapi lagi-lagi gagal karena ponsel Sehun bordering. Sehun mengambil ponsel disakunya. Raut wajahnya berubah saat ia menerima penggilan itu. Ia melirik pada Luhan sebentar lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan beberapa pertanyaan dikepala Luhan.

.

Hujan mulai turun setitik demi setitik. Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam dan Sehun baru selesai dari acara menerima teleponnya. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar dan beberapa kali menghembuskan nafas penuh kesabaran. Setelah beberapa menit bergelut dengan pikirannya, akhirnya Sehun sadar bahwa ia meninggalkan Luhan dibalkon sendirian. Tapi sayang, Luhan sudah tidak ada ditempatnya.

Logika Sehun berkata untuk mencari Luhan didalam, tapi hatinya berkata Luhan sudah pulang, sendirian. Lagi-lagi Sehun terdiam, memikirkan betapa bosannya Luhan menunggu disini tadi. Sehun merasa bersalah? Tentu saja.

Sebuah kilatan diatas kepalanya menyadarkan Sehun akan satu hal. _Luhan pulang sendirian._

Sehun berlari menerobos derasnya hujan. Tanpa mempedulikan baju basahnya atau kepalanya yang terasa pening. Seperti _déjà vu,_ Sehun terus berdo'a dalam hatinya semoga Luhan tidak apa-apa dan sampai dirumah dengan selamat. Karena jalan berlubang yang tertutupi genangan air dan kurangnya penerangan disepanjang jalan, membuat Sehun harus jatuh dan berulang kali hampir terpeleset. Persetan dengan itu semua. Ia hanya ingin melihat Luhan.

Tepat diperpotongan jalan, Sehun melihat seseorang dengan rambut panjang lepek dan penampilan yang berantakan tengah berjongkok disana. Sehun terus melangkahkan kakinya sambil menajamkan pengelihatannya untuk berjaga-jaga kalau saja ia jatuh dan bisa jadi seseorang didepan sana adalah Luhan.

Suara gemuruh petir terus berlalu lalang diatas awan hitam pekat yang menertawakannya dengan kejam. Sehun yakin bahwa itu adalah Luhan. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar, ia tidak sanggup lagi untuk berlari. Kakinya terkilir saat menginjak lubang tadi. _Bertahanlah Luhan._

Sehun berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk cepat-cepat sampai dan merangkul Luhan kedalam pelukannya. Tapi jaraknya dengan Luhan terasa begitu jauh. Dan lagi-lagi Sehun harus jatuh tersungkur karena menginjak lubang yang cukup dalam. Sehun sudah berteriak memanggil Luhan, tapi percuma, karena hujan datang membawa rombongan awan hitam disertai petir dan kilat. Sekencang apapun Sehun mengeluarkan suaranya, ia akan tetap kalah.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya, Sehun bertekad untuk membawa Luhan pulang dengan selamat. Ia kembali berdiri dan berlari menghampiri Luhan. Sehun langsung terduduk saat Luhan sudah ada dalam jangkauannya. Luhan menangis. Wajahnya pucat, selulur tubuhnya bergetar. Ia sempat berteriak namun setelah melihat bahwa itu Sehun, ia langsung memeluknya erat.

"Tenanglah Luhan, aku disini. Maafkan aku." Ucap Sehun dengan suara yang juga ikut bergetar.

"Kau masih bisa berdiri?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk lemah, masih menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik dada bidang Oh Sehun.

"Kita harus berlari. Semakin cepat semakin baik. Sebelum malam semakin larut."

"Tidak Sehun, aku benar-benar takut."

"Percaya padaku, Luhan. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Sehun memantapkan tekad. Ia harus menjaga Luhan apapun yang terjadi, dan ia harus memastikan Luhan baik-baik saja setelah ini.

Intensitas hujan yg tercurah ke bumi semakin meningkat. Walaupun suara guruh sudah sedikit berkurang, tapi kilatan warna putih masih tergambar jelas di langit yang gelap. Mereka berdua berlari ditengah gemericik suara hujan. Sehun tetap dalam posisi merangkul Luhan. Tangannya ikut menyumbat telinga Luhan, menutupi jemarinya yang sejak tadi tidak terlepas dari lubang telinga. Lupa dengan rasa sakit dikakinya, lupa dengan rasa pening dikepalanya, lupa dengan segalanya. Hanya demi Luhan.

"Dengan begini, setidaknya suara petir yang masuk ke telingamu akan berkurang." Ucap Sehun protektif.

Selanjutnya, Sehun menghalangi pandangan mata Luhan dengan jemari tangan yang satunya. "Jangan melihat apapun. Aku yang akan menjadi indra pengelihatanmu untuk semantara."

Luhan menurut tanpa banyak bicara. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanya satu, bisa cepat berada diruang tertutup untuk melindungi diri dari petir yang membuatnya ketakuan setengah mati. Sehun tidak menyangka bahwa Luhan mengidap astraphobia. _Cara orang menyikapi nyanyian hujan memang berbeda-beda._

.

.

.

The Perfect Storm

HunHan Indonesia Big Event

HunHan

Delapan

.

.

.

Hari sudah malam, angin berhembus menerpa dedaunan. Suasana perkotaan masih cukup ramai meskipun ini sudah hampir pukul 11 malam. Baekhyun mengunci pintu cafénya dengan santai dan sesekali bersenandung ria. Biasanya ia tutup pukul 10, tapi karena malam ini café sangat ramai, ia baru bisa pulang satu jam lebih lambat dari biasanya.

Chanyeol berjanji akan menjemput saat ditelepon tadi. Sambil menunggu Chanyeol sampai, Baekhyun duduk ditaman depan cafenya yang juga berhadapan dengan kantor milik pamannya, Oh Jaewon. Baekhyun menatap gedung kantor yang menjulang tinggi itu, sudah sepi. Ia berpikir kejadian yang menimpa pamannya minggu lalu bukanlah kecelakaan biasa. Sebuah mobil truk dengan sengaja menerobos lampu merah lalu menabrakan diri pada ambulance yang membawa paman, bibi, dan juga ayahnya.

Oh Jaewon masih dalam pengobatan berjalan, meskipun sempat dirawat selama dua hari. Akibatnya ia tidak diperbolehkan melakukan perjalanan jauh dan hanya boleh bekerja dirumah saja. Istrinya, Lee Hansoo, mendapat benturan dikepalanya yang menyebabkan pendarahan. Tapi untunglah pembuluh darahnya tidak sobek, jadi ia baik-baik saja. Hanya tidak boleh berpikir yang berat-berat. Sedangkan ayahnya, Byun Siwon, lengan sebelah kanannya patah sehingga tidak memungkinkan ia untuk bekerja diruang operasi.

Sopir yang menabrak itu mengaku sebagai karyawan pemerintahan. Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin pegawai pemerintah berkepala lebat dan berjenggot. Penampilannya pun berantakan. Entahlah, Baekhyun hanya merasa ada benang kusut yang belum bisa teruraikan dengan logikanya.

Baekhyun sudah memberitahu Sehun perihal kecelakaan itu dan keanehan yang ia rasakan. Tapi Sehun bilang mungkin itu hanya rasa khawatirnya saja. Sehun bersikeras tidak mau pulang karena ia berjanji pada ayahnya untuk menyelesaikan tugas pengasingan ini dengan baik; walaupun sebenarnya Sehun sendiri tidak tahu untuk apa.

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya didalam tas yang ia bawa, mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol. Tapi sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Disana, dibalik pohon maple ditengah taman, seseorang berpakaian serba hitam tengah melihat ke arahnya. Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya, tapi lelaki itu masih disana. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menunggu Chanyeol dipinggir jalan yang lebih ramai.

Lelaki itu mengikutinya. Mengendap-endap, bahkan suara sepatunya lebih menyeramkan dibanding film yang sering ia tonton bersama Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Baekhyun terus mempercepat langkahnya sambil mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol. Hingga suara klakson mobil berhasil membuat Baekhyun hampir terkena serangan jantung dan ponselnya jatuh.

 _Oh, diberkatilah kau Park Chanyeol_.

"Baby, kau tidak apa-apa? Mengapa kau menjatuhkan ponselmu?"

Chanyeol berusaha membuka mobil untuk memastikan kekasihnya baik-baik saja. Tapi Baekhyun mencegahnya dan masuk dengan terburu-buru. Ia melihat ke arah spion. Lelaki itu sudah tidak ada.

.

.

Pukul delapan lewat lima menit. Dua orang itu masih berada dikamar yang sama. Gadis berbulu mata lentik itu masih memejamkan matanya. Ia tidur dengan posisi duduk dan menaruh kepalanya lemah di kasur yang diatasnya terbaring seseorang lelaki berhalis setebal _angry bird_ dengan sebuah handuk kompresan didahinya.

Sehun terbangun setelah mendapatkan sebuah telepon dari Seoul. Dan sekarang ia tertidur miring untuk melihat lebih jelas raut wajah tidur gadis yang sudah membuatnya pingsan semalaman dan mendapatkan beberapa luka gores dan memar dikakinya. Sehun memandangi Luhan, membereskan setiap anak rambut yang turun menghalangi wajah cantik kesayangannya.

Semalam Sehun berhasil membawa Luhan pulang dengan selamat meskipun tidak sampai menyelimutinya dikasur. Perasaan lega yang menghampirinya membuat seluruh otot dan sarafnya benar-benar merasa terbebas dari beban. Sehun akhirnya menjatuhkan diri sebelum menginjak lantai rumah. Yang Sehun ingat, Luhan berteriak bersamaan dengan suara petir dan kilatan putih yang menyilaukan.

"Apa kau tidur seperti itu semalaman?"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya. Mengumpulkan kepingan nyawanya yang hilang. Matanya bengkak akibat menangis semalaman dan lingkaran hitam memperburuk keadaannya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Apa masih pusing? Kenapa kompresnya dilepas? Kau ingin sesuatu?"

Sehun memperhatikan perempuan cantik didepannya. Terselip kekhawatiran yang sangat diantara dua mata rusanya. Sehun menahan tangan Luhan saat ia berniat membawakan Sehun minum. Ia mendudukan diri dan bersandar dipunggung ranjang.

"Aku membutuhkanmu."

Luhan menggerakan bibirnya tanpa tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kemarilah. Peluk aku, Luhan." Sehun menarik tangan Luhan karena rusa itu terlalu lama berpikir.

"Kenapa tidur dibawah? Padahal aku berharap bangun dengan seorang bidadari yang sedang memeluku disini."

"Luhan?" Sehun menghela nafas saat merasakan bahu Luhan bergetar dipelukannya. "Hey, aku tidak apa-apa. Kenapa menangis?"

Sehun menarik wajah Luhan lalu menghapus setiap lelehan mutiara yang keluar dari mata rusanya. Tidak, lagi-lagi ia membuat Luhan menangis. Luhan tidak boleh menangis. Apapun yang terjadi, Luhan harus tetap tersenyum. Karena itulah kekuatan Oh Sehun.

"Aku takut, Sehun. Kakimu bahkan membengkak dan memar. Wajahmu pucat, dan kulitmu sangat dingin. Aku pikir.. Aku pikir kau-.." _Cup._

Luhan membulatkan matanya, masih dengan lelehan air dari muara kasih sayang dalam hatinya. Apa Sehun baru saja menciumnya? Luhan hendak membuka mulutnya tapi berhasil dibungkam oleh bibir tipis sedikit pucat milik Oh Sehun. Kali ini cukup lama.

 _Tuhan, jika ini mimpi tolong jangan bangunkan aku. Aku sangat bahagia memiliki seseorang seperti Oh Sehun. Jangan ambil Sehun dariku lagi. Kumohon._

Sehun menarik diri, mencoba mengendalikan hasrat yang mulai menggebu.

"Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja. Hentikan air matamu. Kau terlihat sangat mengerikan. Jika tidak aku akan menciummu lagi."

Luhan tertawa menimpali ucapan Sehun. Ribuan rasa syukur ia panjatkan dalam hati. Sehun sudah sembuh jika sudah bisa mengejek Luhan. Luhan menghapus jejak air mata dipipinya. "Kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu."

Sehun ikut tersenyum melihat Luhan kembali menyunggingkan dua sudut bibirnya.

Suara ketukan pintu dari luar menyadarkan Sehun. Itu bukan Luhan, itu Kyungsoo, Hanbin dan Jonghyun yang datang membawa semangkuk bubur dan teh hijau yang aromanya sangat menenangkan.

"Selamat pagi _hyung,_ kau sudah baikan?" ucap Hanbin yang membawa nampan dan meletakkannya diatas nakas disebelah ranjang. Hanbin memang lebih muda dari Sehun meskipun tampang dan penampilan mereka seperti seumuran. Entah karena Sehun terlihat lebih muda atau memang Hanbin yang wajahnya ketuaan.

"Tentu saja, ia pasti sangat segar karena tidur dengan wanita cantik seperti Boss Lu." Ucap Jonghyun ditengah pintu.

Kyungsoo dan Hanbin membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Hanbin. "A-apa aku salah bicara?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku." Ucap Sehun mencegah kecanggungan.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Jonghyun memang selalu blak-blakan, dan itu adalah alasan utama Kyungsoo memilihnya sebagai sekutu, tapi tidak disaat-saat seperti ini. _Heol!_

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga dan membawa Luhan pulang." Kyungsoo mengalihkan matanya pada mangkuk diatas nakas. "Aku membuatnya sebelum Luhan merengek padaku dan mengklaim bahwa itu adalah buatannya. Makanlah dan cepat pulih agar aku tetap bisa mengandalkanmu, Oh Sehun." Ucap Kyungsoo yang kemudian berlalu pergi bersama Jonghyun dibelakangnya.

" _Hyung,_ kami akan pergi sekarang untuk mengejar jadwal kereta. Aku titip Boss Lu padamu. Walau bagaimana pun, ia sudah seperti kakakku sendiri. Jangan macam-macam padanya, atau aku akan meninjumu."

Sehun hanya menanggapi ucapan Hanbin sekenanya. Luhan benar-benar beruntung dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Andai Sehun melakukan sebuah kesalahan terhadap Luhan, apa mereka juga akan ikut menghakiminya?

.

Luhan tengah memilih kaleng bir dan _anju_ yang sengaja mereka bawa sebagai persediaan. Luhan juga mengambil sekaleng kacang _almond_ dan sekaleng lagi kacang _pistachio_. Karena kemampuan memasaknya yang sangat kurang, ia pikir memberi Sehun sekaleng kacang akan cukup membuat perutnya bugkam. Setelah itu, Luhan membawanya menuju balkon. Sehun sudah menunggunya disana.

Ditengah hujan yang turun cukup deras, mereka duduk bersampingan disebuah kursi kayu dan mengobrol tanpa rasa bosan, padahal sejak tadi pagi mereka selalu bersama-sama. Kyungsoo dan yang lain mungkin akan kembali malam nanti, atau jika tidak memungkinkan mereka pulang besok pagi.

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Apa sebentar lagi musim gugur?"

"Hm.. Oh, aku tahu. Kau pasti berencana membawaku jalan-jalan, kan?"

Sehun dibuat tertawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan Luhan. "Apa yang ada dikepalamu hanya sesuatu yang menyenangkan saja?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Daddy ku selalu bilang untuk tidak memikirkan hal-hal buruk. Itu akan merusak kinerja otakku. Jika aku memikirkan sesuatu yang buruk dan tidak menyenangkan, itu sama saja menernak energi buruk dalam tubuhku. Dan jika aku terus terlarut dengan kesedihan dan semacamnya, otakku tidak akan bisa bekerja dengan baik." _Cup._

"Yak, Oh Sehun. Kenapa kau selalu menciumku tiba-tiba?"

"Karena aku tidak tahan melihat bibir rusa rewelku yang terus berceloteh tanpa bisa aku sela. Apa tidak boleh?"

"Tentu saja. Andai kau bukan Oh Sehun, aku pasti sudah menuntutmu atas tindakan pelecehan seksual."

"Apa maksudmu karena aku Oh Sehun, jadi aku boleh menciummu lagi?"

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tidak elit. "Apa isi otakmu hanya tentang sesuatu yang mesum?"

Tapi tiba-tiba Sehun menarik pinggang Luhan untuk mendekat, lalu meletakan kepalanya dipundak Luhan. Sehun sedikit membungkuk karena tubuh Luhan lebih kecil darinya.

"Kau tahu, Luhan? Aku benar-benar bersyukur dan merasa sangat beruntung bisa dipertemukan lagi denganmu." Sehun mengecup pundak Luhan. "Aku tidak tahu duniaku yang selama ini membosankan bisa berubah begitu berwarna hanya karena kau." Sehun mengecup leher Luhan "Kau benar. Tidak baik menyimpan energi negative dalam tubuhmu. Sekarang, tolong katakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Sehun, apa kau mabuk?"

"Katakan saja."

Luhan membalikan tubuhnya dan langsung menatap mata tajam Sehun yang kini berubah menjadi sendu. "Sehun, ada apa? Sesuatu mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum, senyuman yang begitu suram. Ia memandang wajah cantik Luhan. Mengangkat tangannya untuk membelai perangai cantiknya. "Aku mencintaimu, Luhan. Dan kau harus percaya itu selamanya."

"Sehun, kau-.." _Cup._

"Katakan."

Tidak. Luhan bahkan tidak mengerti apa maksud Sehun. Apa Sehun akan meninggalkannya? _Tidak!_ Tapi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Baru kali ini ia melihat Sehun seperti tak berdaya. Seperti semua beban didunia ini ada dipundaknya.

Sehun menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Luhan. Menatap si cantik kesayangannya sedekat ini membuat hatinya semakin takut. Hembusan nafas keduanya beradu bagai tungku batu bara yang mengeluarkan asap panas. Tatapannya bagai tombak bambu yang ujungnya runcing menembus jantung hingga berdarah-darah.

Luhan mengalungkan kedua tangannya. "It's ok. Everythings is gonna be ok." Lalu mengecup dan sedikit melumat bibir tipis Sehun. _Apapun yang terjadi, kuharap aku bisa menjadi obat penyembuhmu._

 _._

Dering suara telepon menggema di sebuah ruangan bernuansa hijau klasik itu. Seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan setelan hitam-hitam khas pekerja kantoran itu masih setia mengamati layar monitor didepannya. Kemudain sebelah tangannya mengangkat gagang telepon itu tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar monitor.

"Tuan Kang, kau sudah membaca dokumen yang aku kirimkan?" Itu suara seorang perempuan.

"Ya. Dan aku tidak menyangka bahwa mereka adalah orang-orang dari sindikat penyelundupan barang illegal. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka inginkan?"

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri. Tanah tempat Shinwon Group akan mendirikan resort adalah wilayah operasi mereka. Selain karena wilayah itu strategis dengan view yang mengagumkan, wilayah itu juga sebagai markas besar mereka."

"Jadi maksudmu mereka ingin menyingkirkan kita? Tapi kita sudah membelinya dengan surat-surat yang sah."

Wanita diseberang sana mendesah malas. "Tuan Kang, apa setelah keluar dari akademi kau mengalami kecelakaan dan kehilangan ingatanmu?"

Lelaki yang disebut Tuan Kang itu tertawa renyah seolah mendapatkan setitik hiburan ditengah ketegangan yang menyelimuti mereka. "Kau benar-benar junior yang menyebalkan."

"Dan itu yang membuatku naik pangkat dengan cepat." Balas wanita itu secepat kilat.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Sehun? Ku akui aku semakin tua dan juga semakin tampan, tapi masalah ini tidak seserius yang kubayangkan, kan?"

" _Well_ , kita lihat saja kedepannya. Bukti ini belum cukup karena koneksi mereka juga berada di keanggotaan komplotan berseragam bodoh itu. Kau tahu apa maksudku. Dan aku sudah memberitahu Sehun untuk meninggalkan tanah terpencil itu. Kau mungkin bisa menjemputnya besok pagi. Atau jika tidak keberatan, berangkatlah malam ini."

"Ah, jika begini aku menyesal keluar dari akademi." Sayup-sayup Tuan kang mendengar wanita itu tertawa. "Baiklah Hwang Seonsaeng. Tapi aku mendapat kabar bahwa kemarin malam Baekhyun dibuntuti orang misterius. Kau sudah tahu?"

"Wah, benar-benar menarik. Sepertinya mereka mencoba menggertak kita lewat orang-orang terdekat Tuan Oh. Baiklah sudah kucatat dalam _'death note_ ku'. Kututup. Oh dan satu lagi, jangan pernah panggil aku seperti itu. Aku merasa sangat tua jika kau yang mengucapkannya."

Lelaki itu hanya menyampirkan sebuah senyuman disudut bibirnya. Ia adalah seorang 'pekerja' di badan intelijen negaranya. Tapi itu dulu, jauh sebelum kecelakaan yang menimpanya dan membuatnya harus melepaskan pangkat tertinggi kebanggaannya. Beruntunglah ia memiliki seorang sahabat seperti Oh Jaewon, yang terus mengangkatnya hingga kembali muncul dipermukaan.

Oh Jaewon adalah seorang atasan, sahabat, keluarga, juga penyelamat baginya. Tidak ada lagi yang ia miliki didunia ini selain kebaikan dan kemurahan hati Oh Jaewon. Semua orang yang berhubungan dengan Oh Jaewon akan berhubungan terlebih dahulu dengannya. Termasuk jika itu adalah seorang musuh dikegelapan. Jadi bukan hal yang rumit dan mesti diperdebatkan mengapa seorang Kang Gunmo mengabdikan seluruh hidupnya untuk sang penyelamat jiwanya. Ia bersumpah akan berada dibarisan paling depan untuk membela dan memperjuangkan apapun milik Oh Jaewon. Meskipun itu harus dibayar dengan nyawanya.

.

Senja adalah periode waktu paling sibuk. Apalagi dihari libur seperti ini. Semua orang pasti beranjak keluar rumah untuk berkumpul bersama keluarga atau teman ditempat-tempat tertentu, atau untuk sekedar menghirup udara bebas tanpa pekerjaan. Berbincang dengan beberapa orang, dan menghabiskan waktu untuk minum-minum juga bersantai.

Begitu juga dengan dua orang yang tengah bergelut diatas ranjang. Suasana sendu yang menyelimuti mereka kini berganti dengan nafsu dan hasrat untuk saling memuaskan. Sehun mengangkat pinggang ramping Luhan untuk berpindah ke pangkuannya. Tangannya mulai bergerak abstrak memasuki t-shirt longgar yang dipakai Luhan dan mencoba untuk membuka kaitan branya. Sebelah tangannya mendorong tengkuk Luhan untuk terus memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sebuah desahan erotis lolos dari bibir Luhan saat tangan Sehun menemukan benda kenyal kesukaannya dan mulai meremas lalu mencubit niplenya yang sudah sangat menegang. Luhan melepas tautan bibir mereka hanya untuk sebuah desahan.

"S-sehunh, apa kita akan melakukan _nya?_ "

.

.

TBC

.

.

Annyeong(?)

Panas banget ya hari ini /plakk

Gatau chap ini kaya gimana jadinya. Bener-bener gak bernyawa /?

Gak mood banget. Gak ada feelnya banget. Gatau deh chap depan bakal kaya apa.

Kalian ada saran/ide/opini atau semacamnyalah buat chap depan?

Feel free buat kritik dan sarannya dikolom review.

Thank you^^


	9. Sembilan

Suara decitan khas pedal rem beberapa mobil terdengar nyaring di lantai basement sebuah gedung kantor milik Shinwon Grup. Itu adalah sebuah aksi protes atas turunnya harga saham secara tiba-tiba. Semua berita yang masuk melalui email, fax dan telepon menyatakan pembatalan perjanjian kerja sama antar perusahaan. Hampir semua investor peliharaan Tuan Oh mengamuk dan mengancam tuntutan ganti rugi atas ketidakbecusannya.

Semua orang kelimpungan mengatasi masalah yang datang secara bertubi-tubi. Mulai dari petinggi kantor semacam direktur dan jajaran staf direksinya, hingga cleaning service yang di sibukkan membersihkan lantai karena terkena berbagai tumpahan kopi disetiap sudut meja. Bahkan tidak ada istirahat dalam satu hari itu. Resah, panik, pusing, semua mendapatkan bagiannya masing-masing.

Sementara itu tidak ada yang tahu mengenai keadaan Tuan Oh yang sebenarnya. Sekretarisnya bilang ia sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis ke luar negeri. Tapi tidak ada satupun catatan keberangkatan atas nama Oh Jaewon dalam beberapa minggu terakhir.

.

"Apa anda hanya akan bersenang-senang saja disini sementara ayah anda sedang mengalami masalah besar disana?"

"Kau pikir semua ini atas kemauanku? Lagipula siapa yang mengirimku kemari?" ucap Sehun keras kepala.

Tuang Kang menghela nafas. Walau bagaimana pun, mereka satu darah. Tentu saja sikap keras kepala Sehun tidak akan jauh berbeda dengan ayahnya. Tidak mudah dikalahkan hanya dengan kata-kata saja.

"Cukup Sehun. Kali ini aku bicara bukan sebagai bawahan ayahmu, tapi sebagai Kang Gun Mo, pamanmu." Tuan Kang menjeda untuk melihat ekspresi Sehun yang sedikit tersentak. "Kemungkinan terburuknya adalah perusahaan jatuh dan ayahmu mengalami shock hingga koma dan mungkin mati. Apa kau tega membiarkannya begitu saja? Aku tidak akan membahasmu dalam masalah ini, tapi apa kau tega membiarkan ibumu hidup menderita dan terkatung-katung dijalanan? Kau lupa janjimu?"

Sehun mencelos. Bisa-bisanya Tuan Kang berbicara seperti itu. "Tapi Tuan Kang-.."

"Tidak bisa. Kau harus segera dinobatkan sebelum semua semakin kacau."

Sehun mengacak rambutnya. _Benar-benar harus sekarang? Hh.._

Dulu mungkin Sehun sangat menginginkan posisi teratas diperusahaan. Tapi setelah kesialannya yang berbuah manis, rasanya Sehun tidak ingin. Bukan karena ambisinya sebagai pemimpin perusahaan hilang, hanya saja Sehun menyadari bahwa menjadi pengganti ayahnya itu berarti ia harus melepaskan Luhan.

Tentu saja. Siapapun tahu bagaimana sibuknya seorang Oh Jaewon. Menandatangani banyak tumpukan berkas, melakukan berbagai pertemuan dengan para investor, pergi ke beberapa Negara untuk mengontrol setiap anak perusahaannya, dan semua itu ia lakukan sendiri. Bukan karena tidak ada staf yang mengurusi, Oh Jaewon bukan orang yang suka dibodohi. Tentu saja ia akan selalu melihat bukti nyata, tidak hanya dalam lembaran dokumen diatas mejanya.

"Baiklah. Beri aku waktu sampai besok."

Tuan Kang membelalakan matanya hendak protes, tapi urung ketika melihat wajah keras Oh Jaewon yang tercetak jelas diwajah Sehun.

"Aku akan menunggu dibalik bukit. Jika besok pagi kau masih belum sampai, aku akan menjemputmu dan meminta ijin langsung pada Nona Luhan."

.

.

.

The Perfect Storm

HunHan Indonesia Big Event

HunHan

Sembilan

.

.

.

Sehun mencium bibir Luhan dengan brutal. Dan Luhan dibuat tidak berdaya karenanya. Sehun melampiaskan seluruh hasratnya tanpa ditahan-tahan. Ciuman itu tanpa jeda, seolah Luhan akan menghilang jika ia melepaskannya.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya saat menyadari Luhan masih butuh udara untuk melanjutkan ini. Matanya berkabut, pupilnya membesar dan terlihat sangat kontras dengan iris matanya yang berubah hitam pekat.

"Aku _menginginkan_ mu, Luhan. Aku ingin kau.. Apa aku boleh?" ucap Sehun dengan nada tersenggal menahan hasratnya pada Luhan yang begitu besar.

Kata-kata vulgar itu membuat pipi Luhan merona malu. Tidak terbayangkan, Luhan, perempuan yang tidak pernah intim dengan lelaki manapun, sekarang terbaring dengan pakaian yang sudah terkoyak, ditindih oleh lelaki yang mungkin sampai beberapa hari yang lalu tidak dikenalnya dengan baik.

Tangan Sehun menelusup di balik kaos longgar yang masih melekat ditubuh Luhan, dan menemukan payudaranya yang hangat dan lembut, lalu meremasnya. Sedikit terlalu bergairah sehingga Luhan mengerang.

Sehun menghentikan gerakannya, lalu menatap Luhan lembut. "Apa ini sakit?" bisiknya parau.

Luhan terpaku, suaranya seakan tertelan di tenggorokan, bagaimana dia harus menjawabnya?

Tapi Sehun tidak memerlukan jawaban. Lelaki itu tersenyum, lalu menggerakkan tangannya lagi menyentuh payudara Luhan. Dengan ahli dia menyingkirkan kain yang menghalangi, dan menemukan keindahan ranum di baliknya.

"Oh, Luhan ini indah sekali." bisik Sehun serak, membiarkan Luhan meenikmati setiap sentuhannya dengan malu dibawah tatapan tajam dan memuja lelaki itu.

Lalu bibir Sehun yang panas menelungkupi puting payudaranya. Lidahnya bermain di sana. Terasa panas dan membakar seluruh tubuh Luhan, membuatnya terpaksa merintih. Bingung dengan gejolak yang menyebar di seluruh tubuhnya. Sehun begitu ahli sedangkan Luhan sama sekali tidak berpengalaman.

Entah sejak kapan, mereka sudah telanjang bersama di atas tempat tidur itu. Tubuh Sehun yang keras, melingkupi tubuh Luhan yang mungil di bawahnya. Menggodanya, menggeseknya dengan kekuatannya, membawa gairah Luhan semakin naik, sedikit demi sedikit ke puncaknya.

Luhan merasakan kejantanan Sehun yang tidak terhalang apapun menyentuh pusat dirinya. Pelan, tapi membuatnya terkesiap. Luhan membuka matanya yang terpejam, menatap Sehun di atasnya. Lelaki itu juga menatapnya dengan lembut namun dengan mata berkabut. Napasnya terengah, dan sejumput rambut tampak jatuh di dahinya, membuatnya tampak begitu liar dan juga sangat tampan.

Jantung Luhan berdegup kencang, beriringan dengan detak jantung Sehun yang bahkan lebih parah. Dengan perlahan, Luhan memejamkan matanya, melepaskan hatinya lalu mengangguk. Ini adalah sensasi baru bagi Luhan. Merasakan kejantanan seorang lelaki yang mencoba memasukinya, menyatu dengannya. Rasanya panas dan membuat seluruh saraf ditubuhnya menggila. Membuatnya begitu sensitif oleh kebutuhan yang sampai saat ini tidak pernah diketahuinya. Kebutuhan untuk mencapai puncak. Hingga rasa sakit yang menyengat tiba-tiba menyentakkannya ke alam sadar. Luhan mengerang kesakitan, tubuhnya mengejang. Dengan panik, dicengkeramnya pundak Sehun dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ketakutan atas usahanya untuk menyatu semakin dalam.

Menyadari kesakitan yang mendera Luhan, Sehun pun mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dengan cumbuannya. Rasa senang tak tertahankan membanjiri pikirannya ketika menyadari bahwa ia adalah lelaki pertama gadis itu.

Diciumnya bibir Luhan dengan lembut, bibir ranum yang sekarang menjadi miliknya. Napas Luhan terengah-engah dan Sehun melihat di matanya, ada ketakutan dan kesakitan. Sehun pernah bercinta karena ketidaksengajaan dengan kekasihnya saat di Canada. Tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya bercinta dengan perawan. Ia tidak tahu seperti apa rasa sakitnya, dia tidak mengerti bagaimana meredakannya.

Tapi Sehun tidak suka melihat rasa sakit itu mendera di mata Luhan. "Sssh.. aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu, Luhan." Dengan lembut Sehun menelusurkan tangannya di sisi tubuh Luhan, lalu berhenti di pinggulnya. Menahan pinggang Luhan yang sedikit meronta, mencegah tubuh mereka yang sudah setengah menyatu supaya tidak terpisah,

"Mungkin akan sedikit sakit, tapi percayalah semua akan baik-baik saja. Tubuhmu akan menerimaku seutuhnya." Suara Sehun terhenti ketika dia mendorong dengan kuat, menembus batas keperawanan Luhan dan menyatukan tubuh mereka sepenuhnya.

Luhan berteriak kencang merasakan pedih yang amat sangat ketika Sehun menembusnya. Jemarinya tanpa sadar mencengkeram pundak Sehun dengan keras. Tapi Sehun tidak berhenti karena dia sadar kalau dia berhenti dia akan semakin menyakiti Luhan.

Dengan perlahan, Sehun menggerakkan tubuhnya. Oh Tuhan, sekujur tubuhnya terasa nyeri menahan diri. Luhan benar-benar rapat, basah, dan terlalu panas mencengkeram tubuhnya di bawah sana. Dia hampir-hampir tidak tahan dan dorongan untuk memuaskan diri dengan brutal di tubuh Luhan yang terasa semakin menyiksa.

Tapi Sehun sadar, ini pengalaman pertama bagi Luhan. Dia harus membuatnya seindah mungkin, dia tidak boleh menyakiti Luhan. Karena itu, sambil menggertakkan diri menahan gairahnya, Sehun mencoba bergerak selembut mungkin. Menarik tubuhnya pelan dari balutan basah dan panas itu, untuk kemudian menghujamkannya lembut. Lagi dan lagi.

Lalu ketika desah napas Luhan menjadi pendek-pendek serta pegangannya pada pundak Sehun semakin kencang, Sehun tahu dia telah membuat Luhan mencapai orgasme pertamanya.

Pemandangan ekspresi wajah Luhan saat itu sungguh tak tergantikan. Mendorongnya terlempar menuju puncak kepuasan tertinggi. Sangat tak tertahankan seolah-olah dunia melededak dibawahnya. Dan Sehun benar-benar meledak di dalam tubuh Luhan.

Percintaan ini terasa begitu dasyat, sebuah pelepasan dari akumulasi gejolak yang ditahannya selama ini. Kenikmatan yang luar biasa ini membuat Sehun merasa sedikit sesak napas, seolah-olah dia terhanyut dalam pusaran gairah yang tak tertahankan. Terus menerus menghantamnya tanpa henti. Erangan parau keluar dari bibirnya ketika dia menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam di sisi leher Luhan.

Ketika usai, mereka berbaring berpelukan sambil berusaha menormalkan napas masing-masing.

"Wow." hanya itu yang terlintas dipikiran Sehun dan dia tak sadar telah mengucapkannya dengan begitu keras setelah menyadari rona merah yang merayap di leher Luhan.

Dengan lembut dikecupnya leher itu. Diangkatnya kepalanya, dan mereka bertatapan, mata tajam,yang berkabut setelah mencapai orgasme terhebat sepanjang eksistensi kehidupannya bertemu dengan mata rusa yang sedikit mengantuk..

"Apakah kau..." Sehun berdehem ketika menyadari suaranya sangat parau. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan tampak tidak tahan ditatap dengan sedemikian intens apalagi dalam posisi yang sangat intim. Ia menyamankan posisinya setelah mengangguk. Sehun menarik napas pelan, kemudian dengan hati-hati, dia mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas Luhan dan bergeser ke samping.

Sehun bersikap begitu lembut, sikap yang tidak pernah ditunjukkannya pada wanita-wanita yang lain. Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil Luhan, dan diletakkannya kepala rusa itu di lengannya. Luhan tampak pasrah. Mungkin sudah terlalu lelah.

Kepuasan seksual yang luar biasa masih mempengaruhi pikirannya yang berkabut. Tangannya dengan santai mengelus punggung Luhan yang bergelung dipelukannya. Sampai lama kemudian disadarinya napas Luhan mulai teratur pelan. Gadis itu tertidur. Sehun mengatur posisinya dengan lebih nyaman. tak pernah sebelumnya dia seintim ini dengan orang lain. Luhan benar-benar mempengaruhinya.

Sehun mengambil ponselnya yang sedari tadi berdering minta dilempar. Ia mengernyit saat nama Tuan Kang yang tertera disana. 7 panggilan tidak terjawab. Sehun membalasnya dengan pesan untuk tidak mengganggunya malam ini.

Ia tahu Tuan Kang sudah menunggunya sejak sore tadi. Karena itulah Sehun membawa Luhan masuk karena ia tidak ingin acara bercintanya menjadi sebuah tontonan umum.

.

Luhan merasakan seluruh tubuhnya sakit dan pegal. Dengan mengerutkan dahi dia mencoba menggerakkan badannya. Oh.. memang pegal sekali rasanya. Ia membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Sehun tidak ada disisinya. Cahaya kamar masih tampak redup, suasana kamar terasa sejuk dan menyenangkan.

Secara otomatis Luhan memutar kembali ingatan bercintanya dengan Sehun semalam. Tanpa sadar ia menyampirkan sebuah senyuman dibibirnya.

"Selamat pagi."

Sapaan itu begitu mengejutkan. Menembus kesadarannya yang masih berkabut, hingga Luhan terlonjak duduk,lalu selimutnya turun sampai ke pinggang. Dan barulah Luhan menyadari kalau dia masih telanjang. Dengan gugup ia menarik selimut itu menutup dadanya. Matanya langsung bertatapan dengan Sehun yang berdiri ditengah pintu. Sedikit senyum tersirat di sana melihat kegugupan Luhan.

Sekali lagi Luhan benar-benar malu. _Oh Astaga, jam berapa ini?_

"Ini masih pagi sekali, masih gelap, tadi aku bangun dan memutuskan mandi air dingin, kalau tidak aku tidak akan bisa menahan diri untuk membangunkanmu dan mungkin kita akan _melakukan_ nya lagi."

Sehun menahan tawa geli melihat wajah Luhan yang berubah memerah. Lalu ia mendekat dan duduk diranjang yang sudah tidak terlihat bagaimana bentuk aslinya disebelah Luhan.

"Maafkan aku." Sehun mengecup jemari Luhan dengan sangat lembut. "Aku sudah menyakitimu semalam."

Luhan terenyuh. Tentu saja itu sakit. Sangat sakit hingga menyisakan pegal yang sangat dipinggang dan selangkangannya. Karena kejadian semalam adalah pengalaman pertamanya dalam bercinta. Dan rasanya begitu nikmat juga menyenangkan. Tapi kenapa Sehun malah meminta maaf? Ia justru merasa sangat senang bisa merasakan sensasi itu bersama Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang kau yang melakukan _nya_."

"Melakukan _nya, melakukan.._ apa?" Sehun mengernyit.

Tiba-tiba wajahnya pucat. Kenapa Sehun bertanya? Apa semalam hanya mimpi? Atau jangan-jangan yang semalam tidur dengannya bukan Sehun? Begitu banyak pertanyaan dikepala Luhan hingga membuat Sehun tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya.

"Tentu saja aku yang _melakukannya._ Kau pikir cicak dibalik lemari bisa memuaskanmu hingga beberapa kali mendesah dan meminta lebih?"

Luhan merenggut dengan rona merah dikedua pipinya. Sadar Sehun telah menjahilinya, ia pun memukulkan bantal dan melemparnya pada Sehun. "Dasar Oh Sehun menyebalkan!"

"Tidak, Luhan. Cukup. Kumohon."

"Apa?" Sahut Luhan galak. "Oh Sehun, bicara yang jelas. Tatap lawan bicaramu ini."

"Aku takut tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menerkammu."

 _Apa? Menahan diri? Menerkam?_ Luhan membeku memikirkan ucapan Sehun. Belum sadar sepenuhnya bahwa selimut yang ia gunakan sebagai penutup tubuh telanjangnya kini sudah jatuh tersungkur dilantai karena acara melempar bantal pada Sehun yang membuatnya harus berdiri.

"Selimutmu."

"Yak! Oh Sehuuunn KELUARRR!" teriak Luhan sambil mendorong Sehun dan mengunci pintu kamar dari dalam.

Sehun benar-benar puas melihat Luhan yang memerah melebihi daging sapi. Niat awalnya hanya ingin meminta maaf. Tapi Luhan terlalu asik untuk digoda. Dan Sehun tidak akan melewatkan sedikitpun waktu untuk melihat wajah konyol menggemaskan kekasihnya itu.

.

"Sepertinya kita kalah telat dengan lelaki itu." gumam seseorang dibalik kaca mobil hitamnya dari kejauhan.

"Halo, maaf bos. Kita kalah start dengan lelaki tua itu. Bagaimana?"

"Bodoh! Padahal keadaan disana sedang sepi." Suara seorang wanita diujung telepon terdengar sangat nyaring. "Pulang sebelum aku ingin memenggal kepalamu." Dan telepon ditutup.

"Putar arah. Kita kembali besok."

.

"Kau belum selesai?"

Luhan mengernyit. Sehun terlihat begitu rapi dan begitu tampan dengan setelan formalnya. "Mau kemana?"

Sehun tersenyum dan mendekat. Meraih pipi gembul milik gadisya untuk ia usap, lalu beralih pada handuk yang tersampir dipundaknya. Luhan baru saja menyelesaikan acara madinya. Rambutnya bahkan masih basah. Dan kini Sehun sedang mencoba mengeringkannya dengan handuk.

Sementara itu Luhan hanya memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang tidak terbaca. Sebuah pemikiran buruk menghampiri kepalanya. Tapi ia segera menggeleng dan membuyarkannya segera.

"Ada apa?" Sehun menghentikan tangannya.

"Kau rapi sekali, apa akan ada tamu hari ini?"

"Apa aku terlihat sangat tampan?"

"Apa kau sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan?"

Wajah Sehun menegang. Tidak biasanya Luhan menimpali dengan serius. Apa terlihat sangat jelas diwajahnya?

"Jawab aku, Sehun. Apa kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu? Sikapmu aneh sejak kemarin."

Sehun menatap Luhan langsung dimatanya. Tidak mungkin ia memberitahu Luhan sekarang. Luhan bisa saja menjauhinya dengan alasan penipuan. Atau hal buruknya adalah Luhan malah memanfaatkannya sebagai ladang subur penopang hidupnya.

 _Shit! Apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan?_ "Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang. Aku akan pulang ke Seoul. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku urus."

"Kau? Pulang sendiri? Bagaimana bisa? Jangan bercanda Sehun."

Sehun meraih pundak Luhan. Baru saja ia akan membuka mulutnya, tiba-tiba suara berat Tuan Kang menginterupsi. "Maaf, Nona. Tapi aku harus membawa Tuan Sehun pulang. Shinwon Grup sedang dalam keadaan darurat. Aku akan mengirimkan kendaraan untuk menjemput kalian besok."

Sehun memberenggut mendengar suara Tuan kang dibelakangnya. _Dasar orang tua tidak sopan._ Umpatnya dalam hati.

"Tuan Kang? Apa maksudnya?" Luhan menatap dua lelaki itu secara bergantian.

"Dengar, Luhan. Kau harus percaya padaku. Aku mencintaimu. Aku akan sangat merindukanmu." Sehun memeluk Luhan sebentar, lalu mengecup keningnya sebagai ucapan perpisahan.

Dan semua terjadi begitu saja. Sehun pergi bersama Tuan Kang meninggalkan Luhan dengan segala keterkejutannya. _Sehun dan Tuan Kang? …Tuan Sehun? Bukankah Tuan Kang adalah atasannya?_

Suara-suara berisik di kepalanya berlalu lalang hingga membuat otot saraf Luhan berhenti bekerja sejenak. Hingga suara berisik beberapa orang menyadarkannya ke dunia nyata.

"Luhan, apa kau melamun?"

Itu suara Kyungsoo. Mereka baru saja pulang menyelesaikan tugas terakhir proyek pengasingan ini.

"Dimana Sehun?" tanyanya lagi. Tapi Luhan seperti sedang tidak ada dalam tubuhnya. Wajahnya bingung, dan seluruh tubuhnya tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Mulai panik, Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Luhan sedikit keras hingga menghasilkan bunyi _bug_ yang cukup nyaring. Tapi sekali lagi, Luhan tidak terlihat kesakitan. Ia hanya terlonjak kaget dan bersikap biasa.

"Sehun? Ah, Sehun sudah pulang. Aku lelah, jangan coba-coba ganggu tidurku."

.

Sehun memasuki mobil yang dikemudikan langsung oleh Tuan Kang. Ia masih memberengut, belum mengatakan sepatah katapun sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan Tuan Kang hanya bisa menghela nafas saat beberapa pertanyaannya tidak Sehun jawab. _Lihatlah Won, Sehun benar-benar replika dirimu._ Ia tersenyum dalam hati.

"Kulihat kau menjadi sangat dekat dengan Luhan. Kau bahkan berani memeluk dan menciumnya didepanku."

"Kau melihatnya?"

Sehun membalikkan badan dan menatap lelaki yang sudah ia anggap seperti pamannya sendiri itu. sementara Tuan Kang bersorak dalam hatinya karena berhasil memancing Sehun bicara.

"Tentu saja, dasar ceroboh. Tunggu sampai ayahmu mendengarnya dariku."

"Yak, kau tidak boleh menambah beban pikiran ayahku. Apa kau tega membuat ayahku uring-uringan?"

"Yak bocah, harusnya kau katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri."

"Kenapa dia berubah menyebalkan seperti ini?" umpat Sehun saat membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap jendela.

Tuan Kang tertawa mendengar umpatan Sehun. "Hey, orang yang kau umpat mendengarnya."

"Baguslah. Kuharap dia juga introspeksi diri dengan umurnya."

" _Aku mencintaimu._ Lalu memeluk dan mencium keningnya seperti pasangan yang akan berpisah jauh saja." Dan Sehun kembali ke acara memberengutnya. Hingga ia jatu terlelap dalam lamunan.

.

"Keadaan sudah terkendali. Para pemodal itu lari terbirit-birit hanya karena sebuah rumor murahan. Dan soal harga saham yang anjlok adalah bonusnya."

Lelaki itu tertawa kejam dengan segelas anggur yang diapit antara jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya. Sebuah kepuasan yang luar biasa bisa melihat Shinwon Grup kelimpungan dan mengemis kesempatan pada orang-orang yang sudah jelas menginjak-injaknya.

"Bagus. Kita lihat sejauh mana mereka bertahan. Ku dengar anak tunggal Tuan Oh sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Seoul."

"Ya, dan sepertinya ia cukup untuk diperhitungkan. Ia lulusan terbaik McMaster University dengan waktu 2 tahun satu bulan. Anda tidak boleh membiarkannya merusak semua rencana ini."

Lelaki berambut blonde itu mengangkat sebelah halisnya. "McMaster University? Sekolah bisnis terbaik di Canada?"

"Ya, Tuan."

Kening lelaki itu semakin berkerut. _Apakah dia orangnya? Orang yang menghancurkan karirnya. Orang yang merebut perhatian semua orang padanya? Lelaki tidak tahu diri yang membuat satu-satunya anggota keluarga miliknya menanggung penderitaan sepanjang hidupnya?_

"Siapa dia?"

"Sehun. Oh Sehun. Anak sekaligus pewaris tunggal kepemilikan Shinwon Grup. Selama ini ia hidup mandiri di Canada. Itulah mengapa tidak ada satupun media yang mengekspose keberadaannya. Sepertinya Oh Jaewon sengaja menyembunyikannya sebagai senjata terakhir yang paling mematikan."

Seketika wajah itu berubah tegang. Kebengisannya mulai terasa melingkupi setiap sudut ruangan itu. Membuat semua orang yang berada disana saling bertatapan menahan aura kejahatannya. Rahangnya mengeras, suara gertakan giginya terdengar sangat menakutkan. Pupil matanya membesar dan memerah menahan marah. Dan suara pecahan kaca terdengar dari sana, bersahutan dengan beberapa pengawal yang menghampirinya.

"T-tuan, anda tidak apa-apa? Yaampun tangan anda." Ucap salah seorang pengawalnya panik.

Lelaki itu melirik tangannya yang berlumuran darah, kemudian ia menyunggingkan sebelah sudut bibirnya. "Anggur merah itu bahkan terlihat lebih menggiurkan bercampur dengan darah yang menetes dari setiap jari dan telapak tanganku."

Dan suara tertawa itu adalah hal paling menakutkan. Riuh suara panik dari beberapa orang tadi pun kini berganti dengan kesenyapan yang menyakitkan. Apalagi jika kau sudah benar-benar mengenalnya. Itu adalah sebuah alarm peringatan untuk tetap waspada. Buka telingamu lebar-lebar, tajamkan pengelihatanmu, dan kuatkan instingmu. Sesuatu akan terjadi.

"Oh Sehun. Bocah tidak tahu diri itu?" Lelaki itu kembali tertawa. "Tunggu kejutan manis dariku. Ya, kau akan mendapatkannya. Secepat kau merenggut semua milikku yang berharga."

Semua orang mengernyit tidak mengerti. Mungkinkah Tuannya itu pernah berurusan dengan Oh Sehun? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Sehun terlihat seperti orang baik-baik. Tidak mungkin ia mengenal Tuannya yang sangat kejam itu.

Lalu apa? Hubungan seperti apa yang terjalin antara Tuannya dan Sehun dimasa lalu? Mengapa Tuannya terlihat begitu marah hingga kedua bola matanya nyaris meloncat keluar jika saja tidak ada kelopak mata yang mehanannya.

Dan semua pertanyaan itu hanya sampai dikepala mereka maisng-masing tanpa berani menyuarakannya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hai.

Thanks yang sudah menyempatkan review dichap sebelumnya. Aku harap kalian gak bosen sama ceritanya dan terus dukung fic ini ya. Kalian sungguh berharga untuk moodku yang kadang jump in the air /yeah/ dan kadang harus dipaksa keseret-seret karena tuntutan hidup /apa sih/

Aku gak mau kebanyakan cuapcuap. Aku Cuma mau minta saran aja, kira-kira yang pantes meranin laki-laki di scene terakhir /cielahhh/ siapa ya?

Ada yang mau ngasih usulan?

Ditunggu ide kritik dan sarannya.


	10. Sepuluh

_Moi je t'offrirai_

 _Des perles du pluie_

 _Venues de pays_

 _Ou il ne pleut pas_

 _Je creuserai la terre_

 _Jusqu'apres ma mort_

 _Pour couvrir ton corps_

 _D'or et de lumiere_

 _Je ferai un domaine_

 _Ou l'amour sera roi_

 _Ou l'amour sera roi_

 _Ou tu seras reine_

 _Ne me quitte pas_

 _Ne Me Quitte Pas (Don't leave me) by Vicky Leandros._

Suara alunan melodi terdengar dari _tape recorder_ di sebuah kamar bernuansa klasik modern. Beberapa bingkai foto terpajang rapi di salah satu _wallpaper_ yang berhadapan langsung dengan Queen size berbalut spray putih yang sudah tidak tertata rapi. Disudut kanannya berdiri sebuah lemari kayu empat pintu yang dipasangkan khusus dengan meja riasnya. Dan di sebelah kanannya lagi terdapat sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan kamar dengan kamar mandi.

Sebuah helaan nafas adalah yang pertama kali Baekhyun lakukan saat memasuki kamar itu. Koper besar dengan isi yang berhamburan dilantai, ditambah sepatu dan kaus kakinya yang terpisah, juga beberapa bra dan dalaman bermotif lucu lainnya berserakan membuat jejak menuju pintu kamar mandi. _Oh, bagaimana bisa ia pulang dan memporak porandakan seisi kamarnya seperti ini._

Baekhyun tanpa permisi mendobrak pintu itu dan menemukan rusa pemalasnya yang tengah memejamkan mata sambil berendam di bathub. _Benar-benar rusa yang sangat aku rindukan._

Baekhyun melempar sebuah benda yang ada di jangkauannya ke dalam bathub dan berhasil membuat si rusa membuka mata dan terbelalak kaget.

"Yak! Dimana kau letakkan sopan santunmu Byun?!"

"Kenapa kau membiarkan isi kopermu berceceran? Padahal aku menjaganya supaya tetap rapi selama kau pergi."

"Bagus sekali, padahal aku masih bisa mencium sisa orgasmemu dari sini."

"Benarkah?"

Lalu tiba-tiba Luhan menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membuatnya harus ikut tercebur dikubangan air dalam bathub.

"Kau pasti kesepian, dan menginap diapartemen Chanyeol bukan ide yang buruk. Aku merindukanmu."

Mereka berpelukan dengan Luhan yang full naked dan Baekhyun yang masih lengkap dengan pakaian basahnya.

"Jadi, kapan sesuatu tumbuh disini?" Luhan mengusap perut rata Baekhyun dan dihadiahi dengan sibuah toyoran dijidatnya.

.

Mereka duduk berhadapan. Baekhyun hanya memasak kimchi dan telur gulung pagi itu. Semua bahan makanan habis, Baekhyun beberapa hari tidak pulang karena tidak ada Luhan. Dan melihat rusa itu makan dengan lahap dihadapannya membuatnya merasa senang.

Setelah acara mari berendam bersama mereka selesai, Baekhyun memilih membersihkan diri lagi dikamar mandinya. Mandi bersama Luhan bukan ide yang bagus. Mereka hanya bermain air dan busa tanpa membersihkan badan. Luhan, rusa itu memang sangat senang bermain-main dengan air. Dengan segala celotehan tanpa hentinya, mereka sampai menghabiskan hampir 40 menit didalam bathub. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana keriputnya jari tangan dan kaki mereka.

"Jadi, apa kau berhasil menemukan pangeran impianmu itu?"

Luhan berpikir sejenak, lalu ia teringat akan surat yang ia tinggalkan saat pergi ke pengasingan itu. "Ah, itu.. mungkin?"

"Apa maksudmu mungkin?"

"Ya, sebenarnya kami bertemu bahkan sebelum aku pergi untuk mencarinya di tempat pengasingan itu."

"Jadi kau sudah menemukannya? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku? Sekarang cerirtakan, seperti apa rupanya, apa ia setampan pangeran dalam buku dongengmu itu?"

"Aku juga baru tahu beberapa hari setelahnya. Dia tampan, bermata tajam, bibirnya tipis, rahangnya tegas, dan berhalis tebal. Jika tertawa, matanya akan membentuk bulan sabit. Dan jika ia marah, wajahnya sangat mirip dengan angry bird. Dia begitu baik dan sangat perhatian, sampai-sampai aku dibuat mabuk jika berada didekatnya." Luhan menggantungkan sumpitnya diujung bibir. Membayangkan Sehun benar-benar membuat imajinasinya menjadi liar. Apalagi membayangkan betapa kuatnya Sehun malam itu..

Pluk.

Baekhyun melempar sendok ke hadapan Luhan. "Dasar kampungan. Apa ini kali pertamamu jatuh cinta, huh?"

Tiba-tiba Luhan memberengut, mempoutkan bibirnya. "Seperti kau tidak saja. Sudahlah, aku harus pergi bekerja. Aku harus mendapatkan predikat karyawan teladan tahun ini. Bye."

Dan baru beberapa detik ia pergi, Baekhyun mendengar suara _duk_ yang cukup keras dan sebuah benda pecah. Dengan terburu-buru, Baekhyun keluar dapur dan langsung disuguhkan pemandangan tidak elit khas Luhan.

Luhan jatuh terduduk dengan posisi normal. Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan dikepala Baekhyun adalah bagaimana bisa meja itu terguling dan vas bunga diatasnya menjadi sepihan keramik rumit yang sulit di identifikasi.

"Astaga Luhan, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Baekhyun berlari setengah berteriak menghampiri Luhan. "Kau tahu aku mendapatkannya jauh dari Jepang dan harus berebut dengan puluhan wanita lain yang menginginkannya. Dan sekarang, kau.."

Baekhyun meraih vas bunga kesayangannya yang hanya tinggal puing-puing kecil. Dulu ia harus rela menutup cafenya beberapa hari hanya untuk mendapatkan vas bunga antik salah satu peninggalan istri seorang kaisar Jepang. Dan sekarang semua perjuangannya hanya tinggal kenangan. Ia hanya bisa bernostalgia dengan vas bunga itu.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi.. kakiku berdarah." Dengan takut Luhan menunjuk kakinya.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun harus menghela nafas. Demi Tuhan, Luhan baru saja pulang dan sudah mengacaukan seisi apartemen. Bahkan ini masih pagi. _Bagaimana jika kau kutinggal sendiri nanti, Luhan? Bisa-bisa gedung apartemen ini roboh karena kau._

"Bangunlah." Baekhyun meraih pundak Luhan dan memindahkannya ke sofa.

"Astaga, bagaimana keramik itu bisa menancap dilututmu. Kau yang melakukannya?"

"Maaf.." Luhan masih menunduk.

"Ini pasti sakit. Jadi diamlah." Lalu tanpa kata ia mengambil kotak _P3K_ dan membalut luka di lutut Luhan dengan _alkohol_ dan _betadine_ setelah mencabut serpihan keramik itu. Kemudian membungkusnya dengan kain kasa yang sengaja ia buat memutar agar rusa itu tidak terlalu lincah dan mengacau lagi.

Baekhyun meraih dagunya. Oh sungguh, bahkan mata dan hidungnya sudah meleleh mengeluarkan cairan.

"Hey, tidak apa-apa. Keselamatan sahabatku labih penting. Lagi pula, akhir tahun nanti akan diadakan pelelangan lagi. Dan sebagai gantinya kau yang harus mendapatkannya untukku."

Bukannya kesal, Luhan malah tertawa. "Kau memang sahabat yang kejam."

"Jadi, apa aku harus menelepon kantormu karena kau sakit?"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku akan tetap pergi ke kantor. Aku harus menjadi karyawan teladan, kau ingat?"

"Dasar keras kepala."

.

.

.

The Perfect Storm

HunHan Indonesia Big Event

HunHan

Sepuluh

.

.

.

Suasana didepan gedung Shinwon Grup terlihat sangat ramai. Selain karena ini hari senin, juga karena kabarnya akan diadakan acara pengangkatan pemimpin baru yang menggantikan Oh Jaewon. Jajaran mobil mewah terparkir rapi di basement gedung itu, bahkan penuh sampai ada yang parkir disisian bahu jalan.

Luhan mengernyit saat turun dari taxi yang ditumpanginya. Apa ada acara penting? Apa itu artinya ia datang terlambat? Luhan mendesah dalam hatinya. Lalu dengan semampunya ia berjalan cepat memasuki gedung itu dan disambut oleh resepsionis muda yang sangat ramah. Luhan mengenakan _skirt_ sebatas lutut dan wedges yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Dan itu cukup memperluas cara berjalannya di banding harus memakai celana dan lukanya akan tergesek.

"Boleh aku bertanya? Diluar banyak sekali mobil, apa ada acara penting? Tapi kenapa keadaan kantor seperti tidak berpenghuni?"

"Kau tahu gengsi para _aristokrat_ sangat tinggi, mereka tidak mungkin berada dalam satu mobil dengan rekannya yang lain meskipun tujuan mereka sama. Acara penobatan pemimpin baru Shinwon Grup sedang berlangsung di gedung aula selatan. Kau tidak tahu? Kalau begitu cepatlah, sebelum acaranya selesai."

Kemudian Luhan pergi meninggalkan resepsionis itu. Ia pikir acara penobatan selalu membosankan dan berjalan lambat melebihi siput di halaman depan. Jadi Luhan memilih untuk meregangkan otot kakinya dan duduk di sembarang kursi. Tentu saja Luhan akan menghadiri acara itu, tapi nanti didetik-detik terakhir.

"Baekhyun benar-benar ingin menyiksaku dengan perban ini." Gumamnya.

Suara khas sepatu beradu dengan kerasnya lantai terdengar dari kejauhan dan semakin dekat, suara beberapa orang terdengar dari arah lorong pintu selatan. Beberapa orang berdatangan memasuki gedung kantor dengan berbagai ekspresi.

"Permisi, apa acaranya sudah selesai?" Luhan menghentikan salah satu diantara mereka.

Orang-orang itu hanya saling bergumam dan berlalu pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. _Ada apa sebenarnya? Mengapa semua orang terlihat sinis padaku?_

"Luhan!" seseorang dari divisi lain menghampirinya. "Apa kau sudah tahu sejak awal, huh? Dasar licik! Kau pasti mendekatinya agar kau bisa hidup enak, kan?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti."

Wanita itu menatap Luhan dengan remeh. "Dasar wanita murahan!"

"Jung Soojung, jaga ucapanmu!"

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo datang dengan rombongan divisinya. Luhan yang tidak mengerti apa-apa pun mulai mempertanyakan pada Kyungsoo. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang terjawab. Kyungsoo malah saling beradu dengan Soojung, seperti bermain 'mata siapa yang paling besar, maka aku tlaktir'.

Mereka menjadi sorotan setiap mata yang lewat, terutama Luhan. Ada yang melihatnya seolah prihatin, ada juga yang memandangnya sama remeh seperti Soojung. Luhan merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya, tapi apa?

"Pengikut setiamu, Luhan." Soojung menatap Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya. "Apa yang sebenarnya bosmu berikan hingga kalian begitu menurut padanya, huh? Hanbin, apa Luhan memberikan tubuhnya padamu?"

Dan semua orang tercengang saat Kyungsoo mendaratkan tangannya di pipi kanan Soojung. Tidak terkecuali Luhan yang merasa dilecehkan dan terinjak-injak harga dirinya. Ia mencoba menahan air matanya agar tidak meluncur begitu saja dihadapan semua orang. Luhan tidak mau dipandang lemah.

"Berani-beraninya kau-.."

"Dengar Jung Soojung, tutup mulut busukmu atau aku sendiri yang akan merobeknya." Kyungsoo benar-benar marah, terlihat dari urat-urat matanya yang keluar dan memerah. Lalu membawa Luhan pergi dari kerumunan sialan itu.

Tapi tiba-tiba Luhan jatuh tersungkur dan lututnya berdarah. Bahkan lukanya tadi pagi pun belum sempat mengering, dan sekarang ia harus terjatuh lagi dan melihat darah merembes melewati perban yang dipasang Baekhyun. Meskipun hanya sebuah luka sayat, tapi itu cukup dalam hingga memperlihatkan tulang sendinya. Ditambah kejadian ini, hatinya pun ikut merasa terluka. Luhan sudah tidak sanggup menahan air matanya lagi. Masa bodoh dengan semua orang. Ia benar-benar terluka sekarang.

"Luhan! / Bos Lu!" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Ada apa ini?" Suara rendah yang begitu mereka kenal menghampiri setiap telinga yang berada disana. Semua orang meminggirkan diri dan membiarkan sang penguasa baru melihat semuanya.

Sehun datang dengan beberapa staf lain yang mengikutinya dibelakang. Ia baru saja mengantar tamu-tamu penting perusahaan menuju gerbang. Wajahnya terlihat begitu dingin dan sarat akan ancaman. Dengan rambut yang disisir ke atas, menegaskan bahwa ia orang yang keras dan arogan dari segi penampilannya.

Semua orang menunduk dan membungkuk menghormati kedatangan Sehun. Tidak terkecuali Luhan yang masih duduk dilantai. Oh, jadi inikah yang mereka maksud? Oh Sehun, si penguasa baru Shinwon Grup. Jadi karena ini Luhan dihina dan dilecehkan oleh semua orang?

Ya Tuhan, ia bahkan tidak tahu jika Sehun adalah anak pemilik perusahaan terbesar dan paling berpengaruh di Korea Selatan. Ia mengenal Sehun; jauh sebelum mereka semua, ia juga dekat dengan Sehun di beberapa hari terakhir. Dan mengenai status Sehun yang seorang pewaris tahta tertinggi disini, Sehun tidak pernah memberitahunya. Mereka hanya menjalani hari-hari manis dan menyenangkan tanpa membicarakan status dan latar belakang. Semua terjadi begitu saja.

Dan sekarang, apa sebuah kesalahan mengenal dan berhubungan dekat dengan seorang Oh Sehun? Luhan malu, sungguh malu. Dihina dan terinjak-injak hanya karena mengenal Sehun? Jika tahu akan seperti ini kejadiannya, Luhan mungkin akan segera menjauhi Sehun dan menganggapnya sebagai staf biasa saja, tidak lebih. Tapi sekarang sudah berbeda. Sehun adalah pemimpin perusahaan dimana Luhan bekerja. Apa masih pantas ia menyebut-nyebut kedekatannya dengan sang penguasa baru itu?

Luhan merasa sangat sesak hingga rasanya sangat sulit untuk bernafas. Ia menagis dalam diam, menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara. Akankah Sehun menolongnya kali ini?

"Nona Kyungsoo, apa yang terjadi dengan temanmu?" Sehun berucap tanpa terlihat gerakan bibirnya. Rahangnya menegang. Sebuah kekalutan terlihat dari matanya. Sungguh, ia ingin sekali meraih Luhan ke dalam rengkuhannya, menghapus setiap lelehan air matanya, dan mengobati lukanya dengan cinta. Tapi tidak bisa ia lakukan. Ini Seoul, bukan distrik kecil tempat pengasingan mereka. Sehun harus menjaga kehormatannya sebagai Pemimpin perusahaan.

Melihat tidak ada reaksi dari Kyungsoo, ia beralih pada Soojung dan menanyakan hal yang sama dan tetap tidak mendapatkan jawaban. "Nona Tiffany."

"Ya, Tuan?"

"Bisa kau urus mereka?"

"Tentu, Tuan."

Lalu Sehun berlalu begitu saja diikuti stafnya. Bahkan ia tidak bertanya apakah Luhan baik-baik saja. Tidak, bukan seperti ini yang Luhan inginkan. Kenapa Sehun tidak membelanya? Kenapa Sehun tidak melindunginya seperti dimalam-malam hujan? Inikah alasan kenapa Sehun selalu terlihat misterius dan seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu?

Sejak saat itu Luhan sadar, ia telah dibuang. Tentu saja, seorang pemimpin perusahaan yang paling berpengaruh dan selalu menjadi sorotan publik tidak mungkin mau berhubungan dengan staf rendahan seperti Luhan. Itu hanya akan menyakiti reputasinya.

"Kyungsoo, bawalah Luhan ke klinik kantor. Segera obati lukanya. Dan kau Jung Soojung, aku menunggumu di divisi kedisiplinan. Sekarang semua bubar."

.

"Lu, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ini sedikit sakit, tapi obat itu berhasil meredakannya. Terima kasih sudah membawaku kesini."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Bukan itu yang ia maksud. Ia tahu Luhan tidak baik-baik saja. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat mata Luhan sembab dan membengkak, kecuali setelah Luhan bertemu dengan Sehun. Melihat cahaya dimatanya yang redup membuatnya ikut merasakan kesakitan sahabatnya itu.

"Dua belas jahitan. Kyung, kau tidak mau bertanya dari mana aku mendapaatkan ini?"

Kyungsoo berdecih. "Bangga sekali kau. Baekhyun sudah memberitahuku. Dasar rusa keras kepala. Kenapa tidak memanfaatkan tumpangan gratis Baekhyun saja? Lagi pula apa matamu bermasalah? Bagaimana bisa kau tersandung karpet dan menggulingkan meja tamu lalu memecahkan vas bunga kesayangan si Byun itu? Membuat pagiku repot saja. Harusnya kau yang mendengarkan omelannya tadi pagi."

Luhan hanya tertawa mendengar tuturan Kyungsoo. Mereka adalah dua sahabat terbaik yang pernah Luhan miliki. Meskipun seringkali Luhan bertindak ceroboh dan menyusahkan, mereka tetap merangkulnya dan terus berjalan bersama hingga saat ini.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan jatahku sebelum kau." Ucapnya sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Jadi, apa Baekhyun sudah tahu tentang hubunganmu dengan Sehun?"

Luhan mendesah lemah dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mau menambah bebannya. Sudah cukup aku merepotkannya dirumah. Biarkan ini menjadi rahasia kita berdua saja. Aku mohon."

Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk dan mengajak Luhan mampir ke café Baekhyun untuk sebuah penyegaran pikiran dengan menghirup berbagai macam aroma kopi disana. Luhan bukan orang yang akan memikirkan hal-hal negatif. Jadi Kyungsoo yakin Luhan bisa pulih seperti sebelumnya. Yang Luhan butuhkan hanya kopi dan seorang teman minum.

.

"Sekarang kau menyesal, Oh Sehun?" Wanita itu berjalan mendekat ke meja kebesaran yang sekarang mutlak menjadi milik Sehun. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk tidak bermain-main? Sekarang apa lagi alasanmu?"

Sehun yang termenung di tahtanya mendesah dan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Sehun tahu apa yang akan terjadi tidak akan baik untuk Luhan, tapi bukan yang seperti ini yang ia prediksikan. Lagipula siapa yang berani menyebar kabar itu hingga kesayangannya harus tersakiti sedemikian dalam.

"Aku tidak tahu, Tif. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka menghujat Luhan. Aku pikir dengan dekatnya Luhan denganku akan memudahkannya dalam bekerja. Semua orang akan menghormatinya sama halnya dengan menghormati setiap kepala divisi lain."

Tiffany tertawa. "Naif sekali kau Tuan Oh yang terhormat. Kau baru saja menganggap dirinya tidak ada. Kau pikir spekulasi apa yang semua orang dapatkan?"

"Luhan telah dibuang."

"Sekarang sadar apa yang kau lakukan? Tidak ada waktu, Sehun. Kau harus memulihkan keadaan segera, sebelum ayahmu.. kau tahu maksudku."

.

"Ternyata mereka bergerak cukup cepat." Kris menyesap anggurnya. "Berita apa lagi yang kau bawa?"

"Luhan."

Kris langsung menegakkan tubuhnya mendengar nama itu. "Jelaskan."

"Luhan, gadis yang kau temani selama di Canada. Dia menjalin hubungan dengan Oh Sehun. Luhan tidak tahu menahu jika Sehun adalah seorang pewaris tunggal Shinwon Grup. Dan sepertinya hubungan mereka berjalan tidak baik. Aku mendengar seluruh karyawan kantor itu menggunjingnya."

Kris menyeringai. "Bagus. Ini akan memudahkanku. Cari tahu dimana ia tinggal dan bagaimana kehidupannya. Aku penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan Oh Sehun saat aku mengambil miliknya."

.

Keadaan kantor cukup terkendali. Bahkan belum genap satu hari, kehadiran Oh Sehun sebagai pemimpin baru dianggap sebuah penyegaran atas kepemimpinan yang kolot khas Oh Jaewon. Pada akhirnya peliharaan Oh Jaewon itu bersedia kembali menaruh uangnya dan mencabut semua tuntutan atas perusahaan. Sehun bergerak cepat memulihkan keadaan kantor yang diambang kebangkrutan. Tidak sia-sia ayahnya menghabiskan ratusan juta dolar untuk menyekolahkannya di Canada.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan kembali ke kantor pada jam makan siang dengan membawa beberapa gelas kopi untuk stafnya. Memang pada dasarnya Luhan baik hati, ia juga membawa dua paper bag berukuran cukup besar berisi roti berlapis daging sapi dan sayuran didalamnya. Mereka semua makan siang didalam ruangan. Awalnya memang terasa canggung mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Tapi semua itu berhasil dipecahkan dengan kekonyolan Jonghyun dan kejahilan Hanbin.

"Makanlah yang banyak. Jangan lupa bereskan dan kembali bekerja." Luhan beranjak dari duduknya, hendak pergi ke ruangannya.

Tapi tiba-tiba Kyungsoo datang dengan raut sedih. Setelah pulang mengantarkan Luhan ke ruangan itu, Kyungsoo dipanggil oleh divisi kedisiplinan. Kasus tindak kekerasan yang ia lakukan pada Soojung membuatnya langsung mendapatkan kartu merah. Kyungsoo dipecat hari itu juga.

"Ada apa Kyung?"

"Maafkan aku, Lu. Aku tidak bisa lagi membantu hari-hari beratmu disini."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau.."

Dan hanya dengan sebuah tatapan saja, Luhan mengerti. Ia kembali meneteskan cairan bening itu. Kyungsoo bahkan harus menanggung hukuman atas perbuatan yang tidak diinginkannya. Dan semua itu karena Luhan, karena Kyungsoo membela Luhan. Tapi kenapa harus sekejam ini?

"Noona, harusnya kita bersenang-senang setelah melewati hari yang berat di tempat pengasingan. Tapi kenapa hari berat itu terjadi lagi disini?"

"Benar. Kenapa tidak kau lawan saja? Itu bukan salahmu. Kau hanya membela bos Lu." Tambah Jonghyun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Tidak semudah itu. Bekas merah dipipi kanan Soojung cukup menjadi bukti bahwa akulah yang bersalah. Sedangkan untuk membela diri, aku tidak punya bukti apapun."

"Kenapa bisa? Harusnya aku saja yang _resign._ Akulah penyebab masalahnya."

"Tidak, kau harus tetap bertahan. Mereka masih membutuhkanmu." Kyungsoo melirik pada Jonghyun dan Hanbin. "Lagipula, aku memang sudah berencana untuk mengundurkan diri karena Jongin harus segera pindah ke LA."

Dan setelah mengemasi seluruh barang-barang Kyungsoo, Luhan dengan keras kepala memaksa mengantarnya sampai didepan pintu mobil Jongin. Kyungsoo sudah menolaknya, tapi dengan beribu alasan, Luhan tetap berhasil mengantarnya pada Jongin.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Lu. Telepon aku kalau ada masalah."

"Sahabat macam apa kau? Tentu saja aku akan meneleponmu. Aku akan selalu jadi pengganggu hidup kalian. Ingat itu."

.

"Bos Lu, fighting!" Jonghyun memulai.

"Percayalah, kami akan tetap mendukungmu."

"Maafkan kami jika kami kadang kekanakan. Kami senang bekerja denganmu."

Luhan baru saja membuka pintu lalu disambut dengan berbagai kertas berisi dukungan yang dibuat para stafnya. Luhan melihat satu persatu wajah-wajah penyemangatnya itu. Tenpa terasa cairan itu meluncur lolos dari bendungan mata Luhan. Ia tersenyum, tapi matanya basah. Terharu akan perlakuan timnya, keluarganya keduanya.

"Ah, kenapa jadi mellow seperti ini?" Luhan mengipas wajah dengan tangannya. "Aku butuh tisu toilet sekarang. Terima kasih sudah mempercayaiku."

Lalu Luhan berjalan keluar menuju toilet yang diburunya. Luhan sudah menghapus anak sungai di kedua belah pipinya. Tapi melihat tatapan orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya membuat matanya kembali memanas. Luhan mencoba menguatkan diri, _demi timku._

.

Lalu semua terjadi begitu cepat. Kyungsoo dan Jongin sedang bersiap mengurusi pernikahan mereka yang hanya tinggal satu hari lagi. Baekhyun yang selalu sibuk dengan cafenya, sekarang ditambah dengan Chanyeol yang juga merengek ingin segera menyusul Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Luhan bersyukur dua sahabatnya itu bisa hidup bahagia, meskipun ia sendiri masih mempertanyakan akankah kebahagiaan menghampirinya?

Terhitung tiga minggu sudah setelah kejadiaan itu. Luhan menjalani harinya senormal mungkin. Di minggu pertama dan kedua memang terasa sangat berat dan menyesakkan. Apalagi ketika Luhan harus berpapasan dengan Sehun yang selalu bersisian dengan Tiffany. Dan di minggu ketiga, meskipun gunjingan itu sudah mulai mereda, tapi rasanya Luhan sudah kehilangan selera untuk sekedar berinteraksi dengan orang-orang sekantornya. Ia tidak pernah sekedar mengobrol dengan stafnya seperti dulu, meskipun ia masih senang mentlaktir mereka. Luhan menghabiskan seluruh waktunya untuk bekerja. Bahkan ia mengambil pekerjaan bagian stafnya yang belum rampung dan pulang saat larut malam.

Luhan sudah berbeda. Inilah wujud dari ketegaran hati Luhan, dari ketidakmampuannya menghilangkan sosok Oh Sehun dikepalanya. Ia berubah menjadi seorang maniak pekerjaan. Semua nasihat yang Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berikan sudah tidak bisa lagi ia cerna. Semua ia abaikan begitu saja.

Dan sebuah keberuntungan bagi Luhan karena minggu ini ia belum bertemu dengan Sehun. Setidaknya ia tidak harus menghindar dan pulang pergi ke toilet untuk menghabiskan tisu disana. Entah karena rasa sakit hati itu masih ada, atau memang Luhan benar-benar mengharapkan Sehun kembali dan mengucapkan penyesalannya.

.

Malam sudah menyelimuti langit Seoul. Jam menunjukkan pukul delapan. Semua pekerjaan sudah selesai. Tapi Luhan masih duduk dihadapan monitor tanpa melakukan apapun, tanpa berniat melanjutkan atau mengakhiri. Sampai ponselnya berbunyi dan suara berisik khas Baekhyun yang bilang bahwa ia sudah menunggu di cafenya dan memaksa Luhan untuk datang tanpa menerima alasan apapun.

Dan dengan malas, Luhan berjalan menyeberangi jalanan yang cukup padat menuju café itu. Disana sudah ada Kyungsoo, Jongin, Chanyeol dan juga sang pemilik café, Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kalian ada disini? Bukankah harusnya kalian beristirahat untuk acara besok? Jongin, kenapa kau membawa calon pengantin wanitamu keluar malam-malam? Jika ia masuk angin dan tidak bisa menikah denganmu bagaimana?" Luhan berucap tanpa jeda.

" _Just calm down baby_. Duduklah dulu, minum kopimu." Chanyeol mempersilakan.

"Wah, kupikir orang gila mana yang berteriak-teriak di caféku."

"Sudah-sudah. Begini Luhan, aku datang kesini ingin memintamu untuk menjadi pendamping pengantin pria. Dan jangan berani menolak, karena Baekhyun sudah terlebih dahulu melakukannya." Kyungsoo memperlihatkan tatapan mematikannya.

"Ini, kau pakai ini besok. Jam 8 pagi dan jangan terlambat." Kali ini Jongin mengancam dan memerikannya sebuah gaun putih dengan renda yang melingkari bawah dadanya.

"T-tapi-.."

"Maaf aku terlambat, apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

 _Suara itu, bau parfum itu.._

Seketika seluruh tubuh Luhan menegang. Kenapa Sehun juga datang? Ini tidak benar. Luhan tidak boleh berdekatan denngannya, ia bisa gila.

"A-ah, perutku sakit. Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang."

"Pakai saja toilet diruanganku. Beristirahat saja disana. Kita pulang bersama nanti."

"Tidak usah, aku tidak mau kau repot mengomel saat aku bangun nanti. Selamat malam." Dan dengan cepat Luhan pergi mendorong pintu café, lalu keluar dan segera naik bus.

"Kenapa dengannya?" Tanya Chanyeol yang masih memandang pintu itu.

Semua mengangkat bahu. Hanya satu orang yang tidak menatap kepergian Luhan. Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Nahloh? Endingnya gak banget

Jangan timpukin aku plisss. Ini pasti gak sesuai harapan para readersnim. Sorry sorry sorry /joget ala Icing vixx/

Tadinya pengen nyelipin sesuatu di chap ini, tapi berhubung bulan puasa, jadi.. yagitudeh.

Ini ceritanya Luhan emang lebay banget ya. Kelewat lincah malah jadi musibah. Sebenernya gak masuk akal juga sih, masa keramik bisa nancep dilutut wkwkwk tapi sengaja aku bikin gitu biar dramatis. Gapapa kan?

Ohya, karena banyak yang req Kris buat jadi pemeran antagonis/?/ diending chap kemarin, aku dengan senang hati mewujudkan keinginan kalian, hehe

Tapi di Chap ini Kris masih belum beraksi ya, masih sekilas-sekilas aja. Masih belum saatnya dan aku belum nemu jalan yang pas buat munculin dia.

Yang ngerasa degdegan dan ngeri Sehun kenapa2, sabar ya. Pending dulu aja, imajinasiku masih amburadul dan belum bisa lurusin ke adegan semacam itu.

Ohya, yang req Kaisoo juga mungkin di chap depan bisalah. Tunggu aja ndee, tapi gak janji. hehe

Sekian darikuh, mohon maaf bila terdapat banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan dan gaya bahasa. Karena yang sempurna itu exo ot12 /apasih/

Peninggalan 'NEXT' kalian dikolom review sangat berharga, apalagi ditambah kritik dan sarannya. HAHABILANGAJABIARBANYAKYANGREVIEW.

Oke. Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan.

Papay.


	11. Sebelas

Luhan menyeduh teh hijau dengan aroma yang begitu menenangkan. Ia sempat berjalan terburu-buru menuju pintu apartement, karena saat dalam perjalanan tadi angin berhembus cukup kencang dan sebuah kilatan putih terlihat diujung langit diantara gedung-gedung tinggi itu. Sepertinya hujan akan segera tiba. Meskipun tidak ada suara gemuruh yang memekakan telinga, tapi tetap saja kekhawatiran itu tidak bisa dilenyapkan.

Luhan menyesap tehnya perlahan. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia lebih sering menyeduh teh hijau daripada kopi. Meskipun kecintaannya terhadap kopi masih sama. Jika memang kopi bisa membuatnya senang, maka menghirup aroma khas teh hijau akan membuatnya merasa lebih tenang. Oh tentu saja, Luhan memang butuh penenang. Selain kopi yang bisa membuat mata terus terjaga, bukankah ia juga butuh sesuatu untuk membuat matanya tertutup dan tidur? Ya, untuk mengistirahatkan hati, jiwa dan pikirannya dari lelaki brengsek bernama Oh Sehun.

Ponselnya bergetar saat ia meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Itu adalah sebuah pesan singkat dari Baekhyun yang bilang bahwa ia tidak bisa pulang karena disana hujan sudah turun bersamaan dengan angin kencang. Baekhyun juga berpesan agar ia segera tidur sebelum petir itu mengganggunya.

Luhan menghela nafas. Ia menyibakkan sedikit tirai yang menutupi jendela besar disana. Dan benar saja, mungkin sebentar lagi akan terjadi badai. Luhan patut merasa tenang karena ia sudah berada dirumah. Setidaknya ia bisa berlindung dibawah tumpukan selimut dan memasang _earphone_ nya kencang-kencang.

Tapi tepat saat ia menutup tirai itu, listrik dengan tiba-tiba padam dan suara gemuruh petir terdengar jelas ditelinganya. Luhan merosot dan menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan. Panik, satu kata lima huruf. Itu yang bisa terdeskripsikan dari keadaan Luhan sekarang. Kilatan putih itu terlihat jelas dibalik tirai jendela yang remang-remang.

Ponselnya kembali berbunyi, kali ini sebuah panggilan masuk. Dengan susah payah, Luhan meraih ponsel yang tergeletak diujung meja itu lalu berteriak tanpa melihat siapa yang meneleponnya untuk meminta tolong. Lalu suara diujung telepon itu, Luhan tidak tahu apakah ia sedang bermimpi atau memang ini kenyataan. Sehun dengan suara khawatirnya menghampiri gendang telinga Luhan. Seketika ingatannya memutar ke malam dimana Sehun menemukannya diperempatan jalan didesa. Demi membawa Luhan pulang dengan selamat, Sehun bahkan membuat dirinya terkena demam hebat dan pingsan semalaman.

Dan ingatan itu membuat Luhan semakin ingin berteriak dan menangis meminta Sehun untuk datang. Tapi tidak ia lakukan. Luhan hanya menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit di telinganya juga sesak di hatinya. Hingga sambungan telepon itu terputus setelah suara klakson mobil saling bersahutan terdengar dari sana.

Tubuh Luhan menegang. Suara klakson diiringi dengan suara bantingan stir dan suara decitan rem mobil begitu jelas terdengar ditelinganya. Dan juga Sehun, tadi Sehun sempat mengucapkan sesuatu sebelum sambungan itu terputus. Tapi Luhan tidak tahu apa itu.

 _Oh ya Tuhan, Sehun.. apakah Sehun baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi padanya?_

Mulai kalut, Luhan kembali menghubungi Sehun. Tapi ponsel itu mati. Sekencang apapun ia meneriaki ponselnya agar Sehun menjawab atau sekedar mengucap halo, tetap tidak ada gunanya. Luhan takut. Takut tidak ada lagi waktu untuknya menemui Sehun. Karena walau bagaimana pun, ia masih mencintainya, Luhan masih sangat mencintai Sehun.

Tubuhnya berkeringat meskipun pendingin masih menyala normal ditambah cuaca yang hujan. Masih bisakah ia merasakan pelukan hangat Sehun di malam-malam hujan selanjutnya? Bisakah ia menghirup wangi tubuh Sehun di hari-hari berikutnya? Bisakah Luhan merasakan cinta yang melimpah dari Sehun sekali lagi?

 _Sehun.._

.

Malam sudah larut. Jam menunjukan pukul setengah 1. Baekhyun baru saja selesai membersihkan diri saat mendengar teriakan Luhan dari kamarnya. Dengan segera ia mendobrak pintu itu dan menemukan Luhan tengah menangis dalam tidurnya. Seluruh tubuhnya basah oleh keringat dan ia bergumam histeris, seolah ketakutan terbesarnya telah datang.

Baekhyun masih berusaha membangunkan Luhan. Sedikit guncangan dan seketika Luhan bangun terduduk dengan nafas terengah-engah. Bibirnya bergetar, air mata masih terus menetes dari kedua pelupuknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Lu?" dengan perlahan, Baekhyun meraih kedua pipi Luhan yang terasa semakin tirus. Melihat Luhan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, Baekhyun memeluknya. Dan tangisan Luhan semakin kencang dipundaknya.

Baekhyun khawatir, tentu saja. Luhan tidak pernah mengalami hal semacam ini selama mereka berteman dan tinggal di satu apartemen yang sama. Luhan terlihat begitu rapuh, begitu jauh hingga rasanya Baekhyun mulai tidak mengenal siapa seseorang yang ada dalam diri Luhan. _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu, Lu?_

" _Shhh.._ tenanglah, itu hanya mimpi." Baekhyun mengusap punggung ringkih itu.

Ya, itu memang hanya sebuah mimpi. Mimpi buruk yang terasa begitu nyata. Sehun, dalam mimpinya Sehun mati. Bagaimana bisa Luhan tenang begitu saja? Bagaimana jika itu menjelma menjadi kenyataan? Bagaimana jika..

"Astaga, badanmu panas sekali."

.

.

.

The Perfect Storm

HunHan Indonesia Big Event

HunHan

Sebelas

.

.

.

Seseorang datang dengan mengejutkan tanpa mengetuk pintu. "Apa aku menganggu?"

Jongin menatap Luhan dari pantulan cermin didepannya. Sebuah kerutan tercetak jelas di kening keemasannya saat Luhan mendekat dan memperlihatkan seluruh tubuhnya yang tersembunyi dibalik pintu. Luhan memakai gaun putih sederhana yang panjangnya sedikit melewati lutut, dipadukan dengan sebuah _bolero_ mini berwarna _lavender_ yang menutupi pundak dan punggungnya karena gaun itu merupakan jenis gaun terbuka. Dan juga sebuah _flat shoes_ berwarna senada membalut kakinya yang mungil. Luhan terlihat sedikit pucat meskipun pipinya merona karena sapuan _blush on_ dan juga bibirnya tertutupi dengan _lipstick_ berwarna natural.

Luhan tersenyum melihat Jongin yang sudah berdandan rapi dengan setelan _tuxedo_ mengkilat berwarna hitam senada dengan celana panjang dan sepatu runcingnya. "Wah, kau terlihat sangat tampan. Tapi sayangnya kau akan menikah. Jika saja aku lebih dulu menemukanmu, mungkin aku yang sekarang tengah didandani dan memakai gaun penjang yang cantik itu." Luhan mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Membuat Jongin yang sedari tadi membelakanginya kini berbalik. Menyipitkan mata, menuntut sebuah penjelasan atas penampilannya.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menjadi pendamping pengantin pria. Aku sedikit tidak enak badan dan Baekhyun bersikeras menggantikanku."

"Tapi kau baik-baik saja, kan?" Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya. Lagi-lagi ekspresi khawatir berlebihan yang Luhan dapatkan. Kemudian Jongin memegang kening Luhan lalu sedikit terperanjat. "Astaga, tentu saja Baekhyun benar. Kau bisa saja pingsan ditengah jalan menuju altar dan mengacaukan pernikahanku."

"Tadinya memang begitu rencanaku." Luhan mengangkat bahu.

Jongin menghela nafas dan sedikit tertawa mendengar lelucon Luhan. Walau bagaimanapun, Luhan tetap menjadi rusa manis, konyol dan ceroboh baginya. "Kemarilah. Kau masih bisa mendapatkan satu pelukan hangat dari pria tampan ini."

Jongin merentangkan kedua tangannya. Sebuah senyuman menawan tersemat dibibir tebal lelaki itu. _Tuhan, betapa beruntungnya Kyungsoo._ Luhan menghambur ke pelukan Jongin tanpa ragu. Setetes air mata lagi-lagi turun dari pelupuknya.

"Kau menangis?"

Luhan menggeleng tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku hanya merasa bahagia untuk kedua sahabatku. Aku sudah mencoba untuk tidak menangis, tapi rasanya sesak sekali disini." Luhan meremas kain yang menempel di dadanya.

Jongin mengerti, tentu saja. Ada perasaan lain yang jauh lebih besar dari sekedar _bahagia._ Luhan menangis lebih kepada menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Menertawakan takdirnya, hubungannya yang tidak berjalan dengan baik, juga harapan bodoh yang sulit dilupakan.

Jongin mempererat pelukannya. Jongin ingin marah dan memukul habis-habisan wajah datar lelaki yang sudah membuat Luhan berubah menjadi rusa cengeng. Tapi Luhan selalu mencegahnya dan memohon dengan lelehan air mata di kedua pipinya untuk tidak memperburuk keadaan. Ia selalu bilang bahwa ini adalah salahnya yang terlalu mengharapkan secuil cinta dari Sehun. Entah karena hatinya terlalu baik atau memang benar-benar polos, anggaplah luhan bodoh beranggapan bahwa semua masalah hanya ada padanya.

"Bilang padaku saat kau sudah benar-benar lelah dengan sikap keterlaluannya, Lu. Aku akan selalu siap untuk menghajarnya."

Jongin berucap dengan mantap. Luhan sudah ia anggap seperti adik kandungnya sendiri. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Sehun terus menerus menyakiti Luhan. Tidak peduli mereka berteman, jika memang harus, Jongin akan menghabisinya.

Sebuah ketukan dipintu menginterupsi mereka. Itu Baekhyun yang datang sebagai pendamping pengantin pria. Berbalut dress putih tanpa lengan sebatas lutut, dengan sebuah higheels serupa.

"Astaga, jangan biarkan semua orang salah paham melihat kalian berdua disini." Baekhyun berkacak pinggang. "Luhan, aku sudah menyiapkan satu tempat duduk untukmu. Cepatlah, acara akan segera dimulai."

Luhan menghapus air matanya sebelum berbalik menghadap Baekhyun, lalu mengubah ekspresinya sebiasa mungkin. "Kau tahu, ini mungkin yang terakhir kalinya aku bisa memeluk Jongin. Karena setelah ini Kyungsoo pasti tidak akan membiarkannya."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya melihat kepergian Luhan dengan sebuah hentakan kaki kecil menyebalkan. Sedangkan Jongin hanya tersenyum. _Kau yang hebat berakting atau memang Baekhyun yang tidak peka. Yang jelas keberuntungan masih berpihak padamu, Lu. Semangatlah._

.

Luhan hanya mengangguk seperti anak anjing yang menurut pada majikannya. Dan disinilah Luhan, duduk dibangku paling pinggir urutan pertama. Ia menuruti perkataan Baekhyun. Luhan duduk bersebelahan dengan Hanbin dan kedua orang tuanya yang datang sebagai wali bagi Kyungsoo. Sedangkan dibangku seberang, merupakan jajaran khusus tamu-tamu dan kolega Jongin.

Acara berlangsung dengan khidmat. Semua bersorak dan bertepuk tangan saat Jongin mencium mesra bibir Kyungsoo. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia hingga rasanya Luhan ingin menangis. Suara alunan piano yang dimainkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun menambah keharuan dan kesyahduan hari itu.

Bagaimana cara Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dengan sikap protektif namun penuh dengan kelembutan, bagaimana cara Jongin memperlakukan Kyungsoo dihadapan semua orang, dan betapa bahagianya Kyungsoo saat Jongin memperkenalkannya pada tamu-tamu kolega bisnis Jongin, itu semua Luhan merasa iri.

Jika dibandingkan dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, tentu saja Luhan akan kalah. Kyungsoo bahkan sudah mencapai garis _finish_ dalam pencarian belahan jiwanya. Dan Baekhyun, cepat atau lambat Chanyeol juga pasti akan segera menikahinya.

Luhan menghela nafas. Memikirkan bagaimana hidupnya esok hari membuatnya sedikit terhuyung. Rasa pusing itu menyerangnya lagi. Dan berdiri diantara orang-orang yang sebagian besar tidak dikenalnya membuat Luhan merasa semakin terpojok. Hanbin meminta ijin untuk menemani kedua orang tuanya berkeliling. Sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain, Luhan tidak tahu mereka berpencar kemana.

Pada akhirnya Luhan memilih duduk di meja terakhir dibawah hiasan bunga _Krisan_ berwarna merah. Luhan bersandar seraya memejamkan matanya menikmati alunan lagu yang dimainkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka menjadi artis dadakan dan belum juga turun dari panggung sejak beberapa puluh menit lalu. Pasangan itu memang akan lupa diri jika sudah berhubungan dengan musik. Chanyeol sebagai pengiring dan Baekhyun sebagai divanya. Begitu sempurna dan terlihat sangat serasi.

Luhan sedikit memeluk dirinya. Karena resepsi itu diadakan diluar ruangan, entah kenapa angin berhembus begitu kencang menerpa kulitnya. Sesekali Luhan akan menggosok hidung lancipnya, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan flu. Hampir saja ia tertidur jika seseorang tidak menyapanya dari belakang.

Luhan terperanjat dan sedikit mengucek matanya. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Seorang pria dengan setelan formal duduk disebelahnya dengan begitu santai. Rambut _blonde_ nya ditata rapi keatas, dan semerbak bau parfum mahal tercium di indera penciuman Luhan. Tapi ini bukan parfum yang sama seperti yang selalu Luhan rindukan disetiap hembusan nafasnya. _Astaga, bagaimana lelaki itu bisa berada disini?_

"Kris?"

"Kau masih mengingatku? Syukurlah." Kris tersenyum senang. Senyum yang begitu menawan.

"Jadi itu benar-benar kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Kris mengangkat bahu. "Untuk bertemu denganmu?"

Luhan sedikit tertawa. Kris memang orang yang menyenangkan. Dulu saat pulang sekolah, Luhan selalu bertemu dengan Kris di tempat pemberhentian bus, hingga akhirnya mereka saling berkenalan dan menjadi akrab sampai sekarang. Entah karena ketidaksengajaan atau memang takdir, mereka akhirnya bertemu lagi ditempat yang sama sekali tidak Luhan duga.

"Kau salah satu kolega bisnis Jongin?"

Kris nampak berpikir, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk. "Anggaplah seperti itu. Ah, aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu disini. Awalnya aku ragu, karena tidak ada yang aku kenal disini. Tapi saat melihatmu dari kejauhan, aku yakin itu kau, Luhan."

"Aku juga. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kenapa tidak pernah menghubungiku lagi?"

"Hey gadis manis, seharusnya aku yang bertanya itu padamu. Tiba-tiba saja kau menghilang dan tidak bisa dihubungi. Dan sekarang, seperti mendapat sebuah bungkusan kado mewah, tiba-tiba aku menemukanmu duduk terpejam di ujung keramaian pesta. Apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu? Kau tampak sangat lelah."

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, hatinya berdesir. Luhan sedikit mengutuk Kris dalam hatinya karena lagi-lagi pertanyaannya sama seperti beberapa orang yang tadi berpapasan dengannya. _Apa kau baik-baik saja?_ sebuah pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak ingin ia jawab. Sejelas itukah?

"Ya, aku memang sedikit lelah. Hari-hariku.. maksudku pekerjaanku sangat berat akhir-akhir ini. Sampai aku lupa untuk tidur atau sekedar memejamkan mataku."

Kris menatap Luhan tak terbaca. "Aku tahu jenis pekerjaan yang kau lakukan, Lu. Maksudku, ya bekerja disebuah perusahaan besar semacam Shinwon Grup memang membutuhkan tenaga ekstra. Apalagi divisi keuangan di akhir bulan seperti sekarang."

"Kau tahu aku bekerja pada Shinwon Grup?"

"Tentu saja. _Cha._ Sebagai ucapan selamat bertemu kembali, kau boleh mengistirahatkan kepalamu dipundakku. Seperti yang selalu kau lakukan di halte bus dulu." Kris menepuk bahu sebelah kanannya.

Lagi-lagi Luhan tersenyum mengingat kejadian itu. Ya, kadang Luhan kelelahan sampai-sampai ia tertidur di halte. Dan saat itu Kris selalu ada untuk menemaninya.

"Baiklah, kau sudah berjanji dan jangan coba-coba menganggu tidurku."

" _Aye-aye_ kapten."

Kris mendekatkan posisi duduknya supaya merapat dengan bangku yang Luhan duduki. Dan tanpa rasa canggung, Luhan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu lelaki _blonde_ asal China-Canada itu. Kris membuat posisi Luhan senyaman mungkin dipundaknya. Dan dengan sengaja, sesekali ia membenarkan anak rambut yang menjuntai menutupi wajah cantik perempuan disampingnya.

Tanpa Luhan ketahui, seseorang dengan setelan serupa tengah menatap muak diantara kerumunan orang disebuah meja berisi macam-macam minuman. Membuat sebuah seringai setan tercetak sarkastik diwajah Kris.

.

"Jangan gegabah, Sehun!" Tiffany mencekal tangannya saat Sehun hendak menghampiri Luhan.

"Tapi Tiff, aku tidak bisa membiarkan Luhan tertidur dibahu lelaki asing itu."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menarik paksa Luhan yang tengah tertidur lalu menghajar lelaki itu dan mengacaukan pesta?" Tiffany melipat kedua tangannya dibawah dada. "Lihatlah, Jongin dan Kyungsoo bahkan masih setia menyebarkan senyuman dengan wajah yang berseri-seri, dan kau mau merusaknya?"

Sehun melirik kearah Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang tengah tertawa bersama beberapa orang disana. Tiffany benar. Sehun tidak boleh mengacaukan pesta sahabatnya. Sebuah helaan nafas pasrah keluar dari hidungnya. Lalu melihat sekali lagi ke tempat dimana Luhan berada.

"Kalau begitu bawa aku ke tempat dimana aku tidak bisa melihatnya."

.

Acara itu bersambung dimalam harinya. Dimana botol-botol minuman keras disajikan secara cuma-cuma. Mulai dari yang termurah hingga anggur berkualitas tinggi dengan harga fantastis ada disana. Sebenarnya bukan ide Jongin untuk menjadikan minuman keras sebagai hidangan utama, tapi karena Tuan Jang, salah salah satu koleganya menawarkan itu juga secara gratis sebagai hadiah pernikahan, jadilah seperti ini.

Sudah beberapa menit sejak acara dimulai. Seorang pianis terkenal tengah memainkan jari-jarinya dengan begitu lihai. Jongin dan Kyungsoo turun ke lantai dansa diikuti beberapa pasangan lain yang juga ikut terhanyut dengan dentingan piano romantis itu. Pesta malam ini diadakan disebuah _ballroom hotel_ di pusat kota. Hanya tamu-tamu tertentu saja yang diundang.

"Aku tidak pernah membayangkan pernikahanku akan semewah ini." Ucap Kyungsoo seraya memeluk suaminya itu dengan irama setempo ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Ini juga bukan yang aku rencanakan. Orang-orang itu yang bersedia mensponsori pernikahan kita."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu tegap Jongin. "Luhan benar."

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentangmu. Tentang aku yang bisa memilikimu. Aku benar-benar merasa sangat beruntung sekarang."

"Jadi setelah sekian lama, kau baru menyadarinya? Wah, seharusnya aku memang menikahi Luhan saja."

Dengan tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menarik diri dan menatap tidak percaya pada suaminya. Bagaimana bisa Jongin berkata seperti itu? "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya, mungkin seharusnya aku menikahi Luhan saja." Jongin berkata serius, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo didera sesak yang luar biasa. "Tapi bodohnya aku selalu terpikat dengan perempuan lain yang bahkan baru menyadari perasaannya setelah sekian tahun."

Jongin meraih tubuh Kyungsoo kembali ke pelukannya. Menatapnya begitu dekat, hingga rasanya tidak ada udara lain selain hembusan nafas dari keduanya. "Aku terlalu mencintaimu hingga rasanya tidak ada lagi yang aku inginkan didunia ini. Bahkan jika hanya untuk berpaling dan perasaan sesaat."

Kyungsoo menatap pria yang sudah resmi menjadi suaminya itu, hendak protes. Tapi Jongin berhasil membungkamnya terlebih dahulu dengan bibir tebalnya. Mereka berpagutan begitu mesra, begitu intim hingga orang-orang disekitarnya hanya mampu menganga dan terpaku pada kegiatan mereka berdua. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah.

Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo yang menyadari bahwa mereka melakukannya ditempat terbuka, bahkan menjadi sebuah tontonan bagi para tamu undangan. Ia melepaskan tautan panas bibir mereka lalu sesegera mungkin menenggelamkan wajah memerahnya pada dada kekar suaminya itu. Sedangkan Jongin, sebuah senyuman terkembang dibibir basahnya mendengar suara-suara dari segala arah yang penasaran akan kelanjutan kegiatan itu dan menyuruhnya melakukannya lagi.

"Sekarang kau harus benar-benar sadar bahwa hanya kau lah satu-satunya perempuan Kim Jongin."

.

Sementara Jongin dan Kyungsoo memulai pesta, Luhan tersiksa dengan segala rasa mual, pusing dan hidungnya yang terus mengeluarkan cairan. Luhan sudah meyakinkan Baekhyun untuk segera pergi, tapi sepertinya gadis itu tidak mau mendengarkannya. Ia malah memberondong Luhan dengan omelan-omelan khasnya. Sementara Chanyeol disampingnya hanya mengangguk dan menggeleng membenarkan perkataan kekasihnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja. Pergilah. Kyungsoo akan lebih kecewa jika salah satu dari kita tidak menemuinya."

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali, Luhan? Kau benar-benar membuatku berada dalam pilihan yang sulit." Baehyun menyodorkan selembar tisu lagi untuk menyeka hidungnya.

Tanpa tahu malu dan rasa canggung, Luhan menumpahkan segala isi hidungnya lalu membuangnya keatas meja nakas dimana ia duduk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Dan tidak ada yang protes atas itu. Luhan duduk bersila diatas kasur dengan sebuah selimut yang melingkupinya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyuruh Sehun untuk menemanimu sementara aku pergi." Ucapya final.

Luhan membelalakkan matanya. "Tidak! M-maksudku aku baik-baik saja. Aku janji akan langsung tidur. Sungguh." Ucapnya dengan suara serak.

Dan Luhan merasa lega ketika Baekhyun akhirnya pergi. Sesegera mungkin ia memasuki kamar mandi untuk sesuatu yang mendesak di tenggorokannya. Luhan sudah menahannya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu karena tidak ingin Baekhyun semakin khawatir.

Setelah menguras hampir seluruh isi perutnya, Luhan jatuh terduduk dibawah _wastafel._

"Luhan? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Luhan membuka matanya yang hampir tertidur. Sedikit tidak percaya bahwa lelaki itu kini ada didepannya. "Kris? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

Sebelum menjawabnya, Kris mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan kembali meletakkannya diatas kasur. Sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan ekspresi Luhan yang sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan secara tiba-tibanya itu.

"Aku bertemu Baekhyun didepan. Kau sudah makan?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Aku membawakanmu sup jahe. Kupikir itu mungkin bisa meredakan rasa mualmu. Mau mencobanya?"

Dan seperti itulah. Kris memperlakukannya dengan begitu lembut. Begitu hati-hati seolah Luhan akan remuk kapan saja. Dan perlakuan itu semakin membuat hatinya diselimuti rasa sesak yang menyeruak menjadi bulir-bulir air mata. Luhan merindukan Sehun. Sungguh. Apapun yang dilakukannya, semuanya selalu mengingatkannya pada lelaki itu. Andai saja lelaki didepannya adalah Sehun.

 _Andai saja.._ adalah dua kata yang selalu menghantui pikirannya.

Lalu bagaimana ini? Luhan sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi pada Jongin. Luhan tidak mau menangis lagi didepan orang lain. Ia tidak mau selalu dianggap yang paling lemah. Tapi apa daya ketika Kris meminta ijin untuk mengangkat telepon, disanalah kesempatannya.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga memutih. Tidak ingin menimbulkan sedikitpun suara memilukan yang ia sendiri muak mendengarnya. Kedua jari-jari tangannyapun sama, mengepal hingga tidak ada darah yang mengalir kesana. Luhan tidak mengerti kenapa dampaknya bisa seperti ini. Hanya karena satu orang, dan dunianya berubah jauh dari kata normal.

Kris kembali dengan raut berbeda. Seperti kekhawatiran tercetak diwajah tampannya. Dengan penuh penyesalan, ia mohon pamit karena ada sesuatu yang harus segera ia urus. Luhan tidak mengerti dan ingin bertanya, tapi Kris bilang itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat mendesak dan tidak bisa ditunda.

Luhan mengangguk dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Dan ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka lagi, Luhan tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Mungkin Kris meninggalkan sesuatu. Suara langkah kaki mendekat. Lalu sisi kiri kasurnya bergerak dan bau parfum yang sangat ia kenal menghampiri penciumannya. _Tidak mungkin._

Luhan membuka matanya untuk memastikan. Dan saat itu juga, nafasnya tercekat. Dunia seolah berhenti berputar. Tatapan Luhan terkunci pada mata tajam yang terlihat sendu didepannya. Tuhan, apa ia sedang bermimpi sekarang?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Halo?

Ada yang gak suka?

Untuk para readers- _nim_ yang sudah menyempatkan diri mengirim komentarnya di kolom review, baik itu kritik saran atau sekedar memberikan semangat, aku mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya.

Tapi dimohon untuk penggunaan bahasa yang lebih baik. aku gak bermaksud meng _klaim_ bahasa Indonesiaku bagus, tapi setidaknya kurangi kata-kata kasar yang menimbulkan persepsi bahwa kamu itu kurang berpendidikan.

Aku selalu welcome dengan siapapun yang mau berkomentar, walaupun itu _Guest._ Dan sekali lagi aku minta maaf komentar kamu aku hapus. Karena menurutku bahasa yang kamu gunakan kurang baik untuk dibaca semua orang.

Mungkin ff ini emang bukan seperti apa yang kamu pengen. Tapi setidaknya sedikit hargai orang yang sudah berpikir dan berusaha membuatnya.

Seburuk apapun sebuah komentar, kalo disampaikan dengan bahasa yang baik, pasti bakal jadi motivasi buat orang yang dikomentarinya.

Ya, this is my first fic. Mungkin masih banyak banget kekurangan dibanding kelebihannya. Sebagai _pendatang baru,_ aku juga masih sangat butuh banyak belajar dari para authornim. Jadi dukungan kalian dikolom review sangat dibutuhkan.

Oke. Sekian dan selamat berlibur.


	12. Dua Belas

Kris memasuki sebuah rumah mewah yang terletak dipinggiran kota yang tenang dan sepi. Sontak seorang pelayan membukakan pintu untuknya dan membungkuk memberi hormat. Kris menatapnya dengan tenang.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Kondisi nona Zi sangat baik sekarang, tuan. Ia bahkan meminum obatnya tanpa perlawanan."

"Apa dia mau makan?" Kris bertanya cemas karena ia tahu persis, Zitao sering menjerit-jerit mencarinya dan tidak mau makan. Ia akan melemparkan makanannya ke segala arah dan mengamuk, yang bisa menenangkannya hanyalah Kris. Zitao hanya akan memakan makanannya jika Kris yang menyuapi.

Sang pelayan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan bersemangat. "Nona sangat tenang hari ini, ia meminum obatnya dengan patuh dan mau memakan sup dan nasinya ketika pelayan menyuapinya."

"Bagus." Dengan tergesa Kris melangkah menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas, ke ruangan yang terletak di ujung, dengan pemandangan indah ke arah taman yang menghijau.

Kris membuka pintu dengan hati-hati. Kamar itu temaram seperti biasa. Suasana kesukaan Zitao, meskipun tidak akan ada bedanya.

Zitao sedang duduk di atas kursi rodanya seperti biasa. Termenung menatap ke arah pemandangan balkon. Suasana sudah menggelap, tapi apakah ia merasakan perbedaannya? Kris kadang bertanya-tanya ketika dirinya selalu menemukan Zitao sedang duduk termenung menghadap pemandangan di arah balkon. Seolah-olah perempuan itu sedang menikmati pemandangan. Padahal Kris tahu persis bahwa tidak ada pemandangan apapun yang bisa dinikmati kedua mata pandanya.

Dengan lembut, Kris meremas pundak Zitao dan berdiri di belakangnya.

"Selamat malam sayang, bagaimana perasaanmu? Para pelayan bilang kau sangat baik hari ini, aku bangga padamu."

Seulas senyum tampak hadir di bibir Zitao ketika merasakan kehadiran Kris.

"Kris?" Bisiknya lemah, jemarinya dengan lembut meremas tangan Kris di pundaknya. "Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Zi, sangat. Tapi kau tahu terkadang aku harus pergi bukan? Untuk membuat hidup kita semakin baik?"

Dengan lembut Kris memutar dan berlutut di depan kursi roda Zitao.

"Aku senang kau bersikap baik hari ini, tidak memecahkan apapun dan membuat pelayan kerepotan, kau membuatku sangat bangga." Lanjutnya.

Ada secercah kebahagiaan di mata Zitao ketika menunduk seolah menatap Kris yang berlutut di bawahnya, "Aku senang membuatmu bangga." Bisiknya lemah.

Kris menatap perempuan itu dengan penuh kasih sayang dan keharuan. Zitao adalah perempuan yang sangat cantik, dulunya. Tapi sekarang ia begitu rapuh dan kurus, tampak begitu lemah. Jika saja kau salah memegangnya, Zitao akan hancur berkeping-keping.

Seperti biasa, Kris merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Zitao. Membiarkan perempuan itu mengusap kepalanya, memberinya secercah kedamaian. Kris memejamkan matanya. _Saatnya semakin dekat... saat yang dia tunggu-tunggu sudah menjelang..._

.

.

.

The Perfect Storm

HunHan Indonesia Big Event

HunHan

Dua Belas

.

.

.

Luhan tertidur setelah menangis sepanjang malam dan memukul lemah dada Sehun. Sementara Sehun hanya diam dan membiarkann gadisnya meluapkan seluruh amarah yang mengepul dikepalanya. Sehun tahu ini egois, tapi ia juga tidak bisa membiarkan Luhan terus terputuk. Sungguh, Sehun sangat merindukan senyuman manis tercetak diwajah itu.

Hari sudah pagi, dan Sehun yakin Baekhyun menikmati pestanya hingga lupa untuk pulang. Ia menghela nafas, lalu beranjak ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Mengambil dua butir telur juga beberapa sayuran dan mulai memotongnya menjadi kecil. Ia juga membuatkan Luhan bubur. Sesekali tangan bebasnya menyuap buah anggur ke mulutnya.

Sehun terlalu serius untuk sekedar mendengar langkah kaki kecil yang mengintipnya dibalik tembok. Bau masakan menguar memenuhi udara dapur. Sehun menata makanan itu diatas meja. Suasana menjadi hening. Hanya telur gulung, kimchi dan semangkuk bubur. Sehun tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya; meskipun hanya masakan sederhana.

Lalu saat ia beralih untuk menyiapkan minum, ujung matanya melihat Luhan yang kembali menyembunyikan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum lalu menghampirinya secara diam-diam. Luhan menyandarkan diri dibalik tembok, masih dengan baju tidurnya.

"Menurut mitos yang aku dengar, mengintip seseorang bisa membuat matamu _bisul_."

Luhan terlonjak kaget dan membulatkan kedua matanya. _Sial._

"Kenapa bersembunyi disini?" Sehun menatap Luhan yang memalingkan kepalanya, lalu meraih kedua tangan dengan jari-jari mungil itu ke genggamannya. "Apa masih pusing? Sini biar kuperiksa."

Luhan membeku saat Sehun menarik tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan tubuh besar Sehun dan memeluknya secara tiba-tiba. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku? Aku sedang memeriksamu."

"Lepas."

"Tidak akan."

"Kubilang lepas, Oh Sehun!" ucap Luhan setengah berteriak. Ia mendorong Sehun dengan sekuat tenaga dan melarikan diri keluar apartemen. Luhan belum siap dan mungkin tidak akan pernah siap. Luhan tidak suka dibohongi, apalagi dibodohi seperti anak dungu. Sehun sudah keterlaluan, dan akan semakin keterlaluan lagi jika sekarang Luhan menerima perlakuan manisnya. Ia hanya tidak ingin dianggap lemah dan bisa dipermainkan sesuka hatinya.

Usahanya melarikan diri menuju lift berakhir seperti sebuah kebodohan. Meneriaki dan menendang pintu itu karena tidak mau juga terbuka. Tidak peduli tatapan dari orang-orang yang berjalan disekitarnya. Jika ada, Luhan mungkin akan pergi ke luar angkasa; tempat dimana ia tidak bisa menemukan _nya._

Panas. Tangannya memanas akibat dari cengkraman kuat lelaki pembohong _itu._ Membuktikan segala emosi dan ketakutan berada padanya. "Tenanglah, tarik nafasmu pelan-pelan."

Luhan menatap sosok lelaki dihadapannya itu dengan tidak percaya. Tepisan ditangannya bahkan terasa seperti memutilasi tangannya sendiri.

"Kau sungguh tak punya hati. Iya, _kan_?"

"Atur nafasmu, setelah itu kita bicara."

Sehun menekan tombol dengan tujuan paling akhir gedung apartemen itu. Berharap Luhan mau mengerti. Jeda diantara mereka bukanlah sesuatu yang juga diinginkan Sehun.

"Bicara apa lagi?" balasnya sedingin angin dimusim gugur.

"Luhan.."

"Pertama, kau meninggalkanku. Kedua, kau membohongiku. Apa kau pikir jika aku tahu kau adalah pewaris Shinwon Grup, aku akan merugikanmu? Bukankah sudah kubilang aku tidak pernah suka dibohongi? Lalu, apa ini?"

Sehun menghela nafas. Sehun tahu ia salah. Dan, sungguh, Sehun sangat menyesal. Jika saja ia tahu akan seperti ini, sudah dari dulu ia memberitahu Luhan. "Maaf karena tidak memberitahumu. Aku juga tidak tahu harus menjelaskannya seperti apa."

Sehun menatap Luhan yang menunduk tidak mau bahkan untuk sekedar melihtanya. Menatap mawar layunya yang mencoba hidup hanya dengan duri tanpa air. Mencoba menepis segala kenyataan, padahal Sehun sangat tahu didalamnya Luhan sangat mengharapkan. "Aku tidak pernah memberimu cincin, aku juga tidak pernah mengajakmu untuk menikah atau sekedar mengatakan bahwa kau adalah cinta pertamaku.."

"Jadi menurutmu itu masalahnya? Kau jahat, Sehun." Luruh sudah. Luhan mengerang mendapati dirinya tak cukup kuat menelan rasa sakit dan kecewa. Sehun, dengan segala kemanisan ucapannya; _dulu,_ kini hanya mempermasalahkan sebuah status? Ini bahkan lebih dari sekedar _itu._

"Lalu apa? Kenapa kau seperti ini? Kenapa kau marah? Tolonglah, jangan berbelit-belit. Aku juga sama tersiksa. Kau tahu pekerjaanku sekarang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan hal remeh semacam ini."

"Apa? Remeh kau bilang? Lalu bagaimana dengan malam terakhir kita di tempat pengasingan itu?!" Luhan menjerit histeris. "Kau pikir aku bisa hidup tenang? Aku tidak butuh cincin, aku tidak butuh sebuah lamaran, tapi.. bagaimana jika-.."

Dan tercetaklah aliran-aliran anak sungai yang merindukan muara untuk menggapai samudera diwajah itu. Begitu dalam dan deras hingga tak ada satupun bebatuan yang mampu menempanya. Luhan menangis sampai lupa cara menghirup kembali udara yang dikeluarkannya. Hidungnya kembang kempis dan urat-urat lehernya mengeras.

Kedua kakinya bahkan tidak bisa lagi menopang tubuh yang hanya sebesar bambu. Luhan menyerah; memasrahkan dirinya pada dinding sedingin marmer liar. Menaruh setiap tegukan kecewa dan ketakutanya di dalam dada.

Rasa sesak itu, apa Sehun tidak bisa merasakannya?

"Kau bahkan sudah mengambil yang paling berharga miliku. Bagaimana bisa kau setega ini?"

Sehun mundur satu langkah. Ingatan itu, _astaga apa yang sudah aku perbuat?_ "Luhan, aku.."

 _Ting!_

Pintu lift itu terbuka. Luhan dengan segala kepayahannya, berdiri tegap dan menatap manik hitam tajam yang kini terlihat sendu itu. Menghapus sisa air mata kebodohannya dengan kasar, lalu menertawakan dirinya sendiri dengan satu tetes lagi yang keluar dari pelupuknya.

"Aku memang bodoh. Angkat teleponmu, mungkin itu dari orang penting." Lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sehun dengan sejuta kata-kata menyedihkan di dalam kepalanya.

.

Pagi itu Kris terbangun dikamar yang berbeda. Ini adalah rumah tempat dimana Zitao dirawat. Biasanya ia hanya mampir ketika dalam perjalanan pulang bekerja, tapi kali ini entah kenapa ia merasa sangat lelah dan memutuskan untuk menginap.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Zitao sedang duduk di halaman belakang dan menatap taman bunga mereka pagi itu. Perawat menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal dan memakaikan jaket rajutan yang hangat padanya.

"Selamat pagi." sapa Kris yang menyematkan sebuah kecupan dipuncak kepalanya.

Tapi mata panda itu tampak kosong. Perempuan itu tidak seperti biasanya, ia tidak bereaksi atas kedatangan Kris.

"Zi?" Kris mendekat, berlutut di depan kursi roda itu. "Ada apa, sayang?"

Tiba-tiba air mata mengalir dari pipi perempuan itu. Semakin deras dan semakin deras lagi hingga mencapai tahap sesegukan. "Kris.." Zitao berbisik lirih. "Kris.." tangisnya semakin keras dan tangannya meraba memita Kris menyalurkan kekuatannya dengan sebuah genggaman.

Kris mengernyit pedih dan menggenggam tangan Zitao erat-erat. "Jangan di ingat-ingat. Kumohon, bertahanlah sedikit lagi."

Tapi rupanya Zitao sedang mengingat _nya_. Psikiaternya mengatakan bahwa akan ada fase di mana Zitao akan mengingat semua kenangan buruknya. Akan ada fase lain dimana Zitao seolah-olah 'kosong' tanpa ekspresi dan tanpa emosi. Dan akan ada fase dimana seluruh emosi perempuan itu tertumpah dan dia mengamuk, berteriak-teriak tidak jelas.

Dan fase yang paling menyedihkan bagi Kris adalah ketika Zitao mengingat kenangan buruk yang penuh darah itu, menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Zitao menangis sampai tubuhnya berguncang-guncang. Kris yang tidak tahan melihatnya pun langsung memeluk Zitao dan membiarkan perempuan itu menangis di dadanya. Sungguh, tangisan Zitao selalu membuatnya merasakan kesakitan yang amat sangat, seolah jantungnya dicabut paksa dan rongga dadanya dipaksa kosong.

Tangisan perempuan itu telah menghancurkannya sedikit demi sedikit; menumbuhkan dendam yang tak bertepi. Mendorong Kris sampai di batas nuraninya dan berbuat kejam kepada siapapun. Kris memejamkan mata, dan kenangan itu membanjirinya. Kenangan akan masa lalu menyakitkan yang selalu menghantuinya.

.

Sehun melajukan mobilnya memasuki sebuah gerbang tinggi dengan beberapa penjaga didepannya. Memarkirkannya tepat didepan pintu utama, lalu masuk menuju ruangan bernuansa _floral_ dengan sebuah meja kerja dan satu set sofa, juga beberapa lukisan klasik yang tertempel disetiap sisi temboknya. Beberapa set lemari dan rak tinggi memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan yang terisi penuh dengan buku-buku bisnis koleksi pengarang dari seluruh dunia.

Seorang lelaki paruh baya terduduk dengan sebuah buku ditangan kirinya. Kacamata _minus_ tersemat di antara tulang hidungnya. "Kemana kau semalam? Kau tidak tidur di rumah kedua." ucap lelaki itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku usang bertuliskan The Wealth of Nation (1776) karya Adam Smith.

"Aku menginap di apartemen Baekhyun noona."

"Menemui perempuan itu lagi?"

Sehun tertunduk.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak berhubungan dengan perempuan itu?"

"Tapi appa-.."

"Bahkan mungkin kau tidak akan pulang jika aku tidak meneleponmu. Ganti bajumu dan temui berkas-berkas dimejamu."

Dengan sebuah helaan nafas pasrah, Sehun melenggang keluar ruang kerja ayahnya setelah membungkuk memberi hormat. Seperti itulah. Sehun sangat menghormati dan segan terhadap ayahnya. Ia tidak pernah bisa membantah satu kata pun yang diperintahkannya. Dan untuk alasan mengapa ayahnya bersikeras menentang hubungannya dengan Luhan, Sehun sendiri tidak mengerti.

.

Hari sudah malam tapi Sehun masih berkutat dengan setumpukan berkas-berkas dimeja kerjanya. Sesekali ia memijat pangkal hidungnya. Ini memang hari minggu, dan semua orang menghabiskannya dengan bersantai. Tapi tidak dengan Sehun. Ayahnya sudah memerintah, dan Sehun harus menurutinya meskipun enggan.

 _Hampir selesai._ Gumamnya dalam hati.

Baru saja ia menutup lembaran terakhir dimejanya, pintu terbuka dan Tuan Kang muncul dari baliknya. Meskipun mendapat tatapan tidak sopan dari Sehun, lelaki tua itu tetap melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki ruangan yang sangat maskulin itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang pemimpin perusahaan? Menyenangkan, bukan?"

Sehun berdecih. Tanpa mau menjawab ia segera berdiri dan beranjak keluar ruangan. Tapi ucapan lelaki itu berhasil menahannya.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu berada di situasi yang sulit. Aku tidak bermaksud, sungguh. Kupikir ayahmu akan menganggapnya sebagai gurauan biasa. Tapi reaksinya benar-benar diluar dugaanku. Dan aku salut kau bisa bertahan."

Seketika rahang Sehun mengeras. Tentu saja, lelaki tua itu memang bersalah. Jika bukan karena ayahnya, Sehun tidak akan segan mengusir Tuan Kang dan tidak akan pernah mengijinkannya mendekati keluarga Oh dalam jarak dua kilo meter.

Tuan Kang memang selalu menyusahkannya. Bahkan saat Sehun masih kecil. Itu adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke delapan. Saat itu Sehun sedang bermain dan bersenang-senang bersama teman-temannya, tapi tiba-tiba Tiffany menabraknya dan menumpahkan es krim dibajunya. Sehun kecil yang tidak terima mendorong Tiffany hingga jatuh. Dan semua orang menyalahkannya karena Tiffany menangis. Sehun yang masih kecil itu pun akhirnya harus menerima hukuman; Sehun harus merelakan semua hadiah ulang tahunnya diberikan pada Tiffany.

Mungkin hanya hal sepele, karena _toh_ Sehun memang selalu mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan. Tapi Sehun masih tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana tatapan Tuan Kang saat memarahinya dihadapan para tamu. Dan saat Sehun beranjak remaja, Tuan Kang juga lah yang mengusulkan ide untuk 'membuang' Sehun ke Kanada seorang diri.

Sehun menggertakan giginya menahan amarah yang menggumpal dalam hatinya. Lalu tanpa menganggap lelaki itu ada, Sehun pergi menuju dapur untuk mendapat penyegaran.

Sehun melirik jam didinding, sudah hampir jam makan malam. Dengan senyuman yang mengembang, Sehun sesegera mungkin pergi ke dapur; melupakan kekesalannya. Dan benar saja, ibunya sedang menyiapkan berbagai macam menu makanan dibantu beberapa maid.

Sehun langsung memeluk ibunya seperti seekor anak kucing yang bergelung pada majikannya. Wanita yang hampir tua itu pun memutar bola matanya; tahu kebiasaan putra kesayangannya. Sehun memang selalu bersikap manja pada ibunya. Tapi hanya pada ibunya. Jika dihadapan ayahnya, Sehun akan bersikap layaknya orang dewasa dengan segala pemikiran rumitnya.

"Kebiasaanmu, Oh Sehun. Bagaimana jika yang kau peluk ternyata bukan eomma?"

"Tidak mungkin. Karena eomma memiliki bau yang khas." Ucapnya acuh. "Dan jika itu bukan eomma, mungkin itu istriku."

Wanita itu tersenyum dan membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Sehun. "Yak, kau bahkan belum genap satu bulan menggantikan ayahmu, dan sekarang sudah berbicara mengenai istri? Wah, bagaimana reaksi ayahmu nanti saat mengetahuinya?" wanita itu tersenyum jahil.

Tapi tidak lama, karena melihat wajah Sehun yang kembali terlihat murung. Ia menghela nafas. Suaminya itu terkadang memang keterlaluan dalam membuat peraturan dan memerintah.

"Hey, sudah jangan dipikirkan. Sekarang bantu eomma menyiapkan ini di meja makan."

.

Acara makan malam itu berlangsung dengan tenang. Ayahnya di kursi utama, ibunya di sisi sebelah kanannya dan diikuti Sehun. Sedangkan kursi diseberangnya diduduki oleh Tuan Kang bersama putri kebanggaannya. Dan bukan hal aneh lagi jika dua orang 'asing' itu tiba-tiba ada dirumahnya.

"Tiffany, bagaimana Sehun menurutmu?" ucap ayahnya disela hidangan penutup.

Sehun dan yang lainnya hanya diam memperhatikan tanpa mau repot ikut campur. Ayahnya memang selalu berlebihan.

"Pekerjaannya bagus, ahjussi. Dan aku juga salut Sehun mampu bertahan diantara berbagai tekanan pihak luar perusahaan yang mencoba menyingkirkannya." Jawab Tiffany tegas.

Oh Jaewon tertawa mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Tiffany. "Dasar anak muda. Maksudku Sehun sebagai Oh Sehun, bukan sebagai pemimpin perusahaan."

Sehun yang mulai tidak nyaman dengan pembahasan ayahnya kini ikut angkat bicara. "Appa tahu aku dan Tiffany sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil. Untuk apalagi bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak sedang bicara padamu. Aku bicara pada Tiffany."

"Kau juga, kenapa diam saja? apa pertanyaan ayahku lebih sulit dari ujian masuk intel?" ucap Sehun tanpa menghiraukan ayahnya.

"Hentikan sikap kekanakanmu itu, Oh Sehun."

Sekali lagi Sehun tersentak mendengar suara ayahnya yang sedikit meninggi. Benar-benar tidak habis pikir ayahnya akan melakukan ini padanya. Tiffany dan Tuan Kang memang selalu merusak suasana. Tandasnya dalam hati. Tidak, sebenarnya Tiffany orang yang baik dan bisa diajak bekerja sama, hanya saja ayahnya selalu melebih-lebihkan.

"Aku sudah selesai. Selamat malam." Ucap Sehun langsung beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Oh Jaewon menghela nafas tanpa rasa penyesalan. Wajahnya mengeras. Semua orang di meja makan itu terdiam, menungggu kalimat selanjutnya dari sang penguasa. Sementara Lee Han Yi mencoba menenangkan suaminya dengan menggenggam tangan kasar dan keras itu.

"Maafkan aku, ahjussi."

"Tidak, ini sama sekali bukan salahmu. Ayo, lanjutkan makanmu." Seketika wajah itu berubah ramah. Dan makan malam kembali ramai dengan senda gurau lelaki tua itu.

Sehun yang masih berdiri di batas tangga lantai dua pun berdecih dan masuk ke kamarnya dengan sebuah bantingan pintu. Lalu melempar tubuhnya pada kasur berukuran king size.

 _Luhan.._

Sehun mengusap kasar wajahnya sekali, lalu teringat akan sesuatu dan langsung mengambil ponselnya. Mengetik beberapa kalimat, lalu mengirimnya dan menunggu balasan hingga terlarut dalam tidurnya.

.

Kopi sudah dihidangkan, pertanda rapat bulanan itu sudah usai. Ini adalah hari pertama setelah satu minggu Sehun absen di perusahaan. Beberapa orang memilih keluar lebih cepat, beberapa juga masih duduk-duduk bersantai dan mengobrol perihal materi rapat kali ini. Sama halnya dengan Sehun yang duduk diam di ujung ruangan; mengamati Luhan yang masih sibuk membereskan berkas-berkas di hadapannya.

Sejak awal rapat itu dimulai, perhatian Sehun sepeuhnya hanya pada Luhan. Menerka-nerka apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, dan menerawang kalimat seperti apa yang pantas ia ucapkan pada perempuan itu. Sama sekali tidak menghiraukan peringatan Tiffany karena hampir semua orang berbisik membicarakannya.

Sementara Luhan, ia sudah terbiasa mendapat gunjingan dari sekitarnya. Luhan hanya perlu duduk dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, setelah itu pulang seperti orang normal yang lain. Ia sudah bertekad untuk tidak lagi mengunjungi tisu toilet di lantai empat karena mungkin mereka akan bosan.

Luhan tahu Sehun sedang mengamatinya. Tapi Luhan tidak akan lagi terpengaruh. Sehun bahkan melupakan peristiwa paling penting; setidaknya bagi Luhan, dan bukankah itu cukup mengartikan bahwa semuanya sudah selesai? Meskipun Luhan akui ketakutan dan keinginan untuk mengemis pada _nya_ masih sangat besar.

Luhan membawa dokumen ditangannya keluar ruangan yang terasa sangat pengap itu. Menelusuri setiap lorong kantor dengan dagu setinggi sanggul rambut. Mencoba menghidupkan kembali sosok Bos Lu dalam dirinya. Ambisius, cekatan, keras kepala dan tidak bisa dipengaruhi siapapun. Bos Lu, yang bisa melakukan apapun sesuai keinginannya. Ya, setidaknya Luhan akan mencoba.

Senin adalah hari pembuka di setiap satu minggu. Dan hari itu juga Luhan memutuskan memulainya dari awal. Semua berjalan normal. Luhan bahkan bisa membalas candaan Jonghyun dan Hanbin. Semua menjadi sedikit lebih baik hingga rasanya Luhan tidak ingin pulang untuk bisa terus tertawa dengan mereka. Ya, sudah tidak ada Kyungsoo yang _menyebalkan_. Setidaknya Luhan sedikit mendapatkan relaksasi untuk telinganya.

Luhan tersenyum mengingat hari-harinya yang dulu serba di _omeli_ Kyungsoo. Hari sudah gelap, hanya ada beberapa orang yang masih bertahan di bilik masing-masing.

Menghirup udara malam adalah hal yang paling di sukai Luhan. Ia bersedia meninggalkan mobilnya di basement kantor dan memilih pulang dengan sedikit berjalan kaki menuju halte. Ditemani lampu-lampu jalan yang berjejer beraturan juga angin yang selalu ceria membisikan kalimat-kalimat pengantar langkahnya menuju pulang.

Membayangkannya saja tidak akan cukup. Luhan bergegas keluar ruangan setelah merapikan make up dan pakaiannya.

"Noona!" Hanbin berlari mengejar Luhan yang hampir memasuki lift.

"Yak, pelankan suaramu!"

Hanbin hanya mengangkat bahu acuh. "Sudah tidak banyak orang disini."

"Ish! Dasar bocah."

"Mau pulang bersama?"

Luhan menyipitkan matanya curiga. "Sejak kapan kau mulai perhatian padaku? Atau jangan-jangan kau menyukaiku?"

"Percaya diri sekali. Jika aku menyukaimu lalu kenapa?" Luhan membulatkan mata. "Tentu saja aku menyukaimu. Kau kan noona ku."

"Ah, kau membuat jantungku hampir mati."

 _Ting!_

"Noona, sepertinya aku meninggalkan ponselku. Kau duluan saja. Fighting, noona." Tiba-tiba Hanbin berbisik dikalimat terakhir, lalu meninggalkannya.

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam dan jangan mampir ke bar manapun. Ingat itu, bocah!"

Hanbin mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan lalu menghilang dibalik koridor.

Dan Luhan mengerti apa maksud kalimat yang diucapkan Hanbin. Ia memasuki lift setelah membungkuk memberi hormat. Tidak ada satupun suara yang berani mengusik keheningan diantara tiga orang berbeda pemahaman itu. Hingga pintu itu terbuka dan Tiffany menyadari bahwa hanya ia lah yang keluar dari lift itu.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hallo?

Akhirnya bisa update juga setelah mumet lebaran dan liburan berkepanjangan. Jangan memaksakan diri untuk mencerna ff ini, guys. Karena aku jg gatau kenapa malah jadi gini ceritanya. ㅠㅠ

미안해 미안해 하지마..

Yah, semoga aja masih ada yang mau review. Haha

안녕^^


	13. Tiga Belas

Malam baru saja datang, menenggelamkan matahari dari kekuatan cahayanya digantikan dengan kegelapan. Angin musim gugur mulai riuh berlarian kesana kemari menyapa setiap tubuh yang kedinginan. Sama halnya dengan dua orang yang bersampingan tanpa kata menghadap gemerlap lampu-lampu keramaian dibawahnya.

"Ayo makan. Tubuhmu sudah seperti galah terpotong empat."

"Mau aku suapi?" tambahnya.

Atap gedung berlantai 20 itu setelah memesan delivery satu kotak pizza berukuran besar dengan bermacam topping diatasnya.

"Aku tidak lapar." Jawab Luhan.

"Kau masih marah?"

"Setidaknya jangan biarkan perutmu kosong jika tidak ingin _magh_ mu kambuh lagi." Lanjut Sehun.

Luhan menatap Sehun seolah bertanya. "Jadi aku sakit _magh_?"

"Tentu saja. Baekhyun bilang kau bisa menghabiskan hingga delapan gelas kopi dalam sehari. Bagaimana bisa itu bukan _magh_? Tunggu saja sampai kulitmu menggelap seperti Jongin."

Lalu terlihat sebuah ekspresi lega diwajah Luhan saat mengalihkan pandangannya pada kesibukan malam kota. Syukurlah jika itu hanya _magh_ biasa. Setidaknya ia merasa lebih tenang. Luhan tidak pernah mau memeriksakan dirinya pada dokter karena takut akan jawaban yang akan diberikannya. Dan mendengar perkataan Sehun barusan saja sudah cukup. Luhan hanya sakit _magh,_ dan itu bukan sesuatu yang mengerikan semacam.. _perut yang membesar._

 _Perut.._

Astaga, kapan terakhir kali Luhan mengisi perutnya dengan makanan? Yang ia lakukan selama ini hanya meratap di balik selimut bersama kepulan asap kopi yang menguar memenuhi rongga hidung dan tenggorokannya.

Sebuah bunyi tak terduga terdengar. Luhan memegang perutnya, merutuki cacing-cacing yang tidak bisa diajak berkompromi didepan Sehun. Setidaknya Luhan sudah berkata tidak lapar, dan merupakan sebuah tindakan memalukan jika sekarang ia meminta makanan pada lelaki yang sudah pasti merasa menang.

"Kau tahu, selain mata, perut adalah salah satu anggota tubuh yang tidak bisa berbohong." Sehun menahan tawanya. "Tidak perlu merasa malu. Hanya ada kita disini, tidak ada CCTV atau karyawan pengganggu lain. Atau kau mau memakannya seperti yang orang-orang lakukan di TV saat memakan kentang, memakannya dari ujung ke ujung, lalu.."

"Yak!" Luhan merebut sepotong pizza itu dari tangan Sehun. "Aku bisa memakannya sendiri." _Oh Tuhan, maafkan aku yang sudah menjilat ludahku sendiri._

Luhan menelan setiap kunyahan pizza itu bersama rasa malunya. Ia bahkan membelakangi Sehun demi menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa panas, entah karena malu atau memang ia kelaparan. Sementara Sehun tertawa geli mendapati sikap Luhan yang manja dan kekanakan.

Sebuah helaan nafas keluar bersamaan dengan senyumnya yang semakin luntur. Sehun sangat menyayangi Luhan. Dan merupakan suatu tamparan keras ketika ia mendapati Luhan menangis mempertanyakan perbuatannya yang demi Tuhan Sehun sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa melupakannya.

"Maaf untuk kejadian kemarin. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk.. kau tahu aku bahkan pergi keluar kota untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan. Pikiranku terpecah belah, dan aku, aku minta maaf. Aku tahu ini sulit, tapi kuharap kau menerimanya. Aku juga minta maaf harus memecat Kyungsoo disaat kau sangat membutuhkannya."

Sehun memandang punggung sempit itu dengan sedih. "Juga, Tiffany, ia hanya seorang teman. Ia adalah seorang yatim piatu yang dibesarkan oleh Tuan Kang. Tapi jangan remehkan ia sebagai perempuan."

"Aku tahu ia cantik." Luhan memotong disela suapannya.

"Apa kau cemburu?" Sehun tidak bisa menyembunyikan sekelumit perasaan senang dalam hatinya. Jadi seperti ini reaksi Luhan saat cemburu, batinnya.

"Lupakan."

Sehun menarik Luhan untuk tetap tinggal saat ia mulai beranjak pergi dan merajuk _lagi._ "Diam dan habiskan makananmu, Luhan. Aku belum selesai bicara."

"Lepas. Aku hanya ingin mengambil minum. Kau mau aku mati tersedak disini?"

"Aku yang akan mengambilnya, tapi berjanjilah kau tetap disini."

Lalu Sehun pergi menuruni setiap anak tangga hanya untuk mendapatkan segelas air minum. Seorang CEO sekaligus pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Korea Selatan rela berkeringat demi menahan seorang karyawan biasa semacam Luhan hanya untuk bisa berbicara dengannya.

Setetes air bening itu turun menluncur melewati dagu tanpa bisa dikomando. "Oh Sehun bodoh. Oh Sehun brengsek. Oh Sehun tidak tahu diri! Bagaimana bisa kau bersikap baik padaku?! Aku membencimu! Kau dengar itu, huh?!" Luhan berteriak setelah Sehun menghilang dibalik pintu.

Umpatan-umpatan lain pun tak bisa Luhan tahan dalam hatinya. Mengapa takdir selalu berhasil meruntuhkan rencananya?

Lalu Sehun datang beberapa menit kemudian. Membawa sebotol air mineral di tangan kanannya, dan sekotak tisu, lalu menyodorkan keduanya pada Luhan.

"Kupikir mungkin kau tersedak sementara aku mengambil minum. Jadi aku membawa tisu untuk menghapus air matamu."

"Ku benar. Aku tersedak hingga rasanya mau mati." Jawab Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kau ingat yang kukatakan tadi? Mata adalah cerminan diri seseorang. Ia tidak pernah bisa berbohong. Sekeras apapun mulutmu membenciku, pada kanyataannya matamu berkata tidak."

Luhan terpaku ditempatnya. Apa Sehun mendengar ucapannya? Semuanya?

Sehun menghela nafas. "Aku tidak yakin bisa menjelaskannya sampai kau benar-benar mengerti. Tiffany adalah orang suruhan ayahku. Ia bekerja sebagai mata-mata; pekerjaan yang sebenarnya. Kau tahu, kenapa aku ditarik paksa menggantikan ayahku, itu karena kondisi ayahku sudah tidak memungkinkan. Selama ini keluargaku selalu mendapat gangguan dari pihak yang mencoba merebut kekuasaan ayahku. Dan, Tiffany.. maksudku ayahku sangat mempercayainya."

Luhan menatap wajah Sehun yang kini berubah sendu disampingnya. Mengabaikan tenggorokannya yang terasa panas karena haus.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa membawamu dalam masalah ini. Aku harap kau mengerti, Luhan."

Luhan tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. Mungkin Sehun memang salah, tapi ia punya alasan. Dan alasannya secara tidak langsung adalah untuk melindungi Luhan. Sehun pun sama, selama ini ia juga tersiksa harus mengabaikan Luhan dan berpura-pura tidak menganggapnya ada. Sehun tahu Luhan selalu menghabiskan tisu toilet setiap kali mereka berpapasan tanpa saling menyapa. Sehun tahu Luhan yang bekerja secara gila-gilaan hingga larut malam hanya untuk menghilangkan pikirannya.

Sehun tahu semua itu, karena ia tidak pernah benar-benar meninggalkan Luhan sendirian.

"Jahat." Ucap Luhan dengan nada bergetar. "Selama ini aku selalu meyakinkan diri bahwa kau adalah lelaki brengsek yang meninggalkan perempuan setelah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang? Kau membuatku takut. Bagaimana jika-.."

 _Cup._

"Sstt.. jangan diteruskan. Maafkan aku." Ucap Sehun yang membawa Luhan kedalam rengkuhannya. Mereka berpelukan sementara Luhan menghabiskan sisa air matanya.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Jongin, dan Hanbin bahkan mengancamku untuk tidak menagis. Tapi air mataku tidak mau berhenti. Lalu bagaimana ini?"

Sehun tersenyum. "Jadi kau menangis karena takut ancaman Hanbin? Hh.. Biar kupecat bocah itu."

Sehun berucap dengan sedikit jenaka. Merasakan kekehan kecil didadanya, membuat ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Mulai sekarang, air matamu adalah tanggungjawabku. Jadi jangan pernah sungkan melepaskannya."

Dan seperti itulah kegiatan malam mereka. Berakhir dengan beberapa kalimat _maaf_ dan kecupan-kecupan kecil ungkapan kasih sayang yang sebenarnya. Berpelukan hingga sang rembulan meninggi dan menunjukkan kekuasaan cahayanya melingkupi dua anak manusia yang tengah membangun kembali apa yang hampir runtuh diantara mereka. Saling menyesap bau masing-masing hingga lupa kehidupan sebenarnya baru saja akan dimulai.

.

.

.

The Perfect Storm

HunHan Indonesia Big Event

HunHan

Tiga Belas

.

.

.

Mereka berjalan bersampingan dengan tangan yang tertaut erat. Luhan dengan segala kepolosannya, merasa dunia kembali berpihak padanya. Takdir yang sempat ia rutuki pun kini berubah menjadi ucapan-ucapan penuh syukur dalam hatinya. Sama hal nya dengan Sehun. Lelaki bertubuh tegap itu tak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyuman.

Tapi langkah mereka terhenti ketika mendapati seorang perempuan tengah menyandar pada kap mobil Sehun dengan tatapan sebal yang dilayangkan pada keduanya.

Sehun sedikit merasa geli ketika melihat ekspresi Luhan yang berubah muram. Lalu ia menarik pinggang ramping itu lebih mendekat dan kembali berjalan mendekati mobilnya. Tidak terlalu mempedulikan reaksi terkejut perempuan mungil direngkuhannya.

"Selamat malam, Nona. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di basement sendirian? Menungguku?" ucap Sehun yang dibalas Tiffany dengan sebuah decihan. "Kusarankan kau membawa mobil sendiri karena mulai besok, seseorang yang special yang akan duduk disebelahku."

"Selamat malam, Tuan. Bisa langsung saja kau beri aku uang? Demi Tuhan disini dingin, dan kau pergi seenaknya membiarkanku menunggu tanpa sepeser uangpun. Lelaki macam apa kau?" balas Tiffany ketus.

"Wah, kau benar-benar perempuan kasar. Ini, pergilah."

Tiffany menerima dua lembar uang lima puluh ribuan. "Oh ya, kuperingatkan sekali lagi padamu, Tuan. Aku tidak akan ikut campur soal ini. Jadi jangan coba-coba melibatkanku." Lalu ia pergi setelah melirik sebentar pada Luhan.

"Cih. Perempuan itu."

"Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Luhan.

"Apa?"

"Ikut campur soal.. apa?"

"Ah, itu.. jangan dipikirkan. Ia memang perempuan aneh."

Luhan hendak menyela tapi ponselnya berbunyi. "Baekhyun menyuruhku mampir."

.

"Jadi mereka sudah baikan." Ucap Kris dibalik tahtanya. Itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan, tapi pesuruh itu tetap menganggukan kepala demi mengiyakan perkataan sang Tuan. Menunduk dalam-dalam demi sebuah pengakuan dan belas kasih.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan jadwalnya?" Tanya Kris.

Wanita berkacamata itu berdeham sebentar demi menghilangkan setiap kepingan rasa gugupnya saat berhadapan dengan Kris. Ini bukan kali pertamanya bertemu sang Tuan kegelapan. Meskipun lebih sering berkomunikasi lewat ponsel, tetap saja suaranya lebih mengerikan dari suara burung gagak diatas genting saat langit mendung. Lebih dari sekedar berita kematian.

"Sudah, Tuan. Menurut berita yang saya dapat mereka akan pergi berlibur minggu depan. Kita bisa memulainya dari sana."

Sebuah seringai iblis terulas disana. Mematikan segala daya tarik kebaikan dalam dirinya. Seorang pelayan menuangkan anggur merah pada gelas yang berada digenggaman Kris. Mundur secara takut dan menghilang bersama dua botol kosong diatas nampan.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, Zi. Aku akan membalaskannya dan kita akan hidup tenang dan bahagia." Gumamnya.

.

"Aa.. aku merindukanmu. Maafkan aku." Ucap Luhan manja pada sepasang suami istri itu.

"Hm, kau sudah baikan?" Tanya Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya.

"Kau tahu seberapa keras kepalanya rusa itu, Kyung." Sela Baekhyun saat membawa beberapa gelas kopi ditangannya.

Luhan hanya mengangkat bahu acuh pada perkataan Baekhyun, lalu mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Jongin, sementara Sehun di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Kalian datang bersama?" Jongin yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan kini mulai angkat bicara. Tak tahan melihat wajah tak bersalah Sehun saat menggandeng tangan Luhan memasuki coffee shop.

Luhan melirik Sehun dan Jongin yang saling menatap tajam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kami satu kantor." Jawab Sehun.

Mereka duduk memutari meja yang sudah diatur posisi dan porsi hidangan diatasnya. Itu bukan malam yang special. Hanya sebuah pertemuan kecil tanpa kata formal. Kyungsoo sengaja menyuruh Baekhyun melakukannya.

Baekhyun sadar akan suasana tidak enak diwajah Jongin yang sedari tadi menatap tajam pada sepupunya. "Apa ada yang salah, Jongin? Wajar saja jika mereka datang bersama, mereka memang satu kantor. Kau lupa?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan.

Semua mata tertuju pada Jongin. Remasan tangan Kyungsoo dibawah meja lah yang berhasil menyadarkannya. Dan dalam satu kedipan mata, wajah itu kembali ramah seperti biasa.

Suasana menjadi canggung meskipun Jongin sudah meminta maaf. Lalu suara besar khas yoda milik Baekhyun memecahkannya. Chanyeol datang dari arah ruangan Baekhyun dengan kemeja yang sedikit kusut dan berantakan.

"Hai semua. Hai Kyung, Baby Baek, dan Baby Lu." Ujarnya ceria. "Baby, kau sudah sembuh?"

Luhan mengangguk, tapi menolak Chanyeol saat lelaki itu hendak memeluknya. "Apa yang kau lakukan sebelum ini? Aku seperti mencium bau-.."

"Ah silahkan nikmati hidangannya." Ucap Baekhyun yang membekap mulut Luhan. "Jangan rusak suasana dengan ucapan kotormu itu, Lu. Atau aku akan merobek mulutmu." Bisiknya pada Luhan.

Luhan hanya tertawa jahil. Penciumannya memang sudah sangat hafal dengan bau bekas bercinta ala Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "Oh, apa ini menu baru?" ucap Luhan mengalihkan.

"Ya, dan akulah yang mengusulkannya." Jawab Chanyeol antusias.

"Benarkah?"

"Jangan bodoh. Percaya pada dobi ini sama saja seperti meminum krimmer tanpa kopi. Barista ku adalah yang terbaik. Chanyeol hanya pemberi nama." Sela Baekhyun.

"Ah, itu tidak penting. Kau harus mencobanya. Rasanya sangat fantastis." Chanyeol mengulurkan segelas kopi pada Luhan. Tapi saat Luhan hendak meminumnya, tiba-tiba Chanyeol berteriak kesakitan. "Yak! Siapa yang menendang kakiku?"

Tanpa perlu ada yang menyahut pun Luhan tahu itu Sehun. Ia bahkan mendapat tatapan intens yang sangat menakutkan dari Sehun. Sehun memang sudah memperingatkan Luhan untuk tidak meminum kopi selama beberapa hari agar _magh_ nya tidak kambuh lagi.

"Em, Baek, boleh aku meminta menu lain saja?"

"Kenapa? Apa baunya tidak enak?"

"Tidak, hanya saja seseorang bilang jika aku tidak ingin _magh_ ku kambuh lagi, aku harus mengurangi kadar minum kopiku."

"Ah, jadi kau sakit _magh_? Kalau begitu pergilah temui Minseok, ia selalu siap melayanimu."

Kemudian Luhan pergi menemui sang Barista dengan kemampuan luar biasa itu. Dan suasana di meja itu pun kembali ke obrolan biasa.

"Oh ya, sebagai ucapan perpisahan, aku dan Jongin mengundang kalian untuk pergi memancing dan berkemah. Sabtu depan. Ini bersifat wajib. Karena besoknya aku harus pergi ke LA." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Bukan ide yang buruk. Bagaimana menurutmu, Baby?"

"Aku tidak menyangka waktu bertemu kita semakin menipis. Tentu saja aku ikut. Bagaimana denganmu, Sehun? Kau ikut, kan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Jika yang bersangkutan berkenan." Jawabnya.

"Kau ini apa-apaan? Baiklah, jadi kita akan pergi berenam. Tolong siapkan fasilitas terbaikmu, Tuan Kim."

.

Hampir pukul empat sore. Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Sebuah resort di prnggiran kota yang tenang menjadi tempat pilihan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Mereka sampai tepat setelah tenda dan beberapa alat lain sudah siap digunakan. Sebuah danau buatan dikelilingi pohon maple yang asri dan perkebunan _ginko_ menjadi pemandangan indah untuk melihat sunset dan sunrise dalam satu garis lurus.

"Wah, dari mana kau tahu ada tempat seperti ini di Seoul? Ini mengingatkanku pada masa-masa sulit ditempat pengasingan." Ucap Luhan seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan mata menghirup udara segar khas rerumputan hijau.

"Tempat pengasingan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Oh, tempat kau bertemu dengan pangeran itu?" Baekhyun menyela.

"Pangeran?" tanya Sehun ikut kedalam pembicaraan.

Sementara Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang sudah tahu siapa yang dimaksud Baekhyun hanya diam memperhatikan dan menebak-nebak akan seperti apa akhir _scene drama_ itu.

"Ya, sepulang dari sana ia sangat antusias menceritakan tentang seorang pangeran yang ditemuinya. Tampan, bertubuh atletis, berhalis setebal angry bird, wajahnya menunjukan keangkuhan yang luar biasa, tapi hatinya begitu baik, dan masih banyak lagi. Aku saja hampir mual mendengarnya."

"Dari ciri-cirinya, sepertinya aku mengenal siapa orang itu." Chanyeol menerawang.

"Benarkah? Siapa?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

Sementara Luhan hanya memasang wajah bodoh saat adegan itu berlangsung. Ia melirik Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sudah duduk bersantai sambil memperhatikan. Mengejek Luhan karena mungkin saja rahasianya akan terbongkar.

"Yak! Kalian melanggar hak privasi orang lain. Siapapun pangeran itu, aku tidak akan memberitahukannya pada kalian." Lalu Luhan pergi bergabung dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo dengan wajah sebal kekanakan.

"Sudahlah, lagipula tidak ada orang yang sesempurna apa yang Luhan katakan. Kupikir mungkin yang ia temui adalah hantu penunggu hutan." Ucap Baekhyun acuh dan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Sehun yang masih memasang ekspresi penasaran.

"Apa kalian akan berdiri saja disana sementara hari mulai sore dan belum ada satupun ikan yang melahap kailku?" teriak Kyungsoo dari arah dermaga.

.

"Semua sudah siap?"

"Sudah, Tuan. Salah satu dari anak buah anda sedang menuju ke lokasi. Semua sudah diatur. Anda hanya dipersilahkan duduk dan menunggu kabar baiknya."

"Bagus. Aku akan menunggu dengan tidak sabar." Ucap Kris seraya mengatupkan matanya diatas matras. Lalu kembali terbuka saat wanita sepolos kain perca itu masih berdiri disana dengan wajah berkeringat.

"Apa aku lupa memberitahumu untuk datang padaku hanya saat kau punya berita penting saja? Apa lagi sekarang?"

"I-itu, tentang apa yang kau janjikan padaku.." wanita itu berkata gagap. Suara tawa mengerikan Tuannya sungguh membunuh setiap urat saraf hingga untuk membuka mulutnya pun terasa seperti gundukan sarang lebah menempel erat didepan bibir. Bergerak sedikit saja, maka tamat sudah.

Kris tertawa mengejek. "Tugas pertamamu bahkan baru saja akan dimulai." Kris bangkit dari berbaring. Berjalan mendekat menuju pusat ketakutan; kesukaannya. Wanita itu bahkan mundur tiga langkah saat Kris baru saja menginjakkan kakinya diatas marmer mahal yang menghalangi cacing-cacing tanah masuk menyusup ke dalam rumah.

Wajah bengis yang dipasangnya cukup membuat nyali menciut dan berlari ke segala arah demi menyembunyikan diri. Kris, dengan segala kekuasaannya terbahak.

.

Terhitung tiga jam sudah mereka berdiam diantara keheningan alam dan desir angin yang menyelinap diantara dedaunan maple. Belum ada satu pun makhluk berinsang yang melahap kail kebosanan itu.

Mereka duduk mengikuti pola dermaga. Kyungsoo dan Jongin menghadap ke timur, Chanyeol dan Sehun menghadap ke barat, Baekhyun dan Luhan menghadap ke utara. Saling membelakangi.

Kail mereka laris dilahap ikan bermacam ukuran di satu jam pertama. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kecerobohan rusa kecil mereka. Luhan tertawa hingga menjatuhkan semua ikan didalam ember bersama helaan putus asa dari setiap kepala. Dan omelan dari dua ibu tiri itu pun tak bisa lagi dihindari. Luhan menunduk.

Pada akhirnya mereka memanggang sosis sebagai menu makan malam. Sementara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memamerkan kebolehan memasaknya, Luhan justru lebih asik bermain api bersama Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Luhan, apa ada kemungkinan kau bertemu lagi dengan pangeranmu itu disini? Bukankah ini juga hutan? Hutan ginko."

"Kenapa kau membahas itu lagi? Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan memberitahu kalian. Lagipula ia bukan hantu penunggu hutan. Ia manusia, sama sepertiku."

"Jadi, apa kalian pernah bertemu setelah masa pengasinganmu berakhir?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Tentu saja."

"Apa?!"

Pekikan keras itu membuat Chanyeol dan Luhan terlonjak kaget, bahkan Baekhyun Kyungsoo dan Jongin pun kini ikut berkumpul didepan api unggun yang menari mengikuti angin.

"Katakan, kapan kau menemuinya?" lanjut Sehun.

"Yak, Oh Sehun, kenapa kau jadi emosi? Kau pikir kau siapa?" Bentak Chanyeol, tidak terima Luhan diteriaki seperti itu.

"Kau juga biasa saja, Park. Sehun hanya bertanya." Bela Baekhyun.

Mata Sehun masih menatap nyalang pada Luhan. _'kau pikir kau siapa?'_ ucapan Chanyeol terngiang ditelinganya. Lebih dari seperti lalat yang mengganggu teliga, Sehun justru merasa tertohok dada sebelah kirinya. "Maaf, aku hanya penasaran."

Lalu keadaan menjadi hening. Nyanyian jangkrik dan makhluk malam lain yang mengisinya. Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling melempar pandangan, kemudian saling menganggukan kepala.

"Katakan saja, Lu. Rahasiamu tidak bisa bersembunyi selamanya." Jongin menatap Luhan dengan mantap. Sementara Luhan resah dan matanya tidak focus.

Beberapa detik berlalu. Jongin yang merasa semuanya berjalan sangat lambat, mulai bicara. "Kau orangnya."

Semua mata tertuju pada Jongin, tapi mata hitam Jongin hanya menatap ke satu arah, dua manik yang menyiratkan kebingungan. "Si pangeran."

"Ah! Benar, kaulah orangnya. Si pangeran itu Sehun, kan? Seseorang berhalis angry bird. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya." Ucap Chanyeol setelah beberapa detik berpikir.

"Apa?" Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya. "Luhan, apa-apaan ini?"

Luhan menatap Baekhyun takut-takut. "Baek, aku bisa menjelaskan."

Sementara Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya yang hampir saja keluar. "Oh Sehun, jangan berpura-pura bodoh! Kau tidak mau Luhan berakhir _babak belur_ karena sepupumu sendiri, kan?"

"Sehun?" Baekhyun semakin mengerutkan keningnya. "Jadi kau tahu semua ini, Kyung? Wah, aku benar-benar bodoh. Bisa-bisanya kalian menyimpan rahasia dariku." Baekhyun mengipas-ngipas wajahnya dengan tangan. "Mungkin harusnya aku tidak datang kesini."

Lalu Sehun mengejar Baekhyun yang berlari menuju tenda. Sementara Luhan sudah terisak sendiri dalam duduknya.

"Baekhyun pasti mengerti. Kita semua tahu ia tidak pernah bisa marah lebih dari satu jam padamu." Ucap Jongin menenangkan.

Hari semakin larut Kyungsoo menyeret Jongin dan lebih memilih beristirahat ditendanya. Bukan tanpa alasan, hanya saja ia selalu merasa sangat lelah akhir-akhir ini. Sementara Luhan masih duduk menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Chanyeol ditemani usapan-usapan menenangkan dipunggungnya. Cairan hangat itu sudah tidak lagi keluar, tapi memikirkan bagaimana Baekhyun, membuatnya melayang tentang hal-hal buruk.

Mungkin Jongin benar, Baekhyun memang tidak pernah marah terlalu lama padanya. Tapi ini bahkan sudah lebih dari dua jam. Dan Sehun belum juga kembali.

"Kau tidak mau menemui kekasihmu?"

"Jika aku pergi, lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Pergilah. Mungkin Sehun kesulitan membujuknya. Aku menyusul nanti."

Dan Chanyeol pun pergi menuju tenda yang terpasang agak jauh dari tempat api unggun itu. meninggalkan Luhan dengan sebuah senyuman menyejukkan.

Luhan menghela nafas. Jika Baekhyun masih marah, ia siap dengan segala resiko; termasuk jika harus melepaskan Sehun. Baekhyun adalah sosok seorang kakak yang selalu ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk adiknya. Dan jika harus, Luhan lebih memilih hubungannya yang menjadi korban.

Setelah memantapkan hati, Luhan beranjak berdiri hendak meminta maaf. Tapi seseorang membekap mulutnya dari belakang dan menyeretnya secara kasar hingga jatuh terduduk ditanah. Luhan mencoba melawan dan berteriak meminta tolong, tapi jaraknya dengan tenda terlalu jauh hanya untuk sebuah geraman kecil.

Tangannya dipaksa menyatu dibalik punggung. Luhan meronta, menendang atau apapun yang ia bisa untuk melepaskan diri. Tapi tenaganya tak sebanding dengan lawannya. Luhan menangis, berharap Tuhan mengutus siapapun untuk menolongnya. Jikapun tidak, Luhan berharap mendapat kekuatan lebih untuk melepaskan diri.

Dari tangannya yang kasar, itu mungkin seorang pria. Tapi tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi dan besar. Apa yang sebenarnya orang ini inginkan? Luhan bahkan hidup tenang saat menerima surat peringatan dari perusahaan.

 _Perusahaan.._

 _Astaga!_ Luhan membulatkan matanya. Ia harus memberontak. Apapun yang terjadi Luhan harus lolos.

Lalu saat ia mulai memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya, Luhan justru merasa seluruh tubuhnya basah dan nafasnya sesak. Luhan terjatuh ke danau. Mereka terjatuh. Luhan berpikir mungkin saat itulah kesempatannya. Luhan mencoba berenang ke permukaan demi pasokan oksigen ke paru-parunya. Tapi lelaki itu kembali menjegal tangannya erat. Seolah sengaja menenggelamkan diri dan ingin melenyapkan Luhan dari muka bumi.

Luhan mulai kehabisan nafas. Perlahan air masuk ke hidungnya. Luhan memasrahkan hidupnya pada kubangan air danau. Sangat mustahil mereka bisa menemukannya dalam keadaan minim cahaya. Jika hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya didunia, setidaknya Luhan tidak menyimpan rahasia apapun. Ya, Luhan mungkin bisa mati dengan tenang.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hello?

Haha. Apa kabar kalian semua? Yang streaming #EXO'rDIUM, yang mantengin TL, gimana kabarnya? Abs Baekhyun udah comeback tuh. Buatku sih berkata kasar aja gak cukup. Haha.

Ohya, aku lupa jelasin dichap kemarin emang banyak banget yang aku ambil dari cerita Light Killer dan Oh My Venus. Ya, as you know as, aku emang sengaja masukin adegan itu buat pemanis aja. Biar chap selanjutnya bisa aku terusin. Dan fyi juga ya, Light Killer itu novelnya Santhy Agatha. Mungkin masih ada yang gatau, jd aku klarifikasi disini. Ceritanya emang menarik, dan gak heran kalo banyak author yang remake novel itu.

Buat yang nanya ibunya Sehun, tentang Luhan hamil, Tuan Kang berpihak ke siapa, sikap ayahnya Sehun, dan ayah Luhan yang masih belum muncul(?) mungkin bakal aku jawab dichap depan atau depannya lagi *tergantung kondisi cerita dan mood si anak engkong ini*

Haha. Big thanks buat yang udah review, foll+fav, dan yang udah nyemppetin waktu baca fic gaje ini. Tulisanku tanpa kalian bukan apa-apa.

Sampai jumpa dichap depan.


	14. Empat Belas

Luhan duduk disebuah bangku taman di tempat yang tidak ia kenali. Sebuah pohon besar tertanam begitu tangguh menaunginya, melindunginya dari jahat cahaya matahari. Tidak ada seorangpun disana. Hanya desiran angin yang semilir meriuhkan rambutnya yang tergerai lurus tanpa hiasan. Luhan memejamkan matanya menikmati ketenangan yang ia rasakan. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah benar-benar ia dapatkan sebelumnya.

Luhan membuka matanya saat merasa seseorang menduduki bangku disebelahnya. Seorang wanita dengan gaun putih yang cantik dengan cahaya disekitar tubuhnya tengah menatapnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Luhan tidak tahu siapa itu, ia tidak mengenalnya. Tapi senyuman dan tatapan itu terasa tidak asing.

"Luhan.."

"Kau mengenalku?"

Wanita itu kembali tersenyum. Kali ini lebih lebar hingga membuat matanya membentuk garis melengkung. "Kita memang tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya, tapi aku mengenalmu melalui seseorang yang sama-sama kita cintai."

"Seseorang yang kita cintai?"

Wanita itu mengangguk, tangannya meraih wajah Luhan dan menaburkan usapan-usapan lembut disana. Membuat Luhan kembali memejamkan matanya; merasa nyaman. "Kau anak yang manis, wajar saja banyak yang cemburu padamu karena kau selalu bisa merebut perhatian semua orang. Kau tahu Luhan, keberadaanmu selalu diinginkan, bahkan jika itu musuhmu. Jangan pernah berkecil hati atas apapun kesulitan yang kau hadapi, karena pada kenyataannya selalu lebih banyak orang yang akan membantumu."

"Tapi aku tidak sedang berada dalam kesulitan."

Wanita bergaun sutera itu menyampirkan rambutnya yang diterpa angin seraya menganggukkan kepalanya. Senyuman yang sangat familiar itu pun tidak pernah luntur dari wajahnya. "Mungkin tidak ditempat ini, tapi dikehidupanmu yang sebenarnya, ya."

"Kehidupanku yang sebenarnya?" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya dan kembali bertanya akan hal yang diucapkan wanita cantik dihadapannya itu.

"Hm.. hidupmu penuh dengan cinta dan kebahagiaan, dengan begitu banyak orang yang menyayangimu. Tempatmu bukan bersama angin kesepian yang meluruhkan daun-daun dari ranting. Kau lihat pohon-pohon besar diseberang danau itu? Jika kau berhasil menyeberang, maka kau akan menemukan banyak orang yang menunggumu disana. Kau masih punya ayah yang tangguh yang sangat mencintaimu dengan segala kekurangannya, menjagamu meski ia sendiri kesakitan, dan selalu membuatmu bahagia meskipun ia berada dibawah tekanan."

"Selain itu, kau juga punya seorang lelaki lain yang mencintaimu sama besarnya seperti ia mencintai ibunya, meskipun mungkin ia melakukan satu dosa besar padamu, tapi percayalah ia selalu sungguh-sungguh saat berucap. Kau harus mengerti, Luhan. Kelak, dosa itulah yang akan membawamu pada kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya. Dan teman-temanmu, mereka semua menunggumu disana."

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, menerawang wajah-wajah seperti apa yang sedang menunggunya disana. Ayahnya, teman-temannya, dan seorang lelaki lain yang menyayanginya. Kebahagiaan menyelimuti hatinya yang tak sabar. Lalu saat ia menoleh ke tempat disebelahnya, Luhan justru menelan kembali satu lagi pertanyaan yang ingin ia tahu, karena wanita cantik itu sudah tidak ada. Hilang bersama redupnya cahaya matahari di ufuk timur.

Luhan berpikir, bagaimana bisa ia menyebrangi danau tak berujung itu tanpa bantuan apapun?

Lalu angin berbisik mesra di telinganya. "Keyakinan, tekad yang kuat, dan cinta selalu bisa mendobrak tembok penghalang setebal apapun itu."

Dan seolah terhipnotis, Luhan berjalan menyusuri tepian danau kemudian berenang sekuat tenaga.

 _Aku pulang.. Aku pulang.._

.

.

.

The Perfect Storm

HunHan Indonesia Big Event

HunHan

Empat Belas

.

.

.

Suasana malam yang sunyi membuat suara deburan air begitu nyaring saat sesuatu jatuh padanya. Membuat makluk-makhluk lain kembali terjaga. Ada yang memilih diam dan menyaksikan kejadian sesungguhnya, ada juga yang memilih pergi dan mencari tempat lain yang lebih tenang untuk ditiduri.

"Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kyungsoo berteriak saat melihat suaminya memasukan diri ke dalam air.

Selang beberapa detik, Chanyeol, Sehun dan Baekhyun pun keluar dari tenda dan melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah berlari ke dermaga.

"Luhan, dimana Luhan?!"

"Oh astaga." Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca dan berlari mengikuti Kyungsoo. Sadar akan kebodohannya. Chanyeol dan Sehun pun segera menyusul.

Tidak ada pergerakan apapun dari dalam air. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah terisak dan saling memeluk satu sama lain. Memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang menimpa sahabat mereka. Sementara Chanyeol pergi mengambil alat penerang, Sehun justru berlari ketika melihat seseorang berenang ke tepian seberang.

Sebuah pekikan tertahan ketika melihat Jongin menyembulkan kepalanya guna mengambil udara sebanyak mungkin. Wajahnya merah kehabisan nafas. Sementara Luhan, dengan wajah pucat dan bibir keunguan terpejam tak sadarkan diri.

Chanyeol membantu mengangkat Luhan dan membawanya ke dekat api unggun. Mencoba apapun agar Luhan kembali sadar. Dan Baekhyun lah orang yang pertama kali meneriakinya, mengguncang tubuhnya, berharap Luhan membuka mata. Gadis itu terlihat kacau dengan lelehan air mata yang terus mengalir menyusuri pipi dan melewati dagu. Memaki apapun yang ada disekitarnya termasuk kekasihnya sendiri.

"YAK! Kenapa kau diam saja? Cepat lakukan sesuatu! Berikan nafas buatan!" pekiknya.

Sementara Chanyeol berada dibatas keresahannya. Jika ia memberikan nafas buatan pada Luhan, bukankah secara tidak langsung itu artinya ia harus mencium Luhan? Terlebih itu didepan kekasihnya sendiri? Meskipun ia akui bibir Luhan memang cukup menggoda, tapi Chanyeol cukup tahu batasan antara persahabatan yang menjalar persaudaraan dengan nafsu sesaat. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Luhan adalah adik kecilnya, ia tidak mau menodai hubungan mereka. Lagipula Baekhyun kerap kali marah dan mencemburui Luhan karena menganggapnya terlalu dekat, dan Chanyeol tidak mau mengambil resiko apapun.

"Persetan, Chanyeol! Aku tidak peduli. Kau harus membuatnya hidup kembali."

"Baek, tenanglah."

"Lakukan, atau aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu seumur hidupku!"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya kalut. _Maafkan aku, Lu._ Lalu mulai mengambil posisi untuk memberikan nafas buatan.

Tapi seseorang datang dengan tergopoh dan mendorong Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba sebelum ia sempat menempelkan bibirnya. Membawa aura marah dan ketakutan disekitarnya. "Minggir!" perintahnya.

 _Dia lah sang kekasih yang sebenarnya._

Semua mata terpana melihat Sehun. Bukan karena sikap kepahlawanannya, atau posisinya sebagai kekasih Luhan. Tapi karena sekujur tubuhnya menguarkan bau amis yang cukup menyengat. Wajahnya yang putih bersih begitu kontras dengan memar keunguan dan sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Sehun, apa yang terjadi?"

.

Luhan terus berjalan hingga kakinya tidak lagi menapak tanah. Berenang hingga tubuhnya mengambang dan kakinya keram. Tapi Luhan tidak menghiraukan itu. Ia terus berenang sekuat tenaga. Ia harus kembali dan menemui orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Tak apa jika ia harus mati di seberang, ia hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih.

Semakin jauh, semakin terasa berat usahanya untuk tetap mengapung diatas air. Luhan mengerang. Nafasnya terengah. Tak terhitung berapa kali ia menelan air itu, Luhan tetap menguatkan kaki dan tangannya untuk terus bergerak. Sampai akhirnnya ia mencapai batas mampu. Tubuhnya kaku, menjalar dari ujung kaki dan terus merambat hingga akhirnya ia terpejam pekat.

Gelap juga dingin. Itulah yang ia dapatkan. Semakin ia mencoba mengambil nafas, semakin nyeri yang ia rasakan. Air mulai memenuhi rongga hidungnya, terus masuk menuju kerongkongan dan berakhir di paru-paru. Luhan panik, jantungnya berdegup cepat mengalahkan angin ribut yang bahkan enggan menolongnya. Untuk sekedar menggerakkan tangannya pun rasanya beribu rantai dosa membelitnya dan semakin terasa menyakitkan saat air memenuhi ruas jantungnya. Seolah diremas hingga kering keriting, lalu kembali diisi dengan air. Seperti itu seterusnya.

Luhan menangis dalam hatinya. Merasa payah atas dirinya sendiri yang bahkan tidak bisa berbuat apapun disaat semua orang menunggunya. Kehidupan yang dikatakan wanita itu, apa Luhan terlalu kotor akan dosa hingga ia tak mampu mencapainya?

Luhan berdoa dibatas kesadarannya. Memohon ampun atas apapun yang pernah ia lakukan, meminta Tuhan untuk menjaga orang-orang yang disayanginya, dan satu harapan kecil yang terselip diantara padatnya air danau; _biarkan aku mendengar suara mereka sekali lagi._

.

Sebuah kilatan putih terlihat dilangit pekat malam. Empat orang itu masih diam memperhatikan Sehun dengan penampilan dan raut wajah yang sama-sama kacau berusaha membangunkan Luhan dari pejaman matanya yang cantik.

"Maafkan aku, Lu. Kumohon bangunlah." Sehun berucap dengan nada bergetar.

Dan Baekhyun melihatnya. Baekhyun bersumpah ia melihatnya lagi. Melihat Sehun dengan segala usahanya membangunkan Luhan, membuatnya teringat akan tangisan Sehun kecil saat berusaha membangunkan ibunya disore yang sendu dan berair itu. Baekhyun ingat saat ia berkata bahwa ia mendengar ayahnya tidak bisa menyembuhkan ibu Sehun dan berkata bahwa ibunya tidak akan hidup lebih lama lagi.

Sungguh, jika Baekhyun bisa mengulang waktu, ia ingin kembali dan memeluk Sehun saat meneriaki wajah cantik ibunya yang terbujur kaku diatas ranjang. Meskipun Baekhyun tidak sepenuhnya bersalah, mengingat dulu ia juga masih kecil untuk mengerti ucapan orang dewasa, tetap saja tangisan Sehun begitu membekas dibenaknya. Bagaimana Sehun membencinya sesaat setelah pemakaman ibunya hingga menahun, Baekhyun tidak ingin mengulangi kejadian itu lagi.

Rasa bersalahnya semakin memuncak saat melihat Sehun begitu erat memeluk Luhan dengan tangisan putus asa yang begitu menyayat hati. Tidak, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Baekhyun tidak bisa egois jika mengenai Sehun. Sehun terlihat begitu mencintai Luhan. Baekhyun tidak ingin mengulang kesalahannya dimasa lalu.

Baekhyun mendekat. "Yak.. bangunlah. Kau tidak bisa membuatku menjadi merasa bersalah terus menerus. Kau ingat ucapanku, Lu? Aku akan memangkas habis setiap kepala perempuan yang berani mengganggu sepupuku yang tampan ini. Dan sekarang, kau bahkan membuatnya menangis memalukan dihadapan semua orang. Apa kau pikir itu tidak keterlaluan? Bangunlah. Aku berjanji ucapanku tidak berlaku padamu. Kumohon.."

Dengan tangan gemetar, Baekhyun mengguncang tubuh Luhan. Dan intensitas guncangannya semakin tidak teatur dan menuntut hingga membuat Chanyeol harus memeluknya memberikan kekuatan.

"Kumohon, Lu.. bangunlah. Kau tidak bisa membuat kami terlalu lama menunggu."

"Luhan! Aku tahu kau hanya berpura-pura, aku tidak akan marah, bangunlah, kumohon.."

Diatas semua itu, mungkin Tuhan sedang menguji mereka. Hujan turun dengan begitu deras, mematikan segala percik api yang menari indah didepan mereka. Luhan masih terlihat enggan membuka matanya, melenyapkan segala asa setiap kepala disekitarnya.

Sementara Sehun terbatuk dan wajahnya memucat merasakan nyeri dibagian perut dan pundaknya. Pisau itu berhasil melukainya. Seseorang yang ia kejar tadi berhasil melarikan diri setelah menggoreskan pisau di pundak Sehun dan menusuk perutnya.

Lalu hujanlah yang menjelaskan semuanya. Tentang bagaimana pedihnya luka yang tertoreh ditiap-tiap hati yang menyaksikan, tentang seberapa besarnya kuasa Tuhan dibandingkan cinta yang tumbuh ditiap-tiap punuk unta, juga pengorbanan yang tak berguna.

"Sehun-ah, perutmu berdarah!" pekik Baekhyun yang baru menyadarinya.

Sehun semakin kehilangan kesadarannya. Pandangannya mengabur. Dan hal terakhir yang ia ucapkan dengan terbata-bata adalah.. "Hubungi Tiffany."

.

Hujan turun bersama gelegar petir yang menakutkan. Cuaca pertengahan musim gugur itu adalah yang paling buruk diantara tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Dan entah untuk alasan apa, wanita yang sudah berganti marga Oh itu mencemaskan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak dimengertinya. Dadanya seperti dihantam begitu keras dengan perasaan-perasaan kalut dan ketakutan.

Wanita itu berbalik menghadap suaminya yang sudah tertidur pulas. Memikirkan segala sesuatu yang tidak dimengertinya membuatnya turun dari ranjang dan pergi menuju dapur untuk membuat teh hijau yang menenangkan. Matanya sesekali melirik ke arah tirai jendela yang terapung-apung diterpa angin.

Putranya sedang tidak ada dirumah, dan cuaca sangat buruk untuk sekedar berpesta barbeque dibelakang rumah, apalagi jika harus bercamping ditengah hutan. Pikiran-pikiran buruk terlintas dibenaknya, tapi bukan hanya Sehun yang ia khawatirkan. Seperti ada sesuatu yang lebih besar yang mendorongnya hingga wanita itu menangis terisak sambil memegang dada kirinya.

"Nyonya? Apa yang sedang anda lakukan disini?" ucap salah seorang maid yang membulatkan matanya saat melihat nyonya besarnya terisak dimeja pantry. "A-apa ada yang mengganggu pikiran nyonya?"

Wanita paruh baya yang masih sangat cantik itu tersenyum pilu. "Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan Sehun. Cuaca sangat buruk." Ucapnya tersenggal.

Maid itu pun mengangguk mengerti. Perasaan seorang ibu memang sangat sensitif. Meskipun Lee Han Ji bukan ibu kandung tuan mudanya, tapi wanita itu sangat tulus dan mencintai keluarga ini dengan sepenuhnya. Merawat Sehun yang dulunya sangat keras kepala dan sangat susah dimengerti hingga akhirnya bisa luluh dan menerimanya sebagai ibu pengganti ibu kandungnya.

"Apa nyonya butuh sesuatu?"

"Tidak, aku akan kembali ke kamar. Ini sudah sangat larut, kau juga harus beristirahat. Pekerjaanmu pasti sangat melelahkan."

Lalu wanita itu pergi menuju kamarnya yang berada di lorong terakhir lantai dua. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah dan kesakitan, padahal ia tidak mengerjakan sesuatu yang berat. Langkahnya gontai menjejaki satu persatu anak tangga. Lalu saat ia hampir membuka pintu kamarnya, maid itu berlari degan terengah menghampirinya.

"Nyonya, tuan muda.. nona Tiffany bilang.. tuan muda masuk rumah sakit."

"Apa?!" pekiknya tertahan, lalu mengambil alih gagang tetepon dari genggaman maid itu. dan setelah mengucapkan beberapa kalimat, telepon itu diputus.

"Tolong bangunkan seseorang untuk mengantarku kerumah sakit."

"T-tapi nyonya, diluar hujan masih sangat deras."

"Aku tidak peduli. Cepat!"

Wanita itu tidak berhenti mengeluarkan air matanya disepanjang perjalanan. Setelah berganti baju, ia langsung pergi tanpa memberitahu suaminya terlebih dahulu. Pikiran buruk yang sempat terlintas dikepalanya kini menjelma menjadi nyata.

Suara ketukan higheel yang beradu dengan lantai menggema disepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Tidak banyak orang yang berkeliaran mengingat ini sudah hampir pukul satu dini hari.

Tiffany sudah menunggunya didepan ruang UGD bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun disampingnya.

"Dimana Sehun? Ia baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Kami belum tahu, Sehun masih dalam penanganan dokter." Jawab Tiffany.

Baekhyun dengan takut menghampiri wanita yang sama kacau seperti dirinya. "Ahjuma, maafkan aku. Ini semua salahku."

Lalu tanpa berkata apapun wanita itu menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Mereka sama-sama menangis dan saling memberi kekuatan. Berdoa untuk orang yang sama-sama mereka sayangi. Dan saat seorang dokter muda keluar mengatakan keadaan Sehun sudah stabil dan baik-baik saja, sebuah helaan nafas terdengar. Setelah itu Sehun dipindahkan ke kamar inap dan mendapat perawatan lanjutan.

Sementara diruangan lain, seorang perempuan muda masih setia memejamkan matanya setelah mendapat sebuah suntikan dari dokter. Luhan bangun tepat saat Sehun kehilangan kesadarannya. Ia sempat terbatuk-batuk hebat ketika mengeluarkan air dalam tubuhnya. Lalu saat mata rusanya melihat Sehun pingsan dengan lumuran darah disekujur badannya, Luhan kembali tak sadarkan diri. Untunglah Tiffany datang tidak terlalu lama hingga keduanya bisa segera dibawa ke rumah sakit.

"Tidurlah. Ini sudah sangat larut."

"Tapi bagaimana jika Luhan bagun nanti?"

"Aku yang akan menjaga kalian. Menjaga Luhan, manjagamu, juga sesuatu yang sedang tumbuh diperutmu." Ucap Jongin seraya mengusapkan tangannya ke perut yang masih terlihat rata itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengarnya. Usia kandungannya memang baru satu minggu, tapi Jongin sudah mulai menjadi suami siaga. Terkadang Kyungsoo tertawa geli mengingat Jongin yang terus mengomel melarangnya melakukan ini dan itu.

"Padahal aku ingin memberitahukan berita ini saat kita berkumpul didepan api unggun."

"Hey, sudahlah. Kita masih punya waktu sampai besok siang, kau ingat nyonya Kim?"

Jongin selalu suka saat Kyungsoo bersemu merah karena sebutan nyonya Kim yang disandangnya. Membuatnya benar-benar merasa bahagia. "Cepat tidur."

.

Suara geraman terdengar nyaring di ruang kosong sebuah rumah mewah dipusat kota. Dua orang pengawal di depan pintu saling menatap ngeri. Sedangkan dua orang lain yang menjadi sasaran kemarahannya sudah terduduk mendapat pukula keras diwajahnya.

Gong Chul, lelaki yang diutusnya untuk menculik Luhan, mendapat tiga kali pukulan keras diwajah dan perutnya. Sedangkan Bo Kyung, perempuan yang mengemis belas kasih dan pengakuan darinya jatuh setelah berputar dua kali karena sebuah tamparan yang di layangkan Kris.

"Manyingkir dari hadapanku! Aku tidak akan segan membunuhmu jika mendapat hasil yang sama di rencana kedua."

.

Pagi itu matahari bersinar sangat cerah, melenyapkan segala awan abu-abu yang semalaman suntuk melingkupi langit kota. Menyisakan jejak-jejak embun di atas dedaunan yang masih belum menyerah pada rantingnya, juga jalanan yang setengah basah dijejaki langkah kaki manusia.

Luhan bangun ditempat yang tidak dikenalinya, tapi ada Chanyeol yang tertidur dengan posisi duduk disisi ranjang. Luhan menghela nafas, _syukurlah ini dunia nyata._ Ia sedikit memijat kepalanya yang masih sedikit terasa pusing. Luhan mendudukan dirinya dan mulai mengguncang tubuh Chanyeol saat suara perutnya tak bisa dikontrol.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun? Apa kau lapar?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk lucu dengan raut wajah khas bayi bangun tidur yang menggemaskan. Membuat Chanyeol sedikit tertawa disela usakan matanya.

"Baiklah, tunggu disini. Biar kupanggil perawat untuk membawakan makananmu."

"Aku tidak mau makan makanan rumah sakit. It's not my style. Rasanya tidak enak."

"Lalu kau mau makan apa?"

"Aku ingin sesuatu yang pedas dan mengenyangkan."

"Ck. Kau bahkan baru bangun dan ini masih pagi. Biar aku yang pilih makanannya."

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya hendak merajuk. Tapi pikirannya melayang pada kejadian semalam. _Dimana Sehun? Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa ia baik-baik saja?_ Ingin rasanya Luhan menanyakan itu pada Chanyeol. Tapi ia masih takut reaksi yang akan diberikan Chanyeol. Jadi Luhan menahannya diujung lidah.

Chanyeol memperhatikan raut sedih bercampur khawatir Luhan saat keluar dari kamar mandi guna mencuci wajahnya. "Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Luhan sedikit terejut dari lamunannya, lalu menggeleng. "Aku sangat lapaaarrr." Ucapnya seperti biasa.

Seolah mengerti dan bisa membaca isi kepala rusa kecil itu, Chanyeol menarik Luhan untuk kembali duduk diranjangnya. "Sehun baik-baik saja. Dokter sudah menanganinya. Ia mendapat dua belas jahitan diperut dan tujuh jahitan dipundaknya. Seseorang yang membawamu semalam membawa senjata tajam dan berhasil melarikan diri setelah melukai Sehun."

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya guna menahan air mata yang mendesak keluar. Pandangannya tidak fokus dan tangannya tanpa sengaja meremas tangan Chanyeol yang masih menggenggamnya.

Chanyeol tidak terlalu mengerti perasaan perempuan. Yang ia tahu, setiap Baekhyun menangis, ia hanya perlu memeluknya dan mendengarkan semua curahannya sampai selesai. Dan disinilah ia berada, di ruangan sempit bersama dengan perempuan sakit yang bersikeras menguatkan dirinya. Padahal Chanyeol tahu dengan jelas Luhan sangat ingin menangis dengan keras dan meluapkan emosinya.

"Menangislah jika kau ingin menangis. Tertawalah jika kau ingin tertawa. Marah saja jika hatimu kesal. Aku akan tetap disini, bersamamu."

Chanyeol metatap Luhan dengan tulus. Tatapan seorang kakak laki-laki yang ingin melindungi adik kecilnya dari keterpurukan dan kesedihan. Sungguh, Chanyeol juga merasa bersalah dalam hal ini. Ia lah yang meninggalkan Luhan sendirian dan membuat rusa kecilnya hampir meregang nyawa.

Seolah menemukan tempatnya, Luhan beranjak memeluk Chanyeol dan menangis dengan keras di dada lelaki itu. Menangis sampai suaranya habis, sampai rasa bersalah itu hilang sepenuhnya, sampai ia lelah dan akhirnya tertidur didekapan Chanyeol.

Lalu Baekhyun datang dengan pelan saat Chayeol menyelimuti tubuh Luhan dan mengusak kepalanya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Awalnya ia bilang lapar, tapi ia malah kembali tidur." Jawab Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun yang masih berdiri dibelakang pintu.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Kyungsoo bilang ia akan kembali saat jam makan siang. Penerbangannya jam dua siang."

"Aku mengerti. Mereka pasti harus berkemas. Bagaimana keadaan Sehun?"

"Ayahnya sudah datang dan membawa beberapa pengawal untuk berjaga disekitar kamarnya. Ia sedang sarapan bersama ibunya."

Hening sesaat. Baekhyun tidak seperti biasanya. Chanyeol mendesah pelan. Satu lagi gadis yang butuh pelukan, batinnya. Lalu ia maju satu langkah dan membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung bergetar itu dan membawanya duduk di sofa yang tersedia disana.

"Aku baru saja selesai mengatasi gadis yang menangis padaku pagi ini. Dan aku tidak mau itu terulang kedua kalinya." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Jangan menangis, kumohon. Kau bisa sakit. Semua akan baik-baik saja, percayalah."

"Aku tidak menangis, aku hanya butuh pelukan."

.

"Katakan padaku, kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?" tanya sang kepala keluarga.

"Eyy, pelan-pelan saja. Sehun bahkan belum bisa duduk dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Jangan memarahinya seolah ini dirumah. Lagipula darahmu bisa naik jika nada bicaramu setinggi itu." istrinya mengingatkan.

Seperti itulah mereka. Ayah dan anak yang tidak pernah akur kecuali dalam urusan pekerjaan dan dunia bisnis. Dan jika ia sudah lelah dengan kelakuan suami dan putranya, Lee Han Ji akan meninggalkan mereka berdua dan membiarkan waktu mencairkan keadaan.

"Baiklah, karena kalian sudah sama-sama sarapan dan meminum obat, sekarang sebaiknya kalian berdamai dan beristirahat. Aku keluar sebentar."

Lalu wanita itu pergi berkeliling rumah sakit. Menyegarkan kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut nyeri dan kekhawatirannya yang masih juga belum hilang. Sebuah bangku panjang disisi air mancur taman rumah sakit itu menjadi pilihannya. Ia duduk dan menghirup udara pagi yang masih segar.

Ia sudah melihat Sehun dan putranya itu baik-baik saja meskipun harus mendapat perawatan lanjutan dalam beberapa hari kedepan. Tapi kenapa rasanya masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya? Seperti haus akan kebutuhan dan rindu yang mendalam.

Wanita itu mengenyahkan segala pikirannya dan beranjak menuju kantin. Lalu saat perjalanan menuju kamar Sehun, ia melihat Baekhyun sedang mengobrol didalam sebuah kamar. Karena penasaran, ia pun mengetuk dan masuk ke kamar tersebut.

"Omo, bagaimana bisa ahjumma sampai disini?" tanya Baekhyun yang langsung berdiri menghampiri. Sementara Chanyeol hanya membungkuk memberi hormat dan tersenyum.

"Aku tak sengaja lewat dan melihatmu. Apa ia temanmu yang kau ceritakan semalam?" tunjuknya pada Luhan yang masih berbaring tidur.

"Ya, ia orangnya."

"Boleh aku melihat keadaannya?"

"Ah, tentu saja. Tapi ia sedang tidur. Dokter bilang ia mengalami hanya shock saat sadar dari pingsan." Baekhyun mempersilahkan Lee Han Ji mendekati tempat tidur.

"Gadis yang manis." Ucapnya tanpa sadar menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. "Siapa namanya?"

"Luhan, Xi Luhan."

Seketika senyuman itu luntur dari wajahnya. "Bisa kau ulangi?"

"Namanya Xi Luhan. Ia keturunan China – Korea. Ia salah satu karyawan ditempat Sehun bekerja." ucap Baekhyun ceria tanpa memperhatikan perubahan raut wajah wanita paruh baya itu. "Apa ada salah, ahjumma?"

"Maaf, aku lupa memberi Sehun obat." Jawab wanita itu, lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan pertanyaan yang tak terjawab.

"Kenapa dengannya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Entahlah."

"Sehun sangat beruntung memiliki ibu yang sangat perhatian dan juga cantik."

"Ya, kadang aku juga merasa cemburu padanya. Padahal ia bukan ibu kandung Sehun."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hallo?

Ini endingnya udah pasti gak enak banget. Udah aku jawab ya kalo ibunya Sehun adalah ibu tiri. Tapi ceritanya beda sama Cinderella yang disiksa dan dinistain terus-terusan. Ibu tiri versi cerita ini itu ibu tiri yang mirip bundadari gitu *eaks korban sinetron* haha Untuk lebih jelasnya tunggu aja chapter depan.

Oh ya, disini Tiffany gak jahat. Justru dia yang bakal banyak bantu HunHan mengarungi kejamnya dunia ini. Kalo Bo Kyung, masih inget kan di chapter2 awal nama itu muncul? Yepp, sicewe cupu yang gefans sama Luhan itu loh. Saking ngefans nya, dia sampe cemburu ke setiap orang yang bisa deket sama Luhan. Semacem obsesi gitu, terus ceritanya dia ga sengaja ketemu Yifan. Terus, terus.. tunggu aja kelanjutannya, hehe

Aku lupa pernah munculin nama Lee Han Ji apa engga di chapter awal, yang pasti dia yang bakal bikin hubungan HunHan jauh, tapi dia juga yang bikin keadaan jadi lebih baik di endingnya.

So, aku harap kalian masih mau nunggu ff ini sampe selesai. Meskipun ceritanya pasaran, gampang ditebak, dan kadang memuakkan.

Double Big Thanks buat yang udah review, foll+fav dan readersnim yang udah baca fic receh ini.

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.

안녕 리드스님.


	15. Lima Belas

Sehun POV

Suasana rumah sakit selalu sama. Ramai, penuh orang berlalu lalang, banyak pasien keluar-masuk, beberapa kali suara sirine juga suara isak tangis keluarga yang berduka. Umumnya seperti itu. Tapi tidak dengan bangsal VIP yang kutempati.

Begitu tenang, hingga satu langkah kaki saja bisa terdengar jelas.

Aku terjaga saat tenggorokanku terasa kering. Aku berdiri dengan sedikit paksaan pada luka diperutku. Sedikit perih, tapi kutahan. Aku berjalan tenang dengan tiang infus disebelahku sebelum sebuah suara menyadarkanku tentang sesuatu.

"Mau kemana kau?"

Ah, ya. Hampir saja aku lupa. "Aku mau cari udara segar. Ruangan ini terasa pengap." Kuputuskan untuk keluar kamar dari pada berdebat. Ya, ayahku masih berada dikamar.

Aku membuka pintu dan disambut dengan tatapan terkejut para pengawal ayahku. Aku tidak menghiraukan mereka dan terus berjalan mengikuti kakiku melangkah. Beberapa perawat dan dokter yang kutemui menyapaku saat berpapasan. Well, rumah sakit ini memang salah satu cabang usaha ayahku.

Aku nyaris berbelok saat penunjuk arah menunjukan arah kantin. Seseorang yang duduk menghadap keluar jendela itu menarik perhatianku. Kupikir aku mengenalnya dan kuputuskan untuk menghampirinya.

Semakin dekat, pandanganku semakin yakin.

"Eomma?"

Wanita itu menoleh, terkejut dengan kedatanganku yang tiba-tiba.

"Oh, kenapa kau disini? Ada yang sakit? Kenapa tidak tekan tombol diatas ranjangmu saja, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu?"

Ya, inilah ibuku, aku selalu suka saat ia bicara panjang lebar. Ibuku selalu menjadi penghangat dirumah. "Lalu apa yang eomma lakukan disini?"

Aku tidak yakin, tapi aku bisa melihat matanya sedikit memerah dan berair. Terlihat seperti habis menangis, atau mengantuk karena kurang tidur. Aku memutuskan opsi yang kedua. "Eomma harusnya istirahat dikamar, kenapa malah disini? Coba lihat, wajah eomma pucat. Berapa jam eomma tidur?"

Wanita itu sedikit mendengus. "Aigoo, kenapa anak lelaki eomma cerewet sekali, huh? Yang sakit itu kau, bagaimana jika ada perawat ceroboh yang menabrakmu dan kau pendarahan? Kau mau membunuh eomma, huh?"

Aku sedikit meringis. Kadang aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku saat berada didekat ibuku. Aku sangat menyayanginya sama seperti aku menyayangi ibu kandungku. Aku selalu merasa nyaman berada disekitarnya. Dan saat ia menyeretku kembali kekamar dengan serentetan omelannya, aku hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia. Aku tidak akan pernah mau berbagi ibuku dengan siapapun. Kecuali dengan ayahku, tentu saja.

.

.

.

The Perfect Storm

HunHan Indonesia Big Event

HunHan

Lima Belas

.

.

.

Suasana rumah sakit memang selalu sama. Penuh dengan ketidakpastian, ancaman dan kesedihan berkepanjangan.

Luhan bangun saat suara pintu terbuka. Kyungsoo dan Jongin baru saja sampai.

"Aigoo siapa yang baru saja bangun saat mencium aroma kopi ini." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil melepas jaketnya.

Sementara Jongin langsung menghampiri Luhan dan memeriksa keadaannya seperti seorang perawat. "Kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang sakit? Atau masih pusing?"

"Bisakah kalian berhenti menganggapku seperti seorang pasien? Aku tidak sakit."

"Biar kuperjelas, tidak ada orang sehat yang hanya berbaring seharian diatas kasur rumah sakit, Lu." Sanggah Jongin.

"Tapi aku sungguh baik-baik saja. Buktinya aku bisa mencium aroma kopi dari jarak empat meter."

"Lalu hubungannya dengan tanganmu yang diinfus itu apa?"

Luhan mengangkat bahu. Tidak terlalu mempedulikan tatapan intens Kyungsoo. Memang tidak ada hubungannya. Ia hanya asal bicara saja.

Satu tarikan nafas terdengar dari Kyungsoo. "Bisakah kau berhenti membuatku khawatir? Demi Tuhan jadwal penerbanganku tepat dua setengah jam lagi."

"Lalu hubungannya dengan tanganku yang diinfus?" timpalnya asal membuat Kyungsoo benar-benar melebarkan kelopak matanya dan lelaki tan dibelakangnya terkikik geli.

"Aku sedang tidak dalam mood bercanda. Kumohon berhentilah main-main dan perhatikan dirimu."

Luhan mendudukan dirinya, mencoba bicara lebih focus dan serius. "Jadi kalian benar-benar akan pergi? Secepat itu?"

"Kau pikir Jongin membeli kertas itu dengan harga murah?"

Luhan termenung. Untuk ukuran penerbangan Korea-Amerika tentu bukan hal murah. Ya, tentu saja Luhan tahu itu. Jongin sudah bekerja keras untuk mendapatkannya. Dan hari ini harusnya menjadi hari bahagia mereka. "Bukan begitu, hanya saja kalau kalian pergi siapa yang akan menjagaku nanti?"

"Astaga, apa setelah dua puluh tiga tahun kau masih belum bisa berjalan sendiri? Kau bahkan punya Sehun, sekarang." Timpal Kyungsoo sedikit terbawa suasana. Tanpa ia sadari gadis dihadapannya meredup layu.

"Tapi Kyung, kau tahu hubunganku dengan Sehun tidak akan berjalan baik. Dan Baekhyun, aku bahkan tidak berani menyapanya pagi ini."

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Melirik pada Jongin yang duduk memperhatikan diatas sofa, dan mengangkat bahu. Ada jeda hening diantara mereka. Menandakan bahwa topik yang mereka ambil terlalu serius.

Bukan seperti itu maksud Kyungsoo. Ia hanya ingin agar Luhan berhenti bertindak ceroboh dan membahayakan dirinya. Karena Demi Tuhan, dua puluh tiga tahun bukan umur yang pas untuk menangisi kecerobohan luar biasanya itu.

Sementara Luhan dengan segala pemikiran rumitnya masih bungkam diatas ranjangnya. Luhan menyadari itu. Tidak seharusnya ia bersikap egois. Sudah cukup ia merepotkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Tapi bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?

Kyungsoo mengambil tempat disisi ranjang Luhan. Meremas tangan dengan jari-jari lentik itu. "Hey, bukan seperti itu maksudku. Aku sudah bicara dengannya, lagipula dilihat dari responnya sepertinya dia sudah bisa menerimamu sebagai calon 'adik ipar'nya." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada menggoda.

Gadis berbulu mata lentik yang masih menggunakan pakaian khas pasien itu terlihat penuh pengharapan dan semburat merah tercetak jelas dikedua pipi tirusnya. Mendengar kata 'calon adik ipar' membuatnya membayangkan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak. Dan tanpa sadar ia tersenyum dalam lamunannya tapi juga meneteskan sesuatu dari balik kantung matanya.

"Luhan, kau tidak sedang berpikir yang aneh-aneh kan? Tunggu, kau menangis?"

"Tidak." Kilahnya. "Kyung, aku lapar. Tapi ijinkan Jongin yang menyuapiku kali ini."

"Apa? Kau meminta ijin pada seorang istri yang suaminya ingin kau pinjam? Kau gila?"

"Kumohon, untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum kalian berangkat. Ijinkan Jongin menjadi milikku, hanya satu jam. Aku janji akan mengembalikannya dengan utuh."

"Tidak. Biar aku saja."

"Tidak mau. Kau selalu kasar padaku."

"Kalau begitu makan dengan tanganmu sendiri."

"Tidak bisa, tanganku kebas."

Dan demi segelas kopi disiang hari, tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari ini. Jongin terus terkekeh melihat tingkah dua gadisnya itu. Melihat sinyal pertengkaran diantara mereka, Jongin pun turun tangan dan meyakinkan Kyungsoo. Hanya satu jam. Setelah itu Jongin selamanya milik Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu aku hanya mencintaimu, sayang. Jadi untuk apa mencemburui Luhan? Aku selamanya hanya milikmu. Apa kau meragukanku?" ucap Jongin pelan dan dibalas dengan gelengan oleh Kyungsoo.

Setelah sepersekian detik, Luhan sudah asik mengobrol dengan Jongin tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan gadis penguin yang tengah cemburu dipojokan sana.

"Jongin, bagaimana keadaan Sehun?"

"Parah. Terakhir kali aku melihatnya berjalan terseok dengan lumuran darah dan berteriak sambil memelukmu malam kemarin. Aku tidak tahu cara berpikir orang-orang aristocrat, tapi untuk ukuran seorang lelaki yang mencintaimu, aku juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama."

"Benarkah? Menurutmu Sehun benar-benar mencintaiku?"

Satu tarikan nafas Jongin lakukan. "Kau sudah menanyakan itu empat kali dalam kurun waktu sepuluh menit. Tidak ada pertanyaan lain?"

Luhan hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Sambil mengunyah kimchi dalam mulutnya, satu pertanyaan konyol terlintas dipikirannya.

"Jongin, kenapa dulu kau bertemu dengan Kyungsoo? Kenapa bukan aku saja? Kyungsoo selalu pamer kebahagiaannya setiap malam dan saat bangun tidur. Memperlihatkan kegiatan barunya sebagai seorang istri. Bahkan saat menyelimutimu tidur dan saat membangunkanmu. Dia selalu pamer. Dan aku yakin dia benar-benar bahagia."

Jongin terkekeh mengdengar ucapan rusa mungil dihadapannya. "Masalahnya adalah aku lebih suka gadis bermata bulat dan garang. Itu terlihat menantang sekaligus menggiurkan."

"Padahal aku bisa saja melakukan operasi plastic untuk mempersempit kelopak mata." Nyinyirnya lagi membuat Jongin kembali terkekeh.

Luhan memang selalu seperti itu. Kekanakan dan tidak bisa ditebak. Siapapun pasti akan salah paham mendengar semua ucapannya. Tapi percayalah, itu hanya bentuk pertahanannya dari tekanan, dari masalah-masalah yang tidak bisa benar-benar dia atasi.

Jongin paham, sangat paham dengan keadaan Luhan. Dia akan meracau tidak jelas dalam tidurnya setiap kali merasa tertekan. Menangis, bergumam menyedihkan, dan meyebut nama semua orang-orang terdekatnya. Selalu seperti itu.

Jongin mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut. Tersenyum sangat menenangkan, mengisyaratkan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Dan itu membuat Luhan semakin tidak ingin berjauhan dengannya, dengan Kyungsoo.

Beberapa tetes cairan bening itu kembali turun, terus hingga melewati dagu lancipnya. Memikirkan bahwa setelah hari ini tidak akan ada lagi tempat ia berbagi rahasianya. Memikirkan bagaimana hubungannya dengan Baekhyun, juga Sehun yang masih belum jelas kabarnya.

Luhan terus terisak dipelukan lelaki tan itu.

"Hey, aku tidak akan pernah benar-benar meninggalkanmu, Lu. Kau bisa datang padaku kapanpun kau mau. Kau hanya perlu menjalaninya seperti biasa. Atau jika kau merasa sudah tidak sanggup, hubungi aku dan akan kupastikan kau melihatku saat membuka matamu nanti. Kau mengerti?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Apa kau sadar, Lu? Akhir-akhir ini kau sangat cengeng. Aku tidak suka itu. Apa perlu kujauhkan kau dari Oh Sehun? Mau ikut dengan kami?"

Lalu sebuah suara yang familiar terdengar dari arah pintu. "Tidak ada yang bisa menjauhkannya dariku dan tidak akan ada orang lain yang pergi selain kau."

Luhan segera melepas pelukannya untuk memastikan pendengarannya normal. Begitu juga dengan Jongin yang kini membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja menginterupsi.

Sehun berjalan dengan tangan kiri yang menyeret tiang infus. Terlihat baik-baik saja karena lukanya tertutupi piyama rumah sakit. Mendekati Luhan dengan sedikit terburu-buru dan segera mengambil alih tempat Jongin.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi kemanapun." Ucapnya lagi. "Jawab aku, Lu. Jangan membuatku takut."

"Sehun.."

"Kumohon.."

Butuh beberapa detik untuk membuat Luhan mengangguk dan segera melesakkan diri didada bidang Sehun. Keduanya sama-sama meneteskan air mata, tapi hanya Luhan yang terisak sampai sesegukan.

"Kupikir aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi. Aku sangat ketakutan karena tidak ada satupun yang mendengar teriakanku." Ucap Luhan disela isakannya. "Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku sendirian lagi. Kau harus berjanji."

"Hm. Aku janji. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku.." balas Sehun dengan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Tidak ada yang tahu seberapa dekat Sehun dan Luhan berhubungan sebelum melihat pemandangan mengharukan tersebut. Termasuk Baekhyun yang sudah datang beberapa detik yang lalu dengan Chanyeol yang memegang tangannya erat; menahan agar Baekhyun tidak serta merta merusak momen tersebut.

Baekhyun berdeham, menginterupsi kegiatan HunHan. "Baguslah. Kupikir kau tidak akan pernah bangun."

Dan seketika tubuh Luhan menegang. Luhan tahu ia tidak bisa menghindari Baekhyun, tapi tidak sekarang. Sungguh, posisinya yang tengah memeluk Sehun bukan pemandangan bagus untuk membuat mood Baekhyun lebih baik.

"Kau tidak mau melihatku? Bukankah banyak sesuatu yang harus kau katakan?"

Sungguh, nyalinya menciut hanya dengan mendengar suara Baekhyun. Intensitas pelukannya semakin erat. Membuat Sehun harus sedikit menahan sakit.

"Kau tidak mau bangun, Lu?" Bisik Sehun.

"Tidak sekarang, aku takut Baekhyun mengamuk."

Baekhyun berdecak sebal. "Luhan, jika kau terus menerus seperti itu, kau bisa menyakiti luka Sehun. Kau mau Sehun mati pendarahan, huh?"

"Oh, benarkah? Apa itu sakit? Sangat-sangat sakit?"

Sehun menjawabnya dengan sebuah ringisan, tapi tetap tersenyum manis pada Luhan.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar lupa."

Dan sekali lagi Baekhyun berdecak sebal. "Kau sudah selesai? Aku masih menunggu."

.

.

Jangan salahkan Luhan jika Sehun harus beberapa kali tersenyum geli dan menahan diri untuk tidak mengecup bibir si gadis manja itu dihadapan semua orang. Tingkahnya benar-benar menggemaskan saat mendengarkan berbagai penuturan Baekhyun.

Sudah hampir satu jam, dan Baekhyun masih belum selesai dengan segala unek-unek yang ada dikepalanya. Mulai dari Luhan yang membohonginya, sampai kejadian semalam yang demi Tuhan benar-benar membuatnya terkejut setengah mati.

Sementara Kyungsoo yang sudah jengah dengan kelakuan dua sahabatnya itu memilih untuk tertidur sebentar dipangkuan suaminya sebelum perjalanan panjangnya menuju Los Angles. Semuanya akan berkahir sama, sampai kapanpun Baekhyun adalah sosok jelmaan ibu tiri cerewet yang baik hati untuk Luhan. Begitu pikir Kyungsoo.

Dan perkiraan Kyungsoo seratus persen tepat. Karena saat ia membuka matanya, Baekhyun dan Luhan sudah berpelukan dan saling minta maaf.

"Kalian sudah selesai? Jika ya, aku dan Jongin pamit."

.

.

Sehun kembali ke kamarnya setelah meninabobokan gadis manja yang ceroboh namun sialnya sangat ia sayangi. Chanyeol masih belum kembali sejak dua jam yang lalu, ia mengantar Kyungsoo dan Jongin ke bandara. Dan Baekhyun yang bersikeras mengantarnya ke kamar pun kini tengah berbincang dengan ibunya.

"Ahjumma, masakanmu benar-benar luar biasa! Ah.. rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak kita bisa makan di satu meja bersama."

Wanita paruh baya itupun terkekeh. Ia baru saja kembali setelah mengantar suaminya pulang dan memasakkan sesuatu untuk dibawanya kembali ke rumah sakit.

"Telan makananmu sebelum bicara. Dasar tidak sopan." Cibir Sehun.

"Hm.. ayahmu sangat sibuk setelah mendapat gelar masternya di China. Kapan ayahmu pulang?"

"Entahlah, mungkin saat liburan akhir tahun nanti?"

"Kalau begitu pastikan kau memberitahuku kepulangan ayahmu. Aku akan masak banyak makanan enak." Ucapnya antusias.

"Tentu. Tapi, kupikir makanan ini terlalu banyak jika Ahjumma memasaknya hanya untuk Sehun. Dan aku juga tidak akan sanggup lagi menampungnya diperutku."

"Aku sengaja memasaknya lebih banyak. Kau bisa membaginya dengan temanmu itu. Dan jangan lupa sampaikan salamku untuknya."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Melirik Sehun yang sudah beranjak ke dunia mimpi, lalu berdehem untuk menetralkan tenggorokannya. "Ahjumma, sepertinya aku harus kembali. Temanku yang satu itu sedikit cengeng, sedikit manja dan terlalu ceroboh. Aku takut dia melakukan hal-hal aneh saat dia bangun nanti."

"Ah.. benarkah? Tapi sepertinya dia anak yang manis."

"Dan juga menyenangkan." Tambah Baekhyun. "Karena itulah aku bahkan tidak bisa berlama-lama marah padanya. Dia kadang sedikit keras kepala dan menyebalkan, tapi tidak ada yang tahan saat melihat mata seindah bintang kejora itu saat ia merajuk. Tapi selebihnya, seperti yang Ahjumma katakana, dia sangat manis. Ahjumma harus berkenalan dengannya."

Baekhyun terlampau ceria saat mendeskripsikan bagaimana seseorang yang disebutnya sebagai teman itu tanpa menyadari raut sendu wanita dihadapannya.

"Hm.. Aku akan mengunjunginya lain kali."

.

.

Terhitung satu minggu sudah setelah kejadian percobaan penculikan dan pembunuhan itu. Suasana dikediaman keluarga Oh masih terlihat ramai dengan berbagai macam prosedur penjagaan ketat. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang berubah, hanya saja Oh Jaewon memiliki kekhawatiran berlebih. Ia bahkan mengurung putra semata wayangnya untuk tidak pergi kemanapun kecuali area halaman depan dan belakang mansion mewah itu.

Sehun baru saja akan kembali masuk bekerja setelah hampir mati kebosanan sejak tiga hari yang lalu karena terus menerus berada dirumah dengan pengawasan cukup ketat. Sungguh kekuatan dan kearoganan seorang Oh Jaewon memang tidak bisa dipatahkan. Yang lebih parah, ia tidak memperbolehkan Sehun mengendarai mobilnya sendiri. Seorang supir dan beberapa pengawal telah disiapkannya untuk mengawal kemanapun Sehun pergi.

Meskipun enggan, kekeraskepalaan ayahnya tidak akan pernah bisa ia bantah.

Mobil yang membawanya melaju cepat dijalanan kota. Suasana masih belum terlalu ramai mengingat ini masih sangat pagi untuk ukuran jam kerja kantor. Sambil memeriksa berkas-berkas ditangannya, Sehun sesekali menyeruput kopi yang sengaja ia bawa setelah mencuri satu ciuman dari ibunya. Entah untuk alasan apa, Sehun sangat ingin meminum kopi dibandingkan susu atau teh yang biasanya ia konsumsi.

Satu tegukan lagi cairan hitam itu melewati kerongkongannya. Menghirup aroma kopi adalah salah satu kegiatan rutinnya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Karena kopi mengingatkannya pada Luhan. Setiap Sehun menggila merindukan perempuan mungil itu, maka kopi adalah obat penenangnya.

"Kita hampir sampai." Ucap Tiffany yang duduk di samping kursi pengemudi.

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan membereskan kancing jas yang tidak ia kaitkan. Seulas senyuman terlihat saat mobil itu memasuki area kantor dan berhenti tepat didepan pintu utama. Ini adalah hari yang sangat ia tunggu-tunggu. Hari dimana ia bisa bertemu dengan Luhan setelah satu minggu yang sangat menyebalkan.

Seorang pengawal membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkannya memasuki gedung itu. Beberapa pengawal lainnya sudah berdiri disekitaran gedung. Sehun sedikit menggelengkan kepala lalu melenggang masuk.

Kantor itu masih terlihat lengang. Beberapa karyawan yang sudah datang membungkuk memberi hormat sekaligus memberikan ucapan prihatin atas kejadian yang menimpanya.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Sehun pergi menuju kantin. Masih dengan wajah yang berseri-seri, ia mengumumkan bahwa semua orang berhak mendapatkan makanan gratis atas kerja keras mereka selama satu minggu ini. Mereka pun bersorak senang dan memuji sikap dermawan pemimpin baru mereka.

"Kutebak pasti ada sesuatu yang harus dibayar untuk semua ini."

Sehun tersenyum. "Kau berlebihan, Tiff. Aku hanya ingin berbagi atas kesembuhanku. Itu saja, apa tidak boleh?"

Tiffany berdecih, melanjutkan langkahnya yang tergantung ditengah pintu masuk ruangan Sehun. "Baguslah. Karena aku benar-benar lelah menuruti perintah ayahmu yang berlebihan itu. Dan kau, jadi anak baik saja hari ini."

Sehun tidak terlalu memperdulikan ucapan Tiffany yang kini sudah duduk menyandar di sofa. Tapi saat sebuah ketukan pintu kembali terdengar, keduanya sama-sama menoleh. Terutama Sehun yang kini sudah tersenyum penuh arti dari balik meja kerjanya.

Sehun langsung berdiri dan membukakan pintu lebih lebar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si gadis berbulu mata cantik dambaan hatinya.

"Maaf, apa aku mengganggu?" ucapnya saat menyadari bahwa Sehun tidak sendirian didalam.

"Jika yang kau maksud mengganggu pikiranku, sudah sejak dulu kau melakukannya. Masuklah, dan apakah itu untukku?" ucap Sehun seraya melirik _jinjingan_ ditangan Luhan.

Sementara Luhan mengangguk, Sehun menyempatkan diri untuk mencium pipinya. Membuat perempuan itu terbelalak kaget, karena Tiffany tentu saja masih disana melihatnya.

"Morning kiss." Ucap Sehun dengan semangat dan sangat kekanakan.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Luhan terbata-bata.

"Kenapa? Ah.. kau mau ku cium ditempat lain?"

"Hentikan itu, Oh Sehun. Kau bisa membuat wajahnya terbakar." Tiffany memutar kedua bola matanya jengah.

Sehun terkikik geli. "Apa kau malu karena ada Tiffany? Jika kau berpikir ia orang yang menyebalkan, maka aku juga."

"Yak!"

"Pergilah Tiff, aku harus menyelesaikan quality timeku dengan Luhan."

"Aku juga belum sarapan."

"Kalau begitu pergilah ke kantin, kau bisa makan apapun disana."

"Bukankah makanan yang kau bawa cukup untuk kita bertiga?" Tiffany menatap Luhan.

Luhan melirik pada Sehun yang menatap tajam pada sekretarisnya itu.

"Cukup Nona Tiffany, sekarang kuperintahkan kau untuk menyingkir dari ruangan ini. Kau tidak mengerti? Perlu kupanggilkan security karena sekretarisku ini benar-benar mengganggu?"

Dengan wajah sebal, akhirnya Tiffany mengalah dan keluar dari ruangan bernuansa maskulin itu.

"Apa tidak apa-apa mengusir Tiffany seperti itu?"

"Kenapa kau memikirkan Tiffany? Kemarilah, aku sangat kelaparan." Ucap Sehun dengan nada manja. Sangat berbeda dengan Tuan Oh Sehun yang biasa dilihat semua orang.

"Kalau kau lapar kenapa tidak sarapan dirumah? Menyebalkan."

"Karena aku merindukanmu. Baekhyun yang memasak?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya. "Kau tahu aku tidak bersahabat dengan dapur. Lagipula Baekhyun tidak akan mau berbagi dapur cantiknya denganku."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengajarimu."

"Kau bisa memasak?"

"Tentu saja. Kau harusnya merasa beruntung karena aku ini lelaki idaman."

Luhan berdecih medengarnya.

"Walau bagaimanapun kau ini perempuan, mana mungkin kau tidak bisa memasak? Bagaimana kau akan menyambut suamimu saat ia pulang bekerja nanti?" lanjut Sehun.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menikah dengan lelaki yang tidak manja dan bisa memasak." ucap Luhan asal.

"Apa itu artinya kau akan menikahiku?"

"A-apa? Oh, itu.." Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Aku.. habiskan sarapanmu, pekerjaanku sangat menumpuk hari ini." Ucap Luhan yang langsung beranjak dari duduknya, membuat Sehun tidak bisa menahan tawa.

.

Luhan kembali ke ruangannya dengan senyum selebar daun _maple_ disertai deretan giginya yang rapi. Hidup dengan Sehun bukan ide yang buruk, batinnya. Tapi senyum itu hanya sampai dibatas pintu. Segera setelah ia menyadari siapa yang ada didalam ruangannya, raut yang tadi berseri-seri itu berubah tegang.

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali pagi ini. Menikmati sarapanmu?"

Perempuan dengan blus biru laut itu menundukkan kepalanya, sebagai bentuk penghormatan sekaligus _takut._

"S-sajangnim.."

"Aku tidak tahu sudah sejauh mana hubunganmu dengan Sehun, aku tidak peduli dan aku tidak suka. Kau tahu ia akan semakin sibuk dengan perannya sebagai penerus perusahaan. Apa kau berniat menjadi kerikil penyandung jalannya?"

"Bagaimana kabar ayahmu?" tambahnya.

"Ya? O-oh, itu.."

"Bagaimana jika kita lakukan kesepakatan?"

.

.

Luhan masih duduk disalah satu kursi ruang rapat. _Well,_ ya. Hampir semua orang tahu hubungannya dengan Sehun, dan masih banyak juga tatapan-tatapan menghakimi akibat kejadian minggu lalu yang menyebabkan Sehun hampir kehilangan nyawanya. Luhan tidak tahu, ia tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengan hubungannya dengan Sehun.

Jika karena status mereka 'atasan dan bawahan' bukankah banyak yang memiliki hubungan seperti itu?

Pikirannya jauh menerawang. Bukan karena hasil presentasi yang tidak memuaskan, bukan juga karena kritikan dan tatapan menghakimi semua orang. Tapi karena sebuah tawaran menggiurkan sekaligus menyakitkan yang ditawarkan seorang Oh Jaewon kemarin pagi.

Apakah ia harus menerimanya? Jika ya, maka hubungannya dengan Sehun..

Dan jika tidak, satu-satunya kesempatan besar harus ia lewatkan begitu saja.

Luhan sedikit memijit kepalanya. Padahal baru saja ia bersyukur karena bisa merasakan manisnya hidup bersama Oh Sehun. Tapi kenyataannya kini berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia bayangkan.

 _Benar-benar membuat kepalaku pusing._

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan dari ujung meja rapat itu. Luhan terlihat tidak fokus dan sedikit pucat. Apa dia sakit? Sehun bertanya-tanya salam hati. Tanpa mengalihkan matanya, Sehun mengirimi Luhan sebuah pesan singkat.

 _To: My Precious Luhan_

 _Kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat pucat. Jika kau merasa tidak baik, kau boleh meninggalkan ruangan. Jangan paksakan dirimu._

Luhan langsung melirik dimana tempat Sehun duduk. Mata mereka bertemu. Luhan hanya tersenyum dan mengisyaratkan dengan matanya bahwa ia baik-baik saja tanpa membalas pesan itu. Dan dari kejauhan, Sehun terlihat menghela nafas lalu kembali fokus pada seseorang yang sedang melakukan presentasi didepan.

Setelah dua jam, akhirnya rapat itu ditutup dengan keputusan yang cukup memuaskan. Semua orang berkemas kembali ke ruangan masing-masing. Termasuk Luhan. Dengan tidak semangatnya ia membereskan berkas-berkas dihadapannya dan beranjak keluar ruangan sama seperti yang lainnya.

Tapi sebuah tangan kekar menariknya untuk kembali duduk. Sehun memutar kursi yang diduduki Luhan sehingga kini mereka berhadapan. Luhan terbelalak karena saat ini masih ada beberapa orang yang tinggal di ruangan itu. Dan demi Tuhan, Luhan ingin segera berlari ke toilet saat Sehun dengan gamblangnya menyentuh kening Luhan tanpa dosa.

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu terlihat pucat, dan kau tidak fokus selama rapat."

"S-sajangnim.."

"Jawab aku, Luhan." Ucap Sehun penuh penegasan.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan melirik sekitar. Merasa putus asa karena setengah dari orang-orang itu ternyata masih berada diruangan. Ada yang memekik iri dengan perlakuan manis Sehun, tapi ada juga yang berdecih merendahkan. Ia mendesah pelan, sedikit mengutuk Sehun karena tingkahnya.

"Jika kau tidak menjawab, aku akan membawamu pulang sekarang juga."

Luhan lebih terbelalak lagi. Ingin rasanya ia terjun ke lantai dasar dan melarikan diri sekarang juga. "T-tidak, maksudku, ya.. saya baik-baik saja. Hanya.." Luhan menggulung ujung rok dengan jarinya. "..sedikit kelelahan. Ya, saya hanya sedikit lelah. T-terima kasih sudah memperhatikan." Ucapnya secara formal. Masih dengan menundukan kepalanya.

Sementara Sehun menyelidik dengan matanya. Apakah Luhan berbohong atau tidak. Dan saat ia akan kembali bicara, Tiffany menginterupsi untuk segera bersiap-siap menemui investor dari Jepang.

Sehun menghela nafas. "Pastikan kau beristirahat dengan nyaman diruanganmu." Lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan bersama tatapan-tatapan penasaran disekitarnya.

.

.

"Kau gila?! Kenapa kau memperlakukan Luhan seperti itu didepan orang lain?"

Mereka sudah sampai diruangan Presiden Direktur perusahaan itu. Dan Tiffany melempar tablet berisikan jadwal padat Sehun selama beberapa hari kedepan. Lalu duduk dengan cara tidak sopan disofa ruangan itu.

Sementara Sehun terus bungkam, pikirannya seperti tidak sedang bersama tubuhnya. Ia melonggarkan sedikit dasinya, lalu duduk dikursi kebesarannya.

"Oh Sehun, kau tidak mendengarkanku?! Yak!"

"Diamlah Tiff. Aku sedang berpikir." Jawabnya tak kalah keras. "Menurutmu kenapa Luhan terlihat pucat dan tidak bersemangat hari ini?"

"Apa dipikiranmu hanya ada Luhan saja? Kau mau kulaporkan cara kerjamu yang tidak berkualitas ini pada ayahmu? Kau harus bertemu investor dari Jepang."

Sehun sedikit berpikir tentang jadwalnya. Tentu saja ia harus pergi, ini adalah pertemuan penting. Tiffany sudah mereservasi ruangan VIP di sebuah hotel berkelas sejak malam tadi. Dan mengenai investor asal negeri sakura itu, Sehun menyeringai senang.

"Kalau begitu pindahkan pertemuannya ke restoran Jepang. Aku lapar dan sangat ingin makan masakan Jepang." Ucapnya sambil berlalu.

Sementara Tiffany memijit keningnya menghadapi putra Tuan Oh yang sangat menyebalkan. "Haruskah aku berhenti dan mencari pekerjaan lain saja? Aish! Menyebalkan!"

.

.

"Puas? Kau membuat klienmu kebingungan. Beruntung ia masih mau bertemu denganmu."

"Oh ayolah Tiff, bukankah ini ide yang bagus? Harusnya kau bersyukur karena tidak perlu mengurus pembayaran dan reservasi ulang."

Tiffany memutar bola matanya. "Terserah padamu."

Sementara Sehun dengan segala macam makanan didalam mulutnya hanya mengangkat bahu acuh.

.

.

Luhan berjalan gotai menuju lift. Memikirkan apakah keputusannya benar? Apakah ia bisa menghadapinya? Apakah tidak apa-apa ia menjadi seorang murahan yang hanya luluh karena uang?

Tidak. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Ini demi ayahnya. Rasa sakit ini hanya sementara. Luhan hanya perlu bertahan. Ya, setidaknya itulah yang ia pikirkan.

Tapi saat Sehun menghampiri pikirannya, Luhan tidak sanggup. Ini tidak adil. Mengapa ia harus merasa kesakitan saat cintanya benar-benar terbalas? Mengapa cintanya dianggap tidak pantas? Mengapa harus dirinya? Mengapa mencintai Sehun harus sesakit ini?

Luhan manangis terduduk didalam lift. Rasa sesak itu menyeruak hingga rasanya untuk menghirup udara saja ia tidak mampu. Air mata itu seolah berlomba, terjun, terus menuruni dagu lancipnya dan berakhir di ujung bajunya yang mulai basah.

.

.

Luhan merogoh ponselnya untuk menelepon seseorang. Seseorang yang mungkin akan sangat dirindukannya dimasa depan. Seseorang yang sangat dicintainya.

"Pangeran Oh Sehun yang tampan disini, apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk My Precious Luhan?"

Butuh beberapa detik untuk Luhan menjawab Sehun. Rasa sesak dan perasaan bersalah itu tidak bisa ia tahan. Luhan bahkan harus menggigit tangannya dan menjauhkan ponselnya agar Sehun tidak curiga.

 _My Precious Luhan._

Astaga, sanggupkah Luhan berbohong padanya? Sanggupkah Luhan meninggalkannya?

"Sehun.."

"Yes, My Precious?"

"Kau bilang, kau akan mengajariku memasak. Ayo kita lakukan."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hallo readers, long time no see haha

Hiatus hamper setengah tahun gilaaaa. FF gue gaada yg selesai, semua pada gantung. Readers pasti gak suka. ASTAGAAAAAAA gue mau teriak. Rasanya bisa nyelesein chapter ini tuh wow banget! Terdiri dari beberapa file ga keurus karena gue bikin trs ga cocok, trs bikin lagi, trs gak cocok lagi. Dan pada akhirnya jadilah chapter ini. Haha

Gue gak mau berekspektasi bakal banyak yang review, karena demi duit dalem dompet dari kayangan, gue yakin FF ini banyak yang lupa. Wkwk but its ok. Gue gak maksa kok. Gue Cuma sekedar mau ngelunturin kewajiban gue aja sebagai penulis. Seenggaknya satu chapter berkurang dari deadline. Haha

Siapapun yang dapet notif update-an FF ini, gue mau nanya, ini ff menarik ngga sih? Kadang gue ngerasa kok males ya ngelanjutinnya? Setiap mau lanjut, selalu stuck ditengah jalan. Yaa selain dari dunia nyata gue yang semakin rumit, kok bikin ff malah ikutan ruwet ya? Gue gatau penulis yg lain kaya gini atau ngga, gue udah berusaha semampu gue buat lanjut, dan hasilnya kaya gini. Gimana menurut kalian? Apa ff ini layak dinikmati? Layak dinanti?

Aaaaaaaaaaaahh seriously jangan tabok gue pake kolor Lulu, nanti gue minta nambah *ehhh haha so asik banget ya gue. Btw jangan ngarep ff ini bakal cepet update ya. Gue bukan orang jenius yang bisa ngelakuin beberapa hal dalam sewaktu. Harap maklum, mhsswi smt 4 yang udah mulai disuruh nyari tempat magang dan harus begadang nyelesein karya ilmiah *cielaaah* tapi gue usahain secepet yg gue bisa yaa. Sorry juga banyak typo.

Udahlah gue gamau bercuap-cuap kepanjangan nanti kalian bosen dan ninggalin gue, nanti gue gaada yg nemenin, nanti ff gue tambah sepi, nanti gue sedih, nanti, yaa nanti lagi deh ya.

Bye bye readersdeul. Semoga kalian suka.

Love you.


End file.
